Warmth of Hearts
by Jessiy Landroz
Summary: times when you wonder how close are the two partners, what will happene if some thing made them split apart? [Complete]
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: Yeeee-Haaaw!! Okay... I'm back!! As usual, I'm nothing but a mere fan!! Don't sue me cause I own no one in this fic!! Except for my own beasts of course! Ushio and Tora are (c) to Kazuhiro Fujita... and I'm telling ya' I've seen a lot of pictures, and downloaded many songs, and I must say... I just LOVE Tora more than ever now!! Especially the story with the kitten that I was finally able to see... as pictures only, not as in animation! Sigh... any way... I'm trying to write some thing short... though I know I could never do a 'short' fic!! So I thought of this... R&R people!!   
  
=====================================================  
  
The cold night breeze blew silently against the forests trees... every thing was silent and peaceful... it was winter, with snow filling every thing in it's thick white cold blanket... the full moon decorating the sky, reflecting the whiteness of the land, flickering with it's beautiful sparkling jewels...   
  
"Heads up!!!!" a voice hollered out in the middle of the dark... crackling thunder struck a tree turning it to ashes...   
"DAMMIT!!" cursed an orange beast for the boy missing his target and yet for him getting splattered on the head with a cold chunk of snow...   
"Oh great Tora... just great!!" in beast barrier form, wearing thick clothing...   
"Oh yeah brat? I don't see you doing any better!!!" fur all puffed up to keep him self hardly warm...   
  
Face to face they were hissing, name-calling, growling and cursing each other constantly... it doesn't seem that this will ever end... but then, the ancient orange beast stopped then turned back towards the target, which was actually a scarecrow!!   
  
"Great! Not even a scratch!! So much for improving your skills Ushio brat!"  
"Oh shut up!!"  
"Ya' know (watching the boy walk away) all you need is concentration!!"   
"As easy as it looks (the boy said quite mocking) eh?" the beasts face didn't change, cold, silent and absolutely quiet "sigh... forget it, I'm tired... what do you say we head back home and finish target practice tomorrow?"   
"What ever..." murmured the beast... it doesn't seems to be an interesting option to him...   
"Hey, what's the matter Tora? I thought you'd flip for that idea!!" questioned the boy, started from the beast reaction...   
"I'm just sick of being trapped in the temple all week okay!!??" he growled...   
"Well no need to be nasty!!" reasoned the boy with a smile...   
  
Ushio couldn't blame the ancient beast though, he was getting bored from the weather too, as Tora kept on complaining about the weather ever since it started snowing thick... at the first few days, Tora was really into snow, but after he found out it was gonna be like that for three months he flipped his mane and went berserk!! Ushio chuckled lightly at the beast, then eyeing him again; he saw that he was busy sharpening his claw on a poor defenseless tree... there he sat back on his hunches, tail flickering, his orange fur, red and white forelock reflecting against the whiteness of the snow... his silver burning eyes... silently deadly, yet he felt no fear... Ushio had worked his problems with Tora now... they don't try to kill each other that much any more, unless they were desperately bored to death!! All what the boy had to do was to hit the beast on the head or simply pock him down the tender part!!  
  
"What's so funny brat?" questioned the beast as he growled, after a seeping chuckle was heard...   
"Oh... nothing!!" said the boy... trying to hold back a laugh... Ushio remembered that he once pocked Tora from the side, and the huge fur-ball fell from his spot on the temple slot roof only to fall flat on the soft snow... he got chased all over the house after that of course!!  
"??" Cocking an eyebrow, the beast wasn't sure weather to plunge on the boy or not... he just didn't feel like it... "Sigh..."   
"Sumthin' wrong fuzz-ball?"  
"... No..." murmured the beast...   
"You sure? You're looking down!" the boy felt some thing about the beast... something... uncomfortable...   
"Bah... let's just go... I'm freezing my ass over here!!" pacing towards an open area near by...   
"Yeah, mine too!!"   
  
The beast stood in the open space, waiting the boy to come closer so he could fly out of there... but then... something caught his attention... something in the sky... it was huge, burning, and falling fast darting them exactly!! Ushio saw his friend gazing at the sky, but looking up, only to see the falling star, his eyes widened in surprise...   
  
"HIT THE DIRT!! Err, snow... what ever comes first!!!"   
"Oomph!!" O.O!!  
  
The ancient beast jumped on the boy ducking him from the blow the falling object caused, it blew up strong sending the beast, with the temple boy in his embrace, slamming into hard rock... then snow fell covering them both... some thing sizzled in the snow... only to turn out to be a meteor... mostly glowing in fine fire red... melting all the snow around it...   
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
There in the middle of the forest... covered in snow... the temple boy woke up from his daze, feeling muffled up and a heavy weight over him, yet enveloping him whole... squirming his way through, he was free and out in the cold snow... blinking the meteor, Ushio's jaw opened wide in puzzlement... he had never seen a meteor in real life!!   
  
"Whoa!!!!! Cool!! A real life meteor!!" he stated in surprise... "Hey Tora, come here and take a look!!" Pause... "Tora??" turning around... his friend wasn't there... "Hey Tora! Where are you??" remembering the warmth he was in before coming out, he dug back through the snow, till he found some thing furry and orange "Oh-My gosh!!! TORA!!"   
  
Digging through still, he was able to remove all the snow from his friend's body... but, some how, the beast seemed motionless... is if he was... No!! The boy shoved the thought out of his worried mind, slowly reaching to the beasts neck, he checked the pulse... it was there, and it was pounding fast and the beasts body felt awfully warm... he gave a sigh of relief... laying the spear on the snow, it protested humming, but then silenced... then Ushio tried to wake him up...   
  
"Tora!! Tora!! Hey!! Wake up you old throw rug!! Get up!!" shaking the beasts shoulders, it doesn't seem that he'll be moving... "Uhh..." clearing his throat "T... Tora??" heart racing... "Tora get up!!" ......... "TORA!!!! Knock it off!! I don't think it's funny!!!" he shouted, thinking that this might only be a jock... it wasn't... Tora was knocked out cold!! And there was nothing Ushio could do about it!!  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
There laying on his side... snow started falling again... the temple boy eyed the sky with crystal droplets attending to draw their wet lined on his face... blinking for so many times, his sight went blurry, as his breath created a small cloud of fog in front of his face, but then, quickly taking off his mittens, he whipped his eyes and went back to removing the snow... after he was done, he crept behind the beast, attempting to move him some where warmer... good luck kid!!  
  
"God!!! Tora! When you wake up! Your going on a straight diet!!" scolded the boy with a hardly heard voice, as he struggled as hard as he can to drag the beasts body to a near by cave... the cave wasn't far, but the beast was heavy compared to the boy's body!! Ushio felt like ten years were taken from his life!! Not forgetting the back pain!! After all that effort, he felt like he was burning in side, so he took off his heavy coat, curled it up like a pillow and laid the beasts head on it... the caves ground was dry, there was a bed of leaves there... Odd!! So Ushio leaned back on the stone walls... panting, trying to catch his breath... eyeing the beast, he was still motionless... creeping closer to him, he kneeled and laid his head on the beasts torso, his heart beats were normal now... sitting back, he eyed the beasts face... silent... eyes closed... lips somewhat parted, Ushio could faintly see the whiteness of his shark like teeth... now that he thought about it, the cave was now turning cold and dark... it was already night, so he assumed it's gonna freeze in a few hours... knowing that his friend would take time to awake, he propped the spear near the beast and went out to gather wood...   
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Phew... I think this patch would be enough..." said the boy picking up one last piece of wood... turning back attending to go to the cave, he heard the sound of some thing coming closer... it sounded like... a car!! Laying the wood at a near by tree, he snuck his way to where the meteor was, and found a few men with equipment studying it...   
  
"Ah... this is a magnificent discovery!!" one man said...  
"Yes!! Quite extraordinary!!" another said...  
"Hey!! My friends, come here quick, I found some thing!!" a third called out from a far...   
"I wonder..." Whispered the temple boy, then sneaking after them, he saw them standing to where Tora slammed the rock, only now did he see the blood stain on the solid rock, staining the snow around as well... "So that's why Tora didn't wake up!! He's in a coma!!" he slurred to him self... slapping his forehead "F***!! What have I done!! I moved an injured person from his place!! I probably caused more damage to his body!!" he paused in horror "maybe even killed him by now!!" the horrible thought made him forget all about the people and the wood needed for the fire... a single droplet wheeled down his forehead... running as fast as his feet could go, Ushio rushed to the cave... just wanting to check on his partner... running faster and faster to the cave... the young boy didn't see the stained snow leading to the cave...  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Standing at the entrance of the cave, the temple boy felt a massive heat in his soul, walking in, grabbing the spear, then kneeling to his friend again... little did he notice that he laid the spear down again and cupped his friends face... brushing back a few locks...   
  
"Tora..." whispered the boy, somewhat in fright... "Tora... if you can hear me... please answer!!" he pleaded... brushing back a few more locks... his heart went up his throat... he shut his eyes, then rested his head on his friends chest... heart beats thumping fast... compared to the beasts rhythmic pounding...   
  
Odd... the boy felt somehow warm and safe... laying there on the beasts torso... he couldn't understand it... but still relaxed with it around... breathing a bit slow now... he felt tired and in need of rest, yet, the cave was getting cold now... not wanting to move, yet feeling cold, the boy didn't know weather to go get the wood or just spend the night with out it... sleep is a master... the boy only found him self asleep within a few seconds... only hopping that there is some thing to keep his friend alive...   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Hey!! The blood leads to that cave!!" a man from earlier said...   
"Do you think we should go in??" another asked...  
"Are you two crazy!! Look at the size of the entrance! It's probably a bear!! And you know how dangerous an injured bear can be!" another one reasoned "Besides, we're here for the meteor, remember?!" he concluded...   
"Yeah, I guess your right!" the first said...   
"C'mon, lets' head back!!" the last one said turning around... "The car is running, and we need to get the meteor to the station for studying!!"  
"I agree... let's go!" one said... heading to the car they left running, working with equipment moving the meteor from the snow and into the car... then leaving for their destination...   
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
The feeling was really warm... comfortable... never did he ever feel it from the bottom of his heart... Ushio talked to him self, thinking of what he felt... "The flames of his orange fur... the whiteness of his teeth... the burning rage of his silver eyes... the heat of his soul... the calmness of his heart... yet, the stubbornness of his mind and total irritation of his attitude!!" the boy smiled to him self, falling half asleep, head on the beasts chest, listening to the heart beats... he wanted to sleep, but his heart didn't let him... was it worry? Did he really care about the ancient beast that much?? Ushio never admitted liking Tora... yet; he could never imagine life with out some one there to fight with!!   
  
Remembering how they first met... down there, in the cold dark basement of his home... the way he and the beast first 'negotiated' about the simple stupid temple boy setting the great ancient beast free... how he became the beast lance user... he didn't want to lose Tora... now he would admit it to him self... but would never say it to the beast... he drew in a deep breath, held it in, holding, holding... then letting out a strong exhale... he felt like his heart jumped back in this throat... clearing his throat... he closed his eyes tight, thinking silently...   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Deep in thought... things never would have been the same if he never would've met Tora... true his life would've been like the life of any normal 15 year old kid... yet... the life he has now... he could never think of changing it to any reason now... loosing a friend... like loosing a part of his soul... somehow, him, Tora and the spear are like one person... Ushio couldn't let go of the spear, yet not able to let go of Tora... at first, Ushio wanted Tora to stay with him in the temple so the beast wouldn't go eating people up and terrorize like he did in the past, and to teach him a few lessons in good behavior!!... And now... they built a bond between them, which they both would never think of braking, even though they would never admit that it existed... not now, not ever, no matter what the reason was...  
  
His thoughts were broken... he felt something shift on his back, then cupping his head, as some thing like fingers drew its self in his hair, stroking back his short locks... quickly and startled, Ushio sat up and eyed the thing, only to see an orange stripped arm, with long talons, and a light chuckles... following his senses... his eyes locked with the silver burning plates, glowing in the dim light... with the faint whiteness of shark teeth drawing a bit wider now... with an ear to ear smile...   
  
"Hey!! Don't you start crying on me brat!! I'm not dead yet, and I don't get killed that easy!!" the beast chuckled, whipping back a droplet form the boy's face... Ushio was crying and he didn't feel it...  
"Huh??" a rush of heat burned his checks, he quickly drew his hands and whipped away the tears "Give me one good F***ing reason to cry over an over grown throw rug like you!!" shouted the boy in apprehension "I just got fur dust in my eyes!!" he concluded...   
"........." Silently smiling, the beast sat up, but then something snapped and he started cursing "Dammit... every single bone in my body feels stiff as stone!!" drawing back a hand on the end of his spin, eyes shut...   
"Tora..." the boy whispered, the beast craned to him... "You left blood stain on the snow out side!" he said...   
"Blood?" he questioned, then if like remembering some thing, he drew back a hand feeling the back of his head "OUCH!!!" he squeaked, then started cursing again... "Dammit! My head has a bump as big as a mountain!!" drawing back his hand, it was lightly stained as well...   
"What the..." surprised, the boy eyed his heavy coat, only to see it stained in blood as well... "Aw man!!! Tora!! Do you have any idea how hard it is to remove blood stain from clothing??" cried the boy in anger...   
"Huh??" the beast craned to him, not focusing at all... "Wha 'didja say?"   
"Err, Tora, you all right??" the temple boy asked...   
"I dunno... I think my head sprung a leak!!" murmured the beast...  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
At the entrance of the cave, feeling movement, some thing came out, as it was a boy and a huge orange beast... walking on four, still wobbly... Tora didn't want to stay trapped in a cold dark cave at all...   
  
"Are you sure you can fly us back Tora? I don't think your steady enough!!" reasoned the boy...   
"Hey!! Who's the beast in this picture!!" questioned the beast, then felt his head spin "sh**! Even yelling hurts!!"   
"I really think we should spend the night here Tora! We can go back home tomorrow!" said Ushio attending to walk back...   
"There is no way I'm going back in there... it's not comfortable and darn freezing!!" Protested the beast...  
"Well, I gathered up some wood to make a fire, I'll go get the pile!" said the boy walking away, spear propped in his grip...   
"What ever..." murmured the beast, then a cold breeze blew hard, turning the beast blue and shaking cold... "Brrr!!!! It's freezing!!" rubbing his shoulders for warmth, the beast looked around to where the boy went... looking up at the sky, it was still snowing lightly, but then he frowned "a snowstorm is coming!!" he said...   
"Tora!!" called out the boy, the beast craned to see him with a stack of wood "I think this should be enough to keep us warm for the night!!" said the boy with a smile "strange though, the guys that were here are gone, and the meteor is not in place!!" he concluded...  
"A... mete-what?" asked the beast...  
"A meteor Tora!! It's the thing that fell from the sky and knock you cold, remember!!" said the boy...   
"Oh... well... you'll need more than that to kill me brat..." said the beast...   
"Yeah!! Too bad!" mocked the boy, and then dodged a blow from the beast's hand, that's full of claws, but moving too fast gave the beast a dizzy feeling, as he swooped his hand, he lost balance and fell on his side on the snow...   
"Hey!! Are you all right??"   
"Yeah-yeah... Hey brat..." said the beast after he calmed down a little...   
"Yeah Tora?" responded the boy, setting the wood to get the fire ready, as he set it in the middle of the cave...   
"I don't think you brought enough, because soon a snow storm is gonna start!!" warned the beast...  
"How do you know??" asked the boy... the beast only folded his arms over his chest with a mocking face "Oh yeah... you can sense the weather... I forgot!!" murmured the boy... "In that case, I'd better go get more wood!"   
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
With that, the boy walked out again to gather more wood, an the beast didn't want to stay behind so he followed... Later, Ushio told Tora that he really doesn't have to follow him and that he can go back to the cave and rest but the beast felt offended and insisted on coming along to gather wood... it was faster and easier, because Tora's claws were sharp and quick... fast enough to gather the twigs and broken branches... Ushio warned him from cutting down trees, and all they need was wood enough for one night... not really seeing the point of it, the beast did what the boy said... but still, every now and then the beast would throw a snow ball at the boy, but Ushio fought back the urge to hit the beast... after all Tora was still injured with a nasty bump on the back of his scull, that finally stopped bleeding... and he kept complaining that his spine feels dry and stiff...   
  
The two separated to search in a larger aria before the storm stared, so Ushio went in one way, spear gripped in his hand, and Tora went in the other... Ushio was busy picking up a few sticks and branches, when he heard the sound of foot steps on snow... ignoring, it kept of coming closer... in a sudden moment, Ushio felt something spring from behind darting him, so he quickly dodged it... facing it, it turned out to be a huge wolf...   
  
"Hell??" asked the boy... "From where the hell did you come from??" he questioned... the wolf jumped him again, but the boy dodged it...  
"Whoa!! Nice boy!! I don't wanna hurt you!!" he tried to reason... but it doesn't seem to be friendly at any case... looking hungry, the boy knew the wolf just wanted a midnight snack! The wolf jumped at him again, but then tumbled slipping over soft snow...   
"No wonder your such a grouch!! Are you 'that' hungry??" said the boy... dodging another blow... "Hey relax!! I don't want to end up doggy food!!"  
  
"I don't think it's cooperative Brat!!" chuckles a grisly voice, then suddenly out of nowhere, the orange beast plunged over the wolf, pinning it still to the soft snow... " Your not going any where buddy!!" he chuckled... "So? Why didn't you try to kill it?" he asked the stunned boy...  
"Well... I dunno... I just didn't feel like I should!" he mumbled...   
"So... what are you attending to do with it??" he eyed it trying to escape...   
"Might as well set it free! Get of it!!"   
"Why should I? We can skin it and use it as a coat right?" he suggested...   
"Uh, Tora, get of it! Are you trying to kill it or something?"   
"Not really!" he drew back from it, and in a case of fear for dear O' life, the wolf hurried in it's tracks, not wanting to encounter a beast like Tora ever again...   
  
Ushio frowned at his friend chuckling... so the boy picked up the wood and gripped the spear, walking after the beast back to the cave, as the snow began falling strong and the weather got awfully windy... The fire was warm enough for them to rest...  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
"You all right?"  
"Yeah... just cold that's all!!" murmured the beast, the last sentence more to him self than to the boy...   
"Um... Tora!" whispered the boy, noticing the beast's absent-minded gaze as the snow out side...  
"Hmm?" he simply answered...   
"Are you 'Sure' your all right?"   
"Yeah! Actually... I'm feeling kind of... like you say 'corny'!!" he oddly answered...  
"O.o?? Err... now I'm defiantly sure your not okay!" said the boy totally feeling odd... "Must've been the hit on the noggin!" he concluded...   
"Well... what ever it is... it feels odd!!" he chuckled... the boy's jaws dislocated...  
"Uhh..." placing one hand on his forehead, the other on the beasts, he checked the heat "well, you feel normal!"   
"Says who?? I'm feeling totally odd!!" holding the boy's hand carefully, still smiling, much to the boy's surprise... "But this ain't' the subject kid! We gotta get outta in the morning, remember?"   
"Tora... your talking slang!!" reasoned the boy   
"So?"  
"You never talk slang!! You always talk like some English man or some thing!! Typical and boring!"  
"Not any more I ain't!!" he chuckled... Ushio's eyes winded... "Yo!! Whaddya say one of us goes out side and gets sumthin' ta eat?"   
"Yo??" asked the boy... "Uhh... I guess! Since the storm didn't start yet! You stay in here Tora, I'll go see if there's any thing a can catch!!"   
  
Walking out side... feeling absolutely dazzled and somewhat corny, Ushio just didn't know what to make of the situation... all he could think of now, was to get something to eat, and to find a way to get Tora back to normal... however that could happen!!   
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Hmm... Two or three snow rabbits would do a fine meal at least!" murmured the beast... he was huge, orange, and with the fire behind him, the shade and light flickering against his furry body, as he gazed out side... then his eyes snapped wide open as he gave a groan, clutching his head... he gave a little moan, then blinked a few times ... "Hell... what hit me?" he felt his head...  
  
"I'm back!" said the boy holding two snow rabbits by the ears, somewhat dead "Sorry, this was all I could find before the storm started!" he reasoned "so? How're you feeling?" he asked the beast with a smile...  
"F***ing odd!! One minute I was feeling merry, the second I feel like killing sumbuddy!" he growled nursing his scull... the boy only blinked...  
"Um, Tora?"  
"Yeah?" he said growling...  
"What are you doing?"  
"Huh?" craning his head to the boy, then noticing that he was still holding his head "Oh... that!"  
"Yeah! That!! Wha'cha doin'?" he asked cocking an eye brow...  
"Oh... nothing!" murmured the beast drawing back his hands...   
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Pacing past the boy, slurring a stream of light cursing, the ancient orange beast walked towards the fire, curling around him self for warmth, he folded his hands and rested back a little... Ushio simply blinked stupidly at him, shrugging with a shaking head, he eyed the flames again, propping the spear to the side, and then he eyed the rabbits...   
  
"So, what am I suppose to do with these?"   
"eat'em!" slurred the beast with a lazy face...   
"Well... I think we should leave 'em for tomorrow... I'm not that hungry!" he stated eyeing the flames... but then, quickly facing the beast, he wasn't even looking... Tora seemed somehow, absent minded... again! "Hey strip face, sumthin' wrong?" he called out...   
"?!" Tora had his eyes slit, in a sleepy face; he just shrugged and rested his head to the side, then closed his eyes...  
"?!!" Ushio felt puzzled... he doesn't remember seeing Tora asleep... some times he doesn't even know if the guy actually slept or not!Putting the dead rabbits near a crack in the caves walls...   
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
In a case of tiredness, Ushio didn't want to sleep on hard stone, so he turned to the beast and sat on the other side of the fire, as they now faced each other... silent, spear propped on his shoulder, somewhat hugging his knees as he sat there silent... Ushio eyed the beast, head down, eyes closed, breathing normal... a light smile drew on his face, now that his friend is a live, he shouldn't worry... though the ancient beast did act weird before, he assumed it was just a moment and passed... there sprawling in the cave... the storm went wild out side, as a few specks of snow went into the cave, yet not reaching them... wind blew hard... and yet, the fire flickered softly... the beast just laid there... Ushio wondered if he should see if the bump healed or not...   
  
'Nah... it's only gonna turn on his siren!!' he though to him self... drawing a little closer, the beast didn't move 'probably fast a sleep!' thought the boy, slowly drawing closer and closer, till he sat back on his legs, right next to the sleeping beast... 'God... he's such a sound sleeper!!' he smiled, then carefully and lightly, brushed back a single white lock from the beasts face... Tora's nose lightly twitched with that, as Ushio froze solid... the beast mumbled some thing in his sleep, but didn't wake up... 'Phew! That was a close one!!' stated the boy to him self... a hand on his heart...   
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Fire slightly crackled, so Ushio added another branch... eyeing the fire then the beast again... there wasn't much difference! Colored in red, orange and white, both hot blooded, not forgetting hotheaded!! And both burn if your not careful! Releasing a tired yawn, Ushio drew a hand on the beasts body, really not noticing that he did that... eyeing the fire sleepily, his eye lids trembled... holding the spear a bit tight trying to stay awake, he failed... it was just too good... he was tired and bored, as the cave was cold, the fire was hot, and his friend behind him furry, warm and absolutely comfortable...   
  
Ushio never knew what Tora does to his fur to make it so soft, since the ancient beast hates water and all, he didn't think he licked him self like a cat did he?? Giving another yawn, he found him self leaning back lightly, till he found him self laying half his body on the stone ground, as the rest rested on the side of the huge furry beast... still gripping the spear, he hugged it in his folded arms as he laid his head back resting on the furry bed he found 'it's only for tonight, I'm sure he wont mind... I think!' he thought to him self, hoping that the beast would understand...  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Morning came fast... the storm stopped and yet, the entrance was half blocked with snow... yet the fire had turned off... the beast was asleep, as the temple boy moved lightly shifting in his sleep, the beast woke up, craning to the boy, he did nothing... then eyeing the entrance, as the snow was still blocking the way... looking around, he found him self going back to the boy... still snoring loud, the boy was fast asleep... spear still in his grip resting on the beasts side... he paused, then with the tip of a careful forefinger, the beast drew his finger down the boys shoulder, careful not to claw him, the boy awoke blinking still in sleep, then craned to the beast...   
  
"Hey Brat! Do I look like a bed to you?" he lightly growled with a smile...  
"Huh? Oh, morning Tora (yawn) man what a night" he slurred half asleep...  
"Tell me about it!" slurred the beast; standing on his hind legs, then stretching like a huge over grown cat, with his mouth exposed yawing showing hit famous set of shark teeth...   
"Ho-God (stretching his limbs) what-a-night!!" finally snapping out of sleep, the boy eyed the beast... he was still eyeing to snow blocking the way... "Say, how's you head today Tora? Feeling any better?" he asked...  
"My head?" drawing back a hand "Oh... still snaps, but not like yesterday..." he slurred to him self...   
"Let me see!" said the boy, one hand on the beasts shoulder, the other under his chin, as the spear stood between his arms leaning on his chest, parting him with the beast...   
"Hey! What do I look like? A five year old?" hollered the beast, pushing back the temple boy... "It's a simple injury, just a few days and it would heal by it's self stupid!!" he cried out "besides, hits like these don't affect us!" he concluded...   
"But it was bleeding!"  
"So?!"  
"What do you mean 'So'!? It needs to be taken care of Tora!"  
"No it doesn't!!"  
"Yes it does!!"  
"doesn't..."  
"does..."  
"Doesn't!!"  
"Does!!"  
"DOESN'T!!"  
"DOES!!"  
"I Say DOESN'T!!"  
"And I Say DOES!!"  
  
They glared each other growling... then both turned around with a single voiced 'Humph!!!'... Silence came, both said nothing, arms folded, both irritated, angry and now hungry and cold... the boy looked to the entrance again to see the snow, walking to it, he shoved it away to make a path out side...   
  
"What do you think your doing?" asked the beast...  
"Moving the snow, what does it look like?!" he replied...  
"I wouldn't to that if I were you!"   
"Ho-really? And why not?"  
  
Before Ushio could even get an answer, a huge chunk of snow fell splattering on his head covering him down, head coming out with snot dangling out of his cold nose, he gave a loud sneeze...   
  
"That's why!!" Tora chuckled...   
  
~*~*~*~*~   
  
"Hatcho!!" sneezed the boy hard... "Geez, what a time to catch a cold!!" he whispered to him self, snuggled into his thick --yet still lightly stained in a beasts blood-- coat, sitting on the bed of leaves and shivering, yet with a stick, he moved the fire so it would stay on, spear gripped in the other, just for company... the beast had went out earlier to get more wood and find some thing else to eat... the two rabbits were eaten in a single gulp by the beast... Ushio didn't want to eat raw meat at any case... shivering there in his place, Ushio felt in need of a hot drink at that moment...  
  
"I wonder what's taking fuzz ball so long!" he mumbled to him self...   
"WHOA!!!!" a loud cry was heard, as the huge beast 'crash landed' into the cave, chin first... unfortunately, his landing was right next to the fire...and his dark orange tail tuned into flames!!   
  
"F***! From where did that pine-tree come from?" he cursed...  
"Uh, Tora!!" said the temple boy...  
"I would've gotten that Deer if it didn't come in my way" he concluded...  
"Err, Tora!!"  
"What??" he growled   
"Your tail is on fire!!"   
"Huh? O.O;;;" turning around, it got his butt "YAW!!!!!!"  
  
SD style mode on, quickly running out side, eyes wide open, he jumped on a huge smack of snow, butt first, to turn off his flaming tail... teeth showing, keeping in the pain, it slowly turned off... he gave a sigh of final relaxation, only for his eyes to snap at the smirking boy watching him from the caves entrance...   
  
"What are you smirking at?" he growled, voice lost in embarrassment...  
"Ho... Nothing!" he lightly chuckled, voice a bit gone from he cold, clearing his voice he tried to speak clearer "did you find any thing?"  
"I found a Deer..." the beast stood up and felt his rear "but the darn thing got away..." he concluded...  
"Well..." propping the spear "though it's still early, how about if we just skip it and head back home?"   
"There is no way I'm walking brat!"  
"But Tora, you're still un-stable! The 'Crash landing' proves it!!" he mocked... "Besides, I want some thing light to eat! Like fruits or some thing!! I'm not in a mood for meat!"  
"Well I am!"  
"Tora, your always in a mood for fleshy meat!!"   
"So! It's not my problem you humans have dainty stomachs! You can't take strong stuff!"  
"That's what you said when you tried alcohol..." smirk "... then you threw it up all over the kitchen floor!" he scolded...  
"O_o;;;" he gave a pause, cursing under his breath in embarrassment "what ever!!" then he strolled back into the cave...  
"Hell!!" cried Ushio blinking his friends tail "Geez, your tail is totally fried Tora!!" he pointed out... only to be paid with a deadly glare... "Uh, screw that!" he walked back to the dead leaves bed and curled in his coat again "God-it's freezing..."  
"Tell me about it" slurred the beast...   
  
Ushio turned to the beast silently, as Tora looked absently at what was left of the crackling fire, then he sat back nursing his burned up tail... silence crept between them again... dropping his gaze to the fire, Ushio wanted to start a conversation, but just didn't have a topic to start with... after a thought or two... or three! He eyed the spear, laid there next to him, so he picked it up, his fingers scrolled down it's haft... resting his forehead on it's wooden lance, he closed his eyes thinking, as his fingers strolled down it's tattered red silk... the beast saw him do that and frowned, disliking what the boy is doing...   
  
'Stupid brat...' he thought to him self 'there he goes communicating with it again... well... it's not my problem at any case!' he thought angrily staring at the boy... 'Still... he doesn't even know what it might do to him, and he insists on keeping it so close...' he gave a sigh, then walked to the cave entrance... 'Some times... I just wish if there was some thing for me to do to stop this!' he sat back on his hunches, gazing at the snow falling again...   
  
'Uhh!!' Ushio's eyes shot wide open, yet didn't make a sound with his eye slit like a cat, but then turned back normal... eyeing the spear in his hands blinking, feeling a bit confused, he shoved a few thought from his head and craned to his friend... 'What's he doing?' he wondered what the ancient orange beast was doing eyeing the out doors... adding a few more branches to the hungry fire, Ushio felt its heat against his cold finger tips... feeling gratitude for that, he added even more wood... with a simple grin Ushio gave out a breath then eyed the beast again... Tora was still looking out side...   
  
"Um, Tora!!" Ushio called out softly... the beast only shifted to him, still not facing him "what are you doing?" he asked...  
"What does it look like... stupid?" he somewhat growled, but his voice wasn't in an angry tone... then faced him, but his face was calm, with no sign of anger in any way... the pupilless white, silver burning slit eyes... odd enough, he smiled as he paced back to the dazzled boy...   
"Uhh... O.o;;; T-Tora what're you doing?" the boy asked worriedly as his friend paced towards him with soundless steps...   
  
Face to face the beast and the boy both froze... Ushio didn't know what to make of it... as for Tora, he had the most amazing smile on his cold stripped face... one thing the boy was sure of, the beast was planning on doing some trick of some sort...  
  
"Okay, Tora..." he sounded if like he war warning "what ever you're up to, be careful for it not to back fire!!" he said with a grin, spear gripped in his clutches... Tora only widened his smile, then turned to the other side of the fire and sprawled like a huge cat... Ushio blinked 'hell? Isn't he at least gonna try and do sumthin?' the boy asked him self, odd the beast didn't say some thing at least...   
"You thought I'd do some thing, eh brat?" the beast questioned with a smirk, head resting on his folded arms...   
"Well... yeah!" the temple boy felt something different about the beast, as if... playing with his nerves!! Frowning, the thought got him prepared...  
"Hey, don't wonder off into that silly little world of yours stupid! I'm not attending to do any thing!" the beast calmly stated... his err; almost burned orange tail lightly flickered...  
  
"Does it hurt?" O.o?  
"What does?" -O.O-?  
"Your tail!" U_U  
"........." -T.T- his tail tucked...  
"Well?" O_o?  
"No... Why do you ask!?" -U_0-?  
"Just wanna know!" n_n!  
"Well... it's none of your business!" -T_T- x   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Long pause... SD style mode off...   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Both said nothing for some time... but then, Tora's head spun quickly towards the caves entrance, startling the absent minded boy... Ushio stared out side, but saw nothing, yet craned back to the sound of crackling wood in the fire place... whipping his wet nose with his shirt's cuff, he really needed a handkerchief right about then! Tora stood on his hind legs and paced silently with cat-foot steps out side... crouching down ready to pounce, his senses all were up and ready... some thing walked between the shivering branches of the dead trees near by, it sounded steady and calm, as the sound of falling chunks of snow were heard as well...   
  
"Tora... do you know what it is?"  
"No... But it's not that huge!!"   
"What do you mean?"  
"I'd say... it's probably as big as me... or less!"   
"Like what? Another beast?"  
"Could be!"  
  
The thing came closer... but the huge orange beast gave it no pause and quickly plunged towards it darting directly... all what Ushio heard was a shrike and then yelping, cursing and a slurred stream of a female voice!! Cocking an eye brow, he saw the beast dragging him self backwards startled... as it turned out to be Yami standing in front of him with a bag like a mail-man's over her shoulder... holding a snow ball in her hand...   
  
"Y... Yami??" the boy questioned...  
"No the pizza delivery!! What the hell are you two doing in my den??" she asked with a voice, where irritation and confusion mixed...  
"Your den??" asked the beast, then stood up and brushed off the snow "but... I though you lived with the rest of your group up the mountains!!" he concluded...   
"I do... it's just that this is my place when I want to do my studies!!" she explained... "Come to think about it, what are you two doing so far away from home?" she asked...  
"Ho-we were just training... and well... things kind of went down the hill!!" the temple boy explained...  
"Down the hill??" she repeated, and then eyed the beast "Nagatobimaru!! What the hell happened to your tail??" she blinked at his rear oddly...  
"O__o;;;!!! Err... nothing!!" the rush of heat got him angry... reaching a hand to feel the back on his freezing neck, he touched his injury "Ouch!! X_O!!   
"What's wrong?" she asked, then walked to him and noticing the dark blue mark on the back of his head "Eww!! You should really take care of that! It might grow sour if you just leave it like that!" she suggested...   
"I told him, but he said it would only take a few days and go by it's self!!" said the boy, Tora shot him with deadly eyes...   
"Says who? Injures like these need special care or they would go worse!!" she responded, then turned to the beast "C'mon! It's a good thing I brought the medicines with me, we're gonna need them!" she said walking to the cave...   
"Hell??" the beast cursed, the glared the boy "you just 'HAD' to go and open your stupid big mouth didn't you!!" he scolded whispering to the boy...  
  
"Hey! Are you coming or not?" Yami called out "or do you want it to turn from blue to green?" she reasoned...   
"Green?? Eww!!" exclaimed the boy...   
"I hate green!" said the beast "sheez, I cant believe I'm doing this!" he mumbled waking to the den again, Ushio followed...  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Yaw!!! Hey watch it with that stuff, it stings!!" cried the beast, pushing back the female beasts hands...  
"Ho-Quit your whining all ready!!" she scolded, pushing his hands off her own "just a little more and I'll be done" she continued, pause, "Done... see! If only you were a bit patent, things would've been less painful!" she craned around towards the temple boy "well, are you feeling any better Ushio?" she asked the temple boy...  
"Well..." he said after a sip from a mug in his hands) this stuff is really hot... I think the cold is gone!" he answered!!  
"See! I told you a hot drink of ginger would do wonders!!" she exclaimed smiling proudly...  
"Do tell!" he smiled taking another sip "This stuff tastes awesome!"   
"Yeah... witch doctor!!" he beast slurred...  
"Excuse me??" she growled "what did you just call me??" she hissed...  
"Err O_O;;;!! Nothing! I didn't say any thing!!" he mumbled...   
  
Ushio chuckled lightly, watching how Tora doesn't like encountering females of his own kind... ever since Kage/Shadow back at the Island story, Tora had thought twice before arguing with females, counting in Asako!! After a pause... Ushio eyed his reflection in the hot drink, then eyed the two beasts glaring each other... Yami's cave was full with cracks in the walls, with many hiding spots he and Tora never noticed before, except for the ones he put the dead rabbits in before... since Yami likes working with plants than battling over a land, she had worked up a bond in making medicines... she wasn't bad when you got to know her... not hot tempered like Tora, actually she was mostly calm... only thing to make her flip her lid was to touch her Forbeddan spots... do that and she'll kick you where the sun don't shine... depends if she leaves them where they are that is!!   
  
"Say Yami!" Ushio called out, after she attended to start nursing the orange beasts head again...  
"Yeah Ushio?" she simply replied with a smile...   
"How's every one back home?"  
"Every one? Oh-they're doing fine!!" she said, while taking out a little pouch from her bag she opened it, poured some sort of liquid over it, then spread it over a few bandages and laid them on the orange beasts injury...  
"Ouch!!!" Tora yelped in pain...  
"Why do you ask?" she continued...   
"Oh, well, I haven't heard from Kage ever since the Island thing... I was just wondering how things are going!"   
"Not bad right about now" she lightly laughed...   
"What's so funny?" Tora asked...  
"Oh... you simply have no 'idea' how 'crazy' Kage could go when it snows!!" she laughed...   
"Oh!!" Ushio simply exclaimed... then took another sip from him mug "well then... how are things between you and Kyofu going?"   
".........??" Yami froze with her eyes lightly widening, and her smile faded away in a glimpse of an eye "I really don't wanna talk about it" she lightly growled to her self, and went back to her pouch, as if looking for some thing...   
"Uhh!" Tora mumbled seeing the sudden change "you just had to ask didn't you!!??" he scolded the boy whispering again with a growl...   
"Uh, S-sorry Yami!!" he quickly responded... "I didn't mean any thing!"   
  
"Sigh... it's all right..." she tied to smile... "Kyofu and I are getting alone quite well right now... I just..." and she stopped... then shook her head "that doesn't matter!" she turned back to the beast with a faint fake smile "you two might have to spend the night here, you'll be able to go back home tomorrow! It would give Nagatobimaru's injury enough time to heal!" she said with a motionless voice...   
"You know, you can just call him Tora!!" said the boy...  
"Tora... Nagatobimaru... it doesn't matter!! As long as it's a name!!" exclaimed the beast to both of them with a shrugging smile...  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
"YAMI!!!!!" a faint voice far a way called...   
"Huh?" the female beast craned around to her den's entrance and stood there, awaiting the one summoning her...  
"Who is that?" asked the temple boy...  
"??" Shrugged the ancient orange beast...  
"That sounds like... Jiaaku!!" she exclaimed confused, cocking an eye brow "funny, I wonder what he wants!!" she walked out of her den and stood in the empty space in front of her lair, waiting his arrival...   
  
"Yami!!" the young beast exclaimed as he saw her standing there, running fast towards her with a smile "God! You have no id--(he slipped over the snow)--EA!!!!"   
"Jiaaku!!" Yami cried "watch out for that--(THWACK!!!!!)--Tree!!"   
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Sprawling there, up-side-down, head spinning, eyes swirling in a daze, the young beast slowly snapped out of his sudden blow, and eyed the female in front of his, up-side-down as well...  
  
"You crazy child! What were you trying to do? Commit suicide?" she cocked an eye brow and scolded...  
"Um, Yami!"   
"Yes?"  
"Is it just me, or do your breasts look bigger??"  
"!!!!"  
  
Suddenly a huge chunk of snow splattered on the young beasts face, causing him to jump gasping for air, and a wet line went down his nose... he sneezed after that of course...  
  
"Geez!! You females simply have no sense of humor!! Can't you at leas take a jock?!" he sat back up-right and whined...   
"Not from you that's for sure!!" she lightly growled... "Besides, what are you doing here??"  
"Well, I--" and he paused, after he saw the temple boy and the ancient beast standing at his female friends den... "Well color me blue and call me hedgehog!!" he exclaimed "Ushio!? Nagatobimaru?? What on earth are you two doing here (pause) and in Yami's den??" he cocked a suspicious eyebrow at her... he was then gifted with a pinch down the rear "Ouch!!"  
"Don't you dare think about it!!" she growled...   
  
"It's been a while, eh Jiaaku!?" chuckled the temple boy...   
"Yeah! A while!" he repeated feeling his butt... standing up on his hind legs "ya' know, I'd love to stay and chat, but Yami!!" she turned to him "I hate to say this, but Kyofu and Muma fought with flames again at the frozen lake..."  
"... And?"  
"And... Well... it's not frozen any more!!" n.n '   
"What?? Again??" -O.o-  
"Sadly, yes! Again!!"  
"Ohh!!" she growled in anger "they 'NEVER' learn, and it just so happens that I'm fresh outta mint and cinnamon!!!" she concluded...  
  
"Mind if we join?" asked the temple boy... he got gawked by them all! "Err O_o;;; if you don't mind that is!!   
"I think the cold got to your brain brat!!" pummeling the temple boys forehead with his knuckles "HELLO!!!??? They live 'all' the way up the mountains, remember stupid??" he growled...   
"X" the boy fought the need to smack the beast on the head with the spear... but then settled with a hard core spank using the flat side of the spear, down the ancient beasts butt...  
"Ouch!! F***!! What was that for??" he growled in sudden pain, really puzzled why the boy did so... as his hands felt his tender part...  
"Um, Nagatobimaru... what the F*** happened to you tail??" asked the young beast, as his five silver locks danced with the faint breeze with the rest of his reddish-orange burning mane...  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Some time after...   
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
"God my feet are killing me!!" whined the ancient beast!! "I old you flying would've been faster and easier!!" he complained...  
"Oh-Suuuuure!! Try flying between 'those' trees with out scaring your self!!" mocked the female leading the way...   
"I never wanna even think of what could happen!" slurred the young beast walking after the female... yet staring oddly at her as she walked... then he smirked...   
"I'm with Jiaaku!" said the temple boy turning to his friend...   
  
They all were walking in a thin path hardly showing sun light as it was morning by then... snow shimmered with the colors reflected by white... as three beasts and a boy walked silently up a slippery snowy hill side going up... Tora felt like his hands were frozen solid in a way that he couldn't even feel them any more! Stopping, then giving a hot breath to his cold hands, he sat back on his hunches and decided to glance around the surroundings...   
  
"Hey! This is no time to look at Mother Nature Tora! Hurry up!!" cried the temple boy, shifting the spear from one grip to another...  
"Hold your horses... Sheez... what's the hurry for any way?" he growled, as he now walked side by side with the temple boy...   
"Honestly, I dunno, but Yami said that we should hurry just to make sure they didn't get hurt bad!"  
"Heh... see if I care..."  
"If you don't care you'd you come in the first place??"  
"Hey! I go with the spear! Where ever the spear goes, I go!!"  
"So you just follow me just because I have the spear??"  
"It's simply no pleasure brat!!"  
"So... if I just pinned it to a rock and left, you'd stay here with it??"  
"I guess!!"  
"That's' stupid!!"  
"Just like 'you' if you ever 'think' of leaving it behind brat... because you cant, even if you tried!!!"  
  
In a rage of anger, Ushio shifted the spear right towards the beast head... the beast quickly shut his eyes teeth showing, waiting for the hit to happen... it didn't!! Cracking one eyelid slightly opens... the space between the spear and his scull was no less then a few millimeters!! His eyes shot open in startle mixed with puzzlement, as the boy's face showed that he really wants to hit him, yet, some thing showed as if he shouldn't... the beast blinked him oddly, confused that he hadn't been swatted like usual!  
  
"Hey!" they both craned around "What are you two doing back there? Hurry up, we're almost there!!" cried the female to them, standing on her hind legs at the end of the path, that is now open...   
"Say Yami!" grinned the young beast sitting back on his hunches next to her, with a wide ear-to-ear grin...   
"Yeah Jiaaku?" she responded yet not looking at him, watching the two partners walking their way...   
"I like your butt!!"   
"???" She craned to him in startle... "Why you little---!!!!"   
"Ha-ha!!!" he laughed running off...  
  
"What's with them??" asked the boy watching Yami curse the young beast as he skipped off laughing...  
"Beats me!" slurred the ancient beast...  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
After some more time... they reached their destination...  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Hatcho!!!" sneezes a dark brown beast, as a single gray lock from his mane dangled in front of his sight... "God... what's taking them so long? I'm freezing!!" he shivered in place...  
"Try to keep in the heat Muma!!" exclaimed his light brown mate as she brushed back his dangling lock "Yami and Jiaaku will be here soon!" she softly said nuzzling him...  
"Don't come too close Kage, you might catch it!!"  
"Ho-don't worry over me! You're the one who we should worry over!" she smiled cupping his face, and then kissed him tenderly on the check "stay here okay! I'll go check on Kyofu and see how's he doing!!"  
"Take care!" he said lightly blushing...   
"I will!" she smiled and walked out...   
  
Kage walked out of their den towards another near by only a few feet away... her hand on foot prints on the snow... we see the old black beast sprawling there lightly shivering, but then stopped and craned to her as she stepped in...  
  
"Hey Kyofu, how do you feel?" she asked merely...   
"I feel like crap..." he responded with his voice almost gone "any sign of Jiaaku or Yami?" he asked weakly, she shook her head in respond... "I could really go for some of her hot drinks right now!" he whispered to him self...   
"What 'ja say?"   
"Nothing!!"   
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Dad!! How're you feeling?" asked the little beast walking into the den... she lightly changed, as she grew up a little more -shall we say- female!!   
"Tired!!" he said feeling sleepy... "Ann, dear, where's your mom?"   
"I think at Kyofu's den... why? Do you want me to call her for you?"   
"Oh-no... I just wanted to know where she was" he mumbled to his -almost grown up to be a rather lovely female just like her mother- daughter...   
"Dad, you don't look so good, want me to get you sumthin ta eat?"  
"Nah... I don't feel like it!" he slurred...   
"You sure?"  
"Yeah..."   
"Defiantly sure?"  
"Yes!"  
"Truly?"  
"Ann!! I'm fine!! Really!! Just tired that's all!!"  
"Err, sorry dad!!"   
  
~*~*~*~*  
  
"Hey!! We're back!!!" sung the young beast as he walked towards the near by dens... then eyed Kage walking out of Kyofu's den "Yo! Kay!! Guess who I found!!" he pointed a thumb back at our two friends...   
"-O.O-!! Tora and Ushio!! -^__^- What a pleasant surprise!!" she smiled pacing on four towards them, her crimson tail flickering...  
"Hey Kage!!" smiled the temple boy as she walked to him...  
"........." Tora said nothing...   
"Well, it seems to me sum-buddy's got him self hurt!!" she said eyeing the ancient beast's tail "what on earth happened?"   
"X" Tora just growled...   
"^__^ ' Long story Kage!!"  
"Yeah, any way, where are they?" asked Yami...  
"There at their dens, who would you see first?" asked Kage...   
"I think Kyofu, since he doesn't have any one to look after him" Yami responded...   
  
"Yeah!! Go ahead and do that!!" smirked the young beast, Yami only shot his with a deadly glare, as her light blue eyes burned in a pitch dark color of blackish blue!! "Err... screw that!!"   
"Say that again and I'm gonna screw 'you'!!" she growled...  
"-O.O-() okay!!! I'll keep that in mind!!"  
"Good... I'll go see Kyofu, wait for me at your den all right!?"   
"Okay Yami!" said Kage, and then turned to the two friends "C'mon! Your staying at my place, okay!?"   
"Oh-No thanks Kage!" interrupted the temple boy "we just came along to make sure every one was all right!"  
"........." Tora said nothing...   
  
"Uncle Tora??" a female voice squeaked "Hey!!" Ann smiled as they turned to her... "Fancy seeing you two here!!" she was as half as big as Tora now, almost as tall as Ushio perhaps!!   
"A... Ann??" Ushio gawked her "is that... really you??"   
"None other!!" she bashfully answered... "Why do you ask?"  
"It's just that... you've changed!!"  
"To the best or worse?"  
"Best of course!! You're looking HOT!!"  
"Why thank you!!" she smiled...  
"Hey! How come what I say some thing like that you hit me?" cried the young beast, brushing back his silver locks...  
"Because you're a jerk Jiaaku!" she growled, then craned to the ancient beast, only to see him eyes wide open in a stunned face, jaws exposed almost touching the snow, blinking stupidly... giggling, she put his jaws back in place "it's good to see you too Uncle Tora!" she smiled...  
"Uncle? (Frown) I thought I told you not to call me that!!" he said...  
"Yo! I have my ways!" she smiled "so, why are you tow here?"  
"Well, we heard Muma and Kyofu had a fight again, so we thought we'd drop in and see if every thing is okay!"   
"Ho-Dad in gonna be pleased, right mom!"  
"I'm sure he will!!"   
"Bah... girls!!" growled the young beast...  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Fancy indeed!! You came all the way out here just for a visit!?" said the dark brown beast in wonder... "By the way Kage, where is Yami?"   
"Probably still with Kyofu, want me to call her?"  
"With Kyofu? In that case, no!! Let her be where she wants!! They've got a lot of making up to do!!"  
"Yeah, I know what you mean..."  
"Making up?" asked the temple boy, only to be pummeled with an orange-handed knuckle...  
"Do you 'have' to ask so many 'questions' brat??"   
"It's not that much Uncle Tora!!"  
"Ann, I told you not to call me that!"  
" Oh-I'll call you what I want... Uncle!!"  
"Grrr..." (Many X's pop out)  
"Any way" said the temple boy "what gives??"  
  
"Well!" Kage eyed her mate, then her daughter... a moment of silence came, as she drew in a deep breath... "Kyofu had asked Yami to be his mate!!"  
"Oh! (Baffled) Really??" O.O!!  
"...And?? What did she say??" -O.o-??   
"She didn't answer him yet!" said the young female... "She's been holding him back for about a week now..."   
"Is that good or bad?" asked the temple boy...  
"I dunno!" responded the female beast...  
"Oh...well... let's change the subject okay!?" asked the temple boy, simply feeling the need to do so... "How are your eyes now Muma?"   
"My eyes? Oh... not bad... though Yami said I've turned color blind!"   
"Color blind?" repeated the ancient beast "what the F*** does that mean?"  
"Well... It means that he can't tell the difference between the colors red and green Uncle Tora!"  
"Why so?"  
"Don't know! It just happened! He said that all he sees when he looks at any thing in green or red, it turns gray or one of it's scales!"  
  
".........!!" Ushio said nothing, but then looked around him "say! Where did Jiaaku go?"   
"Does it matter?" asked the young golden furred female...   
"Your really not interested in Jiaaku are you?" mocked the ancient beast...  
"Like hell I am!" she hollered, "I wouldn't like him even if he was the last jerk on the face of the earth!"   
"Now Ann!" her mother scolded softly "so he doesn't know how to treat you like a lady! It's not his fault!!" she reasoned...   
"What ever..." the golden female slurred to her self... "I'm gonna go and check on Yami and Kyofu, need any thing?"   
"No honey!" said her mother "but ask her to hurry up, I think your fathers cold is going worse!"   
"Okay..." and with that she walked out...  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Somewhere else... in Kyofu's den... Yami was feeling the older beasts body, sensing it just to make sure he was all right... both were silent, but then she rose her head, and their eyes locked... Yami was silent, and then she somehow shied off and smiled, then looked back at him with a dazzling smile... Kyofu felt a rush of heat, really not knowing why, but hoping it was a good reason... but then, she slowly crept near him, and for his surprise, they nuzzled, only to hear her whisper 'I agree' in his ear... then they embraced each other... still both silent...   
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Dammit... what do I have to do to get her attention?" questioned the young beast, slurring to him self as he walked through the snow... he was at a cliff side, silently swatting the snow sending it like splashing water against his sight... a speck of snow landed on his nose, he shock it off and brushed back his silver locks... "I guess she's not the one for me then..." he thought desperately to him self "but if it isn't her... then who? She's the only single female that actually fits!!" he continued thinking making his way through the frozen forest "I mean Kage has Muma... wait a f***! They're her parents! They don't count!" he scolded him self still strolling down a path... "Kyofu asked Yami to be his mate... so I guess she counts out too... though I personally admire her grooves! Especially her breasts!! Their so... well... round!!" he chuckled to him self... "All what's left... is Ann... sigh... and she hates me!!" he frowned, then stopped at an open space, showing it as acutely the clear tip of a huge snowy cliff...   
  
Sitting there silently, Jiaaku closed his eyes in silent thinking... he really had a crush over Ann, but it only seemed that she only felt exact the opposite... his silver locks danced with the soft cool breeze, a he took in a deep breath of fresh morning air... the redness of his long silky mane flickered as well with the blowing wind... then he opened his eyes lightly to feel a soft movement from behind... craning around, his yellow eyes locked with pupilless silver eyes burning lightly with a faint smile, as the ancient orange beast stood there on his hind legs, leaning against a huge tree, arms folded as one of his shoulders rested on the tree...   
  
"Need any company?" the orange beast questioned mocking... then softly paced towards him on four legs and sat back on his hunches next to him... Jiaaku was now as half as tall as Tora was when they sat side by side...  
"Not really..." downhearted, he didn't feel like talking to any one, especially about the subject that is refusing to leave him mind alone...  
"..." Tora only shrugged and eyes the horizon from where they sat... every thing was like a huge white blanket right about then, as every thing was colored yet covered with a shade or pure white...   
"Why are you here?" asked the young beast, yet not looking at the ancient one... there was a slight pause...   
"No reason... I was just passing by and saw you here that's all!" he exclaimed, not looking at the young one as well... "Why are 'you' here?" he gave back the question...   
"I come here when I want to be alone and think... if like that would do my any good..." he said, then looked yet not shifting his head much to the beast "where's Ushio?"   
"Back with the others..." he fully craned to him now "why do you ask?"   
"...!" Jiaaku simply shrugged then looked back at the horizon... "I dunno..." pause... a single cool breeze blew again... "Nagatobimaru..." he said with a questioning voice...  
"Yes?"  
"Why have you decided to live with a human than with others of your own kind?" the young one really wanted to know...   
  
The ancient beast jerked his head to the young one in surprise, blinking at him strangely... after a short thought; Tora really didn't know what to say... Jiaaku was calm, waiting for an answer, yet not sure if the older one would give it or not...   
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Uncle Tora!!!" the young female called out, trying her best to hold back a smile... "Hey, Uncle-!" then she eyed the younger one, and she frowned "uhh, Uncle Tora, we want you to come back to the den please! There is some thing we want to tell you!!"  
"Is it necessary?" he asked, she gave a nod... eyeing the young beast...   
"You go ahead... I'll catch up later..." looking back at the horizon "when I feel like it!" he said the last sentence more to him self...   
"As you wish!" then craned to the golden female "lead the way!"   
  
~*~*~*~*~  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
You have no idea how much it hurts... to want to see you... to feel you... to feel you there with me, in the good and bad... in the sweet and sorrow... in the light and dark... every where I go, I need to know that you'll be there... in my heart, my soul, my life, my whole world... because I know... if your not there... my life is just not worth the living... and yet you neglect me... as if nothing to you but a measly creature that has nothing to do with life... if like having it around or not would not affect this world we share... only when you loose some thing would you know how much it's worth... alas, some times, even when it's too little too late, you refuse to admit how you feel... how you really want the others to see you... you try to show your self, but only end up feeling like you made your self go lower than you hoped for... because you didn't get what your heart desires... and yet, other extend their hands to help, and you push them back, not wanting pity by no one... but then... when your thinking that there is nothing left for you... some one comes and picks you up... holds you close... so close, you'd think its for eternal life... but every thing comes to an end... reality defeats the unbelievingly un award thing that occur in life... yet we go on... when we find what we long for... no matter how long it takes... we always find it... if it's written for us to find...  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
Every one gathered around the entrance of Kage's den waiting for Tora and Ann to arrive, Tora felt puzzled to see all the happy faces in front of him, as they all seemed to hold back a ticking bomb of laughter...   
  
"Geez you all should see your faces!!" he exclaimed, "You look like bombs about to explode!!" he concluded...  
"Oh... not really!" exclaimed the temple boy with a wide smirk... "Guess what Tora!"  
"I hate guessing games brat, and you know that!!"   
"Okay... I'll skip that" deep breath "Yami and Kyofu... are from now on..."  
"...Mates!!" smiled the adult light brown female brushing back a few of her crimson locks...  
"You're kidding me!!" the ancient beast asked with a grin "really?" he craned to the young golden female, and she gave a nod holding back a smile...   
"Yup!!" the temple boy felt a rush of heat with in him... really not knowing why, but not giving a damn care, he just felt glad... "So, do you beasts have wedding ceremonies or something?" he asked the adult female...  
"Now that you though of it... I don't know!!" Kage craned to her mate "I think Yami and Kyofu ought to have a special night, right!"   
"I agree!!" Muma eyed his daughter "what do you think?"  
"I'm with you guys all the way!!" ^w^!!!  
  
Right then... a few feet away, we see Yami escorting Kyofu out of his den... now that he's in the sun light, we can see his face and body have grown pale and weak, some how shabby even... Kage eyed him with pity; she didn't notice his figure earlier because he didn't want to come out... Muma rose his head a little up, then walked towards them, helping Yami...   
  
"How're you doing?" he asked...  
"I could never be any better!" Kyofu answered with a weak smile, and then eyed his new mate, as she lightly blushed and smiled "now that the circle of my life is closed!"  
"So..." said Yami smiling to the dark brown beast "what gives? You guys look like your gonna explode or sumthin!" she exclaimed eyeing the rest...   
"Yami!" grinned Kage as she walked to her friend "How about if we celebrate this wonderful occasion and have some fun?"   
"Celebrate?" she and her new mate asked in a single voice...  
"Yeah!!" exclaimed the temple boy walking to them "this is going to be a cool party, trust me!!"  
"........." The ancient beast eyed his young partner, spear propped on the shoulder, and laughing as he chatted with the rest of the beasts... he didn't even notice that he let go of a sigh...  
  
"Uncle Tora?" the young female asked, "what's wrong?"  
"?" He eyed her with his silver slit eyes... silver to crystal blue... she blinked once before giving a sad face...  
"There is some thing bothering you... isn't there?" she whispered to him...   
"I dunno... some thing just... doesn't feel right..." eyeing the laughing group, then forking back a few of his dangling locks "if only I knew what it was!!" he whispered back to her, yet still facing the beasts and the temple boy...  
"What do you mean?" she whispered again softly, then eyed the others, fixing her gaze at Ushio laughing loud...   
"I'm... I'm just not sure..." then he paused "we should've been back at the temple by now... but for some reason, every time we attend to head back, some thing happens and we change our course!" his tail lightly flickered...  
"Well... at least stay with us for the celebration then? Please?" she hopefully asked... he eyed her slowly with an odd face... where a sad and an irritated feeling mixed...  
  
"Yo!!! Strip face!!!" the temple boy called out with a wide smile "We're staying here for the night and we're gonna PAR-TEE!!" he cried...  
"!" Tora didn't have any sign of a happy emotion on his face... it was cold and silent, till a light brush on his forearm got his attention...   
"Don't think too deep about it Uncle Tora!" the little golden female said softly "it's some thing like mom once said to me... you'll only feel right, when you know where every thing belongs!!"   
  
Tora didn't respond to that, but settled with a fake faint smile... then went back watching the two new couple nuzzle, as the two old couple smiled... Ann seemed a bit worried over her favorite Uncle so she thought she'd keep him company... a few feet away, Jiaaku was perching over a huge stone watching... he heard about every thing, but felt pain as his love one preferred to hang out with some one as old as her great grand father than to be with him... he gave a sigh, and though that if it was ever written for him to have her, then he will... but maybe it just wasn't time yet!!  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Uhh... are you sure brat?" murmured the beast with his eyes shot open as the temple boy cracking another opening in the frozen lakes ice "do you wanna kill your self that bad? You could've just told me! I'd save you the effort and time" he grinned, "it would be a pleasure, really!!" he smiled wickedly...  
"Ha-ha-ha! Veeeeery funny Tora!" slurred the temple boy smiling "I'm just gonna catch some more fish, so don't over do it!!"   
"Over do what?" -O.o-  
"The eating! I know how much you love anchovies!"   
"Don't tell me you know how to make pizza brat!"  
"I don't! Well, I know, but never tried too actually make one!!"   
"-T.T- you really know how to disappoint a person!!" he growled...   
"Sorry Tora!!" ^.^ '  
  
It was almost sun set by then... the ancient beast and the temple boy volunteered to help for the preparations of the celebration... they go and get fish from the frozen lake; Kage and Muma went hunting a small heard of antelopes... Jiaaku went to hunt down some thing he refused to say what it was, claming that it's gong to be a surprise... as for Ann, she stayed behind to help Yami look after Kyofu, who was gaining back his strength again... both he and her father got rid of their cold, both are doing just fine, thanks to Yami's hot drink of ginger roots!!   
  
"Tora!! Ushio!!" the young female cried out as she ran to them...  
"Hey! Ann! What's up?" he said, picking up a pile of fish tied to a rope... earlier Tora tried to snatch one, or two... or three! But Ushio didn't let him...   
"Okay every thing is ready! Are you two done?" he gave a node showing her the fish "Cool! C'mon! I'm sure 'this' is gonna be 'so much fun'!!" she exclaimed with an excited voice...  
"It sure will! Right Tora!!" said the temple boy eyeing his friend...   
"......... Uhh... yeah......... fun!" it was all he said with a faked smile...   
"O.o?? Say... is sumthin wrong Fuzz Ball??" Ushio felt some thing bothering his partner, and for him, it felt terribly wrong...   
"......" Tora said nothing then paced silently pass them both "C'mon... we need to hurry, they aren't gonna wait for us all day... or night!!"   
  
Cocking a confused eyebrow at the golden female, she shrugging and said nothing either... blinking at the ancient beast waiting for them a few feet away, she smiled a bit and quickly paced to stand on four feet next to him... Ushio eyed them at that moment... the young golden female standing next to the huge ancient beast, surprisingly enough, Tora smiled to her... and more surprising than that, she slightly nuzzled him and he didn't mind it!! Then, she whispered some thing then skipped towards her home faster... Ushio eyed his friend again, with that little smile on his face slightly widening, almost releasing a chuckle, his tail flickering, now that his tail got back its lovely color of dark orange... Tora silently sat back on his hunches, thinking to him self, with that smile lightly widening even more...   
  
Tora smiled as she went of full with excitement and the energy of the young youth she had... only to be startled with the spears head resting softly on his shoulder... humming it's dangerous song... blinking it, his fur stood up in fright as his heart thumped fast and up his throat... slowly shifting his head to the temple boy, Ushio gawked him with a puzzled look, as if saying 'you know some thing I don't, so spit it out or else!!' shifting the spear lightly towards his face... Tora's body froze solid, as he saw the spear moving in a slow rage, still humming up his shoulder, slightly touching the furry surface of his stripped face... he couldn't help but close his eyes... he could've jumped away like he used too, or skipped off and cursed the boy, or dodged it as well, but he didn't... he just... sat there!! Leaving it feel his body, silently, his heart beats rung in his ears now, eyes closed... it tasted his blood, his flesh before, in that dark cold 'lonely' room... why fear it now? He didn't know...  
  
'He's not reacting??' the temple boys eyes widened, surprised that his friend didn't even move when it touched him... odd enough, it sensed his fear, yet did nothing to him... slowly it went silent, so he drew it back, eyes still fixed on the ancient beast... the ancient beast didn't move after that, so Ushio drew the spear closer, feeling he wooden haft...  
"Why??" a harsh voice asked, sounding like a rumbling volcano... the beasts eyes flashed in a silver blazing fire... shooting a deadly glare at the boy...   
"I ... sorry!" Ushio truly didn't know why he did so! All he remembered is that he felt like teasing the beast... yet regretted doing such a nasty trick... obviously; Tora wasn't in a mood for a laugh...   
"........." The beast growled to the boy, but didn't sound like he meant it... Ushio saw something... desperate, in the beasts silver eyes... "Bah..." he cursed, "let's go... the rest are probably waiting for us!" and with that, he walked away, leaving the boy puzzled...   
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Hey!! What took you guys so long!!??" cried the little golden female with a grin cupping her waist thumping her foot on the snow, faking as if she was angry at them or something "you were gonna miss all the fun!!" she concluded... after a short pause, she ran up to the ancient beast "feeling better?" she hopefully asked...   
"It felt good..." he smiled, then glaring the boy "and it would've stayed that way, no thanks to him!!" he glared!   
"?" She eyes Ushio smiling sheepishly; she shrugged "I don't even 'want' to think about it! We're here to have fun, right? Right!!" she turned to the rest "So lets celebrate all ready!!"   
  
Every thing had it's course... so was the way every one had, the point of view that is!! Every one was enjoying them selves, except for Jiaaku, who was silently sitting back on his hunches staring at the fire, which was in the middle of the open space separating his den from Yami/Kyofu and Muma/Kage and their daughter... Tora and Ushio were together as well, more likely arguing than having fun, glaring and cursing each other every now and then, with only Kage and Ann parting them from killing each other...   
  
'I hate being alone!' Jiaaku hummed to him self silently... glaring them all, then slipping his way out of the little noisy place they call a celebration... he went to his special spot to think... watching the nights beautiful sky shimmer with it's gorgeous diamonds...   
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
To be alone... that is some thing I cant stand... though some times, I wish every one would just get out of my life, and never see them again, I regret that thought... I don't want to be alone! Ever since I was little, I've been alone... strolling down those empty docks... all the humans there thought that I was just some creature living in the dark, cold, wet, really damp, stinking sewer system, a dog or something, never thinking that I could be a beast... slumping my way from one battle to another... mostly I fought with ally dogs and cats over measly smacks of food, or leftovers for that matter, I even got picked on the head by some mangy seagulls! I thought that there was no one there like me... until I met up with that -nutcase air craft loving- Michel, he took care of me for some time, I still remember how he convinced me to take a hot bath! I felt like my fur was gonna fall right off me!! And he then introduced me to Muma and Kage... she took me in! Raised me like her own... she even wanted me to be like a big brother to her daughter... my love that neglects me... Ann... how I wish I could show her how much she means... !!!... Heck... I'm talking mushy stuff again!! F***... why do I keep talking to my self??   
  
"Jiaaku??" a soft voice called out...  
"Huh?" turning around with a cocked eye brow, it turned out to be Kage, with a concerned face pacing towards him, he somewhat blushed and turned back 'Aw man!! Here she comes! Calm down Jiaaku calm down man!! Chill!! There is nothing wrong! Even if there is, don't let her sense it... F*** what am I saying!! She can 'always' sense it!!' he rubbed his forearm in need of self control...   
"Jiaaku, dear..." she stated sitting back on her hunches, she softly said to him... "If there is some thing bothering you, you can tell me, cant you?" she asked... he didn't respond, more like shying off... smiling, she went back to her motherly way of talking "Jiaaku..." she whispered softly, brushing the back of one hand on the side of his forearm... "Talk to me... it might make you feel better!"   
"I ... uhh..." he lowered his head, his silver locks danced with the faint breeze 'F***!! I cant tell her about this!!' he scolded him self drowning in embarrassment, eyeing her, she smiled waiting for a respond... 'Ho-God... I know Kage, she wont leave till she finds out what's wrong' he looked away, hoping that she'll just forget about him and go back to the party... there, he paused "Um, Kage!"  
"Yes Jiaaku?" she answered smiling...   
"Why aren't you at the celebration with the others?"   
"Well... I don't like to have fun, knowing some one isn't having a good time!" she answered, then wrapped one arm behind his back, he somewhat jilted in startle and shyness "it's all right!!" she laughed... then drew back her arm "I'm sorry, didn't mean to startle you dear!"   
'Damn... why does she keep calling me that?' he blushed feeling the heat in his face, then he drew his hands brushing back his silver locks from his crimson ones... looking a little away, he closed his eyes and wished that if he opened them, she'd be gone...   
  
"Jiaaku!" she said as she laid a single forefinger under his chin, shifting his head, leaving his eyes to lock with hers... but then, they both said nothing... she withdrew her finger, eyes still locked, as she yet still smiled...  
'I cant tell her this... I cant tell her I love her daughter and want her to be my mate... she probably thinks that I like Ann like a little sister or some thing... she'd kill me if I told her how I really feel!!' his mind moaned in pain... he couldn't help the pain but to let it happen, he dropped his gaze to the ground, as the wet crystal droplets made their way through his face, as it was stained in hot wet line... he tried to hold it back, but only ended up whipping his face with the back of his clawed hands lightly and soundlessly sobbing...  
"Jiaaku!! Honey, what's wrong? Why are you crying??" Kage had her heart pounding in her ribs and stuck up her throat, she cupped his face and lifted it to face her, as a few more hot tears fell dripping down his furry chin...   
"Kage... I-h... I can't ..." he couldn't stop it, and she knew he couldn't, so she simply embraced him...  
"It's all right... let it all out..."she whispered, and he wrapped his arms around her, his hands flat on her shoulder blades, his head on her shoulder, sobbing, he buried his face in her chest, as he staining her light brown fur, and her white blaze that was braking her chests brown beauty, with his hot tears... she closed her eyes brushing back his mane, resting her head lightly on his... both in silence... both said nothing...   
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Say, is it just me, or did Kage take awful long?" asked the temple boy as he turned to the golden female next to him...  
"I dunno... I'm sure mom will be right back!" she smiled... then turns to the ancient beast gazing absent mindedly at the crackling fire "Hey, would you like another fish Uncle Tora?" she asked tapping him on the shoulder...   
"Nah..." he slurred to her, still gazing at the fire "you go ahead..." he concluded... deep into thoughts...   
"??" She cocked an eye brow and gazed back at the temple boy, who gawked her and shrugged as well...  
"Hey, you all right Tora?" he asked, "What's on you mind?"  
"..." Tora simple craned to the temple boy... then blinked a few times before sending a sigh, then shook his head and tried to smile "it doesn't matter..." pause "where is Kage?"  
"I think she went to see where Jiaaku went, why?" Ushio felt some thing wrong about Tora, if only he would ask... but was I the right time, or place?   
  
"Hey what's the matter with you guys?" grinned Yami as she leaned against her mate "you act if like you were in a funeral or sumthin!!"   
"Tell me about it, I mean look a them, they look as desperate as dieing fish in a bowl!" chuckles Kyofu...  
"Like Ushio says 'lighten up you guy! There ain't nothing worth getting down for!'!!" the dark brown beast chuckled... Muma was sitting back on his hunches with a half eaten fish in his claws [as you remember from my fic "Trouble Island", Muma just loves seafood! As Ann despites it!!]  
"Uhh, yeah!" lightly blushing, Ushio really didn't remember saying that...  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Ho sweet heart... why didn't you tell me?" softly said the light brown beast, still cupping the young beasts face "I could've helped!" she smiled...   
"I ... I didn't know if..." he shied off again...  
"If I'd except it or not?" she smiled and brushed back his silver locks "Jiaaku, dear... if you thought, even for a single minute, that I never noticed the way to look at Ann, then you probably don't know me at all!" she scolded softly "it was obvious for me that you like, or should I say, loved my daughter..." he dropped his gaze and turned away embarrassed, wanting to escape her embrace, but she only held him tighter... "Jiaaku... if you really wanted to worry about it, you should've worried about Muma! Since he's the one you always fight with and all!" she concluded...  
"What am I suppose to do?" he asked, still his face desperate and feeling a deep empty hole in his soul...   
"I'll take care of Muma, you should try and fix your relationship with Ann that's all!" she smiled "I'll talk to Muma, and you talk to Ann, it's all that simple!" she reasoned... "Every thing will work out, I'm sure of it!"  
"I ... I guess I could give it a try!" a spark of hope smiled to him...  
"That's good! Now C'mon, the others are probably waiting for us!" she advised softly walking back, so he followed... but before going through the frozen forest, he took one last look at the full moon rising up and glowing in the beautiful dark blue sky...   
  
~*~*~*~*~  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
When you think that your all alone... there you'll find your friends and family... when your down... they always come when you really need them and lift you up... high up to the pure blue sky above, among the clouds... where you can feel the suns heat against you skin... it's true then... your never alone... even if you want too... they wont let you, because... they know... if some one is alone... he wont survive... so they want you to live... to carry on your way... your role in life... your part... that can never be done by any one else... hope smiles to you... because as long as there is love and understanding... your life will find away to make it though... no mater what happens... no matter what any one says... every thing... every one... will find the way...  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Hey!! Where have you two been?" scolded the ancient beast, really irritated for being left behind with a corny group of party animals...  
"Sorry!!" simply answered Kage, as she turned to the young male next to her, still looking a bit down in the faint light of crackling fire...   
"You all right kid? You're looking shabby!" whispered the beast to him...  
"Just... tired!" he faintly answered in a bit of a weak voice... Jiaaku cleared his throat then walked back to his place, in need to be somewhere warm... all the crying from earlier wore him out, he didn't even feel like eating, all he wanted was a place that's warm and cozy to sleep the night though...   
"...!" Ann blinked his desperate face, and for once in her life, some thing snapped as something... cold! It splashed in her face... "Jiaaku!" she found her self calling him, he blinked, eyes wide open as if stunned by her calling him, and slowly their eyes locked "aren't you hungry?" she asked weakly, not wanting to show how she felt...   
"Nah... I think I'm gonna skip the party!" he carried on walking to his den "... I'm really feeling tired!" he finished before vanishing within the darkness of his den...   
"Oh..." Ann felt something towards Jiaaku... she didn't know what it was... it just felt... painful! She couldn't help but walk after him into the den...  
  
Muma attended to stop her, but only felt a clutch against his wrist, quickly blinking his mate with hopeful eyes and a faint smile, with her eyes saying 'leave them!' pulling him carefully back to where he sat earlier... Tora saw that and understood what was wrong with the young ones... then craned to the temple boy who was totally puzzled not understanding a thing... 'Humans!!' the beast thought to him self lightly chuckling...   
  
"What's so funny?" asked Ushio, knowing that the beast had something in mind... the beast craned to him now, but then, slowly... the wide smile faded away... Ushio was frowning, and yet, with his friends smile fading, his frown faded...   
  
There they were face to face, yet sitting right side by side... eyes locked... the silver burning plates reflected the color of burning fire... Kyofu, Yami, Kage and Muma eyed them now... Kage laid a hand on her heart... but then; Muma cupped her shoulders, comforting her, as he was standing behind her... Kyofu nuzzled his mate softly then she eyed him... after a pause she gave him a questioning look and he gave back a nod... but before she could talk, Jiaaku with a faint smile walked out of his den led by a wide smiling Ann, she walked to fire place and sat down, and Jiaaku paused for a second, but then sat a little far away...   
  
"So? Did we miss any thing?" Ann questioned, almost blushing her face out...   
"Not really!" Kage smiled, as she eyed the young male shying of to even look at them, settling by just gazing at the crackling fire...  
"I see you changed you mind eh kid?" mocked the ancient beast...   
"Well, he shouldn't go to sleep on an empty stomach, so I asked him to at least spend some time with us and eat" the young golden female said softly to every one...   
"Oh-Yeah?!" Muma walked to him and placed a hand on the young startled beasts shoulder "you should try the fish, they taste awesome, trust me!" he smiled extending one to the young beast...   
"Um, th-thank!!" Jiaaku responded...   
"Nagatobimaru!!" Yami exclaimed... the ancient beast broke his gaze at the two young ones and looked at her... "Kyofu and I were wondering about some thing for some time now..." she said... every one eyed them wondering... "Well... we-uhh..." she didn't know how to finish...  
"Allow me!" her mate said "Nagatobimaru! I have been wondering for some time about this... and I would like to ask you some thing, and please answer me with what you truly feel!"   
  
Tora felt like he was getting prepared for the battle of the life time with those words, eyeing the temple boy, gripping the spear tight in his hands, then eyeing Kage and Muma, they shrugged not knowing what their leader was talking about, then the young ones, who didn't know either...   
  
"Why have you decided to live with the human race than to live with others of your own kind?"   
  
The question froze... so did the ancient beast... not knowing what to make of it, he frowned with a questioning look at the leader who now stood back on his hinds legs...   
  
"Why don't you leave the humans and live here with us?? You're a beast like us, not a human, you should live with ones from your own kind!!"   
  
Tora stood back on his hind legs as well... his silver eyes locked with Kyofu's yellow glowing plates burning and reflecting the fires red orange and white... Yami wanted to protest, but Kage held her shoulders and shook her head... Tora's heartbeats thumped hard and painful in his chest... he craned to Kage, as her eyes were hopeful, yet doubtful, as saying 'it's your choice, and your choice alone!!' And Muma, he said nothing, but his eyes told him 'I wouldn't mind!!' he eyed the young golden female as her eyes cried out 'oh-yes yes please stay with us!!!' and a faint smile on her face... but Jiaaku, his eyes were shoot wide open... almost as if glaring at Kyofu... last, but not least... the worse selection of all... he craned to the temple boy...  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
*You'll only feel right, when you know where every thing belongs* now that was a saying that had it's echoes... is this where I belong? Here with others of my own kind?? Here... where the out side is in side... and I have my own place among them?? But... every thing would be simple! Ordinary! In a pack, I'd have to hunt with the others in groups... the idea sounds... good, yet... it doesn't feel right... the brat needs me around, still... he can't hunt by him self! He's just a child! He hasn't finished all his training... but still... to be with others like me! Others who would understand how I feel, what I want! How things should be! But still...   
  
*~*~*~*~*  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Lord Nagatobimaru... I know how much you hate to be led by some one so, if you want, I'd gladly step down and clime you as own new leader... if you wish to be so!!"   
"!!!" Tora snapped his eyed wide open... 'Leader? Do the want me to be with them that bad?' the beast almost smiled in surprised, but then snapped and quickly faced the temple boy...   
  
~*~*~*~*~  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
Leader? Do they want him that bad? Well, Hell!!! They can have him... if... if that's really what they want... it's not like I'm gonna miss him... F***! Miss him? What am I saying? Geez, life would be way much better with out him around! No more food loses! Broken furniture! Scratched walls and stuff! Sharpening his claws over the house walls! No one goofing and rearranging around my stuff... no buddy trying to eat me when I sleep and then climes that he was just trying to see if there was a way to stop my snoring -once and for all- like!! No one perching on my shoulders making them feel like their gonna fall right outta their sockets!! Nothing following me everywhere I go... snatching food from others and eating it in a single gulp... but... still... I'd miss having some one to fight with when I'm angry... some one to talk to when I need some thing to be explained to me about other beasts that I might battle with... I really... could live with out him for a while but... not forever!! Only now... I would admit it... but only to my self...   
  
~*~*~*~*~  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Well?" asked the temple boy with a shaking voice, but then settled calm "it's your choice strip face!"   
"!!" Tora said nothing... his eyes fixed with the temple boy... he drew in a breath "I wouldn't mind it!"  
"!!!!" The answer shoots right though his chest like a flaming arrow... "Congratulations than!!" he tried to smile "but don't come crying to me when you don't like it!!"  
"What??" Tora growled, "at least here I'm appreciated! And I don't get pounded by a stupid brat like you for a few F***ing measly thing!!"   
"Oh?? Well... it's not like I'm the one who wanted you around the temple in the first place!"  
"Oh yes you were!!"  
"Stupid!! I just wanted to keep you away from eating my neighborhood!!"   
"Geez!! Don't blame me for some thing 'your' ancestor did! It's not like I wanted to stay with a F***ing little a** h*** like you any time of a day!!"   
"Well he should've killed you when he had the chance, being pinned to a rock was a dumb idea for a punishment!!"  
"!!!!!" He almost gave out a gasp...   
  
"Now boys!!!" Kage broke in trying to calm them down...  
"Stay outta this Kage!!" growled the ancient beast as he glared the temple boy; she backed up in start, only to be held by her mate... "Well, if you think your so good brat, see how long you'd live with the spear with out me around!!"  
"Like F*** I will... actually... you can keep the stupid thing!!!"   
  
In surprise for every one Ushio darted throwing the spear away and it pinned to the entrance of Jiaaku's den... they fixed their eyes on it, counting in Tora, who quickly craned to the temple boy and cried out in frustration...  
  
"Boy are you MAD!!??"  
"Why? You said you'd go where the spear is right? So there it is! You need me no more!!"  
"STUPID!! You'd die with out it you like it or not!! It has you!!! You can't let go of it just like that!!"  
"Oh really? Watch me!!"   
  
Ushio ran off towards the near by forest in a case of total raging anger... the beasts all watched him go... then Ann turned to her mother with a hopeful look on her face... Kage drew in a deep breath and walked after the boy, but Muma gripped her by the wrist attending to stop her... right then... her eyes flashed in a blaze of Ivy green... his light yellowish-gray eyes blinked... her determined glare told him to back off just this time and let her do what she wants... Muma respected her motherly feelings and left her have it the way she wanted... she lightly smiled and ran after the temple boy...   
  
"So... now what?" the young beast asked "What about the spear?" Jiaaku had his eyes fixed on the weapon pinned to his dens entrance... they all craned to it... except for Tora who was still gazing at where the temple boy had went...  
"Do you think we should move it?" asked the golden female...  
"I dunno... I don't think we should!" responded the old black beast, Kyofu carefully walked to it, and it hummed oddly, but slowly it started crackling thunder, shooting it every which way, as if calling out, more likely protesting about her beholders betrayal...   
"IDIOTS!!" Tora cried... "Coming near it 'now' is like asking the guardian of death to take you away!!"   
  
They all turned to him startled yet amused of his cold un-emotional voice... Tora walked to the spear as it crackled thunder... a few bolts hit his shoulder and feet scaring them, blood lightly seeped down, but he didn't stop pacing... it shoot another bolt sending him sliding backwards on his feet a little... the females gasped and went to him to see if he was all right, only to have his blood stained hand showing them to stay away... he glared it with his rage... then stood on his hind legs again and walked to it... it kept on crackling thunder... slowly as he paced forwards closer to it, it slowly stopped... until he stood right next to it, it was silently cold...  
  
"He'll be back... you'll see..." he whispered to the spear, yet not touching it... then turned to the group blinking him oddly, he didn't smile and settled by just walking back to the fire place, sprawling down and taking care of his cuts... they weren't deep, yet they were lightly bleeding... Yami just had to go and see if he needed any medical care...   
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Ushio please listen to me!!"  
"Go back Kage..."  
"Ushio, dear, listen... it's just a simple misunderstanding..."  
"Just go away..."  
  
Ushio was pacing slower now, as he walked though the trees and snow, hardly moving through the thick snow... he was heading towards Yami's cave... he remembered where it was, so he thought it would be better if he just went there, spent the night and then headed back home to the temple... though his heart swarmed in pain, he didn't want to show it... he meant to say the harsh words because he believed that it would be better for Tora to be with his kind... he wanted him to be some where he felt like he was wanted... obviously he was... though he knew Kage didn't understand that, and she just wanted to fix every thing up, he appreciated her reaction...  
  
"Kage... please just go back... I'll be doing fine!!"  
"No Ushio! I cant just leave you here in the middle of no where facing the unknown and with out even a weapon!"  
"I learned some fighting arts Kage! You don't have to worry!"  
"Fighting art, and with out a weapon??"  
"Well, yeah!"  
"I doubt that! But if it's so (battle position) fight me, prove to me you can look after your self just fine!!!"   
"Err O.o;;; maybe later!!"  
"In that case I'm not leaving..."  
"Kage please! I-"  
"-Ushio just listens to me DAMMIT!!!!!"   
"O.O;; !!"  
"Uhh... sorry, didn't mean to curse..."  
"Kage maybe you should go back home and rest!"  
"Hey!! I don't leave my friends behind even if it killed me!!"   
"Kage please!!"  
"I'm only asking you as nice as I can!!"   
"Kage! Tell me the truth! Do you want Tora to stay with you or not?"  
"!!!!"  
"Well?"  
"I ... I have no opinion on that Ushio!"  
"I see..."  
"Ushio..."  
"Yes?"  
"Why didn't you tell me Tora was actually Lord Nagatobimaru when we first met?"  
"Well... I never thought it mattered!!"  
"Is that why you laughed at me back on the island?"  
"Ho-C'mon Kage! It's not like we meant to!!"  
"..."  
"What?"  
"Feeling better?"  
"...?" Chuckle "you got me there..."  
"-^__^-"  
  
They stood like that for a while... Ushio asking her to go back and forget about him, and Kage glaring him with her ivy green eyes... finally, she won... Ushio agreed that he'll go back, but only to take back the spear... he told her that he had no intention of asking Tora to go back with him...   
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
"We're here... say! Where is every one?" asked the female, eyeing the dead campfire... obviously they all went to sleep... then blinked the temple boy walking to the spear, holding it after it slightly hummed for his return and plucked it out of it's pinning point, it slightly protested and went hot...   
"Ouch!!!" dropping it with a clatter, Ushio felt his hands and they were somehow burned... eyeing it again, after a pause, he picked it up carefully, and it then did nothing...   
"I guess they all went to bed!!"  
"Good... I'm heading back home then..."  
"What? At least spend the night here with us!! Maybe, you and Tora could make up in the morning??" she hopefully smiled...   
"No!! I'm heading back home right now even if I had to walk it!!" the temple boy growled as he walked back down the path leading to the forest...   
"No, Ushio wait..."  
"What!!!?"   
"If... if your really insisting on going back then... my soul wont leave me rest till I'm sure your safe!!"  
"??"  
"If you don't mind... how about a ride though the country side??"   
"But... Kage, you can't fly!! Your afraid of heights!!"  
"I know! But in case you have forgotten, I'm faster in running than flying!!"   
"But... wont it take long?"  
"An hour or so! No need to worry!"  
"Aren't you tired?"  
"Are you kidding me!? I keep having sleeping problems all the time! Some times I stay awake for three days none stop just because I cant sleep for not feeling sleepy!!"   
"You should see a doctor!!"  
"We have Yami!!"  
"What'd she say?"  
"Too much adrenaline and enthusiasm in my blood!! What ever that meant!!"   
"-.- ' !!! Well any way, I'm off!!"   
"C'mon, hop on my back, it would be faster!!"  
  
Well, it's better than walking!! Kage was standing on four as Ushio steeled him self on her, no problem there because he had enough practice with Tora when he was ready to fly... as for Kage, it was a bit of a problem because she was firstly a female, she was thinner, smaller than Tora, with too many grooves to stay a distant from... when Ushio settled on her back, he wanted to wrap his arms on her chest to have a grip, but ended up cupping her soft molds... she yelped of course!! He kept apologizing every second for each wrong move, but in the end, he was able to find the right position and they were ready to go... still, he felt like his face was burning up hot and not just his hands, he even forgot it was actually snowing...   
  
"Wait!" she stated "don't you want to say goodbye for Tora?"  
"Nah... I think it would be better if never see each other again... now that he's where he should be... where he rightfully belongs!"  
"You sure?"  
"Yeah... right now... I just wanna go back home... where I belong!" he held the spear tight in his grip, careful not to touch the female...   
"If you wish to do so... hold on!!"   
  
And they were off... it was only a mere few second after they left when the huge ancient orange figure crept out of the darkness of the silenced forest, watching them fade into the horizon... the ancient beast stood on his hind legs and walked to where they went, laid a hand on the stone walls, as just stood there watching till they vanished... his face cold, motionless... yet somewhat sad and pained... silver pupilless eyes reflecting the moon light...   
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Here we are!! The temple!!" said the female as she stopped at the temple gates, almost panting her breath out...   
"Thanks Kage!! (Yawn) God, I'm so tired!" he slowly stepped off her, looking half asleep...   
"Good night Ushio!" she whispered to him as she sat back on her hunches watching him walk in side...   
"G'night Kage!" he slumped his way in...   
  
Ushio took a few steps into the temples front entrance... but stopped in his tracks and craned around to see the female still sitting there, probably waiting until he went to his room... she cocked an eyebrow for the way he was looking at her, and then he smiled and drew in a deep breath...   
  
"Kage!"  
"??"  
"When you go back, tell old fuzz ball that (pause) the girls are gonna miss having him around from now on!!"   
"Oh-I will!" she smiled, understanding what he really wanted to say to her "don't worry, I will!!"   
  
Ushio walked into his home, walking in, he saw his father the priest, Shigure, at the living room, arms folded as if waiting, Ushio only smiled faintly, knowing that he'll have a hell of explaining to do... Kage headed back to her home... both knowing a pain that wont easily get healed... only time could tell...  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
A few days passed, forming up two whole months... winter has ended, and spring began its love song... Asako and Mayuko were shocked by the news of Tora not being there with them any more... mostly Mayuko, it pained her to know Tora wont be there, yet she was happy to know he was with others of his own kind... Ushio hadn't cursed much ever since the beasts left... actually, he was mostly silent... yet more irritated and edge, any simple mistake would turn him flaming hot...   
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
"So, Ushio, what are you doing this week end?" asked Asako as she walked with him side by side down the side walk...  
"I dunno... I think I'll just go back to spearing with my self I guess" the temple boy shallowly answered...   
"Oh... um, any news about Tora?"  
"Well, Kage dropped by for a visit yesterday and she told me that he was doing just fine... I guess he's enjoying him self!"   
"I see... well, I gotta go back home now, see you tomorrow!" and with that, Asako hurried up towards her house...   
  
Ushio sighed then walked to his temple... slowly slumping his way thought, his feet hurt from all the walking... he kept remembering how he used to ride on the orange ass's back all the time... finally reaching his residents, he eyed the roof top... it was clearly empty... feeling desperately lonely he sighed and walked in side and took off his shoes...  
  
"Dad! I'm home!!" he cried out, spear propped in it's white cloth on his shoulder, as he walked passing though the living room...  
"Welcome home!" Shigure simple answered, as he was busy reading a book in his hands, his son shrugged then walked out to his room to slip out of his school out fit and into some thing more comfortable...  
"How was your day?" Oji-san asked his son as he plopped him self on the couch next to him...   
"Like any other day..." whined the temple boy... "Boring!! Sigh..." Ushio couldn't stand sitting on his ass doing nothing, so he thought he'd go out side and take a smell at the springs fresh air...   
  
There was still some snow around, but most have melted with the suns heat... Shigure smiled as his son waked out, but then lightly chuckled... Ushio held the spear in one hand, stretching his hands upwards eyes closed, stretching hard almost made his limbs snap outta place... until he felt some thing cold slip though his clothing... jilting in surprise, it was snow!! It slipped off the roof of the house and went right though the back of his neck lice... feeling the chilly feeling, Ushio took off his shirt and shook out the snow...  
  
"Aw man! It got wet!!" he whined eyeing his shirt... Frowning lightly, he eyed the rooftops... then his position... they didn't match!! He was a few feet away from the rooftops, so how did...   
  
"Wait a god-damn minute!! How did-!!" the temple boy's ears lightly moved as a familiar light chuckled seeped out... "Could that be...?" hopefully, he felt some thing shift near by, craning around, a snowball splattered right in his face not so nicely!! He shoved it away cursing "What the hell??" looking around he saw nothing, but then, some thing over his shoulders perched causing a massive weight, nothing he couldn't handle though... the spear lightly hummed...  
"So? Did you miss me??" a shadow chuckled perching on the boys shoulders, orange tail flickering...  
"Like hell I have..." the boy tried to growl, but the smile took away every thing "why have you come back?" he curiously asked...   
"Let's just say... life with them just wasn't that much fun... they were nice... 'Too nice' for me to take!!" the orange beast exclaimed "besides! I haven't eaten you yet! How can I go with out having you for lunch!!??" he reasoned...  
"Oh-I'll make sure that never happens..."  
"Wanna bet?"   
"Huh?" suddenly some thing cold seeped down the temple boys back...  
  
The ancient orange beast had a huge chunk of snow in his clutch, and then simply smacked it against the boys naked back to cause a heart attack!! Ushio quickly jumped in start...   
  
"F*** you Tora!! That hurt!!"  
"(Only chuckled loud after jumping off the boys shoulders, sitting back on his hunches) I need some thing fun brat! It just so happens to be you!!"  
"Very funny!!"  
"-n__n-!!"   
"Tora (pause) tell me why have you come back, really!"  
"Okay... they have no TV, no junk food, no burgers, and absolutely no Coffee... it was a living nightmare!!"  
"In other words, no modern entertainment??"   
"Bingo!!"  
"Well, why come here?"  
"Hey! It's my home!"   
"Says who?"  
"Says me!!"  
"Prove it!!"  
"Hey!! I was stuck down a stinking basement for 500 years with that piece of wooden sh** stuck to my shoulder, what more proof do you want?! It's more my home than yours brat!!"  
"Oh yeah??"  
"Yeah!!"  
"Oh-yeah??"   
"Yeah!!"   
"OH-YEAH!!"  
"YEAH!!!"  
  
Feeling the rage of having his old friend back, and the joy of battle, he cursed and attended to swat the beast's head with the spear, only then did he snap in remembering that...  
  
"Oh-by the way Tora... how is your head?"  
"You mean my scull? Oh it's doing fine!! It healed completely now!"  
"Are you sure?"  
"Hey!! Try me!!"  
"All right!!" Ushio smiled wickedly and thwacked his friend on the noggin with the flat side of the spear...  
"Urgh!!! (His ears stared ringing out loud) God-Damn little Bit***ing F*** of an a** h*** sh**!! Why the F*** was that for??"   
"Well, you said to try it!!"  
"That wasn't what I meant, stupid!!!"   
"I know!!"  
"......!! You know?? (Growling out loud) Why-I-outta-"   
  
Finally things were back to normal... Tora chased the temple boy all round the house, making over twenty laps... finally both glad that they were somewhere they both could call home... every thing had it's odds and ends... and this was differently an odd end... yet the end of what seems to be a happy ending... in the distant, we see Kage with a smile lightly giggling, then smiled deeply and turned around, walking back to her home, knowing that an old bond had been fixed, only to face her mate waiting for her a few feet away, as their daughter sat back nuzzling the young male next to him as well... every one got what they wanted... life was good, when you believe in it, and work hard for what you want... life was always good...   
  
=====================================================  
A/N: okay... most of this fic was mostly in P.O.V 's so sue me... not!!! All right you fiction readers... you did the reading so review all ready!! It's only a chapterless story so don't fool around!! If you want to see pictures of my beasts, visit http://photos.yahoo.com/landrosworld and don't forget to e-mail me as well if you ever need any info!! ^__^ R&R at any case...   
  
A/N: (again) I went back on my story and fixed a few mistakes, if you see that I missed some thing tell me... I'm thinking of adding a second chapter to this story telling about what Tora did while he lived with my beasts... it's still under work, but I might post it soon... review it when I uploaded it won't you?? ^___^ See ya! 


	2. chapter two

Hahahahahahahah!!!! Okay I changed my mind... I'm adding a new chapter... I can't STAND having a one-chapter story! For me, a single chapter is just not enough... it wont do!!! I WANT MORE!!!!! SO I'll write more... MWAWAWAhahahahahahahah!!! *Chokes* O_O;;; *cough-cough-cough* GASP!!! Oh... much better...   
  
By the way, my sister kept on bugging me about it, so I thought I'd clear it out, Kage's name is pronounced 'Kaa-Gee' not 'cage' okay? Clear? All settled? Good... now, R&R okay...   
  
=====================================================  
  
~*~*~*~* Sequel... chapter one*~*~*~*~  
  
The snow started falling lightly after the temple boy rode on the light brown females back... as the ancient beast stood there watching where they went, he eyed the sky wondering 'was this the right choice?' Tora really didn't know truly if he took the right choice... some how, it felt wrong, but then he thought that the boy's company grew on him, and he just has to let go of it...   
  
Shaking his head with a quick jerk, the ancient beast craned around only to eye the place where the boy pinned the spear... the diamond shaped crack wasn't truly clear... but for him, it was as clear as daylight... looking back at the lightly falling snow, the beast shifted his head towards the shimmering moon light, making the white, cold, clear blanket sparkle marvelously...   
  
A soft cool winter breeze blew softly against the orange thick, thick shivering beasts mane... rubbing his forearms with flat hands, Tora wondered if it was warm in the dens like the temple was... although he had doubts... with a single breath, a small cloud formed in front of his sight, as he turned around and walked to a near by tree with a huge burrow under it, wide and big enough for the beast to curl around him self and stay warm in... not feeling sleepy, yet needing some thing to get his mind of the boy and the spear, the beast slowly dozed off and slept calmly, as the burrow kept in his breath heating in the place, keeping him warm...  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
The sun rose slowly as it's rays woke up every living creature from it's resting place... and in the distant, a blur of light brown in crimson jogged it's way towards the dens circling the dead camp fire... Kage had just returned from the temple after taking the temple boy there... yawning yet not feeling sleepy, it was merely lack of breath... she stretched out and extended her limbs to snap away her sleep... licking her chops, and shaking her limbs, the female gazed sideways to eye the near by forest... walking a bit near the tree where the ancient beast sleep...   
  
Kage blinked in surprise to see the beast sleeping there, as she felt the heat of his breath keeping him warm... smiling lightly she brushed away some snow from his dark orange tail, and grinned wider as she was about to crane around towards her home only to hear the ancient beast mumble some thing about the temple boy and the spear in his sleep, giggling she left the beast sleep peacefully...   
  
Walking into her den, Kage saw her mate sprawling around him-self looking for warmth, eyes closed, breathing normally... as her daughter slept a few feet away in her own bed... Kage smiled lightly at her daughter, thinking of what had happened between her and the young light brown male... Kage hoped that things would go better between them, cause Jiaaku loved Ann truly, and he just never knew how to deal with such feelings...   
  
"Young things in season indeed..." the light brown female chuckled softly... although she didn't know who said of those words, she knew they were true...   
  
Walking towards her mate, the light brown female nuzzled him softly, sensing his sleepy mood and not wanting to awaken, feeling lazy and childishly bothered, Muma simply curled around him self even more and snuggled him-self into him-self looking for more warmth...   
  
"Muma... dear... it's morning!" softly whispered the female...   
"Um-hmm..." mumbled her mate, half way in dreamland...   
"..." Simply smiling, the female craned towards her yawning daughter who had just awakened...   
"(Yawn)... uhh... morning mother!" smiled the golden female as she blinked with sleepy eyes...  
"Morning sweetie!" Kage eyed her daughter now... thinking of her and the young male as mates... thousands of thoughts passed her head... 'Heh, I might even end up as a grandmother! And I haven't reached 1000 yet!' she thought to her self...   
"Kage?" mumbled the dark brown beast eyeing his mate sitting back on her hunches next to him...  
"Morning Muma! How was your night?"  
"Freezing like hell!" he complained, "where were you?"  
"I'm sorry, I had to drop Ushio back home... how was Tora?"  
"I haven't seen him ever since you went after Ushio last night... had he come back to get the spear?"  
"Yeah! Its marks are still at Jiaaku's den though!"  
"Talking about Jiaaku..." stated the young female "mind if he and I go hunting together today mom?"  
"!!!" Kage blinked oddly at her daughter, she craned to her mate for an explanation...  
"After you left last night, Jiaaku asked Ann if they could start from the top!" her mate smiled...  
"!!" Thinking for a minute, hesitating, but then breathed a chuckling smile as she shrugged "Of course! But not too long!"  
"Thanks mom!" widely smiled the golden female as she walked out "might as well go wash up, I feel like a mess!"  
"Be careful not to catch a cold dear!"  
"I will..."  
"Talking about I cold, how's your Muma?"  
"Oh-it's cured now! Yami said every think has been settled..."  
"I'm glad to hear that..."  
  
"Kage..."  
"Yes dear?"  
"About... Tora!"  
"??"   
"Honestly, don't you think we should find a place for him to be? I mean we can't let him sleep out side! And we cant let him in with one of us right!?"  
"I see your point... Tora is sleeping in Ann's napping spot right now!"  
"Huh? Gee, was it that wide? I remember it was smaller!"  
"Hey kids grow up! And Ann used to be very little when she used to nap there any way!" smiled the female "any way, you were saying?"  
"Well... I wanted to ask you... there was a den down north right? Do you think he'd like it there?"  
"Muma! That den is kind of far, don't you think? Asking him to be there might make him think that we don't want him around, and even if we do then we want him to be as far as possible!"  
"Oh-C'mon! He wouldn't think that......... would he?"   
"If I know Tora right... he would!"   
  
"Kage!!" the tanned female called as she stood out side her friends den "are you home?" she softly questioned...   
"Coming!" said the female, nuzzling her mate then kissing him on the cheek softly "I'll be right back!" she whispered as she craned around and trailed towards the entrance of her home, crimson tail slightly flickered "yes Yami?" she asked...  
"Oh!" she smiled "Morning! I was hoping you were home!"  
"Morning..." stated Kage...   
"Um, I wanted to ask... how did things go?"  
"With Ushio?"  
"Yes?"  
"Well... not good... he didn't want to stay, I took him back home last night, I just got back a few minutes a go!"  
"What? You 'just' came back?" Kage gave a nod "well... where's Tora then?"  
"Tora? Oh-he's sleeping down at Ann's napping spot!" smiled the light brown female at her friends surprised face...   
"This I have got to see!" grinned the tanned female as she softly walked towards the tree... only to see the ancient beast curled there around him-self with this faint little cute smile on his stripped face... eyes closed, breath warm rhythmically going with his heart beats... a few of his dark orange locks on his stripped calm face, as a few white locks danced with his breath...   
"Adorable, eh?" whispered the light brown female...   
"KAWAII!!!" squeaked the tanned female... hardly holding her-self from just jumping there and cuddling the ancient beast...  
  
"Yawn!" the old black beast yawned as he walked out of his den, only to see his new mate giggling with her light brown friend... Kyofu slightly smiled, his face wasn't used on doing so, cause he was used on being cold and firm most of the time...   
"Morning Kyofu!" greeted Kage as she paced towards their groups leader...  
"Morning Kage..." he greeted back, then craned to his shyfull new mate and took a breath "Morning..." and he paused, as the word he wanted to say got stuck down his throat... the black beast just didn't know how to say the words he had in mind...   
"Morning... Dear..." shy-fully said the tanned female as she held in the need to squeal in embarrassment...  
"..." Looking side ways, the old black beast couldn't help but chock those words... cocking an eye brow at his mate, then shifting towards her light brown friend, Kage simply blew up chuckling at them as she shock her head and headed back towards her den, doing her best to laugh as soft as possible...   
"We looked dumb... didn't we!" stated the tanned female to her new mate...   
"No matter..." Kyofu softly soothed... then looked slightly around towards the path heading into the forest... "Um, Yami!"  
"Yes...?" she wanted to add a word, but she couldn't...   
"What do you say... we... go out for a hunt?"   
"Um... I'd like that!"  
"Really?"  
"Sure!"   
"Great... (Deep breath) how about now then?"  
"Well... lead the way!"  
  
Smiling widely, the black beast just had to do it... slowly he crept his head towards his new mate, and softly nuzzled her... Yami froze, it's not like this is the first time... they nuzzle a few times the night before, but she never did pay attention to that... softly breathing, Yami nuzzled him back, feeling his fur brush against her own... it felt ... good! So good, she couldn't help but to tuck her head under his chin, as she felt this warmth and comfort, it really had her wanting more... 'Now I know why Kage likes haggling Muma all the time... this feels wonderful...' thought the tanned female as she rested her head on her mate's torso, listening to the heartbeats...  
  
"Sh**! What a view to start my day!" mumbled the ancient beast as she gazed with disgust towards the two haggling, snuggling, nuzzling new mates... they didn't hear him of course cause he was talking to him-self... his muzzle wrinkled, eyes slitted, pouting, lips twitched and body shivered with a cold splash "Pathetic!" the concluded before stretching his limbs out, with a cat like yawn and shark like teeth, he shock away the sleep and some snow that settled softly on his body... "Sigh... might as well go 'hunt' some thing... I just hope living with the brat didn't ruin my talents!!" mumbled the beast to him self as he trailed off into he forest...   
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
A breeze of a winter morning blew softly against the beast orange fur, his dark orange locks and tail danced with every single breeze that blew near by... Tora thought about this new life he chose... was it the right choice? He still didn't feel it fitting... but he is a beast, and now he is living among the beasts of his own kind... so... why isn't he feeling rightfully in place??   
  
With a sigh... Tora kept on trailing on until he reached a clearing where a cliff stood high... 'Jiaaku's thinking spot!' the beast thought to him self as he walked towards it... sitting there on the mere tip of it... eyeing the horizon and the sky above... it felt... heavenly good... with the whiff of that fresh morning cool --not cold! Cool!-- morning breeze, the beast couldn't help with to give a big smile on that stripped face... eyes sliver and slitted, opening a crack, eyeing the great sun as it rose from behind the trees and mountains designing the landscape around him...   
  
Then a single breeze blew a bit harder, pushing and brushing back the dark orange mane from the beast face, feeling the cold soft hands of the wind cup his face and leave him to rest, it was... overwhelming... blinking a few times at the new home he had found... the beast chuckled softly to him self... 'I wonder what the hamburger girl and the harsh voiced girl are doing right now...' he thought, as his smiling chuckle turned into a lonely breath...   
  
"Uncle Tora?"   
"??" Craning around to that soft feminine voice, the ancient beast eyed the golden yellow female as she paced towards him with a smile "Hey! G' morning!" she greeted with a wide smile...   
"Uh, yeah... morning!" the beast greeted back... though he really didn't remember greeting any one 'back' before... that was odd...  
"What are you doing here?"  
"Nothing... I was just walking around and found my self ending up here!"  
"Oh?" Ann answered... eyeing the view she smiled lightly, then slowly leaned her side against the ancient beast warm thick, thick mane... slightly snuggling her self into him, he only smiled back and went back looking at he morning landscape...  
"..." Sitting there eyeing the view, Tora only felt better with the young females company... he didn't know why, it just made him feel better...  
"It's a beautiful morning... isn't it..." Ann said with a dreamy voice...   
"Yeah..." softly whispered the ancient beast...  
  
"Uncle Tora!" said the young female with a smile...   
"Yes?" the ancient beast answered, yet not turning his eyes from the landscape...   
"Jiaaku and I are attending to go out hunting right now... would you like to join?"   
"You... and Jiaaku?" the beast asked with a start, "but I thought you didn't like him!"   
"Well... I thought about it and... well... we decided to have a new start!"  
"New start?" the beast wheeled a wicked smile, eyes slitted and crept his head near her "and what do you mean by that?"   
"...!" Lightly startled from his gaze, Ann shyed and mumbled "nothing! We're just gonna go hunting that's all!"  
"Hunting what?" Tora smirked making the young female nervous...   
"N-well... uhh... wh-why are you staring at my like that?" she blinked nervously... the ancient beast only chuckled loudly barking towards the sky "what's so funny?" she scolded really not understanding what the orange beasts motive was...   
"Nothing! I was just testing your nerves!"  
"Well... don't do it again okay? You really had me feeling stupid!"   
"No problem there!" Tora smiled softly as he brushed back a silver lock from her face with a careful talon...   
"..." Eyeing the orange beasts long sharp talons in front of her sight, they were long, sharp and amazing... eyeing her own claws, they were long as well, but didn't seem to be as sharp as the ancient beasts...   
"Some thing wrong?" Tora asked...   
"Uhh, no-not really..." she went back looking at her claws...   
"Ann?" he asked calmly noticing her absent gaze...   
"Uncle Tora!" she quickly turned her gaze to eye the beast face to face, her eyes flashed in a light blue glow as a small smile drew on her lips "can you teach me how to hunt beasts?"  
"Huh?"   
"You know! Like those Oni's and slimy things you beat up all the time with Ushio!"  
"Well..." startled from her request, Tora had to think about it shortly... then he turned back to her... her golden yellow fur slightly shimmered with light as the white background of snow gave her light blue eyes a mystic shine, her smile that lightly and shyly widened... he couldn't help but smile back with a faint chuckle "Sure!! I don't see why not!" stated the beast gazing back at the golden females Hitomi...   
"Great!!!" she squeal and couldn't push back her need to just jump on the beast wrapping her arms around the neck hugging...   
"!!!" Eyes snapping wide open, heart leaping into his throat, blinking at her there snuggling her self under his head, the feeling was odd, breathing a bit hard and quick, the beast eyed her there smiling and hugging him tight, hearts pounding, Tora only found him-self resting a single careful stripped hand on her head brushing down her silver locks...   
  
"!!!!" Remembering what she just did as she felt his hand on her head, Ann quickly and in shame jilted back in embarrassment and jabbered un-understandable words trying to apologize for her sudden act...  
"hey-Hey-HEY!!! That's all right!!!" stated the beast "but keep it in mind! You can't go hugging every one you meet!" he softly scolded feeling his neck... that hug actually felt good...   
"Sorry..." whispered the female as she dropped her gaze in embarrassment towards the snowy ground, feeling her burning face, Ann just couldn't believe she did that... if Tora was one of her parents, then hey! What's there to be embarrassed about? But he's not! He is a beast much older than she is and with more experience in life, kind of like her grandfather, and it wouldn't be right for her to just go out there and hug him like the child she was!  
  
"Ann!!!" a voice called a few feet away, as the light brown male jogged on his four feet towards her in a hurry, really feeling existed about their first hunt together...  
"Jiaaku's calling!" softly stated the beast "better not keep him waiting!" blinking once, he smiled to her...   
"Of course..." whispered the female, still feeling the rush of shame over her... heart pounding fast...   
"Ann!"   
"??" She widened her eyes at him...   
"Forget about it!" softly hitting her with his fisted knuckles on her head...   
"OW!" she jilted in pain...   
"Forget that what I just did ever happened, okay?" chuckled the beast as he spoke softly...  
"!!" She eyed him confused as he chuckled at her and walked away downwards towards the forest "Uh... okay!" she felt her head...   
"..." Eyeing her sitting there for the last second Tora smiled widely before running off...   
  
"Ann??" Jiaaku questioned eyeing her sitting in his spot "what 'cha doin' here?" he asked her...   
"..." Eyeing him with light blue flashing eyes, she had this determined look in her face... slightly with a smile she eyed the forest again before craning to the light brown male "Nothing! I was waiting for you that's all!" she lightly and shyly smiled...   
"Err... waited... for me?" he asked... cocking an eyebrow in confusion...   
"Um, yeah!" she said softly before standing on her four feet...   
"Oh!"  
"Shall we begin?" the female asked, silver tail flickering...   
"Ready when you are!" smiled the young male...   
"Okay then, let's move!" she craned around and walked towards the forest...   
"..." Silently walking after her, the young male felt some thing about his female --wanna make mine-- friend...   
  
Near by on the top of a tree... chuckling while the dark orange tail flickered, the ancient beast smiled and fixed his eyes on the golden yellow female as she and her friend trailed into their territory 'ya know... they actually make a nice couple!' the beast thought to him self... 'Talking about couples...' a firm stripped face concluded to it's self 'I wonder what the brat is doing... F***! Why am I thinking about 'him' from all the world??' shaking his head trying to freak away the idea, the beast looked around, only to gaze the near by groups of deer's... 'Lunch time!' he thought as he licked his chops 'not as tasty as burgers, but I guess it would just have to do!!" soaring downwards in a single leaping dart, the beast crackled thunder wanting to scare the animals and have a little fun before munching down...   
  
~*~*~*~*~  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
"..." Ushio sadly and silently looked absent-mindedly at his lunch as he sat in his chair in the school cafeteria... "Sigh..." he dropped his gaze towards the juice carton... 'Tora loved that stuff... didn't he!' he thought as he picked it up and wondered if he should drink it or not... though he didn't feel any kind of hunger of thirst... he just felt... missing... lonely... elbow on the table as his hand cupped his cheek, Ushio gazed at it, then finally decided to open the carton and drink it...  
  
"Ushio?" softly said Mayuko as she laid a soothing hand on her friends shoulder "what's wrong? You haven't been you self all day!"  
"Probably missing Tora!" smirked Asako...   
"Like HELL I do!" mumbled the boy irritated "I just feel like pounding some thing... that all..."  
"And since 'poor' Tora isn't here for you to pound, you feel bored, right?"  
"Not funny Asako..." growled the boy, shifting the spear closer to him...   
"Well... I don't know Ushio... I kind of miss Tora already!" sadly said Mayuko soothing down her skirt looking at her lunch sitting next to her friend...   
"Yeah... me too... kind of..." stated Asako with a soft calm voice...  
"Well... not me!! I'm glad he's gone..." stated the boy... then just ripped his juice carton so fast it spilled in his lap "Aw-Sh**!!!" he cursed... then eyeing a hanky given to him by Mayuko, Ushio took it and dried his clothing...   
"Say Ushio..." asked Asako curiously...   
"Yeah?" the boy growled...   
"Since Tora isn't here any more... why the spear?"  
"Huh?" eyeing it calmly... the temple boy froze a little "to say the truth... I just feel more comfortable with it... besides! What if this was a trick from Tora? Maybe he wants me to think that he's not gonna be near my any more so I'd leave the spear back home, he'll take that chance and try to slaughter me!" reasoned the temple boy...   
"I think not!" stated Asako with an annoyed gaze "You give Tora no trust Ushio! Ease on him a little!"   
"Sure I will..." the boy mumbled, "if he was worth the trust that is!!" Ushio concluded, "Though I doubt it!"  
  
~*~*~* The school bell rung *~*~*~   
  
"Oh-great! We've been chatting so long I haven't even removed the wrapping of my lunch!" growled the boy in hunger that suddenly struck his empty stomach... that was annoyingly protested out loud...  
"Who did?" asked Asako eyeing her --untouched-- lunch...   
"..." Mayuko hadn't touched hers either...  
"What lesson are we having now any way?" asked the temple boy...   
"Its time for History now, right?" asked Mayuko...   
"Yeah... too bad Tora isn't here! I have no idea how can he focus on such 'Bo~Ring~' lessons!!!" said Asako...   
"Yeah... although I wont have some one bothering me on my desk any more! Having some one telling me what I messed would be nice right about then!" the boy mumbled to him self... usually, Ushio paid more attention to the beasts moves than to the lesson, and when the teacher asks him a questions he didn't pay attention to, Tora helps him out with a few tips... Tora gets swatted when he 'means' to give the boy the wrong answer...   
  
Silently walking to their classes, Asako, Mayuko and Ushio, along with the silent spear, all walked like zombies towards their desks, missing the ancient orange beasts company... sitting in their places, the three of them didn't know that they were being watched over by a pair of ivy green eyes, as the light brown female smiled lightly before leaping out of the tree she hid in, and then trailed back home... she just felt like checking on the boy that's all... wasn't it?   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
Somewhere else...  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Uhh... *burp* Hoo!! That felt good! Nothing like the taste of warm fleshy meet on a cold snowy morning!!!" stated the beast as he licked his stained chops and claws, and with a careful talon, picked what was stuck between his shark teeth... licking and cleaning his muzzle, then gazing slightly at the scattered bones all around, then at his torso, it was stained all over "yeach! What a mess!" he scolded him self, then went into cleaning his stained orange fur...   
  
Some where near by, and on top of a high distant cliff, Ann and Jiaaku were slowly and silently stalking a deer minding it's own biasness feeding on a tree bark... working in a pair of two, Ann couldn't hunt by her self, as she was used on going hunting with some one... slowly giving a nod to her partner, Jiaaku grinned wickedly, then slowly crept near the deer and was about to pounce when he made a mistake and broke a branch under one of his feet... shifting it's head with a sudden jerk, the deer quickly ran off leaping...   
  
"Sh**!!!" cursed the light brown beast as he leaped after it...   
"Oh great!!! Thank you So~ Much~ Mister Hot-Shot!!!" scolded Ann as her shark teeth showed hissing at the young male...   
"Oh quit it and go after that thing!" the male hissed back as they both ran after the deer...   
"..." Mumbling under her breath, Ann ditched her friend and jogged faster after the running animal, thunder crackling on her forelock...   
"Hey! Watch it!!!" cried the male after snow splattered in his face when the female missed her target... Ann was running in front of him, so the snow in her path scattered towards him...   
"Move your ass Jiaaku!! It's getting away!!" scolded the female as she panted chasing after the frightened creature...   
"Oh-shut up!!!!" the young male growled...   
"Oh-you shut--(=O.O=)--UP!!!!!" cried the female a single second before she slipped over some slippery snow and slid down an empty path... "WHAAAoooo...." She breathed as she then bumped into some thing and started rolling and rolling all around her self... "Ow!! Ouch! Yaw!!!!"   
"ANN!!!!" shouted the young male running towards her till he stood next to her... but then, realized that he had just made a mistake... "Uh-Oh!!!" Jiaaku stated as his friends rolling made a huge snowball rolling right behind him... with her being the center of it "AHHHHhhhhh!!!" shouted the male kicking up to high speed...  
  
SD mode on...   
  
"CLEAR THE WAY!!!!!!!" shouted the young male...   
"???" Craning around from his lazy perch, Tora stopped cleaning him self and got pushed over by the young male "Oomph!!!"   
"SORRY!" cried the male as he kept on running...   
"Why you pesky little goddamn punk! Why don't you watch where your--(Sound of rumbling)--huh?" -O___O-;;; AHHHH!!!!!" cried the beast as he also ran quickly escaping a flattening ball of white snow...  
  
"MOVE IT!!!" shouted the beast as he passed by the young male...   
"Huh?" eyeing the ancient beasts speed, Jiaaku craned to see the ball still after them "AH!!!"   
"From where the F*** did that come from?" shouted the beast as the young male reached his speed, both running side by side...   
"Uhh... Long story!!!" -^.^- () the young male tried to smile...   
" Well it's gonna go longer if you don't make it stop!!!" the beast shouted in startle and annoyance as he craned around eyeing the ball...  
  
!!!!!!THWACK!!!!!!"   
  
"Ow!!!" the ancient beast slammed into a tree, then wobbled a few feet away from it, as stars spun around his head...   
"To--(SLAM)--ra-ahh..." the young male slammed harshly to another tree...   
  
!!!!!!KER-SPLAT!!!!!   
  
The snow ball smacked the ancient beast as it pushed him slamming into he young light brown male... rolling and rolling... the huge snow ball grew bigger and bigger as it rolled downwards...   
  
~*~*~*~  
Close by...  
~*~*~*~  
  
"Morning Yami!"  
"Morning Muma!"   
"Good Morning Muma!"   
"G' Morning Kyofu!"   
"Say... ?? Where's Kage?"  
"Kage? She said she was gonna go check at Ushio, just to make sure every thing was going all right!"  
"That female sure does like looking for problems!" stated the black beast...   
"Very funny Kyofu!"   
"..." Craning to one side, Yami glared for a second "Hey... do... any one of you... 'Hear' some thing?"  
"Huh?" listening carefully, both males silenced...   
"Yeah! I do hear... some thing!"  
"Oh-My!!!" stated the black beast as some thing huge, white, and round fell right next to them from the great blue sky...  
  
"ACK!!!"  
"WOW!!!"  
"EEK!!!"  
  
"What the hell??" breathed the dark brown beast... but then eyed some thing moving under the snow...   
"Wh-what is that?" squeaked the female in surprise...   
"I don't know!" replied the black beast...   
"*GASP*!!! Jiaaku popped his head eyes wide-open mouth exposed in lack of air, shivering from the sudden cold blanket enveloping him...   
"*GASP*" Ann popped her head from under the snow a few seconds after Jiaaku, then sneezed and shook snow off her head "I think I caught a cold!" she slurred, voice muffled... it was obvious that she had a cold...   
"OH!!!" Gasped the ancient orange beast as he spit out snow and glared the two young beasts "why-you-twany-little (many X's popped over his head as he crackled thunder, his heat melted the snow lightly) AHHH!!!" he growled in anger releasing his arms from the snow splattering it around him, as he attended to grab the two young beasts and slaughter them to death...  
"RUN FOR IT!" shouted the young male as he quickly skipped away dodging a harsh set of orange talons...   
"EEK!!!" shrieked the young female as she snapped her eyes wide before running off escaping an angry ancient beast crackling thunder as he chased after them...   
"WAIT UNTIL I GET YOU-YOU TWANY LITTLE BRATS!!!!"   
  
"There goes the neighborhood!" mumbled the dark brown beast...  
"You've got that one right!" slurred the black beast...   
"Yeah..." concluded the tanned female "I hope the kids would survive!"   
"Oh-don't worry! Tora might mash them to a pulp, but he wont kill them!!" Muma stated calmly, tail flickering "(White thing -.-' )"  
"..." With a sleepy pair of eyes, Yami and Kyofu silently watched the two young beasts escape the ancient beast's attacks...  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
SD mode off... and now, somewhere else...   
~*~*~*~*~  
  
At the temple, Ushio was in his room doing his homework, silently writing it down in his notebook, spear next to him as he worked... with a breath, he was done, so he lightly smiled and closed every thing... picking up the spear, the temple boy walked down stairs towards the kitchen where his father was standing in front of the door frame with a mug of tea... silently greeting his father with a light grin, Shigure greeted back with another smile, silent as well... eyeing his son picking out a bottle of juice from the fridge, then heading towards the living room, the priest listened to the sound of the TV being turned on, then the sound of someone slumping carelessly on his side...  
  
Walking towards the living room, Shigure saw the bored look on his sons face, yet he said nothing, silently he went back towards the back yard and watched the snow scattered all around... the priest him self was a bit surprised of the beasts choice, but respected it... silently sipping a bit of his tea, the priest didn't know what took over him till the brushing fingers of the light brown female brushed back his gray hair from his absent-minded face...   
  
"Good Morning Shigure!" Kage softly whispered smiling...  
"!!!" Surprised yet calm, Shigure smiled "good morning Kage!" eyeing her as she sat next to him as he stood, she looked back at the temple boy, who was looking back at the TV...   
"I see Ushio is doing fine!" she stated calmly... her ivy green eyes shined shimmering slightly as they shifted back towards the priest...   
"Yes... although he only told me about it 'after' he came back from school... we hadn't talked much last night..." the priest said... "How is he?"  
"Well, when I last saw him, he was sleeping like a baby!" the smiled lightly holding back a giggle "he's probably out hunting right now!" she supposed...   
"So he's doing all right?"  
"You can say that!"   
  
"Kage!!!" called the temple boy as he eyed the female...hearing his fathers voice talking had him thinking... it was either he had gone crazy, or he was talking to some one... "Hey!! Great to see ya'!" he widely smiled, spear gripped in hand "um, is... Tora here?"  
"Nope, sorry dear! No one here but me!"   
"Oh... good!" he concluded with a depressed voice, "who ever wanted him around any way!" pause "excuse me, I just remembered I forgot to do some thing, see you later Kage!" the boy tried not to growl so loud before heading back towards his room thumping his feet as he went up the stairs...   
"Gee... is he 'that' upset?"   
"Yes... Ushio had been irritated ever since Tora left... but honestly I don't know what to make of it!"  
"What do you mean?"   
"I don't know... is it that he really is missing Tora... or is he regretting letting him go!"   
"Is there a difference in what you said?" the female mocked...   
"..." The priest only eyed her calmly...   
"???" After a pause thinking "Oh!!! Sorry!" she slurred...   
  
Eyeing a few smacks of snow falling off a tree near by, Kage took in a breath then eyed the temple boy's bedroom window... blinking once, she gave a smile at the priest, whispered some thing to him, he only gave back a nod, and then with a bow of respect, she craned around and went back towards her home...   
  
Window opening a crack, the temple boy eyed the female as she left... with a sigh and an angry wrinkled face... Ushio had no reason to be upset; instead, he should've been happy, right??? Then why the goddamn F*** isn't he enjoying it??? Did Tora matter to him that much? No!!! That couldn't be!! The boy wanted to push back the idea... sitting at his drawing table, the temple boy just wanted to get his mind of the beast, to he started scrabbling and sketching all over a blank piece of paper... finally drifting into a world of absent-mind... Ushio thought about how they first met... he was so worried about the beast... why was that?? He couldn't tell... cupping his face in irritation, the boy breathed hard...   
  
Silently thinking, Ushio found the silence and harmony of his thoughts in his memory... the first day Tora went to his school... their first battle together after the beast was free... that giant water thing that ate the temple boy, Ushio remembered that the ancient beast went into the water beast's stomach to get him out, that was when he found out that the ancient beast real name was Nagatobimaru, and was actually counted as a lord!!! Chuckling lightly... Ushio also remembered how the beast made a complete mess out of town when he wanted to clear him-self from the murder accused to him, and how Mayuko gave him a burger for saving her life... Tora's love for burgers grew up from that day on...  
  
Suddenly, the temple boy felt some thing perching oh his shoulder, quickly his eyes snapped wide open, teeth showing, hissing, jilting from the ground to stand in battle pose, spear gripped in both his hands, he only blinked startled to see his father surprised blinking him oddly...   
  
"Uhh... sorry dad!" mumbled the boy as he tried to smile... he had just been startled by his own father...   
"Calm your nerves Ushio! Don't think too much!" Shigure tried to ease his son's frazzled nerves...  
"Yeah... um, sorry about what I just did!"  
"No harm done! Calm your self! Maybe a cool shower would do you good!" said the priest as he walked out towards the boy's bedroom door "Oh, and before I forget, Kage asked me to tell you..."  
"???"  
"If you ever feel like seeing Tora again, you could just ask her!"   
"Like F*** I will!" the boy growled "I'm having a hard time just 'trying' to get that ugly stripped face of his out of my mind!!" stated the boy, arms folded, pouting and face all wrinkled...   
"As you wish..." softly said the priest as he closed the door slowly...  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Although... I do miss him dearly...  
  
~*~*~*~*~   
  
"Ow... man... that really hurt..." whined the young light brown male as he nursed his spine... the ancient beast really made a mess out of Jiaaku, but oddly enough, he really didn't even touch Ann... well... let's just say, she wont be able to sit for a while...   
"Yeah... my butt hurts! I never new uncle Tora could spank so hard!" she rubbed her sour bottom "it's even harder than how mom does it!" she stated...   
"Well you deserve it! You should never piss off Tora!" scolded the tanned female, as the two younger beasts looked after them selves in her place, but then heard her mates calling out side her den "stay here, I'll be right back!" she said as she walked out...   
"Talking about Kage, I haven't seen her all day, where is she?" said the light brown male...   
"I dunno... I haven't seen her since I woke up this morning..." the golden female replied...   
"..." Silently the young light brown beast went back into nursing him self...   
  
Out side the den, at the burrow under the tree, the ancient beast was curled around him-self silently wide awake thinking... he was silent... blinking once, his dark orange tail slightly flickered... taking in a deep breath Tora simply closed his eyes and decided to take a short nap... he really felt like resting a little...   
  
Heartbeats pounding rhythmically, the sleeping spell over his head, eyes lazy and in need of rest, the faintest little smile drew on his face before he dozed off... silently and calmly breathing, Tora didn't feel the light brown female gazing at his cute sleeping face... Kage widened her smile as she craned around and went towards her leader and mate as they both talked to the tanned female...   
  
"Ni Hao!" greeted the female with a smile...   
"Hey! Welcome back honey!" Smiled back the dark brown beast, Muma paced towards his mate and both nuzzled a bit...  
"..." Smiling wider, Kage eyed her tanned friend and her leader with his odd gaze on their faces "Yes?"  
"Kage! Where have you gone to?" asked the tanned female...   
"Yes?" concluded the black beast "Tora had just pounded your daughter!"   
"!!!" Eyes snapping wide open, the light brown female lightly crackled thunder as her shark teeth showed, hissed and her claws dug in the snow "what?" she quickly asked with a hissing voice "fuzz ball... did... WHAT?" she growled...  
"Now-now! Take it easy dear!" reasoned the dark brown beast...   
"..." Glaring with pitch green eyes, Muma froze solid as he felt the heat splash right out of his mate as she crackled thunder a bit more and thumped her way towards the sleeping beast, cursing under her breath...   
"Muma! Aren't you gonna stop her?" asked the tanned female...   
"And get my self killed? Heh-I think not!" stated the dark brown beast...   
"Well then, in that case... I think we should duck for now, wouldn't you say?" suggested the black beast...   
"I agree! I'm heading for the hills!" said the dark brown beast before leaping away...  
"Shall we?" asked the tanned female...   
"Let's move..."   
  
~*~*~*~*~  
In Yami's den...  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
"I'm really sorry for making a real mess Ann... I guess it was my fault!"  
"Hey it's all right! It's only our first try!" smiled the female, and then widened her grin "besides! Dad told my many stories about how mom really made a mess outta things when he use to train her back when they first met!"  
"Um, trained her? What do you mean?"  
"Well... mom was kind of like Yami when she was young!"  
"Rather talk then fight?"  
"Yeah... dad thought it would be better if she at-least learned a few tricks..."  
"Yeah, Kage is good at very thing... but flying that is!"  
"Mom hates heights okay!"  
"..."  
"Some thing the matter Jiaaku?"  
"Is it just me? Of do you hear yowling?"   
"..."  
"Ann?"  
"Uhh... it sounds like mom is back... and she's kicking Uncle Tora's ass!" the golden female lightly smiled...  
"Do you think we should go out and help him?"  
"I wouldn't recommend that buddy!"  
"So...?"  
"We'd better duck here till it's over... here is where it's safe!"   
"Good idea..."  
  
Trying to ignore the sound of the orange beasts being scolded and annoyed by the light brown female, Ann and Jiaaku found them selves forced on talking till it was over... it was a good time to get to know each other better...   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~   
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Some thing wrong Ushio?"  
"No... I just feel like... my back kind a hurts!"   
"Probably been watching TV too long!"  
"Yeah... I think I'll go out spear practice..." said the temple boy, then stood up gripping the spear as he walked to the slid door, opening it, it was lightly snowing... eyeing the snowy sky, the boy drew in a deep breath before releasing a deep exhale... wearing snow boots, the boy went into the back yard, held the spear vertically as he closed his eyes and focused... every thing was silent and in the pitch shade of black...   
  
"Damn you-you F***ing little BRAT!!!!" An ancient husky voice shouted loudly in his mind as some thing flashed in a slitted silver glow...   
  
"*Gasp*!!!" shooting his eyes wide open, Ushio cleared his throat and closed his eyes again as he tried to go back into focus... but for some reason, the only thing he could hear was the beasts...  
  
Cursing, crackling thunder, slashing claws, snapping jaws, feet running through some thing, his flashing orange mane, dancing with the wind, his dark orange tail flickering as he walked, from walking to running, the great brunt stripped arms and feet dashing in winter snow, crunching autumn leaves, splashing summer waters, scattering spring flowers... and all he felt was the heat of his body, the softness of his fur, the wind blowing in his face, the claws that tried to kill him more than once, and all he saw was blurred in orange, red and white... as the set of silver slitted eyes suddenly flashed in the pitch black world he was trying to hold him self into so tightly, as the dangling dark orange locks softly danced with the passing breeze in front of the silver eyes...   
  
"!!!" Craning around, Shigure saw his son quickly darting inwards and ran up stairs in a hurry "Ushio!" he called startled and concerned, after a sound of a struggled battle up stairs, the boy came down cursing and hissing at him self as he wore a thick winter coat, snow shoes still on, spear still gripped, with the mere sight of almost tears in his strict mystic black eyes "Ushio!?" questioned the priest...   
"Sorry dad... I just remembered I forgot to do some thing very important!"   
"???"  
"See you later! I'll try to come back early..." was all what the boy said before he ran out side, yet never eyeing his father once...   
"Oh..." said the priest a second before his son vanished closing the door with a slam... his sons voice was shivering... why was that??   
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Aw-C'mon Asako!" smiled Mayuko "do you really think that Ushio would want to join us?"  
"Hey! It's worth it, right?" said Asako, then shifted her head quickly "talking about which, there's Ushio right now!" she stated as she saw her friend running down the street in a hurry, then slowed down and the running morphed into walking...  
"Ushio!!" called Mayuko waving a hand, but the temple boy was too busy thinking to hear her...   
"HEY!!! BAKA!!!!" scolded Asako...   
"??" Ushio spin towards her for that one!!!  
"I knew that would work!" smirked the harsh voiced girl...   
"Uhh..." panting "Asako? Mayuko?"  
"Ushio what's the matter?" asked Mayuko...   
"Yeah? Have you joined a winter marathon or some thing?" mocked the harsh voiced girl as she lightly giggled...  
"..." The boy said nothing, and simply just panted as he stood there in front of them, silent...   
"Ushio..." Mayuko softly spoke "where are you going?"  
"..." Craning to one side, the boy didn't know the answer him self and just gave a shrugging shoulder "I don't know... I just... just..." hands fisting, spear clutched hard, eyes closed shut, the boy thumped his foot hard as he growled to him self in anger "I just wanna get this F***ing goddamn feeling out of me!" spear butt smacked the ground "no matter what I do, I keep feeling this heat all over! I wanna go some where... where I can think... some where quiet and... and..." he shook his head trying to pull out a word...   
"Hot springs?" suggested Asako with a smile...  
"??" The boy blinked her...   
"Asako won five tickets to a 'hot spring' inn up the mountains!" smiled Mayuko "and... well... we were hoping that, maybe you or/and Oji-san would like to join?"   
"No animals or children under 5 years old are allowed!" stated Asako with a bored voice "don't you just hate it when they say that!" she stated...   
  
"Up the mountains?" asked the boy...   
"Yeah!" Asako smiled, then reached to her pocket and pulled out three tickets "here! I'm sure you'll like it!"  
"..." Eyeing the tickets, the temple boy glared them, then shifted his sight to his confused friend... "Asako... you're offering me 'three' tickets!" he lightly growled...  
"Huh?" after a pause, the girl snapped "Oh-yeah! Tora isn't here any more..." drawing back a ticket, the sighed a breath "too bad..."   
"..." Ushio eyed his two friends as they both gave a sad face... they both seemed to miss the ancient beast already... and this has only been the first day after he left!!  
"Ushio..." softly exclaimed Mayuko "can... can we at-least... could you take us to him please? At-least... so we could wish him good luck?" the ocean gray eyes wanted to wheel tears, but pushed it back as she cleared her throat...   
"Yeah..." Asako snapped, "I wanna 'at-least' hit-him goodbye for leaving so suddenly with out telling us!" she frowned...  
"Well..." breathed the temple boy... a little smile drew on his face "I'll see what I could do about it!" he said...   
"..." With a smile, Asako offered the two tickets to him again, so he had to take them... with a smile, he said goodbye, and the temple boy trailed back towards him home, as slow and calm as possible... he knew how much Tora meant to the girls... even to him self... the beast was almost every thing...  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Some times... you think your alone... if you go some where wanting to be alone... things show you that your wanted where you used to be... no matter what or who you are... existence of loving, caring hearts pound softly to your memory... their thoughts race remembering how you were... what you had been and meant to them... your marks will always be a pattern for them to take... a guide for them to ask... a long path in life that is shining so marvelously... even if a blind person met your kind warm heart... he would follow... not with his eyes... with his heart... with his feelings... his senses will tell him the right way to get to you... cause he knows... how much it's worth to have a friend that is so unique, so special... it would be called a horrible loss to leave such a crystal in the crystal waters... it would be lost... they wouldn't see it with their eyes if they didn't know how to tell the difference between a pure heart, and what surrounds it... your friendship... that's all I need... that's all I want... that's all I have of you... so... please... no matter what happens... no matter what course in life I must take... please be there for me... for your self... for both of us... my friend...  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Shifting his head as his dark orange forelock flickered within his sight... the ancient beast looked up high towards the sky as he felt something... cold... lonely... seeping into his chest... why? He didn't know... the ancient beast was floating in thin air near the treetops...   
  
"TORA!!!!" cried the light brown female as she shivered in fright... the female was stuck up a tree, clutching its bark tightly with her claws...   
"..." The ancient beast only eyed her with sleepy eyes and a wide grin...   
"Stop snickering you big-ass and get me down from here!" she whined in horror "you know I'm afraid of heights!" she squeaked... her ivy green eyes on the verge of crying...  
"Hold a grip of your self female!" scolded the beast softly as he stood on the branch she was sitting on... her crimson tail was curled around her as she hugged the tree with her arms and feet...   
"Hey! Wh-what are you doing! Don't shake the tree you idiot!" she shouted eyes wide open as she shivered...  
"Tch-be quiet!" Tora chuckled as he stretched his arms and wrapped them around her curved waist... having a good brush against her soft back...   
"Eek!! Hay! What are you...!!"  
"Quiet!" he smiled widely then tried pulling her off the tree she was gripping so tight "Kage!!" he scolded, "How do you want me to get you down if you wont let go of the damn tree?"  
"..." She shyed "I'm sorry... I-h... I'm just... I'm scared!" she breathed whispering... her breath quickened as she almost broke into tears...   
"Hey!" softly scolded the beast, hands shifting up cupping her shoulders "Calm down! Okay! I'll get you down, you just have to let go of the tree that's all!"  
"Sure!! Are you gonna get me down the same way you got me stuck up here??" she growled at him...   
  
The ancient beast slurred mumbling as he remembered... when the light brown female kicked him as a wake up call from his nap when she found out that he spanked her daughter, Kage flipped her mane and chased him all over... the only way to get rid of her was to make her chase him into the forest then deal with her there... sadly he didn't remember the cliff side and since the female couldn't... err... correction, didn't know how to fly, since she was afraid of heights and all, Kage slipped after the beast flew leaping from the tip of the cliff leaving her to slip and smack into a tree... and she still is, and also too scared to even look down...  
  
"Female, it's really not that high! It's only a few feet down!" the beast tried to reason, but it seemed that the female was too frightened to listen... "Kage!" Tora rubbed her shoulder trying to comfort her "it's all right! I'll see that every thing would end up fine!" he smiled lightly...   
"..." Eyeing him with a face of a frightened child, the female only blinked once before a single droplet rolled down her face...   
"God..." breathed the orange beast "are you 'that' scared?"  
"..." She only gave a single nod... still shivering...  
"..." The beast had never seen any one so scared... despite the ones that were scared when he was going to eat them... this time it felt different...  
"Tora-hh..." the light brown female said with the faintest voice "could you please get me down... I'm scared to the bone I can hardly move!" she softly concluded pleading...   
"It's all right!" Tora smiled softly, then shifted his hands from on her shoulders to brush her forearms "let go of the tree as slow as you can all right?" she gave a nod and took a deep breath before resting her stretched muscles, claws slowly drawing back letting go of the tree's bark...  
"Uhh..." in fright, the female let go of the tree...  
"Okay... hold on!" said the beast as she quickly, not wanting to look down, wrapped her arms around his neck, almost flinching in surprise and in speed, the beast almost fell... only did the females squeak alarm him...   
"Oh-God I just wanna get back on solid ground..." she lightly sobbed, her head under his chin, arms tight around his neck, her heartbeats thumping fast and hard against her ribs...   
"Calm down female..." softly scolded the beast as he brushed down her crimson locks... feeling her fear was odd... Tora felt... sorry for the light brown female... she might've been a strong fighter, yet still she was female after all... her fear of heights was the only thing making her go 'chicken' some times...   
"..." Kage's arms hugged tighter in need to feel safe...   
"I'm gonna go down now, all right? Are you ready?"  
"If we don't do it now... better now than never..." she breathed, eyes closed as she hugged him tight...   
"Here goes!" said the beast as he leaped once towards a near by tree...   
"Eeeek!!!"   
"..." Holding her tight, ignoring her frightened heart, the beast kept on going down and down till he was finally on solid ground...   
"..." The female was frozen silent...   
"Kage?" he called softly "hey! You okay female?"   
"..." Her face was pale and warn out "I don't feel so good!" then she gave a shiver that even the beast could feel "I'm cold!" she whispered, arms hugging him tight, snuggling her face into his torso...  
"Err..." the beast felt a rush of heat, eyeing the defenseless female cradled in his arms... Kage had her eyes closed, breathing fast, yet still shivering... she was scared out of her wits, she couldn't even breathe straight, gasping a little trying to maintain her self...   
"..." The female opened her eyes a crack, ivy green eyes shimmered as they wheeled tears slightly staining her cheeks, seeping down the beast's torso...   
"Hey! It's over! Stop your crying!" Tora said lightly scolding as he brushed a single crimson lock from her face, flicking a droplet away off her face with a careful forefinger...   
"..." Eyeing him with a single blink, Kage fixed her ivy green eyes to those silver slit silver eyes eyeing her calmly... dropping her gaze to the beasts torso, she just snuggled a bit deeper, eyes barely opened a crack, cheek resting lightly on his shoulder, breath going against his neck...  
"I wouldn't think you'd want to walk it, eh?" Tora said softly...  
"..." Kage said nothing and just closed her eyes tight... a few more droplets wheeled down slowly... her breath braking and gasping again...  
"Didn't think so..." he murmured as he eyed away...   
"Tora..." the faintest voice whispered "c-can... can you... please... take me back home? I... I'm..."   
"Hush..." the beast whispered to her, lightly frowning "you know... I don't think it would be a pretty sight for your mate to see you with me!" the beast reasoned...  
"I just wanna go back home..." she faintly whimpered like a child...   
"Sigh... fine!" the beast growled a bit... but he knew that the female was too scared to even walk... although she really weren't that heavy, he really didn't want to carry her back home... what if some one saw them?   
  
With a deep breath, the ancient beast simply and soundlessly walked his way towards the light brown female's home, feet slightly padding through he snow, trailing it's way silently... the light brown female only dropped her head down a bit more as the beast walked with her in his arms... eyeing her as he walked, Tora couldn't help but to smile lightly...   
  
"Tora..."   
"Yeah?"   
"Thank you..."  
"..."  
"...for helping me..."  
"What ever..."  
  
Held there in the ancient orange-stripped brunet arm, the female felt her-self feeling much better... safer... calmer... although the memory of 'why are you afraid of heights any way' kept ringing in her mind, the female just wished that she wont have any nightmares after this... trying her best not to remember... Kage just held in a breath as she closed her eyes tight doing her beast to push back her tears...   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
A little human child ran giggling in joy as she flickered her silky red hair for ever one to see, her father, with his long silver-gray hair, light blue eyes, traditional Chinese clothing smiled at the shimmering of his daughters ivy green eyes... she was no older than 10 years or so as she ran her way up the hill side... her father was busy talking to some men around him who seemed to be his followers, his clothing seemed and looked like he was from a high rank in the army or such... after the men went to their duties, the man with silver-gray hair craned slowly with a quick jerk as he heard the sound of a faint scream, only for his eyes to snap wide open, loosing the sight of his daughter... pacing quickly towards the hill side, the man saw his living horror... his daughter was dangling half dead to a branch that stabbed half it's bark into her soft petite flesh, crimson liquid threads seeped down her face and limbs as she cried in fear and pain... she looked down once, only to see a pit that seemed to not have a bottom... she was top a bottomless cliff side...   
  
Calling out loud for his men, the father slowly and carefully tied a rope around his waist as he climbed down wards towards his child... she had lost a lot of blood, and her body was beginning to bruise all over... stretching his hand for her to grab, the branch broke... only for him to see his soul fall down with his child...   
  
Wind blowing through her wounds... eyeing the solid stone ground zooming fast towards her face... coldhearted wind pushing her soft tender skin harshly as she slammed and smacked into the rough rocks, shrubs, thorns, bushes and cliff sides... every thing went black as she remembered that horrible day... when she woke up... it was a miracle she was still alive... she was too week to move, as she spent two whole months in bed to regain her lost strength and to heal her wounds... the poor child created a fear... this fear was over her, because it was too fast and too sudden for her to work against... her mind, body and soul were caught in this memory, never wanting to even think of fighting back that evil thing...   
  
~*~*~*~*~  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
"GASP!!!!" waking up with a heart full of horror, the female eyed the pair of dark brown hands holding her forearms tenderly... she was back at her den, on her bed of dead leaves, surrounded by her mate and daughter...   
"Kage! Are you all right?" asked the dark brown beast as he flicked away a rolling teardrop...  
"Are you okay mom?" asked the golden female, as nothing but worry filled her shivering voice...  
"Muma... Ann..." was all what the female whimpered as she sobbed again... that memory haunted her alive... she couldn't live with it...   
"It's okay baby! It's okay! Its all over!" Muma softly said as he held his mate tight into an embrace, her arms around his neck, gasping and sobbing...   
"..." Worried and frightened, the golden female slipped her way out of the den, only to see the others waiting at their homes entrance... except for the ancient beast... Tora was sprawling under the tree, silent and calm...   
"Well?" asked Jiaaku "how is she?"  
"I'm not sure... she woke up, but she's still pale and scared..."  
"God... I never knew Kage was so serious when she said she was scared of heights! This is more like a phobia!"  
"I understand... I juts hope it would pass by it's self... I don't think we have any hand in helping this time..."  
"..." Eyeing the ancient beast, Ann simply and silently paced towards him "Uncle Tora..." she called... the beast craned his head to her slowly...   
"Yes?" hissed the beast; anger and some thing un-describable seemed on his ancient stripped face...   
"Do... you know what happened precisely?" Ann softly asked, "We might find some thing to make mom feel better!" she tried to smile...   
"I have nothing to say..." stated the beast, then stood up and paced towards the forest with silent cat-footed steps...   
"Uncle Tora!" called the golden female, but she got no answer...   
  
All eyes fixed on the ancient orange beast as he trailed off into the cold forest... the golden female looked up, only to see that the snow was falling again, lightly and softly as it danced with the windy breeze... Tora was feeling angry... why? Why is there this heat burning him up? He needed to cool down, to release some heat... and the only way to do that was to beat up some thing... pacing with no intention but to hunt, the ancient beast lightly crackled thunder and growled while walking down through the forest...  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Well?" the boy asked as he eyed his father looking at the tickets "what do you think?"  
"Well... we're in winter... and the idea of a hot spring sound just fine to me!" Shigure smiled...   
"Great!" exclaimed the boy with a smile, sitting back legs crossed...   
"Have you decided when the trip should be?"  
"Um, not yet! I thought I'd ask you first!"  
"Oh! Why don't you go and ask the girls to agree on a time then? These tickets last for two weeks only!"   
"Okay!" I'll ask them on the phone!" Ushio said as he stood up and walked toward the telephone...   
"..." With a smile, the priest eyes the tickets again and wondered 'how long has it been since I last went to a hot spring?' shrugging, the priest only placed the tickets in a near by book he was reading earlier and walked towards the open door, sitting down, he gazed up at the snow sky and lightly smiled to him self... it was by afternoon by then, the sun was up and warmly hot... not to the snow that is!  
  
"Hello? Yeah, hi Asako! I just wanted to ask, have you decided a time for the trip? You have? When? (Pause, as he gave a nod a few times) Okay! Sounds fine to me! But, have you asked Mayuko? You have? Good! Its tomorrow then at... shall we say, 10 o'clock? Hmm? NO! I just don't like waking up too early that's all! (Frowning) very funny Asako! No! NO!!! ASAKO!!!" growled the boy as he hissed   
  
On the other side of the phone...  
  
"Oh-I was just kidding Ushio! Lighten up a bit! Aha... okay! See you tomorrow! Bye!" the harsh voiced girl smiled as she hung up the phone... walking to her room Asako saw her mother packing a few clothing for her "Hey mom!"  
"Hello dear, I hope you'll be careful on your rip all right?"  
"Mother! It's only for three days!"  
"I know!"  
"You know? Why did you pack me all these fancy clothing then?"   
"Well... I wanted you to go with some good-looking clothing! Take out what you don't want if you see that you don't like them!" said her mother as she walked out closing the door behind her...   
"Gees, do they want me to marry Ushio that bad?" annoyed, Asako asked thin air as she craned around and took out some of the clothing... "True Ushio is cute and all but... but what? I'm only 15 I'm too young to get married! Defiantly not to a stubborn headed jerk like Aotsuki Ushio!" dreaming off somewhere, Asako started wondering and dreaming many ideas as she packed her things with the faintest blushing smile...   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
Next morning...   
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"I ... I'm sorry dear... I don't feel like going out right now..."   
"Oh-but Kage! You've been in the den all night!" whined the dark brown beast as he cupped his pale mates shoulders "just for a few minutes? Please?" he asked softly...  
"..." Shaking her head slowly, Kage had her eyes closed an shifted her face a side...   
"Kage... baby..." said Muma as he carefully placed a single forefinger under her chin, shifting her face back towards him "please?" he said...  
"... sigh... well... I guess a little fresh air wont hurt!" she tried to smile...  
"Wonderful!" smiled the dark brown beast as he escorted his mate, walking side by side out towards the open space in front of their home...   
"..." Eyeing the place, Kage saw that the others were waiting for her...   
"Kage!" Jiaaku called with a happy voice...   
"Mother!" Ann cheered...   
"Oh-Kage! It's about time you came out! We were worried about you!" Yami said as she walked to her friend and both hugged a little...   
"Are you feeling better?" Kyofu asked...   
"Yeah! Much better... now that all of you are here!" Kage couldn't help feeling the warm sensation of her friends' worth-ship wrapping her whole... but suddenly her smile slowly faded, eyeing the lonely looking ancient beast whom only craned away as she eyed him perching a few feet away...  
"..." Eyes slitted and looked pained, Tora only attended to walk away...   
  
"Tora!"  
"Aw-sh**... I knew this was coming..."  
"Tora... why the long face?"  
"..."  
"Um... listen... Tora... I'm sorry... about... what happened and..."  
"??"  
"Um... I was hoping that... you... you..."  
"You were hoping... I... what?"   
"Well... about yesterday and... the tree thing... I'm really sorry for being so... so..."   
"Childish?"  
"Um (shying) yeah... and I was hoping that maybe... just 'maybe' you'd..."  
"Would?"  
"Uhh... I don't know how to say it..."  
"Just spit it out, wont you?" with a faint sign of embarrassment, said the beast as he whispered to the light brown female "every one are looking at us!" he stated rather annoyed...  
"??" Craning about a little, Kage saw every one fixing their eyes on them "Oh!" she slightly squeaked, "um... I was just hoping that..."  
"What? Say it already!"  
"Aw-Sh**! Forget it!" she exclaimed in a frazzled mode "I just wanted to say thank you Tora! So... thank you... my friend!"   
"!!!" Eyeing her shying in embarrassment, Tora fixed his eyes on Kage as she walked back towards her mate, whom only nuzzled her softly...  
  
Eyeing her there... every one she knew were around her... with their company she felt safe, happy, needed, wanted... loved... that was had him burning... the cold fire ate his soul... lonely, cold, bothered... nothing filled his mind but that stick with the metal head and tattered red silk, gripped by a lousy little twany twerp whom only likes to thwack him on the head with it... sometimes... we don't want to be alone, but we find our selves wanting the company of any one... even if it was someone we cant stand... or at-least act like we don't... with a deep breath, the ancient beast craned around as he trailed back into the forest... looking for that seldom, solid, calm place that he and him self can think peacefully at... the beast paced quicker...   
  
~*~*~*~*~  
Near by...   
~*~*~*~*~   
  
"Hurry! When do we get there?"  
"Calm down Asako! That hot spring ain't going any where!"  
"Oh-be silent Ushio!"  
"X"  
"Ushio!"  
"Yeah Mayuko?"  
"Tora and the beast family are living some where... up there... right?"  
"??" Craning towards the taxi's window, Ushio saw the mountain, the one where he left the ancient beast at the earlier night... giving a frown and keeping in a sigh, the boy craned back towards his ocean-gray eyed friend as he gripped the spear tight "yeah... a** h*** is up there some where... probably making a mess outta things... I wonder if he took the rank as Leader like Kyofu asked..."  
"Huh? Kyofu? J... just how many are there up there any way? The only ones I know are Kage, Muma and Ann!"  
"Well, yeah Asako! You just have to add Kyofu, who is the leader... Yami, she's kind of like a doctor there, then Jiaaku, he's the youngest, and Kage counts him as Ann's older brother!"  
"Kyofu, Yami and Jiaaku?"  
"Yeah... and you just reminded me!" the boy smiled "Kyofu asked Yami to be his mate when Tora and I were there..."  
"When you two were together still?"  
"Um... yeah..."  
"What did she say?"  
"They're a happy couple as far as I could tell!"   
"Cool! Did you throw a wedding?"  
"Well... not exactly a wedding! It was more like a little celebration! Until..."  
"Until?" asked Mayuko...  
"..."  
"Oh... until 'that' happened... right?"  
"Yeah... and it's a good thing it did! I wouldn't want to see that goddamn face again! I hope he never comes back!"  
"Well I hope he does!" scolded Asako "things just wont be the same with out Tora!"  
"Wanna bet?"  
"...no..."   
"We are finally here!" stated the priest as he turned around towards the three children sitting in the back seats of the taxi... each with his suitcase in his/her lap... Ushio added the spear to 'his' luggage of-course...   
"We are?" excited, Asako opened the door and eyed the place...  
"Whoa!" breathed Ushio...  
"Cool!" cheered Mayuko...   
"Thank you!" said Shigure as he gave the money to the driver who drove off... holding his suit case, he craned to see they the three kids were already gone and into the inn "Children..." he chuckled as he walked after them...   
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Okay... dad and I are in this room, Asako and Mayuko are in the next room!" stated the boy as he walked through the lobby... the two room's were facing each other...   
"Cool! I can't wait until I dip my self into the hot water!" exclaimed Asako as she smiled widely... "I wonder if I packed my swim suit!" she thought...   
"Swim suit?" the temple boy asked, lightly blushing as she gawked him "never mind..."   
"Well, it's lunch time now!" stated the inn keeper "please be at the dinner room in half an hour... thank you for coming and I hope you enjoy your stay!" she said with a smile, the old lady walked back towards the hall way...  
"Oh-we will!" grinned the temple boy "now, and for the very fist time, I am actually gonna enjoy a vacation, knowing old fuzz face wont bug me!"  
"..." Mayuko said nothing as she followed her friend into their room...  
"Wow! Look at it! It's so wide!" exclaimed Asako as she excitedly hopped around the room, placing the suitcase aside and quickly sliding open a door, showing a hot spring...   
"Why, it's so lovely!" said Mayuko, but then looked at the snow falling lightly...   
"EEK!! Hot! H-O-T!!! HOT!!!" smiled Asako with a wide blushing grin as she dipped her hand in the hot waters, then quickly pulled back shaking off the water...   
"I wonder how the water is at the Aotsuki's room!" whispered Mayuko as she and Asako un-packed their cases...   
  
"AEEEY!!! This is what I call HOT!!" smiled Ushio pulling his hand out of water...   
"Ushio..."  
"Yeah?"  
"This place is rather peaceful, wouldn't you say?"  
"Yeah, it is isn't it!"  
"..."  
"There is some thing on your mind dad, isn't there?" mocked asking the temple boy...   
"I'm afraid so Ushio... what if Kage came looking for us at the temple then found that we weren't there?"  
"Don't worry dad! I left her a note in the back yard, she couldn't possibly miss it!"   
"Couldn't miss it?"  
"..." Weakly smiled Ushio as he faced away, 'I just hope that paint is washable!' said the temple boy...  
"At any case, let's go to the dinner room!"  
"Yeah! Finally I'm gonna get a 'full' meal with out some one snatching it from me!" snickered the boy as he walked after his father...  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Dammit..." cursed the ancient beast as he missed a target, Tora was crackling thunder and shooting it trying to dart a dead tree in an open space, panting and lightly restless, the beast closed his eyes as he sat back on his hunches, silently thinking and trying to focus...  
"Hey!"  
"AH!!!" jilted the beast in sudden activity... only to eye the golden yellow female eyeing him calmly with a little wheeling smile...   
"F***! Ann! Don't you dare do that again!!!" Tora growled, annoyed that a youngster had startled him...  
"Sorry! Didn't mean to scare you!"  
"Scare? Tch-I weren't scared, I was just... startled!"   
"Aha... yeah... sure..."   
"..."  
"Uncle Tora... I came here because I wanted to ask..."  
"??"  
"Do you still attend to tech me how to hunt evil beasts and such?"  
"Huh? Were you serious?"  
"As serious as the spear down your ass!" she raised her eyebrows... if she had any! With a kinky smile   
"Well then... you stubborn little female! Let me know the talents you've got first! I don't want to waste my time with a beginner!"   
"I know every thing you taught me Uncle Tora! Thunder, flames, going invisible, walking thought solid stuff, and finally flying... if only mom would let me do so!" she stated...  
"Yeah... Kage... has it passed yet?"  
"...? Well... she is getting better, but still she's not feeling that well... she wanted to go to town to check on Ushio, but dad didn't let her!"  
"Oh?"  
"Yeah... Uncle Tora..."  
"??"   
"If I asked you to stay with us..."  
"..."  
"... for ever..."  
"!!!!"  
"...would you stay?"   
"Depends... no one can predict the future..."   
"..."  
"Sigh... if there is some thing on your mind female, spare me the bother and just say it!!!" complained the beast groaning...  
"Sorry... I was just wondering..."  
"...X ..."  
"Um (shying) if there was a type of girl that you like..."  
"!!!!( -O.O- ?? )!!!!"   
"What would you do to make her yours?"  
"........."  
"Uncle Tora?"  
"Uhh... you know... questions like these are better asked to parents!" shying off, and really not wanting to answer such a question, Tora couldn't help but feel the need out of that conversation...   
"Oh... well then... as a male... Uncle Tora... how do you know if a female wants you?"  
"??" Heartbeats leaped up thumping in his throat preventing him from even shedding a voice, Tora cleared his throat before coughing a few times...   
"Uh, is some thing wrong Uncle Tora? Are you all right?"  
"Yeah *cough* I just *cough-cough* need a drink... ahem... my throat is dry..." faking a smile, the ancient beast tried sneaking off towards any place far...  
"Mind if I join you?"  
"Um... no thanks *cough* I'll mange... ahem... excuse me..." quickly skipping off, the beast couldn't help but feel this odd fear... why? From a young lovely female who seemed to be aiming to some thing? Or was it just some thing stuck down his throat? Well whet ever it was, it had better pass... cause the beast was beginning to feel a tad uncomfortable... and this has only been his second day...   
  
"Maybe I came a bit too fast..." said the golden female to her self... "Sigh... it's not like I can help it..." she whispered to her self... "I love you..." she softly stated to where the beast went... with a deep breath, the young golden yellow female walked away back towards her home...   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"God-I'm gonna explode if I ate another bite! I'm full!"  
"Ushio, you were eating like a hog!"  
"Asako!"   
"What? It was the truth? I mean have you ever seen any one eat like the mess he was?"  
"Well I (BURP) !!!" blushing and dropping his gaze to his feet, the temple boy placed a hand on his lips   
"Oh how repulsive!!!" stated Asako totally disgusted...  
"You were eating so fast Ushio you gulped in too much air!" said Mayuko, as she lightly seemed disgusted as well...   
"Err... sorry... I didn't mean to do that!" blushing his cheeks out, the temple boy felt a rush of shame...  
"..." Shigure said nothing as he sat next to his embarrassed son drinking a sip of water...  
  
!!!!!CRACK-KA-BOOOOOOOOM!!!!!!  
  
"Whoa!!!" squeaked Asako as the whole room shook lightly with the sound of sudden blow...   
"Wh-what was that??" questioned Mayuko in fright...  
"!!!" Quickly darting a run to the door, spear gripped tight, Ushio smacked it open, eyeing the lightly snowing sky, as a few sparks of crackled white and blue thunder bolts lightly zapped a little before they stopped completely...  
"Was that what I think it was?" asked Shigure...  
"Yep... Tora is upset and trying to blow up some thing... either that or he's fighting with Muma again!" said the boy as he quickly wore his snowshoes and attended to make a run towards the hills...  
"OH-no you don't!" said Asako grabbing her friend by the neck lice "you ain't going no where with out us Aotsuki Ushio!!!"   
"B-but... Asako!!! It's dangerous out there!"  
"Ushio! Please! We just wanna see him!" pleaded Mayuko... ocean gray eyes shimmering as her hands cupped each other, fingers pleading...   
"Sigh... dad!!!" whined the boy, wanting his father to convince the girls to stay at the inn...  
"Make sure they don't get hurt and come back before sun set, wont you?" smiled Shigure as he shrugged...  
"Oh-crap..." groaned the boy... even his dad couldn't change the girls mind...  
"SO! Up the mountain... here we go!" Cheered Asako as she dragged her friend clutching the spear, Mayuko followed...  
"Asako!!!" growled the boy... but to no avail...   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"F*** F*** F***!!!" hissed the beast, panting his breath out burning and smashing a few more trees eyes wide open, shooting silver glowing eyes as the razor teeth showed the shark teeth crackling the tree bark... claws slashing and scaring all over...  
  
"Tora?? What on earth are you doing??" asked the dark brown beast as he eyed the crazed beast eyeing him like he never knew him in his life...  
"..." Panting, eyes wide open, glaring, hissing, a few flames shoot around here and there...   
"Sh**! Why are you looking at me like that? Is some thing the matter?"  
"..." Glaring with eyes full of nothing but hatred... the beast struck his claws to the closest tree he could find, crashing it down with a single fisted punch...   
"!!!" Eyes wide open amazed and a bit startled, Muma eyed the ancient beast as he seemed angry at him self... the dark brown beast didn't understand what was bothering the orange beast, but all he knew is that he had to stop him before he demolished their home...   
"HEY!" sneered the beast as the dark brown beast gripped him tight, twisting his orange-stripped arms backwards...   
"TORA!!! Calm you self!!!" reasoned the dark brown beast holding on to him with all his might...   
"F***-Out-Muma!!!!" cried the beast with the rumbling volcano in his chest erupting too strong for the beast to hold back... sending a blow-punch the dark brown beast face, Tora sent Muma flying backwards slamming into a tree, and actually crashing it, braking it...   
"*Moan*" was all what the dark brown beast said as he sprawled there... a few crimson threads seeped down, staining the white snow...   
"Uhh..." gasped the beast eyeing what he did... eyeing his fists, they were slightly scared from all the beating...  
"Oh..." sitting up, feeling his spine and head, Muma only merely blinked the clawed, blood stained, scared brunet orange stripped hand offering him a hand... looking up, the dark brown beast eyed Tora...   
"I'm sorry..." said the ancient beast... and that was all he said...   
"..." Grabbing the hand and then standing up, Muma brushed him self then eyed the nasty gnash on one of his hunches bleeding lightly... sprawling down a little after a snap of pain, the beast had to nurse it...   
"..." Facing away, Tora had no excuse to beat the younger beast... why had he done so? Eyeing Muma again, Tora thought about it 'he was only trying to calm me down... he didn't have to, but then he did... why?' the thoughts rushed into his head, annoyed, confused and in need of resting his nerves, Tora placed a careful flat hand on his face, trying to relax... only for the cupping hand on his shoulder asked him to turn around...   
"I don't know what happened... but you can talk about it if you'd like!"  
"...?"  
"Who knows? Talking about what ever it is on your mind might make you feel better! It has always worked for me!"   
"..." Frowning, the orange beast just felt the need to be alone, so giving no answer; Tora brushed off the hand off his shoulder softly as he walked away silently...  
  
~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Mother..."  
"Yes dear..."  
"Mind if I ask some thing?"  
"Sure! Go ahead dear!"  
"Well... when you want to get dad's attention..."  
"????"  
"What do you do?"  
"Oh... well... I'm afraid what I do to get your father's attention is a bit too naughty and 'way' too early for you to try! Why do you ask? (Smirk) is there some one on your mind?"  
"Huh?? (Shy) n-no! It was just a question!"  
"Honey!!!" sang the light brown female with a wide smile "who's on your mind?"  
"N-no one!!!"  
"Ann, dear, you can tell me!!!"   
"..."  
"Ann!" she sang again...   
"I don't know... I can't choose..."  
"??"  
"I just can't make a choice..."  
"You have... two... on your mind?"  
"(Shying off)"  
"Whom?"  
"Well... Jiaaku..."  
"Jiaaku and... whom?"  
"........."  
"Ann?"   
"...T-uhh..." she couldn't say it...  
"...Tora?" stunned, Kage questioned "Ann, dear... I'm afraid Tora is out of the question!"  
"Huh?? Why??" loudly squeaked the golden female...  
"Ann! You two don't fit!!!" the light brown female explained "Tora is firstly not the one for you... second, he is much-much older than you are, third, you two just don't match!!! He's too nasty, and you're still too fragile for such a life!"   
"But mother!!!"  
"Listen!!!" scolded Kage...  
"..."   
"Tora is out of the loop... got that?"  
"Yes mother..."  
"I hope you understand Ann... just because you like him doesn't mean you can have him!"   
"Mother! Do you like him?"  
"Well... as a friend, yes! But as a mate, no!"  
"..."  
"Ann... Dear, this is just too complicated, don't rush it!"  
"But mother!"  
"ANN!"  
"!!!"  
"If Tora wants you, then let him show it... if not, you had better back off! Got that young lady!!!"  
"..." Eyeing the ivy green pitch eyes, the golden female couldn't help but sob her answer "yes... mother..."   
"Good..."  
"..." With tears in her eyes, Ann couldn't help the anger building within her as she had to run some where... her secret shelter... she had to go... running out of the den, the golden female tried to hold back her tears...   
"Ann!!!!" called the light brown female as she paced towards the entrance of the den, stopping at the open space, silent, eyeing the sky, Kage remembered some thing "Oh-father... in times like this, I wish you were still here... you have no idea how much I miss your advice..."   
  
"..." Walking silently, Jiaaku was pacing towards his den, only to eye the golden female run near by passing him, her tears shimmering in the sunlight, flickering like starts falling from the sky "Ann??" he called, but she didn't listen, so she didn't turn back "ANN!!! Hey!! Ann!!!" crying after her, the light brown male had to follow, his heart thumping, his feelings rushing, he had to know what was bothering her...  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
Near by...   
~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Ouch!!!"  
"What is it Asako?"  
"Some thing is stick down my pants!" she blushed plucking out a small thorn "darn thing!" she stated as she threw it away, feet drawing their tracks in the snow...   
"Ushio! Asako! I found some tracks! And blood!!"  
"Huh?" the temple boy and the harsh voiced girl eyes each other before heading towards their friend...   
"Look..." breathed Mayuko, ocean gray eyes blinking worriedly at the stained snow, spilled lightly near a tree that seemed to be thwacked with some thing...   
"I see fur!" said Asako as she picked out a few hairs stuck in the crashed tree bark...  
"Their Muma's!!!"  
"How do you know?"  
"Heh! I know the smell of Muma! It's always a mix between Kage and Tora! Something strong but with a faint sense of some thing sweet!"  
"Excuse me?" sneered Asako... eyeing doubly at her stupid looking temple boy friend...   
"Besides! It's brown! If it's not Muma, who could it be then?"  
"Kage?" suggested Mayuko...  
"Nah, Kage and Jiaaku are light brown, Muma is the only one in dark brown..."  
"Oh-yeah? What about this Keo and Yami beasts?"  
"Kyofu is totally black and red! Yami is tanned; with a splash of red... come to think of it... she does have a little brown!"   
"What ever... let's track old strip face!"  
"What ever..." murmured the temple boy...   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Eyeing you there... standing in the light, you glow in the darkness, no matter where I am... you're always there... I don't know... why can't I keep you out of my mind? Why can't I help this feeling? Why can't I control it? Why is it taking me over? It is so overwhelming... I like it, yet it frightens me... I try to hold it... but it slips my fingers... it runs away and laughs at me... it mocks me... it can hold me, strange me, kill me... show me the sweetness and sourness of life... and I cant do a thing about it... why? Oh-why do I have to feel it so? I just... wish... if I knew... why...  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Sprawling there on the soft bed of dead grass, the golden female cried out her heart, eyes streaming down her golden face, silver locks in her face, wet by tears, arms folded hugging her face... shoulders shrugging with every gasp... Ann was weak... she needed some one to be there... some one she can call her own... a mate... some one who would love her... it's not like she didn't have love... she had plenty of it... she just wanted some one to be for her always... her mother loved her, wanting to protect her was her right, but still, the young female had no barrier against her emotions... that may have been her problem... her heart has always been her guide in life... her father... the one who trained her in battle, the one she loved... it was a shivering shock when she over-known her truth... little did any of her parent know what their daughter knew... she kept it in, wanting to spare them --and her self-- the pain of it all... she only wished that... someday... sometime... somehow... some one would come along, and grant her-her wishes...   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Ann?" the light brown male whispered softly as he walked into the den he never knew existed... eyeing the walls and roof, it was scared, scratched and carved with many designs... some were old... others were new... but that didn't matter to him, as long as his female friend wasn't feeling her self... Ann was sprawling on a huge bed of dead leaves, as a decoration of flowers, most were dry, but still with a little beauty left, hung above her head...   
"(Sobbing and gasping)" it didn't seem that the golden female noticed or heard the young beasts voice...  
"Ann..." softly called the light brown male...  
"??" Shifting her head slowly as she whipped away her tears, the young golden female fixed her light blue eyes on that shadow walking towards her with the yellowish-red eyes glowing in the dim light...  
"Are you okay?"   
"What do you want?" she hissed growling "Get-Out!" she shouted throwing a hand full of dry leaves at his face...   
"!!" Closing his eyes, then opening them to see the single leaf resting on his nose, Jiaaku blew it away and eyed the female again "Ann, what's wrong? Why are you so upset?"   
"..." Trying to stop crying, the female just threw her self on the bed again, sobbing and gasping a bit...   
"Ann..." cupping her shoulders, the light brown beast just wanted to make her feel better...   
"Don't-Touch-Me!!!" she snarled throwing her hands in his face...   
"Ahh!!!" yelping in pain, the young male drew back lightly tearing, slowly he felt his scared face, then his stained hands... his five silver locks dangled in front of his sight... all lightly stained in crimson...   
"J... J... J... Jiaaku..." breathed the female in sudden daze... the horror of what she did has just reached her "I'm ... I'm so sorry..." she placed her stained fingers on her lips, a few hot tears burned her cheeks "I'm so-so-sorry... I never meant to do so... I was... I couldn't... I-uhh..." she tried to talk, but only for his fingers to get placed on her cheeks cupping them, rising her face to lock his eyes with hers...   
"Ann... would you like to talk about it?" he softly asked, flicking back a wet silver lock from her face "it might make you feel better?" he softly suggested...   
"Jiaaku..." she sobbed, hiding her face in his torso, arms around his neck, sobbing and crying a bit louder than before...   
"..." Holding her tight... the light brown male said nothing, and simply brushed down her locks, comforting her... Jiaaku couldn't help but kiss her lightly on the head, not knowing how much that had calmed her down...   
"..." Pausing for a second... feeling that kiss... the female drew in a deep breath as she only wanted to hug a bit more tight now... she felt safer... better... why? She didn't know... all she knew, is that she would never want to let go of that feeling... she wanted to feel every single second of it... eyes closed, the female felt much better... much-much better...   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Muma!!!! Baby what happened?" gasped the light brown female as she hurried towards her hurt mate licking and nursing...   
"Kage! I'm okay! Just a little fumble... I was passing though the forest and weren't watching where I was going, and slammed into a tree!" he chuckled stupidly...   
"Oh-what were you thinking?"  
"Just about how groovy your body happens to be!!!"  
"!!!" Eyes wide shot; the female seemed to shy of with a smile "not funny!"   
"Baby! With a body like yours, it makes my head spin around, it could even turn any one blind!!!" he smirked...   
"Oh-you'll regret that!" she smiled cupping his face "tonight!"  
"I can hardly wait!"   
"AHEM!!!" loudly coughed the ancient beast "I'll be in my spot if you want to bother me later..." he stated before trailing off disgusted...   
"Oh! Okay!" said the female, cupping her mate's shoulders, slowly drawing her hands on his shoulder blades "Muma!" she sweetly sang...   
"Yeah?" he worriedly answered singing as well...   
"I want lemon!" she grinned wickedly... noses touching softly...  
"!!!" Eyes blinking her, Muma quickly carried her in his dark brown arms "oh-your asking for it!"  
"Show me wha'cha've got big-boy!" she smiled kissing him on the cheek as they walked into the secure darkness of their den...   
  
"Kids!!!" Slurred the beast as he sprawled in his burrow... but before he could put his head down to sleep... he sensed some thing coming... so he thought he'd go out and see what it was...   
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
"OUCH!!! Dammit! This place is full of thorns!!!" whined the temple boy...  
"Tell me about it! How sure are you that this is the right way Ushio?" asked Asako...   
"Well... I never came here by my self, but I remember the road pretty well!"   
"What?? Are you saying that you took us to the middle of no where not even knowing the right path??" the harsh voiced girl scolded...   
"Oh-yeah? Things would've been just fine if you hadn't tagged along! I told you it was dangerous!"   
"Asako! Ushio! Calm down!" Mayuko stated parting them by standing between them "if you two keep fighting we're never gonna find..." and she froze... eyeing some thing with a dazed face... "Tora!" she breathed more like calling...   
"Huh??" Asako shifted her head around, only to see the orange beast glaring them, dark orange tail lashing with anger, thunder slightly crackling as he hissed and growled, shark teeth showing as his tong licked his chops...   
"..." Frowning and hissing as well, the temple boy and the beast started cursing each other, in a way both girls didn't understand...   
"Why have you come back brat?"  
"I had no other choice a** h***!" the boy gripped the spear tight...   
"Tora!!! Ushio, please don't!" cried Mayuko standing in front of the ancient beast arms spread wide open protecting him...   
"Ushio don't you dare!" warned Asako as she stood next to her friend...   
"??" Tora eyed the two females defending him... why were they doing so? He could understand the hamburger girl, but... the harsh voiced girl?   
"Tch-FINE!!!" sneered the temple boy in anger, glaring the beast, craning around; Ushio walked a few steps away...   
  
"Oh-I missed you so much Tora!" said Mayuko as she leaned towards the beast hugging his forearm...   
"!!!" Embarrassed, the ancient beast eyed a snickering temple boy... pumping his cheeks, he felt like slaying him by then...  
"Tora you jerk!" scolded Asako as she kicked his foot...  
"Ouch!!!"  
"Why did you leave so suddenly? And with out even a goodbye!" she scolded eyeing him with a sad face, still yet glaring...  
"..." The beast said nothing, then craned to the ocean gray eyes sadly yet blushing fixed to the snow under them...   
"We missed you..." said Mayuko holding on tighter to his arm...  
  
Like a bow of frozen heartless flames, some thing stabbed the beast from the back... that feeling was cold, yet painful... eyeing the temple boy, Ushio had already turned away, leaning against a tree, simply waiting until the girls were done saying farewell to the orange beast... eyeing the snow, the boy kicked some as he shifted some with the spears butt... Tora eyed the boy calmly, and then shifted at the two girls hugging his arms and sobbing words scolding him for leaving and wanting him to come back... the beast didn't know... he had made a choice... was it right? If it wasn't, then, why is it that he doesn't feel it right to go back?? Eyes closed trying to think... shifting his face away, his eyes were meant to snap in start as some thing wet dripped on his rams... looking down, both girls were lightly crying...  
  
"Tora please come back... please..." pleaded Mayuko snuggling her face in his fur...   
"I'm afraid I cant..." softly said the beast, sitting back on his hunches, only to be close enough for both of them...  
"Why?" said Asako holding back her tears "don't you want to be with us?"  
"Females... there comes a time in every ones life... when they have to make a choice, and be responsible for it's conclusions and consequences... and my turn had come, I have made a choice, now I have to see if it was the right one for me..." the beast explained as he scolded softly, flicking a droplet for the ocean gray eyes, the beast stood up and frowned "you must leave now... this place is not suitable for you females..." looking up at the absent minded temple boy "or beast slayers..."  
"Tora?" called Mayuko "would you at-least drop by for a visit?"  
"... I can't promise you that!"  
"Well... does this mean we're never gonna see you again?" Asako almost broke into a case of mad sobbing... "Things are never gonna be the same with out you around Tora! We need you! Me! Mayuko! Even Ushio, although he refuses to admit it!" frowning, the harsh voiced girl had to let out what was in her heart...   
"..." Shaking his head slightly, Tora eyed them both and took one step backwards "you had better leave females, or I would have to use force to make you!" the ancient beast slightly crackled thunder...   
"Tora..." sobbing, Mayuko sighed as she walked towards the temple boy next to her friend...   
"We'll miss you!" softly said Asako "you had better visit us Tora! Or else you'll wish your sorry ass you never knew Asako!!!" she scolded as she craned around...  
"I'll keep that in mind!" slightly smiled the beast... eyeing the temple boy... Ushio had a silent cold face, with nothing but a light shimmer in his mystic eyes...   
"..." With a single raised hand, Ushio waved farewell to the beast as he trailed side by side with his waving friends... face silent, strong, cold, and yet somewhat sad...   
  
After a short pause... the beast felt this cold wind blowing against his soul again... they came to visit... they actually came to visit! To want him back? They were pleading... tears in their eyes... heat in their souls, fright and sorrow in their souls... there was some thing lonesome even in the boy's soul, and Tora felt it... Ushio had missed him as well... it was good to know you were wanted... needed... loved... the cold wind slowly shimmered into heat... that empty cold gap had been filled... friendship... warm-tender-friendship...   
  
Smiling as he dropped down his waving hand... that he never knew bid them farewell... is this it? Is he never going to see them again? It this the new life he should live? Feeling confused, the beast decided to head back and rest... he had a lot of thinking to do... and the thinking spot would do just fine right at that moment... he needed to clear his mind, body and soul... something had to be replaced... he just didn't know with what... he only hoped that he would know... soon... and as soon as possible...  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Holding you there in my arms was merely nothing but a dream to me... never in all my hopes and dreams, did I think that this dream would come true... you were my life... my golden sun... my blue sky... my silver plate... my treasure... every thing... I have ever dreamed of... is here... in you...  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Jiaaku..."   
"Yes?"  
"Thank you..."  
"...?"  
"For being there for me..."   
"Don't mention it..."  
  
Snuggling there side by side on the bed of dry leaves, the light brown male held the golden female in an embrace... Ann felt safe and comfortable there... she loved that feeling... and she couldn't help wanting more... nuzzling the young male, the female found her self actually enjoying his company... eyes in light blue opened a crack as she eyes the yellowish-red eyes, on that scared light brown face, where the five silver locks dangled dancing with their breath... eyeing the scares she had done to his face, the female couldn't help but reach up and nurse the cuts, licking them and cleaning then carefully...   
  
Startled and a bit shy, the light brown male blinked lightly as she licked his face, cleaning his stinging wounds... they really didn't matter to him as long as he was with her... but to say the truth... that feeling... the sensation... it actually felt good... he had always nursed him self if was ever hurt... never had he ever thought that she would ever nurse him... slightly smiling, Jiaaku closed his eyes in need of rest, and to feel that wonderful heavenly sensation enveloping him whole... silent... both said nothing as the female nursed the males wounds...  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Muma... I'm worried about Ann... have you seen her?"  
"Not really? Why? Had some thing gone wrong?"  
"Not really... I was just wondering... she told me she had a crush over Jiaaku... she just didn't know how to say it and..."  
"And?"  
"Well... things got ugly... I guess I got over protective again and got her upset... she left the den crying!"  
"Oh-god, again?"  
"Yes... do you think she went to that secret place of hers?"  
"The one behind the water falls? Maybe! It has always been her favorite..."  
"Yeah... and talking about favorites... hands off the molds buddy!"  
"No-way baby!"  
"Eep!! Muma! Not so hard!!!" giggled the female...  
"It wouldn't be fun if it wasn't hard!"  
"Oh-yeah? How about 'this' then?"   
"Yelp!!!" eyes shot wide-open "Oh-no-god... Kage please not that again!"  
"Why not?"  
"Well... it's too sensitive!!!"  
"You think my molds aren't?"  
"Well my crouch is more sensitive than molds now aren't they?"  
"Wanna bet!"  
"Kage! No! NO-NO-NO-NO-NO-NO-NO!!!!! YELP!!!!"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"What's going on in there?" asked Yami as she and her mate passed by their friends' den...   
"Sound to me like two beasts are having a sour delight of lemon!!"   
"Oh!" pause... craning to her mate he was eyeing her oddly...   
"Yami!" Kyofu smiled with his tail lashing...   
"Uhh... I don't know!" shy-fully answered the female!  
"Well... there is always a chance for a first try now isn't there?" stated the beast as he walked into their den "follow me, won't you?"   
"Yes dear!" shyly smiled the female...  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"What are you saying Asako?"  
"I'm saying Tora may never come back!" holding back the need to cry, the harsh voiced girl stated...  
"I can't believe this is happening..." Mayuko sighed...   
"..." The temple boy was silently eyeing the out doors... the four of them were at the temple boy and his father's room...  
"Do you think we should try to convince him again?"  
"Mayuko, Asako... and you as well Ushio!"  
"??" Ushio with a cold face, and slitted sleepy looking eyes, coldly eyed his father...   
"Tora had made a choice, and he just wants to make sure that it was the right one for him... if it ever turns out that it wasn't right for him, then he might come back! You shouldn't force him on changing his course in life just because you want him to!" softly scolded the priest "do you all understand?"  
"Yes Oji-san..."  
"Yes... Oji-san!"  
"..." Ushio said nothing, simply and silently he went back watching the night as it fell beyond the mountains...   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Eyeing the fibulas sky... two sets of eyes gazed silently at gods creation... a pair of mystic human eyes slightly blinked once scrolling among those sparking diamonds, locking on the most beautiful one of all... glowing in the fine glow of silver, the stars created the shape of the silver slitted eyes that were gazing at the same star... the ancient beast and the temple boy shared the view of the sky... both silent... Tora was sitting in the younger light brown beasts thinking spot... snow slightly falling top of him... a few specks rested softly on his shoulders and head... only did the blowing wind brush them away... the temple boy had his thoughts dreaming far away... all the memories and thoughts rushed into his head... he wanted to think... to clear his mind... but couldn't... so was the beast... each was thinking of the other... just wondering... hoping... thinking... if this had it's right course... then every thing would go it's right way... every thing had it's time line and thoughts... every thing had it's special affects...   
  
~*~*~*~*~  
Morning came... as it was the dawn of the third day...   
~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Yawn!!!!" with a set of shark teeth, the light brown female stretched her limbs out scratching and sharpening her claws on the near by trees... eyeing around her, she only saw her lazy mate walking after her scratching his neck, stretching his limbs...   
"Morning baby!" smiled Muma... they both slightly nuzzled...  
"Morning honey!"   
"Morning Kage, Muma!" Yami softly greeted, walking towards them still feeling lazy...   
"Morning!" greeted the black beast, then sat back and scratched his neck like a huge cat... "God-that was one hell of a night!"   
"Yeah..." slurred the tanned female as she attended cleaning her self...   
"..." Eyeing around still, the light brown female snapped from her daze "Hey! Where are Jiaaku, Ann and Tora?"  
"Huh? I dunno!" Yami answered, then eyed her mate whom only shrugged...   
"??" Walking to the tree... no one was there... eyeing around... Kage began to worry... until the sight of some thing sleepy, tired and shaded in orange slumped its way towards her... "Tora! Morning!"  
"Yeah... what *yawn* ... uhh... ever..." the beast had his eyes closed, ignoring the female, sprawling like a huge throw rug, the beast curled around him self to fall fast asleep before you can even say Kamatchika!!!  
  
"The poor dear! He seems exhausted!" whispered Kage to her friend eyeing the sleeping orange beast...   
"Yeah!" replied Yami... "Lets leave him to rest!"  
"Good idea, I need to go look for Anna and Jiaaku any way!" said Kage as she attended to leap away...  
"Mind if I join you?" asked Muma...   
"No! It's my fault Ann was upset; I gotta find her my self! But thank you any way dear!" kissing him on the cheek, the female craned and walked away...  
"Uh, okay!" replied the dark brown beast feeling his cheek "I just hope things end up well..."   
"What are you talking about Muma?" asked the tanned female...  
"Oh... nothing bad! Kage and Ann had a bit of a fight yesterday, and Ann left upset...I guess Kage went over-protective again!"  
"Oh..." Yami whispered, then eyed where her friend went...  
"Well, might as well be moving..."  
"Where are you going?"  
"To check on Ushio! I cant let Kage wear her self out traveling all the way and back every day, now can I!!" smiled the beast before trailing off...  
  
"..." Yami said nothing...  
"They both love each other... don't they!"  
"Yeah..." with a shy smile, the tanned female answered shying off...  
"Is some thing on your mind Yami?"  
"Not really... I was just... wondering..."  
"...?"  
"How do you think it feels to have kids?"  
"!!!" Eyes wide open the black beast started shying off "w-h-ell... umm, I have the faintest idea..." tail tucked, the beast eyed the morning sky "what do you say we go out hunting?"  
"I agree! But... what about Tora?" questioned the female eyeing the exhausted sleeping beast "we can't just leave him here!"  
"He'll be fine!" walking a few feet away "I suppose he wont be waking up till after sunset as far as I can tell!"   
"True he sleeps deep, but he's no heavy sleeper!" the tanned female scolded as she walked after her mate... eyeing the beast for one last time before vanishing into the forest...  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"AW-YES!!!!!" cheered Asako, hot water reaching till her shoulders as she wrapped her self in a towel, soaked in the hot waters of the spring...   
"Whoa, this is really feeling good..." softly said Mayuko, blushing, and both had their hair in a bun...   
"Hmmm..." relaxing in the hot waters... "Oh-I could stay here for ever!!!"  
"..." Silent, Mayuko simply drew her gaze to the sky...   
"Okay Mayuko..." scolded the harsh voiced girl "what's the matter?" she cocked an eye brow at her startled friend, eyes looking lazy with a smile on the side of her face...   
"!!!" Clearing her throat, the ocean gray eyes slightly shying whispered softly "nothing... I was still thinking of Tora..." with a sigh... "It just... happened so fast..." she concluded, but then silenced...   
"..." Silent as well, the harsh voiced girl drew away her gaze at the lightly snowing sky "Oh-crap! It's snowing! We'd better go back in side!"  
"Good idea!"   
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Aw-F***! It's snowing Dammit! And I was enjoying my self!" cursed the temple boy as he was busy drying him self with nothing but a towel around his waist... craning back to his father, the temple boy had all the musicales you never knew existed...   
"Better dry up good Ushio!" stated the priest, as he didn't join his son in the spring... "I told you to take your 'little dip' some time later!"  
"Well how the F*** did you expect me to know it was gonna snow?"   
"..." Shrugging, the priest gave no answer...  
"(Cursing)" Ushio was just about to put a side the towel when...   
  
"USHIO!!!! Listen... I-!!!" Asako quickly called opening the door...   
"!!!" Eyes locked... Ushio and Asako froze...   
"!!!" Scrolling her eyes --that were shoot wide open-- a little down, the female quickly squeaked as she turned around blushing, covering her face and eyes "Oh-I'm sorry! I'm so-so-SO-SORRY!!!" she was blushing hard, quickly her hands fumbled looking for the door, slowly closing it again...   
"!!!" A single sweat drop rolled down the boy's neck "Uhh... (Blushing, a quick shiver stumbled down his spine) on second thought... I think I need a shower!" said the boy as he craned back towards the hot spring, face burning up in red...   
  
"Now this is going to be an unforgettable vacation..." stated the priest whispering to him self...   
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Asako? What's wrong?" asked Mayuko as she blinked her friends burning face; hand on her lips, breathing fast...   
"..." Blinking a few times, the harsh voiced girl said nothing... and simply walked towards her suit case taking out a mirror, eyeing her self...   
"Asako?"   
"Mayuko... I have just committed a horrible indescribable sin!" whispered the female feeling her burning face "I am never gonna forgive my self!" she stated placing back her mirror...   
"Huh?"  
"Promise not to talk about it to any one?"  
"Of course I promise!!"  
"Come here then!"  
"??" Whispering a few words, the ocean gray eyed girl quickly gasped blushing as she blinked her friend in surprise, hand on her face, eyes wide open...   
"..."  
"I wouldn't dream of talking about it!"   
"Neither would I!"   
  
"Excuse me, but breakfast is done, please be at the dinner room in ten minutes please..." the old lady said as she stated from behind the door...   
  
"..."  
"..."  
"Shall we?"  
"Yeah... let's act like nothing happened!"  
"Easy for you to say! It's not like your' the one who saw Ushio naked!!!"  
"Asako! Hush!!!"  
"Err, sorry!"   
"Let's go..."  
"Yeah... I hope this wouldn't ruin my life career!"  
"..."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The snow was falling lightly on the shoulders and head of the light brown female... Kage had ran up a long distant looking for her daughter... searching for every sign she could remember, Kage found nothing... Ann had many hiding places, too bad her mother didn't find them all... it seems that she had missed one... with the worrying heart of an over-protective mother, the light brown female had wore her self out... sitting back on her hunches, Kage began resting for a few seconds before she went back looking... eyeing the great blue sky, her ivy green eyes shimmered lightly, eyes closed, the female drew in a deep breath before standing up again and running off continuing her search...   
  
"Ann... baby... I promise... if I ever hurt you in any way... I'll never forgive my self!" said the female panting as she kept on running... but then, some thing slammed her... a cold painful splash in her stomach stabbed her... tripping then falling on the soft snow, braking her fall, the female lightly gasped, eyes wide open, feeling that odd scary feeling in her body... it felt... cold... like cold water on a face looking for warmth... "Wh... what's wrong with me?" the female asked thin air as some thing seemed to happen in side her body... it felt... odd... sick... cold... what ever it was... it was moving... either that, or her mind was playing tricks on her... sprawling there on her stomach, shifting on her side, the female froze trying to calm down... after merely a few seconds... the feeling stopped... yet, a spooky sensation drew over her... what was that feeling? Why had she felt it? Is some thing wrong with her? She didn't know... "Probably too much lemon..." lost and scared, frightened lightly in that world of thoughts... the female couldn't help but sense the smell of some thing pacing her way... quickly standing up, the female drew her self to the nearest hiding spot she could find...  
  
"I'm... really thankful for your company Jiaaku! It really made me feel much better!" shyly a soft feminine voice said...   
"Hey! Glad to be of help!" replied the light brown male as he walked side by side with the female...  
"Um... I'm still sorry about your face!"   
"Hey! Forget about it! They'll be gone in a while, besides! They aren't that bad! Not as bad as Kage's spanking!"   
"Yeah... talking about mother, I'd better be heading back before I get a spanking!"  
"Me too! I gotta make some tracks! Bye Ann!!"  
"Bye Jiaaku!" with a quick kiss on the light brown male's cheek, the golden female froze...  
"!!!" Eyeing each other as they froze, the female shyed a smile before running off... sitting back on his hunches, feeling his face, the young beast couldn't help the heat, blinking a few times, Jiaaku released a small chuckle as he trailed off "god-I need a cold shower!"   
  
"..." With a wide arced smile, the light brown female flicked her tail eyeing the two young beasts as they trailed off, each on his own track... "I guess my little baby has grown too fast for me to notice!" the female stated, walking after the golden female...   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Running like the wind... the heat and sensation of battle... I hear nothing but the sounds of death... cries, shrikes, screams of terror... I smell nothing but blood, some thing burned... I see nothing but red, black and stained in white... I open my eyes and I see you there little one... I see you in front of me... so brave... so young... so strong... although you bother me with your stubbornness... I like the way you do it... each one of us has his way... although we are from two different world... we share the same life, the same world, the same thoughts... we are one... no one can separate us... cause I know... and I know, you share the same thought... that ... every thing... any thing... built on love, trust and caring... is worth living for... no one can brake it... steal it... ruin it... it is one of the strongest bonds that god had created... so... here I am... grateful for the mighty god... for letting me know... how it feels... to be... loved...   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Tora!! Tora!!! Tora... get up!!" softly said the golden female as she nudged the beast softly...   
"Um-hmm-uh-huh?" mumbled the beast as he fought to stay awake... "Ann? What? Where? Uhh... what is it?"   
"Um, I just wanted to ask, before you went to sleep, have you seen mom or dad?"  
"ANN!" the beast angrily groaned, "go look for your lost parents your self!! Just let me sleep!" lying down his head, the ancient orange beast blew away a frown with a deep sign and calmed down into sleep...   
"Oh... sorry..." blinking once into that cute sleeping stripped face; the little golden female couldn't help but to kiss the beast lightly on the cheek...   
"..." Mumbling under his breath, the beast was already fast asleep...   
"Sweet dreams... Uncle Tora..." Ann softly whispered... she knew and understood her mothers side of thinking... the ancient beast may have been the type of male she wanted, but he as him self, was not the one for her... maybe she could hang out with a younger beast... some one she knew loved her... smiling lightly, the young female craned around only to see her mother smiling as she stood at their homes entrance...   
"..." With a smile widening a bit, Kage flicked her tail once as her daughter slowly paced towards her...   
"Morning... mother..." the golden female softly said, waiting for her mothers scolding she was used on getting when not coming back home on time...   
"Morning dearest..." Kage smiled, softly nuzzling her daughter...   
"!!!" Startled and a bit confused, the golden female eyed her mother embracing her... placing her hands on the shoulder blades of her mother; the golden female gave back the embrace, making it a bit tighter... she didn't know why, but she knew her mother must've understood what she was going through, embarrassed of the thought of her mother knowing what she was thinking of, the female closed her eyes "I love you mom..."  
"I love you too sweetheart..." brushing down the silver locks, kissing her daughter tenderly on the forehead, the mother eyed her daughter, cupping her face she just felt like nuzzling her again...  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
To have you there in my arm... to watch you grow up beautiful and strong... healthy and wise... happy and with a tender loving heart... you learn to love the ones around you, making them love you back... it's about what you do to them, how you treat them... about who you are from the in side... how you look is not what matters... the out side is only a shadow of the in side... it has a shape but with no details... why is it always the out side that we see never the in side? Understanding what is in the center of some thing will always turn back to you making your life go better... safer... stronger... happier... we always look for love... and when we find it... we might turn selfish and hold it... in a way... it might die... but we refuse to let go... preferring for it to die with us than with some one else... that is what is wrong... we have to let it go if we truly care for it... only then... it might pain us... but it would make all happy... together...   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Um, where's Ushio?"   
"I dunno... he was supposed to be out of the hot spring by now!"   
"Umm... I'm sorry about what happened Oji-san..."   
"It's all right child! But next time... do make some noise if you cant knock on a paper door! Wont you!"  
"I'll keep that in mind..."  
"Good... I'll go check on Ushio, be right back..."  
  
Walking towards the room, Shigure slowly slid the door open... slowly he eyed some thing in dark brown and furry pacing in a circle as his son sat wrapped in a blanket, face lightly blue and shivering...  
  
"So... your telling me... a female... saw you... naked?? (Whistle) boy! This is one hell of a deep predicament!" the dark brown beast felt the back of his neck...   
"How humiliating..." the boy was blushing hard, hands on his face...  
"You know... maybe the girl... the one with the dark hair... really didn't mean to! Maybe she's trying to forget it as well! So... don't think about it!! It's better than having it the other way around, right?"  
"The other way around?"  
"Like Kage tells me... if you ever find your self in a problem, think of it in a 'what would happen if it happened to some one I know?' and then try to solve it! I mean... be grateful it's not 'you' who saw her in that status!!! Right?"   
"... I guess..."  
"Good! Forget about it then! You shouldn't worry your mind on such things!"  
"Easy for you to say Muma! You're always naked!!!"  
"Hey! It's not like a have a choice Dammit! I've got fur and I'm grateful! Besides, there aren't any clothing in my size any way!!"   
  
"(Making some noise) Ushio, are you still in there?"  
"Um, coming!!!" standing up fully dressed, the temple boy just didn't feel like going out earlier, before walking to the door, he craned back to the dark brown beast "Oh-Muma!"  
"Yeah?"  
"Thanks! I owe you one!"  
"Yo! You owe me nothing kid, just forget about it!" was all he said before leaping over the stone walls and away...   
"Who were you talking to?" faked the priest...  
"No one! Just my self!"   
"Then, why are you still holding the spear?"  
"Huh?" eyeing it, he didn't even remember it was there "Oh-I forgot about it..."  
"You forgot to let go of it?"  
"..."  
"Never mind... the rest are waiting for us at the dining room, and Ushio!"  
"??"   
"Asako is sorry, and hopes that both would forget about what happened!"   
"..."  
  
Silently walking, the temple boy and his father went back to the dining room... Ushio fixed his blushing face on his friend who locked her eyes with him... both silent, both said nothing... it was still morning... and all had plans... but maybe change it into doing nothing right now... a change in schedule...   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Walking towards his home, the dark brown beast saw that the ancient beast was still fast asleep in his place... with a smile, he trailed back towards his den, only to see his daughter snuggled and asleep in her mothers arms... Kage eyed her mate with a smile... she was wide-awake softly brushing down a few of her daughters silver locks... nuzzling softly, not wanting to wake his daughter, the dark brown beast smiled...  
  
"I see she's back! How is she?"  
"A bit confused... but she's all right I guess..." eyeing her mate as he eyed their daughter "where were you?"  
"Oh I told you remember? I told you I was gonna go check on Ushio, and guess what!"  
"I dunno, what?"  
"He's here! In the inn a few miles away on a short vacation!"  
"Really? That's grand!!!"   
"I know! (Pause) he left a note on the temple's back yard... I just hope he can remove them! That paint job is 'ugly'!! Yeach!!!"   
"???" Not really understanding, Kage eyed her mate oddly...   
"Uh, I'll explain later..." pause, shifting his head towards the entrance "how long has Tora been asleep?"  
"Since dawn, why?"  
"Just a question..." reaching for the back of his neck, the dark brown beast lightly scratched, and then eyed his mate looking at him with a questioning look "What?"  
"What's on you mind?" the female sang softly...   
"Err... nothing..."  
"Muma!!"   
"This is not the time... I'll tell you later... Okay?"  
"I guess...  
"Um-hmm..." their daughter lightly shifted on her side, fast asleep, lightly with as mile...  
"My sweet little angle..." the light brown female kissed her daughter lightly as she placed her on the bed to sleep "Why don't we go out side and let her rest?"  
"Yeah, good idea!" trailing out, the two beasts left their daughter to rest...  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Running and running thought the dark landscape... there was nothing he could make out... nothing he could remember or recognize... feeling lost... silver slitted eyes blinked once as they shifted constantly from one sudden noise to another... worry and fear clutched the nervous orange beast... ancient stripped arms slashing the shadows attacking him, shark teeth trying to bite some thing, just any thing... the brunet stripped orange arms with spread fingers, extended talons worriedly focusing on any thing that moves... then he felt some thing shift behind him...swinging his arms around... he froze... frozen solid as nothing parted him from slashing his claws into that human face... purple-green mystic eyes slightly and calmly eyeing him... a cold face, white like snow, a long black mass of a could of hair... those lightly tanned lips with that smile lightly wheeling as the cheeks blushed with a light crimson splash... confused... the beast eyed him there... standing in front of him... with those eyes... as if pleading for some thing... the ancient beast couldn't tell... why? He didn't know... eyeing those childish eyes... the beast was startled by the hand offered to him... eyeing the beast lance user... he seemed sad and somewhat lonely... the beast couldn't last that... some thing odd enveloped him... as some thing cold jumped him muffling him over...   
  
"AHH!!!!" jilting in start, the beast eyed the huge chunk on snow resting on his head and torso... blinking in confusion, the beast cupped his face as he panted lightly trying to focus on clearing his mind...   
"Tora!! What's wrong??" asked the light brown female as she padded towards him, her dark brown mate followed...   
"N... nothing... nothing..." breathed the beast brushing away the snow...  
"..." Helping him brush away the snow, the light brown female eyeing the beast as he seemed nervous "Tora, look at you!" the beast eyed her "you look like you were just taken out of a nightmare!"   
"..." Eyes closed "I'm fine... this damn snow startled me that's all!" he stated, and then stood up on his hunches slowly brushing what was left of the snow...  
"Tora..." said the dark brown beast "if your interested, Ushio is here!"  
"I know..."  
"You know?"  
"They're at the hot spring in a distant away, right?"  
"??? How did you...?"  
"What ever... I'm out..."  
"Where are you going?"  
"... hunting..."   
"Oh... please, do be careful Tora!!"  
"... X..." eyeing her mockingly "yes mother!!"   
"Not funny!" scolded softly the light brown female as the orange beast trailed off chuckling...   
"..." Muma eyed his mate, and then took in a deep breath "Kage!"  
"??" Craning to her mate, he seemed troubled "what?"  
"Do you know any place we can talk in, some where privet?"  
"Privet?" thinking "um... how about the cave behind the waterfalls?"  
"Sound good to me! Let's move..."  
"Okay!" confused, the female silently followed her mate...  
  
=====================================================  
A/N: chapter two is done... and this is only half what I've already written... wait for chapter three... there might be a chance of chapter four if I don't wrap every thing up in chapter three though... what ever... R&R people... 


	3. chapter three

=====================================================  
  
~*~*~*~* Sequel... chapter two *~*~*~*~*~  
  
Walking absent mindedly, the orange beast eyed the sky and the white snowy landscape... with a deep breath, he felt like having some thing between his jaws, he just couldn't make a choice what to make it... chuckling to a memory, the beast remembered a time once when the temple boy pushed a squeaky toy down his jaws... it's squeaking alone annoyed him, despite the fact that it got stuck down his teeth, and the fact that he chocked with it when it slipped down his throat... every time he wanted to say some thing, or even curse, a twany squeak came out instead... the beast even suffered the fact of it getting stuck and haven't spoken a word for hours till it was taken out... and they way it was taken out wasn't no pleasure!   
  
Still lightly chuckling with a few curses, the beast remembered the way the temple boy chased him around the temple with the spear... the boy's plot was to hit the back side of the beasts head to make him spit it out... and the beast would rather have it stuck there than to get thwacked by the spear any time of the day... sadly, the beast tripped and got stick in an open gap in a wall... his waist was the part stuck, how? Well, let's just say, when the beast zoomed through the gap, it kind of fell over trapping him by the middle, which gave the temple boy a clear shot of his orange rear... the boy gave the beast enough pounding till the toy was out of his throat...   
  
"Hmm... come to think of it... I owe the brat a lot of spanking!" the beast growled to him self with a smirk, stopping in his tracks, the beast saw a single deer feeding on a trees bark, licking his chops, the beast smiled as he soundlessly snuck near it, he found a toy he could munch with pleasure...   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Muma, what are you saying? I still don't understand!" confused, the female asked her mate sitting back on his hunches next to her on the bed of dead leaves...   
"I'm just saying that... don't you find it odd?"  
"Ann and Jiaaku? No! Not at all! I find it completely normal!"  
"Not their relationship Kage!!!"  
"What then??"  
"The speed of them growing up!!!"  
"Speed?"  
"Ann has turned into a full grown female in only one month... I mean, didn't you find that odd?"  
"No, not really! The same thing happened to Jiaaku when 'he' reached the age of 250!!"  
"He had?"  
"Yeah!! I think it's only a state where we'll know when she's still a child and when she's grown up!!" stated the light brown female "besides! Every thing would go just fine! You don't have to pay too much attention to it! Like father used to say 'let every thing take it's course, never interfere, and ever thing would go just fine!'... understand dear?"  
"Yeah... I guess Yuji was right about that one..." the beast eyeing the running water of the water fall, it was still running, as the river was slightly frozen, it still flowed but under the snow "Kage..."  
"Yes dear?"  
"Can you imagine? Ann... a mother?" he awkwardly asked...   
"A... mother!!!" the light brown female smiled widely for that thought "oh-I hope she does!"   
"Really? Why?"  
"Easy! As a mother, I have to teach and take care of my children... as a grandmother, all I gotta do is spoil them!!!" the female wickedly ginned...   
"Aw-you're a nasty player!"   
"I know!!!" she smiled, crimson tail flickering...  
"..."  
"I just hope she doesn't suffer too much of the emotional problems..."  
"Emotional?"  
"You know! Like love!"  
"Oh!! Yeah... I guess in a time like this she could become pretty sensitive!"  
"Maybe too sensitive..."  
"Maybe..."  
"You know... times like these make me wish father was still alive... I'm really not good in giving advice..."  
"Non sense! I'm sure Yuji would be proud of you if he was here..."  
"Yes... if he was here..."   
  
"Muma..."  
"Hmm?"  
"I love you..."  
"???"  
"..." The light brown female had her face morphing from cheerful to miserable, eyes shimmering lightly as if braking into tears...   
"Kage! Sweetheart, what's the matter?" he held her by the forearms...   
"I miss father and YuKai..." she breathed, clearing her throat "...and... Taifuu..." she concluded... trying to stop her self from sobbing...  
"Kage..." the dark brown beast held his mate in an embrace, tightly hugging her, brushing down her crimson mane, kissing her softly on her head "it's all right dear... I'm so sorry for failing you back then"   
"It was never your fault Muma... you were doing like YuKai told you... protecting us... like you vowed... I just miss them that's all..."  
"I love you... Serena... Kage... I love you..." was all what the dark brown beast said as he held her tight, comforting her...   
"I love you too... Muma... I love you so dearly..."   
  
Out side, the golden female stood frozen at the door of the entrance, as her parents never knew she was there... she knew her truth, so she gave no sound, and crept back silently towards the forest, with the snowing sky lightly flickering wind in her face, snow lightly fell covering her foot prints, and that was good, cause she never attended to let her parent know of her present...   
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Eyeing her walking absent-minded, the orange beast only walked towards her, figuring out that she didn't even see him coming near her... walking side by side, the golden female silently paced until she noticed the color of dark orange flickering next to her... still pacing, she craned lightly to see the beast not eyeing her, still with that cold silent stripped face, he was walking next to her, eyeing his path... she stopped, then eyed him stopping a few steps a way... he sat back on his hunches, gave a slight smile, then softly whispered to her...   
  
"Would you like to talk about it?" he suggested... since this was what every one used to suggest to him, he just thought like trying it...   
"..." Tears streaming down her face, she couldn't hold it back... at that moment, the golden female hated her self, her claws dug into the snow, shark teeth showing at she tried to hold back the need to shout out loud and yell or at-least give out a breath, only did the feeling of some thing brushing up her silver locks make her look up, gazing into those silver slitted eyes, sobbing lightly and gasping a few times, the back of one fisted golden hand brushed away her tears "I'm sorry Uncle Tora... *sniff* I-uhh... I guess I just... *sniff* I just..."  
"Calm down... you and your mother sure do like to cry a lot!" he softly scolded "or is it just some thing inherited?" he mocked chuckling...  
"It's not that... I just..."  
"..."  
"Uncle Tora!" she stated firmly, frowning, tears still streaming down her face "do I look like my father?"   
"!!!" Eyes wide open, the beast blinked a few times before giving a cocked eye brow "I beg your pardon?" he shallowly asked... he really hoped that-that wasn't the question he heard...   
"Please... I need an answer... do 'I' look like my father?" firmly and almost glaring, the female shot a glance to the frozen beast... he was trying to speak, yet something stopped him, his lips somewhat trembling, yet no voice was heard, and she knew he was trying... her glare softened "you-h... you know?" she asked, "you knew??" a case of craze took over her "you knew about it??" her eyes shoot wide open taking a few steps back from him...  
"..." Breathing fast, panicked, the beast gave no answer... slowly placing a hand on his neck, eyeing her worriedly...   
"How could you?" the golden female cried as she dashed her way out of there, crystal droplets fell on the soft snow, sparkling with the sunlight...   
"..." Feeling his throat... why couldn't he say any thing? He wanted to answer, to say some thing... to at-least shed a voice... but he couldn't... he was caught in a question, not knowing weather he should answer it or not...   
  
The golden female knew her truth? Did her parents tell her, or is it that she found out, and they didn't know she did? It didn't matter... should he go into some one else's business, and tell them, or should he talk to the young female and make her stay silent? Or should he just forget that it even existed and act like it's nothing?   
  
"Nothing?? F***! How could it be nothing??" the beast scolded him self...   
"Err, Tora? You okay man?"   
"Huh??" the orange beast turned only to see the young light brown male standing of his four feet a few feet behind him with a confused look on his face... five silver locks danced lightly with the faint breeze...   
"Yeah?" the beast growled, "why do you want??"  
"Err, nothing! I was looking for Ann, seen her?"  
"Nope..." shallowly said the beast as he quickly, and before the young male could even say any thing else, leaped up and away flying...  
"Sheez! I wonder what's with him!!!" the young male questioned in confusion... but then gave a shrugging for not caring any way and carried on his path, looking for his female friend...  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"(Giggling)" Mayuko dodged a snow ball and with a quick throw, and then darted a blow to her female friends face...   
"Ow!!!" Asako brushed away the snow then wickedly smiled "Oh-yeah? Take this then!"  
"Eep!" quickly dodging it, the snowball splattered in the temple boy's face...   
"Ow!!!" Ushio quickly dropped the ball in his hand to brush away the snow "Okay! You girls are asking for it!"  
"Oh-yeah?!"  
"YEAH!!!" with a pair of trained arms, the temple boy in total speed threw darting as many snow balls at his friends as possible...   
"Eek!" Mayuko giggled defending her self with her hands...  
"Ushio!" laughed Asako scolding her friend...  
  
"..." With a smile, the priest gave in a deep breath... it seemed that the temple boy and the harsh voiced girl have gotten over the sudden sin... and that was good, cause neither wanted to remember it any way...   
  
"Take this!!!" shouted Asako as the ball flew high and landed some where behind the stonewalls...   
"Ouch!!!!" a voice jilted then started cursing...   
"Oops!" whispered Asako...   
"Okay! Who's the wise -guy?" a harsh voice growled as a set of light brown hands with long talons placed over the stone wall glaring the humans eyeing him oddly... it was the light brown beast with snow on his head...  
"Jiaaku!" stated the temple boy with a smile...   
"Ushio?" the beast replied, the climbed over the wall to land near the boy "He-hey-hey!! Fancy seeing you here?" eyeing the two girls eyeing him oddly "who are the chicks?" the beast smirked...  
"Chicks?" hissed Asako cupping her waist...  
"Easy on the body baby! We wouldn't want you to go showing too much now would we!" the light brown male smirked, and then escaped a blow of a knuckle sandwich chuckling...   
"JERK!!!" Asako blushed...   
"Um, Ushio?" questioned Mayuko softly...   
"Um, Jiaaku, these are my friends, this is Asako, and Mayuko, over there is my dad!"  
"The priest?" the young male stated, eyeing the absent-minded man reading some sort of book, the boy gave a nod, "does Tora know you're here Ushio?"  
"Yeah, and he's not so happy!" mumbled the boy with a bored voice "any way, what are 'you' doing here?"  
"Me? Looking for Ann! You wouldn't have had to have seen her, have you?"  
"Ann?" questioned Asako, then smirked wickedly "and why are you looking for 'her' from all the world?"  
"Err... well, I, uhh... I'm..." the young male fumbled, feeling embarrassed from the sudden question...  
"??" Confused, the boy suddenly snapped, mouth lightly opened "Jiaaku, is that why you didn't stay much with us at the celebration?" the boy asked with much interest...   
"Um, I uhh... EXCUSE ME I have got to be going, BYE!!!" quickly shouted the embarrassed young beast before darting a run over the stonewalls...  
"Jiaaku!" with a smile, the boy chuckled...   
  
"Shy-full, isn't he!" Mayuko smiled lightly...   
"I guess!" the boy smiled a bit wider, then craned around only to see the harsh voiced girl eyeing him shyly with her cheeks gone red "!!!" Feeling a heat in his face, ears burning, the temple boy knew she remembered what had happened, so he thought of changing the subject...   
"Um, Ushio?" Asako softly called with a singing voice...   
"??" Craning around, the boy was gifted with snowball right in the kisser...   
"Heads up!" she chuckled throwing a few more at him...   
"Hey! No fare! I weren't ready!"  
"Well, you are now!!!"  
"Oh-your asking for it!!!"   
  
"..." Laughing, the priest cracked a wider smile, then went back into reading... the sound of the three children fighting with snow balls out side had him feeling blessed, so he really started loving this place...  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Thinking to him self, embarrassed and a bit confused, the young light brown beast really didn't know what to make of his feelings towards his golden friend... only then did he see her parents walking silently, as her mother seemed warn out and a bit pale... her father seemed worried as well, and a bit... angry? Why was that? The young male just felt like being friendly, so he drew in a smile and took in a deep breath before walking to them greeting...   
  
"Ni Hao!!!"   
"..." The light brown female slightly gave a smile "oh... hey Jiaaku!" she barely spoke, voice gone as she then cleared her throat...   
"Um, you okay Kage? You look pale!"  
"Nothing! She's just tired that's all!" stated the dark brown beast with a harsh voice the young male never heard before, and that got him a bit frightened and worried...   
"Is... some thing wrong?" the young male felt the need to ask...  
"Muma calm down!" she softly scolded...   
"Uh, I'm sorry dear..." he softly answered, then turned to the young male "sorry Jiaaku, we just don't feel our selves any more..."  
"We're heading back home... would you like to join us?"  
"Um, no! I just wanted to ask... where's Ann?"  
"Oh-she's suppose to be sleeping back home at the den..."   
"She is? Oh..."   
"Would you like to see her?" smiled lightly the light brown female...   
"UHH!!" blushing --if he could-- the young male smiled "no thank you Kage! I-uhh... I was just wondering where she was... That's all!"   
"Are you sure?" cocking her head to one side, the female smiled a bit wider as the young male stepped a few steps back...   
"Um, I'm dearly sorry Kage, I really gotta be going now! See ya!" and with that, the young male skipped off embarrassed till the tips of his ears...   
"Kage! You just had to go and scare him off again, I don't believe you!!" softly scolded her mate, as she lightly smiled...   
"Sorry... I couldn't help it..."  
  
Walking back silently, the two mates said nothing... the light brown female and her dark brown mate had the smiles vanishing... both gave a sigh... then the female eyed her mate as they walked side by side...   
  
"Muma... do you think we should tell Ann the truth?"  
"Truth? What truth?"  
"YuKai!"   
"...I don't know... do you think it's the right time?"  
"Honestly no... she's going through a sensitive stage in her life, I wouldn't want things to go ugly for her..."  
  
"I'm afraid that's a too little too late female..."  
"Huh?"  
"What?"  
  
Craning around, the two mates stopped, eyeing a miserable looking orange beast as he perched on a dead tree branch... one leg dangling as his stripped brunet arms folded under his head, dark orange forelock danced with his breath as he eyed them calmly...   
  
"Tora... what do you mean?"  
"She knows her truth female..."  
"!!!!"  
"There is no need for you to think about it..."  
"What are you talking about?" Muma questioned...   
"She knows you ain't her dad dimwit!!!" the beast growled with what seemed hate... the ancient beast hated him self at that moment... why? He didn't know "I didn't mean to make things worse... I couldn't do any thing about it... she knew and there was nothing for me to do to make her change her mind..." the beast faced away as he spoke of them words, voice growling yet sad... "I'm sorry..." he whispered... why was he apologizing? He just felt it a bit better to do so...   
"She... knew?" Kage breathed...   
"Tora..." Muma called...   
"..." The beast eyed him with cold slitted eyes showing a cold-hearted face... glaring, wanting to hiss, but couldn't... wouldn't... didn't...   
"Are you sure of this?"   
"I'm sad to say that it is..." he cleared his throat again "she knows... you are not her father..." he paused "and it hurts..." the orange glared as he concluded...   
  
"Ann..." breathed the female as she quickly ran off with tears running down her face... she knew where to find her child, she just hoped things would work out...   
"Kage! Wait!" the dark brown beast cried running after his mate, but suddenly froze craning back to the silent orange beast...   
"..." The orange beast merely glared, muzzle wrinkled...   
"Tora..."  
"...?"  
"Thank you!"   
"????"  
"I have trust in you..."   
"...?"  
  
The dark brown beast leaped a way with a faint smile... 'I have trust in you' the words echoed in the beasts mind... 'What does he mean?' the beast didn't understand... trust? Trust in what? For what? What had the beast done to deserve this trust? Thinking silently to him self, the ancient beast lied down his head on his stripped arms and closed his eyes in need to clear his mind... so many things have happened ever since he moved in to live with these beasts... and things have been going from odd to odder and from normal to crazy, from nice to worry... things were all mixed up... things weren't as clear as life in the temple... life with hem had the beast feeling confused between being him self and opening up to the others of his own kind... in need to clear his thoughts, the only shelter he was able to find was sleep...   
  
~*~*~*~*~  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Some times I wonder... why is it that some times we never know how much some thing is important to us or not until we lose it... I really miss you... I need you there to guide me... I open my eyes every night to the midnight sky, watching all those fabulous starts... and I remember you... your silver eyes... so mystic, so wonderful, so inspiring... I love your eyes... I love the softness of your flaming orange fur... your voice, so deep, so husky and strong... so brave... yet so stubborn... I love your voice and the way you make it change... it's clear to me through it when your feeling angry, sad, annoyed or happy... your stubborn mind makes me feel like hitting it, maybe it would open up to me in a way... I'd be able to know you better... ever since I've known you till now... I don't know you so well... we have only been together for a short lifetime... and life is short no matter how long you live... I open my eyes again at the sky... and I see you there running like the wind... I feel your heat, I smell your fur, I sense your presents... so I know you're there... the things we've been through... the times we've shared... I remember them all... no matter how long it might take... some one like you... I could never be forgotten no matter what I do... I want you... I need you... you're like a brother to me... my guide... I wish... just one last wish... if there was ever a chance for you to come back... it would happen... soon...   
  
~*~*~*~*~  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Ushio..." a soft voice whispered, brushing against the sleeping boy's cheek, the night has fell, and it was mid night, ever one was asleep...   
"Umm-hmm?" the boy turned only to blink the golden yellow hand brushing against his face, light blue eyes with dry tears on her face, silver locks in a mess over her eyes... "Uhh (startled) Ann? Wh-what's wrong?"  
"Hush! I don't want to wake up your dad!"  
"Huh?" craning to eye his father sleeping besides him, the priest was fast asleep silently soundless...   
"Ushio, I'm dearly sorry for coming in such a time, but I need to talk to you... can I?" the golden female needed to clear what was in her heart...  
"Uhh, sure!" whispered the boy, heart pounding in his ribs, the temple boy just hoped it wasn't some thing serious...  
  
Slipping into some thing warm, the temple boy and the golden female silently crept out side yet still near the room... the boy and the female sat on a stone near the edge of the Aotsuki's hot spring... propping the spear a side, the boy eyed the female as she seemed to clear and rearrange her thoughts... silent, the boy waited for her to start... she eyed him once before shying a faint smile, so he couldn't help giving back another... scratching the tip of his chin, the boy waited as she drew in a deep breath...   
  
"I look stupid don't I!"   
"Oh-no... not at all... not as stupid as Tora said 'I' do!"   
"Do you miss him?"  
"Like F*** I do..."  
"Oh..."  
"..."  
"Ushio..."  
"Yes?"  
"I just needed to ask you... about..."  
"About?"  
"I'll just cut the chit-chat... do I look like mother?"  
"??" Confused a little, the boy shrugged "of course you do! Your both females, kind, sweet, nice, (lightly blushing) both cute, beautiful... err... what more can I say?"  
"Well... that's from the way we act... the thoughts but... I want the out side!!!"   
"Out side? You mean your appearance?"  
"Yes!"  
"Well, Kage is light brown, your golden yellow, she's redheaded, your hair is silver, her eyes are green, yours are blue, but you both have... have..."  
"Have?"   
"Have... (Blushing, head tilting down a little) you both have the same body curves... the family resemblance is awful clear... as clear as daylight!!!" he squeaked lightly, crimson colored his cheeks...   
"Oh... (Head lightly sinking between her shoulders) enough of that..." she cut in his mid-sentence "then... do I look any thing like... dad?"   
"Like Muma?" pause thinking... then a frown came to the boy's face "only resemblance I could think of is... he's also a beast, and he's your dad! And since he's a male, I don't think you share any thing from the appearance... that's in my point of view as a human of course!"  
"...Muma..." the female stated...   
"What about him?"  
"What do you think of Mother and Muma?"  
"You mom and dad?"  
"No! Mother and Muma!"  
"Yeah! You mean your mother and father! Right?"  
"No... if I meant to say my mother and father I'd say Kage and YuKai!" the female glared...   
"YuKai? Who the hell is Yu-(and he froze... the boy snapped as he remembered the red headed beast hunters words... the story about the female vanishing with out a trace... Fuusetsu must've known about this... that is why he was hunting the female only... not her mate, nor her child...) Ann..." the boy breathed...   
"..." The golden female eyed him calmly as a single droplet rolled down her face... she gave a gasp before a few more rolled down...   
"Muma... isn't your dad?"  
"...no... he's not..." the female sobbed "I don't know what to do... I'm worried about what Muma would do if he found out... I love him, he's my father no matter what happens..."   
"Why are you crying then?"  
"Why didn't they tell me?" she growled sobbing, "They all think I'm a child! Why? Don't I have the right to know who my real father is? So what if he was human? I don't care!" she hissed...   
"H-human?" the boy mumbled...   
"Yes... my real father was human..."   
"Did... Tora tell you this?"  
"No..."   
"how did you know about it then?"  
"I didn't know Uncle Tora knew about it... I only found out about it once a few years ago when I was younger... before I met you and Tora..." the female paced away a few steps "Oh-Ushio I feel so lost! I don't want them to know that I know... I don't want to hurt them! What am I suppose to do?"  
"Ann... why are you telling me this? I'm sure dad would be more capable of helping you!"  
"Think so?"  
"I'm sure of it! Besides... I'm feeling lost about this already!!"  
"..."  
  
Clearing her throat, and maintaining her self... the temple boy and the golden female decided to spend the night in the same room... Ann didn't want the temple boy to wake up his father, so they decided to talk to him about it in the morning... little did any of them know... that the light brown female was trying her beast to stop her self from crying, hand cupping her mouth, resting her head on the stone wall... her mate, the dark brown beast was silently eyeing his clawed hands resting softly on the snow... shifting up towards the sky, the male felt like his breath was taken away... she knew the secret... he has no right to hide it any longer...   
  
~*~*~*~*~  
~*~*~*~*~   
  
You are... my angel... my living soul... my heart... I loved you like you were my own... I gave you all I have... please... don't turn on me... I love you with all my heart... I never meant to hurt you... I always feared this day would come, and now it has... I'm so scared... so frightened of what the coming days would hold... all I know... I would never ever want to lose you... you are a part of me... no matter what happens... you would always be my sweet little angel... my little golden sun, my clear blue sky... I love you... I would never let you go if it means to lose you forever... I'd give up my soul for you... just please... don't leave... not now... not yet... please... I need you... your mother needs you... we both need you... we love you... no matter who life may turn and twist... we'll always love you...   
  
~*~*~*~*~  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Yami!"  
"Yes Kyofu?"  
"I'm having an odd feeling that some thing is about to happen!"  
"Huh?" confused, the tanned female eyed her frowning mate as he looked out side as snow began falling again lightly "what on earth do you mean?"  
"I'm not sure... I wish I knew what is was..."  
"..." Eyeing the entrance of their den, the tanned female heard the sound of the young light brown male calling her...  
"Yami!! Ya' home?"  
"Just a minute!" the tanned female replied as she softly nuzzled her mate before walking out...   
"..." With a smile, the black beast was sprawling on his side eyeing his mate as she walked out... "Yami!"  
"??" The tanned female shifted a little towards her mate "yes?"  
"I like your rear!" the black beast smirked...  
"..." Frowning she went back walking listening to her mates chuckling...   
  
"Yes Jiaaku?"  
"Oh-hey Yami!!"  
"Hi!"  
"Um, listen, I just came out of Kage's den and, I cant seem to find Ann, seen her?"  
"Jiaaku, is it just me or have you been asking about Ann all over the story!"  
"Well hey! It was merely a question! Just because I ask about her when I don't know where she is... well... umm... what ever..." the young beast didn't finish "any way, have you seen her?"  
"Nope, sorry!"   
"F***! Where on earth did she go?" the young male growled as he absent mindedly gazed around...   
"Making her your mate would keep her closer to you!" the tanned female smirked at the absent minded young male...   
"Yeah, I thought of that..." he answered, absent minded still, never knowing that he said of those words...   
"!!!" Eyes blinking, the tanned female couldn't help but to giggle lightly...   
"What's so funny?"  
"Oh-nothing! Nothing at all... any thing else dear?"  
"...Dear?"  
"Oh-sorry! I guess Kage's sweetness is infecting!"  
"Not as sweet as Ann!" he stated, but then snapped, "did I just say that?" the female gave a smiling nod "well... hell... I didn't mean it! BYE!" the young male quickly skipped off towards the darkness of his den...   
"(Giggling)" walking back towards her bored mate, the tanned female sprawled next to him as they softly snuggled and nuzzled...   
  
~*~*~*~*~  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
The wind is blowing in my face... what's wrong with me? Why have I turned so nice? So sweet? So despicable and pathetic? I feel absolutely stupid acting so soft... I am a beast, so why aren't I acting like one any more? I feel weak... living with such friendly beasts have made me grow so odd... being nice is so bothering... I can't believe it toke over me so fast, so sudden... I just hope I can hold it back... thing like these make me feel so... lost...   
  
~*~*~*~*~  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
"...whhhoooOOOAAAaaaaa..." a faint zooming voice dashing zooming under the tree the ancient beast was sprawling on, quickly eyes snapping wide open, the beast craned around to see the two girls on a sled zooming quickly as they giggled... it seems that they didn't see the beast a top the tree... blinking, then groaning, the beast leaped after them "those crazy females! Why is it that they never listen?"   
"Faster Mayuko Faster!!!"  
"Asako, this is too fast!!!"  
"Not for me it's not!!!" pulling the leash from her friend's hands, the harsh voiced girl stretched her legs and gave speed to the sled...   
"Whooooaaaa!!!!" breathed the hamburger girl, as she held on tight to the curve of the sled, careful not to fly off it...  
"Woo-Hoo!! Now this is speed!!!"  
"Uh-Oh!!!!"  
"What is it Mayuko?"   
"Asako, stop, hurry! We're heading towards a cliff!!!"  
"HUH???"   
"EEEK!!!"   
  
Too late to do so, the two girls flew skywards into the great blue sky as the sled fell down on a stone crashing into pieces... they were close enough to grab each other for protection and in fright... eyeing the ground zooming closer to them, they both closed their eyes... Mayuko shot her eyes open as some thing soft rested under them, feeling that longhaired body in a splash of orange and dark orange, the female smiled as she held on tight... Asako did the same as the beast flew down softly landing with cat-footed steps...   
  
"Now..." the voice growled softly, but suddenly started hissing a growl scolding madly "GIVE-ME-ONE-GOOD-REASON-NOT-TO-POUND-YOU-TWO-GODDAMN- IDIOTIC-GIRLS-INTO-A-PULP!!!" the beast shot his silver eyes glowing at the two shamed girls on his back... they slowly stepped off him brushing them selves...   
"Uhh-sorry Tora... I guess we-"  
"YOU GUESS?? YOU-GUESS????? YOU ALMOST BROKE YOUR NECKS SLIDING DOWN THAT CLIFF YOU TWO STUPID FEMALES, AND YOU ONLY 'GUESS'???"   
"........." Fright and horror clutched the two girls at that moment, and they both almost broke into tears, they were frozen solid eyeing him scared and confused... they were frozen solid, in horror...   
"I-uhh... I'm sorry..." the beast hissed softly, hand cupping his face... "I didn't... I really... I'm..." clearing his throat, the beast just didn't know what happened to him... he never yelled at the females before, why was he so angry? What was wrong with him? He couldn't maintain him self this time...  
"T-Tora? What's wrong?" Asako whispered as loud as she can, the sudden horror stole her voice...   
"Nothing, you two have to head back, I told you this place is not suitable for you!" the beast said as clam as possible...   
"Tora..." breathed Mayuko as she reached out her hands cupping the beasts face... tears on the edge or dropping from her face...   
"..." Panicked, the beast wanted to draw back... her hands were warm, his face was cold... that feeling... he missed it so dearly... the way she held his head in her hands, nuzzling him lightly... that feeling had him clear headed for a few minutes...  
"..." Asako was silent, eyeing her friend and the beast hug... the beast seemed troubled, but knowing Tora, he'd rather die than to share his problems... Asako thought it would be better if she said nothing...  
"Okay, enough with the sympathy act..." the beast lightly chuckled feeling his face, eyeing the two females... Mayuko drew back a few steps to stand next to her friend "you two probably need a ride back home... get on!" he stated as he craned around...   
  
With out a single word from all three of them, they were off and towards the inn... the trip wasn't that long, it ended fast... the beast didn't want to end up seen by the boy so he left the females take the last few feet away of the inn's entrance... watching hem as they walked in side waving for him, he drew in a breath... craning around, really not wanting to be around them too long, he found him self face to face with the temple boy...   
  
"..." Eyes locked... Ushio was silent with a frown lightly drawing on his cold calm face... the spear lightly propped against his shoulder...   
"..." Eyes slitted and glaring, the beast paced silently with cat-footed steps past the boy, heart thumping in his chest, throat, head and ears, hoping to pass with out getting swatted... he didn't...   
"..." Slowly and calmly craning around, the temple boy saw the beast eyeing him calmly standing on his four feet a few feet away... dark orange tail flickering a few times... dark orange dangling locks with a few white ones danced in front of his sight...   
"..." With a drawn deep breath, the beast just felt like shedding a smile...   
"..." With another smile the boy slightly gave a grin as his eyebrows rose and cleared his throat...   
"..." The smile faded, the beast attended to walk away...   
"Tora!"  
"...?"  
"Thank you..."  
"??"  
"... For brining them back in one piece!"  
"..."  
"..."  
"Forget about it brat..."   
"..."  
"I hope you don't stay around here much, this isn't a place where you should be spending your little vacation in..."   
"I'll keep that in mind..."  
"..."  
"Tora..."  
"??"  
"How's life?"  
"Like always..."   
  
After a long pause of silence, the beast leaped away silently as he dashed though the forest... the temple boy sighed as he walked into the inn, spear propped in hand... taking off his scarf, snowshoes and heavy coat, the boy just felt like spreading him-self on the floor and think... eyeing one side, his father was comforting a crying golden female, half asleep, sobbing lightly, her head resting in the priests lap as he brushed a few silver locks away... Ann still didn't know what to do... she needed some one, some thing, that... might make her face her fear... she never wanted to hurt her parents, yet, she needed more explaining about her past... she just wanted to know, but was too scared to ask, not knowing weather this was the right time to ask or not... shifting to his side, the boy was lost in thought... so many things have happened and so fast... he found him-self lost... he wanted to help her, he just didn't know how... Asako and Mayuko came up afterwards and tried to comfort her... slowly, things began to clear up to them...   
  
~*~*~*~*~   
  
"What do you think we should do Muma?"  
"The only thing we 'can' do Kage... tell her the truth..."   
"What if she asked about Fuusetsu?"  
"We'll have to explain every thing from the start I guess..."  
"Even Taifuu?"   
"Yes... afraid so!"   
"...Ugh..."  
"Kage?" the beast stated, his mate had just gave a sick noise "Kage, what's the matter?"  
"I don't... feel so good... Ugh..." the sour cold feeling crept over her again, yet this time, it was over her, she couldn't hold it back, and she felt sick and blanked out in her mate's embrace...   
"Kage?? KAGE!!!" his crying was all she heard... but then, even his voiced blurred away... that's all she remembered...   
  
~*~*~*~*~  
~*~*~*~*~   
  
There comes a time in life where you have to make a choice, and be responsible for it's conclusions and consequences... and things keep on turning and twisting... but you have to keep on going... for us... for your self... for the past, present and future... you have to keep on... no matter what course in life you might take...   
  
~*~*~*~*~  
~*~*~*~*~   
  
Walking silent through the forest, the beast couldn't get the temple boy's face out of his head... Tora was so irritated, he shot his eyes wide open as he dashed running with a sudden rush though the forest and darted a head bash against a huge stone... THWACK ... cracking the stone, yet not truly breaking it, ears ringing, head spinning... that pain, it hurt, but even so, he couldn't help but compare it to the pain the spear used to give him...  
  
"Dammit... why can I get you out of my mind?" the beast moaned in pain and anger, clawed hands clutching his hurt scull as he slowly went back walking towards the dens...   
  
"Tora?" Yami called as she saw the orange beast wobbling in his steps, a slight crimson thread was drawing it's self between his eyes, dwelling down one side on his muzzle, still not reaching his chin "God-what happened? Who did this to you?"  
"No one..." the beast growled as he passed her...   
"Tora..." the female called, the beast ignored...  
"..." Thunder crackling lightly on the whiteness of the beasts forelock, the beast craned to the female, yet eyes closed, teeth slightly hissing at her...   
"All right... as you wish..." stated the female...   
"..." Eyes opened a crack... the beast drew back his lips and trailed towards the light brown female's den...   
"Tora! Kage isn't feeling well, maybe you should come back later!"   
"??" The beast quickly craned to her "isn't feeling well? What happened? Got stuck up another tree or some thing?" he mocked...   
"Honestly... I think she might be pregnant!"  
  
!!!!!!YELP!!!!!! -O_____O-;;;  
  
"!!!!" Leaping ten feet back, the beast yelped as he quickly eyed the den's entrance, eyes wide open, head ducking between his shoulders, ears shifting back, mane going fuzzy, blinking constantly as he shifted his sight from the entrance and the tanned female a few times, and then craned back to the female "p-p-p... hell???"   
"Yes! (Giggling) but I really wouldn't think so! So don't tell her all right? I don't want to encourage her on nothing proven! Besides, it might only be a bad case of indigestion!"   
"That-was-a-nasty-trick-female!!!" hissed the beast irritated "you hade my heart leaping up my throat!" he scolded with a hurt voice...   
"Aw-really Tora? I never knew you cared for such things!!!!" smiled the tanned female at the beasts fumble...   
"........." Blinking once, the beast pouted and craned away cursing and then paced towards the tanned female whom had a widening arced smile "don't you dare tell any one about-"  
"I wouldn't dream of it..." she softly answered, cutting his mid-sentence...   
  
"Yami?" the dark brown beast called as he dwelled out of his den "listen, Kage is-Oh!! Tora!" pause "what the hell happened to you? You look like a train wreck!!"  
"...nothing..."   
"And is that blood I see?" the beast asked as he crept closer to the orange beast... "What did you do? Bash your head against a wall?"  
"Not exactly..." murmured the beast with a chuckle "but you were close!"   
"??" Shaking his head, the dark brown beast craned to the female "Yami, Kage is awake right now and I'm really worried! She's been feeling sick a lot lately! And she kept on telling me she felt some thing in her stomach!"  
"In her stomach?"  
"Yeah! She said if she didn't know any better, she would've said it was moving!" with a jerk, the dark brown mate craned to the groaning ancient beast blinking at him...   
"..." The tanned female only widened a smiled...   
"Please..." whined the orange beast "say it ain't so!"  
"I'm afraid it 'might' be so Tora!" softly smiled the female...   
"God-I-hate-kids!! They always yank my mane or tail or slobber over my fur and they cry a lot!! I can't stand being near one of them damn little things!! They drive me crazy!! I just can't stand them!!"  
"Tora..." the dark brown beast questioned, "what the hell are you talking about?"   
"... I don't think you wanna know!" slurred the beast...   
"Know what?"  
"You might get your answer sooner than you think!"  
"Uhh-huh??" -O.o-?   
"I'll explain it to you later Muma, I need to give Kage a check up..." said the female as she walked towards the den...  
"Great! I was getting worried!"  
"OH-no-I'm sorry Muma!" said the female as she softly pushed the male a bit back "you cant come in!"  
"WHAT?? Why??"  
"This is privet!!!"  
"But Yami!!!"  
"Muma please understand! I need to check her in privacy!"  
"Sigh... well... all right..."  
"Thank you..." said the tanned female as she dwelled into the den...   
  
"..." Tora eyed the worried male, tail tucked, sitting silently at the dens entrance... wondering how the little one might look like, if the female was truly pregnant --and, oddly enough, he hoped she was-- the baby, boy or girl, one or maybe even more, maybe a twin, a triplet even!! The ancient beast kept on having images of many tine little Kage's and Muma's running and playing around...  
"??" Craning to an ancient orange beast who suddenly blew up chuckling as he walked away shaking his head, the dark brown beast had nothing on his mind but his mate... then, the thought of his daughter came in... with a deep breath, the dark brown beast found him self forced on doing what he thought was right... although it frightened him, there was nothing else he could do to make things go better in any other way...   
  
~*~*~*~*~  
~*~*~*~*~   
  
Why does it have to hurt so much? I don't want to lose you... I want you to know that... to know that I'll always be there for you if you ever needed me... I'll protect you with my life... I'll give up my soul for you... it doesn't matter to me where or how, or even who I am to you... what matters... is that I'm there, with you, for you, and for my self... soon you might grow up and be complete and want to live your own life... I would never think of stopping you cause it's your right... but I just need you to promise me one thing... just please... no matter what happens... please... remember the good of me... forget the bad things... and always remember... I shall always love you... no matter what life throws at me... I will always love you... my child...   
  
~*~*~*~*~  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Ushio... are you sure you cant stay any longer? I still need your help!" the golden female pleaded as she watched the young temple boy packing his things...   
"I'm sorry Ann! But our stay is over! We all need to get back home!" replied the boy, he stopped packing and craned to her...   
"Ann..." Shigure stated, "I think you should go to your parents and clear things up calmly... I'm sure they'll understand!"  
"But... Oji-san! What about Muma? If I told him that... I know he's not my father... it might hurt him... I've always loved him, and I will always will..."  
"What's there to be scared about then Ann?" questioned Asako, suitcase in her hands, dangling at her knees...   
"Muma... he's always thinking of things... ever since the island thing, dad's been nothing but a bag of frazzled nerves!! He's beginning to worry too much... I don't want him to start worrying over me..."   
"Ann..."   
"I mean its enough mom's been acting odd lately, I don't want to worry him!"  
"WOW! Time out... Kage... has been acting odd??" the temple boy cried...  
"What do you mean?" Asako asked...  
"Nothing serous, is it?" Mayuko questioned...   
"Haven't you noticed?" the golden female asked, they all only shook their heads "hmm, funny! Any way it's nothing bad! Mother has just been over eating, feels sick when around strong scents, gets mad pretty easy and some how... she gets tired pretty quick! It's been almost two weeks on that case!!"   
  
"Sounds to me if like..." the priest didn't finish, hand under his chin as he thought...   
"If like... what dad?" the boy asked as he crept near his thinking father...   
"Oji-san?" Asako stated...   
"Oji-san?" Mayuko whispered softly...   
"Oji-san??" Ann had her heart thumping hard...   
"Last time I noticed some thing like that... was a few months before Ushio was born!" the priest softly smiled as he eyed the golden female...   
"..." The temple boy though about it, and the idiot didn't understand it directly, but then turned to his friends gasp, Asako and Mayuko were lightly blushing, hands on their lips, smiles wheeling on their faces, eyes wide as they shimmered...   
"Asako!" Mayuko whispered...   
"Mayuko!!" Asako replied...   
"ANN!!" the two girls craned to the frozen female as her mouth slightly open a crack; a small smile drew on her lips...   
"Oh!!!" the golden female coughed sneering once before squealing covering her face... then eyed the priest "Oji-san!" she breathed, hands drawn back "are you... sure??"   
"It's only a hunch!! But I have a good feeling about this!" the priest smiled as the three females hugged each other squealing in joy...   
  
"Dad!" the boy crept on his knees, whispering in his father's ear "please... are you saying that... Kage's pregnant?" drawing back a little, a faint blush was on the boy's cheeks...   
"Might be Ushio!" whispered back the priest...   
"..." Sitting back, spear placed on flat the wooden floor, the boy watched the three happy female already fighting about if the baby was male or female and what name should be fitting for it...  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Life is a place where hopes and dreams come true... some times, your dreams might come true, some times, they may not be! Depends on how hard you want them to come true... believe in god, then in your self and your abilities, and things might go so well, your dreams would grow so big, it would make you, and the one you love, every one around you, happy... you get nothing if you only wished for it and never worked hard to get what you wish... you have to put the sword in it's place, as the final end of your battle with life, and to be able to enjoy every thing you worked hard for... you might begin as in building the dream for your self, but then find that others would help in because they have the same dream... you all have to work together to make your dreams come true... because things always end up well, if you build them on the right ground and give it enough time and care to grow to the shape you want it to be... depends on how much you give it, for it to give you back... every thing you had done...   
  
~*~*~*~*~  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
"..." Craning to one side in protecting his eyes, dark orange locks danced with the sudden cold breeze, the ancient beast brushed a way the locks stuck in his face with a careful talon, and then went back on his trail through the forest...   
"WHOA!!! *SLAM* ...Owchies... F*** I gotta be more careful!" an annoyed voice mumbled growling...   
"???" Creeping his head above a bush covered in snow, the orange beast saw the young light brown male training on target practice... there was an old thing there that seemed to be some kind of an odd looking scarecrow... well what ever it was, it was ugly and badly damaged...   
"Sigh... for one last time Jiaaku... you'd better get your fat ass right this time!" the young male growled scolding him self... concentrating, then crackling thunder, the male closed his eyes and focused...   
"..." Waiting, dark orange tail lashing a few times as a little smile drew on his ancient stripped face, the young male shot the bolt; missing the target by a mile... the orange beast blew up laughing his head off...  
"???" Jerking his head, the young male got livid and started shouting "Okay!!! Who's the F***ing loud mouth? Show your self!!!"   
"You are such a looser!" the beast chuckled, wickedly walking towards the pouting male "you call that a shot! You can't even get the wrong side of a slug beast with such targeting!!!" Tora scolded with an arced smile, shark teeth hissing lightly, tail lashing...   
"Well-Sh**... I'd like to see 'YOU' do better!!!" the young male sneered right in the beasts face... a few dark orange locks struck the ancient beast face...   
"Oh-you'll regret that twerp!!!" the beast nastily chuckled brushing them back with a careful talon, eyeing the target, closing his eyes, focusing... the young male watched him wondering... then in a blink of an eye, the target was torn to a million gazillion pieces...  
"WHOA!!!" the young male breathed, "Cool!!" Jiaaku was amazed, then craned to the beast...   
"Wanna try it?"   
"I could never be that good!" the disbelievingly breathed...   
"Never let your self down stupid! You must keep trying till you get it right! And even when you think you've got it right, don't stop and try to improve it!!" was all what the beast said lightly scolding as he trailed off...   
"..." Silent, the young male thought of those words... there was nothing else to try but it... "Might as well go for it!!" stated the young light brown male as he went back into practice...   
  
~*~*~*~*~  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
To be a person, is some thing all of us are... to be a friend, that is some thing not all of us could find easily... to be a member of a family... depends on who you are... a mother... the person and friend, the guardian angel, who lives for it's little ones... cares for them, looks after them, guide them through life, make sure they are always who they are, teaches them a little about life and how to be their selves... how it feels to love... a river of love that flows constantly never ending... a father... the one who teaches more about life, how to depend on your self, how to build you future by your own hands, to teach what life is really all about... a brother or a sister, the ones who help you through life, share their experience in life... working together to help each other for each other... but then... what if you were none of these? Not a member in a family... not a friend... merely nothing but a person with no poison in where you live... things aren't the same any more in life... things change... and we all have to change with it... what matter is... no matter who we are, of what our position in life is, we have to know how to carry on... because life stops for no one...  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Uhh... Okay... now what?" asked the temple boy... as he eyd his father "what is taking them so long?"  
"I don't know!" answered the priest... both he and his son were standing near a taxi waiting for the two girls to arrive...   
"Ushio!!!" called Mayuko lightly jogging towards them, "listen, remember the tickets Asako won?"  
"Um, yeah?"  
"They were five, and we only used four..."  
"So?"  
"What do you mean 'so' you idiot?" scolded Asako, suitcase in one hand, ticket in the other...   
"This means that only one of you could use it to spend three more nights here!" stated the innkeeper as she softly spoke... "So, which one of you should it be?" after a pause eyeing them look at each other she smiled and craned around "if you decide, you know where to find me!" and then she walked off, leaving them to talk freely...   
"Uhh..." the temple boy mumbled, then eyed his friends, craning to the harsh voiced girl, then the hamburger girl, then his father... after a pause he craned to the innkeeper "I think you should use it Asako! After all, you were the one who won it!"  
"Actually Ushio..." stated Asako "Mayuko and I decided that you should use it!! Um, if Oji-san doesn't mind of course!"  
"...!" The priest simply shrugged with a small smile...   
"Huh?? M-me?? Why??"   
"Well... we talked to Ann, and honestly, we think she still need your help!"  
"You're the only one who can help her Ushio!" stated Mayuko "besides, it might make Tora feel better knowing you're here longer!"  
"Feel better? What do you mean?"  
"You'll know once you two see each other gain!" stated Asako placing the ticket in the temple boy's hand, then grabbing the priest and pushing him into the car, riding next to her friend she peeked her head out of the window "tell him we said hi and really wish he'd comes back (Fisted hand) cause if he doesn't, I'm gonna kick his ass!!!"   
"...!" Mayuko simply smiled waving goodbye...  
"Sigh..." the priest just shook his head...   
"Kick it into high gear driver!!"  
"As you wish!" merely answer the taxi driver as he dashed madly though the road leaving snow over the startled temple boy...   
  
"I guess I have no other choice then..." stated the temple boy propping the spear, shoving off snow from his head, shoulders, spear and suitcase, walking back into the inn to get back the old room...   
  
======================  
  
N/A: chapter three before my Internet time ends... :/ I guess there will be a chapter four after all!! R&R!! 


	4. chapter four

=====================================================  
  
~*~*~*~*~* Sequel Chapter three *~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Walking silently, the ancient orange beast eyed the sky as he stood with his dark orange tail lashing a few times... gazing at the landscape, eyeing the tree tops, examining the view, he drew in a deep breath before craning around with a tiny smile faintly showing on his cold stripped face...   
  
"Things just keep on going odder and odder!!" murmured the beast as he trailed though the forest towards the dens, yet oddly enough, no one was there... "Hello!!!" the beast called... he heard nothing but his own echo "funny, I wonder where they went!"   
"Tora??" a voice called...  
"Huh?" craning around, the beast saw the light brown female "K-Kage??" the beast asked... the female looked shabby, pale, and somewhat, exhausted... she kept on blinking, eyes half opened, and she kept on clearing her throat, if like some thing was stuck in it, not standing straight, she even kept on wobbling her body weight from one side to another...   
"What are you doing here?" she asked... voice faint and weak...   
"I was... (...!) ... Kage... you all right? You look awful!!" the beast couldn't help but ask...   
"I'm... fine..." drawing in a breath, she tried to draw a smile "I just felt like clearing my stomach that's all!"  
"You vomited?" he asked with disgust... she gave a nod "Yeach!! Are you that sick?"  
"No... Yami said it was some thing like a bad infection in my stomach for having too much lemon, too many times, too many nights in a row!" stated the female, mostly shy...  
"Oh..." was all what the beast said, "I've always thought that too much of some thing makes things go bad!"  
"I know... I couldn't help Muma's sweetness!" she shy-fully stated, but then suddenly chocked and ran up a few feet away...   
"Kage?" sound of some thing splattering "Eww!!" the beast exclaimed in disgust...   
"Oy..." slurred the female coughing a few times "I'm okay, I just need to get back into the den *cough-cough* uhh... my chest hurts..." she stated shallowly as she walked into her den...   
"Un-need any thing?" the beast asked...  
"No... just Yami if you could find her!"  
"Where 'can' I find her?"  
"Probably *cough* ahem... probably at her study den..." with a shiver, the female huddled into her den looking for warmth...  
"..." Feeling worried, the orange beast couldn't help it at all... why did he care? It's not like she meant any thing to him... why should he bother? It's not his problem... why was he feeling this? He never knew...   
  
Taking one last look at the den, with the faint echoing voice of coughing, the beast leaped towards the tanned females den... he remembered the path pretty well... so it really wasn't that much of a problem... what worried him, was 'why' was he doing so? Trying to clear his mind... the beast kept on running...   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Aw-man! I'm 'never' gonna get this right!" complained the young male is he didn't get much improved in his shooting skills... Jiaaku wanted to impress Ann, and improving his talents would really make her like him better... well... that's what he thought... so back to practice he went...  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"YAMI!!" the ancient beast called in panic as he reached the den, panting, blinking too many times... and feeling a rush of some thing cold and annoying...  
"Wh-what is it??" the female walked out in start, her black mate walked out after her "what is it Tora?" she asked, heart pounding fast...  
"It's... Kage... she just... I don't know what to call it!" the beast couldn't help him self but lose control of him-self "I don't know what's wrong with her, but what ever it is it killing her alive!"  
"Are you sure?" the black beast questioned...   
"Would I be beating the craps out of my self if it weren't you Sh** head?" the orange beats hissed...   
"Kyofu, stay here until Muma comes back... Tora... maintain your self; take a shower or some thing you look like a mess... I'll go check on Kage..." softly stated the tanned female before leaping off and away...   
"I believe you 'have' changed!" said Kyofu with a faint smile "except for the cursing that is!"   
"Huh?" panting still, Tora just didn't have enough brain cells to think about it... "I think I'll just hit the hot springs, I don't feel my self!" hissed the beast as he walked away, lightly panting...  
"..." Merely with a smile, the black beast crept back into the den...   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"For three more days??"   
"Yeah... I guess it's just you and me now!"  
"Too bad... I really wanted the girls to be with us!"  
"I'm afraid they cant! Only one ticket was left... so they all thought I'm the one who should use it... but to say the truth..."  
"...?"  
"I'm not so happy about it..."  
"Why? (Pause) it's... not me is it??"  
"Oh-no Ann! It's just..."  
"...?"  
"It's about Tora..."  
"Uncle Tora? What about him?"  
"Well... to say the truth... I'm not sure... I keep getting this feeling telling me that... he's not happy here!"  
"What makes you say that?"  
"I don't know... from the way I see it... Tora is doing just dandy..."  
"So?"  
"I don't know... I kind of... I still need him while doing battle! I mean he knows many kinds of beasts... with out him, I just wouldn't know what to do!!" the boy eyed the female as the thoughts ran quickly through her head...   
"Why don't you tell him that you want him back then?"  
"What? And make my self look pitiful? He loathes me enough already!"  
"...I don't understand you Ushio... you want him back, yet you don't want him to know that? Why?"  
"..."  
"Ushio... I may not be a human, but I know what I really am... if you want Tora to go back with you just say it!!"   
"..."  
"Ushio..."  
"Ann... do you want Tora to leave you?"  
"No... to be honest, I want him to stay with us forever..."  
"Why do you like Tora so much any way??"   
"Well (shying) let's just say, I like Uncle Tora because he has always been my first crush!"   
"!!!!!!"  
"..."   
"You gotta be kidding me!"  
"No honest! Uncle Tora has always been there for me... so I guess I couldn't help it!"   
"But... he's older than you are! And meaner!! He's nothing but a mangy tiger!" the boy stated... walking towards the door, sliding it open, eyeing the snow falling lightly, it was a bit cloudy though it was still morning...   
"Yeah... that's what mom said..."  
"...?"  
"Ushio..."  
"Yeah?!"  
"Have you ever thought of having a future mate?"  
"(Cheeks splashed in red)"  
"I think you and Asako make nice mates!" the golden female snickered...   
"..." Shying off, the boy merely walked out into the snow-covered back yard, spear gripped in hand, eyeing the near by tree tops...   
"Well?"  
"..."  
"Aw-c'mon!! Do you like her or what?"  
"Well... in a way... yeah... in another... no-way-ho-zay!!"   
"Which is stronger?"  
"I don't know... after what happened yesterday, I just can't think of any thing!"  
"Huh? What happened yesterday?"  
"!!! (Blushing) Nothing!!!" stated the temple boy, face glowing in red 'Ho-Sh**! I cant believe I almost blew my own cover!' the boy thought scolding him self...   
"..." A bit confused, the only thing the golden female saw was the temple boy's burning cheeks from the side... "Ushio!" she softly sang "why are your cheeks red?" she meekly asked peeking her head over his shoulder...   
"!!!" Startled, the boy took a few feet back "N-nothing!!!"   
"Aw-c'mon! You can tell me right?"  
"Honestly... no!"  
"Really?"  
"Defiantly! Totally privet!"   
"Oh... in that case, sorry for the interference... I get to be a real 'pain in the ass' some times, but I just can't help it!"   
"That's all right... we both wanna forget it ever happened any way!"   
"..."   
"..."  
"It's not... about her seeing you naked, is it?"  
"!!!! H-how'd... ???"   
"Oh! Sorry... I over heard dad discussing a solution for it with mom!"   
"You know ease-dropping isn't a good habit Ann!" the boy growled, face still red...   
"Well sorry! How was I to know they were gonna talk about you!"   
  
"Excuse me..." a chuckling voice stated "what did you just say?" an orange stripped hand paced softly on the snow as a wicked chuckle seeped through the shark like set of teeth, the famous dark ancient orange tail lashing with evilness in every flick...  
"Uncle Tora?" the golden female stated in surprise...   
"Uh-oh..." murmured the boy, face gone totally red... "How long?"  
"Long enough..." slurred the beast, then craned to the golden female "please tell me... was it on a bed?"  
"TORA!!!!" growled the boy, sending a hard-cored blow right on the noggin, but the beast escaped it in a blink of an eye...   
  
"Tora! You missed getting swatted didn't you!" a familiar vice scolded softly... dark brown hands paced on the soft snow, milky tanned mane mixed in gray flickered with the faint breeze...   
"Hey! Don't blame me! You were ease-dropping too!" scolded the orange ancient beast, pouting, tail still lashing... silence came, no one said nothing "some thing the matter?" the beast asked, scrolling his eyes among them...   
  
The golden female locked her eyes on her father, he locked them back at her, while the temple boy craned his eyes, eyeing the beast then the golden female several times... silently, the temple boy craned to the orange beast, spear gripped in hand tight, face still red, but lighter than before, frowning... the beast could feel the heat of battle though they were merely feet away...   
  
"Um... hello?" exclaimed the orange beast questioning...  
"Um, Ann!" softly called the temple boy...  
"Yeah?" answered the female, yet not parting her eyes from her father...   
"Would you like some privacy?"  
"I would really appreciate that... Ushio..."  
"Huh?" the beast wondered...   
  
Then eyeing the temple boy watching the two beasts pace away behind the stonewalls... heading towards the hot spring, Ushio sat down and simply stood with his back against the stone wall, arms folded hugging the spear, coldly eyeing the beast...   
  
"What are you dong here Tora?"  
"I go where I want brat!"  
"I meant to say... why did you come 'here'?"  
"Hey! I could use a hot bath too ya know!" slurred the beast, sitting back on his hunches, a slight smile seeped into the ancient stripped face...   
"What's so funny?"  
"Nothing..."  
"..."  
"About the harsh voiced girl!"  
"(Blush, eyes wide open)"  
"What 'did' happen? Exactly?"  
"None of your business fuzz-face!"   
"(Tail only flickered, smile widened)"  
"Yes?" The boy growled...  
"Have you reached puberty yet?"  
"!!!" Grabbing the spear then dashing a run towards the beast, who ducked, the boy missed, tumbled over a speck of snow and landed right on the kisser...   
"(Just laughed)"  
"(Growling and cursing)" the temple boy shoved away the snow as he glared the beast... silence... both said nothing...   
"..." Face gone cold and silent, the tail tucked as it stopped flickering, the smile faded, sitting back on his hunches, the orange beast said nothing, slightly and simply looking around...  
"..." Startled, hands still holding the spear, the temple boy eyed the beast "some thing the matter fuzz-ball?"   
"...where are they?" he simply, yet some what worriedly, asked the boy...  
"Dad and the girls?" the beast gave a nod "oh-they went back home! No one left here but me!" stated the boy, then gave a wicked grin "I'm staying here for three more days, so you'll might as well bare with it!" the boy widened his smile as the beast lightly glared pouting...   
"Well then..." stated the beast as he stood up and walked towards the waters "where you go or what you do is no more of my business..."   
"Huh?" confused, the boy eyed the beast dipping his hands in the waters...   
"Ow-hot!! No wonder the females enjoyed it so much!" the beast chuckled shaking water off his hand...   
"WHAT?" the boy shouted "were you watching?" feeling anger building up the boy held the spear tight and focused...   
"..." The beast was silent, merely with a sheepish grin! "The harsh voiced girl would make a 'fine' mate! Trust me! Go for her!"  
"Why-I-Ought-To (many X's popped out as the boy's face turned from red, to blue, to purple!)!!"  
  
"Ah-Lord Nagatobimaru!!" the innkeeper stated, "I see you have dropped in for a visit? Have you not!"   
"Huh??" stunned and startled, the boy craned to the old lady, eyes almost going out of their sockets... "yh-you know him?"  
"What's the matter stupid?" questioned the beast...   
"She knows you?"  
"Of-course she does! Brat-allow me to present to you Siren! One of the best spirit builders, not to forget massages professionals, that I have ever met!"  
"Spirit builder?"  
"She's a spirit stupid! Don't you dare think of her as a ghost!"  
"..." O_O|||| "are you telling me... I have spent the last three days with a beast-of-a-spirit?"   
"You could say that... in a way!" the beast shrugged...   
"Well, at any case, I hope you enjoy your stay! Dinner would be served in half an hour! Please be there! I would be most grateful if you joined us Lord Nagatobimaru!"   
"Oh-you bet I would!!" -^_____^-  
"(Simply smiled)" with a bow of respect, the old lady vanished like a ghost...   
" O___O () I-don't-believe-this..." the boy mumbled to him self, then craned to the beast with a chuckled seeping out... frowning "what's so funny a** h***?"  
"You-should-see-the-look-on-your-face!!!" the beast couldn't help but thud on his back laughing his head off...   
"O.o?" confused, the temple boy had never seen the beast so... clear!!! He was expressing him self like a normal person...  
"Oh god-that was some laugh!!"  
"Tora... are you... how do you feel?"  
"Just dandy! Why?"   
"Um... I don't know... you seem different!"  
"Probably lost weight! They don't have TV, Coffee or burgers here!"  
"No... I mean..."  
  
Cut in his mid sentence, the temple boy eyeing a dashing golden female, tears falling on the snow like stars from the sky... and the dark brown beast calling her back as he ran after her in worry... in concern, both temple boy and beast followed the two other beasts...  
  
"ANN!!! Please come back!!! ANN!!!"  
"MUMA!" the boy cried as he ran as fast as he can after the dark brown beast, spear clutched in hand, and running side by side with the orange beast...  
"Uhh...?" craning around, the dark brown beast stopped, still panting...  
"Hey! What's wrong?"  
"I-uh... I never meant to hurt her... I just wish if I could make her understand why I did so..."  
"I don't understand Muma!" the boy exclaimed in confusion...   
"I do!" the beast glared "Muma! Explain the problem to the brat! I'll go get Ann! Meet me back at the den!!" and with that the ancient beast ran after the young golden female...   
"B-but Tora!!" called the temple boy... now things were really going odd...   
"I guess..."  
"...?"  
"... I would might have to leave them soon..."   
"Leave whom?"   
"This land... the group... Ann and Kage..."   
"Why?"  
"Sigh... I think you already know I'm not her father... right?!"  
"...yeah!"  
"I don't think Ann would stand me being near her any more..."  
"What about Kage?"  
"I'll stay with her only till she gains back her strength..."  
"What? What's wrong with her?"  
"Oh... right, you didn't know!"  
"Know what?"  
"Kage is sick, she might have to stay in the den for the next week!"  
"What's wrong wither?"  
"Uhh... let Yami explain it for you!"   
"Well... can I see her?"  
"I guess! Get on!"  
"...Muma..."  
"Yeah?" walking softly with the boy on his back...   
"Is it just me... or does Tora care too much for Ann?"  
"Hey! Ann loves Tora! So I guess with all the company they had together, he began to like her too!"  
"Well... is she gonna be alright?"  
"I hope so... if not... I'll never forgive my self..."  
"Muma..."  
"Yeah?"   
"Would you like to tell me what 'really' happened? Before she ran off!"  
"..." Speeding in his pacing, the beast's speed increased from walking to dashing...   
"..." Silent, holding tight to the beast's milky tanned mane...  
"Ushio!"  
"Yeah?"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~   
  
Many ages ago in ancient China... after a family had been murdered in a coldhearted way... the master of the family with his son in law both died in protection of their home and family... although the child and the wife mysteriously vanished... the enemy whom attacked this family was unknown... yet their members still stalked the two missing members in effort of 'search and destroy'...   
  
After the case has slightly clamed down... the two remaining family members crept their ways through China in effort to find a place to call home after their real home had been destroyed and taken over... the mother and the son, along with an unusual other member, spread their path from north to south in need to reach the sea, where they could escape to Japan where they could shelter...   
  
Sadly the son vanished and so was the mother... driving mad in search of her child, the woman searched high and low... yet she had vanished as well... the remaining family member was a beast... the only one left whom remembers and is telling this tail right now... the son was found an started his new life with a woman he loved... as for the mother... she found a new life, one she could not change... after a while, the female had a child... thinking it still needed a father... the beast wanted to have the honor of being it's parent... though things didn't go easy... they managed... both promised to tell the child the truth once she is old enough or when about to start her own life... but now... things have stumbled upon us... and we have control of it no more...   
  
~*~*~*~*~   
  
"Was that... all you told her?"  
"I told her every thing I know... from the start of me not being her father, till the fact that she's Fuusetsu's ancient Aunt!"   
"..."  
"Sigh... why is God testing me so?"  
"As far as I know... God only tests some one when he wants to know how much faith you have in him..."  
"...I guess your correct in that one my boy..."  
"..." Silent, head laid against the dark brown beats milky tanned mane, listening to the heart beats, the temple boy stayed silent, spear still gripped in hand...   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
Somewhere else...  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"You have to understand child!!!"  
"I just... why didn't he tell me sooner?"   
"He didn't want to hurt you..."  
"I know... I just... I wish if... only..."  
"Calm your self!" the orange beast softly held the golden female in an embrace, comforting her, brushing down her silver mane...   
"(Sobbing)" tears streaming down her face, she shallowly stopped...   
"Listen... you have to learn to hold your self together!"  
"(Slightly sobbing)"   
"Ann..." the beast softly stated, brushing back a silver lock from her face "had he told you about your mother?"  
"M-mother? No! He didn't tell me any thing about mom!"  
"Well, just to spare the problem, she's sick right now!"  
"(Lightly gasped)"  
"I think she might get better if she saw you!"  
"..." Thinking, the female pushed back from the orange beasts arms and maintained her self "would you come with me? I don't want to go there alone!"  
"I'm sorry child... to be stronger, you have to defeat your own fears!"  
"But Uncle Tora!"  
"Your parents both love you... understand that and be grateful for having a family child!!" the beast scolded...  
"..."  
"Sigh..."   
"Uncle Tora..."  
"Yes?"  
"Thank you..."  
"??"  
"For (shying) for your company!"   
"Err... forget about it!" pause, pouting and softly scolding "But don't you dare tell any one about what happened!"  
"I wouldn't dream of it!" she said flicking away a tear drop...   
"Shall we?" stated the beast as he craned around towards an open path...   
"Yeah!" softly answered the female pacing after him...   
  
Softly pacing side by side... the orange beast couldn't help but look after the golden female... he didn't know why, but the thought of having his own children had a soft humming sweet song playing in his mind... 'I wonder how it feels to be a parent!' the beast thought to him self... the golden female was still somewhat lost in her own little world, not knowing what is up ahead... thinking deeply about what she should do or say had her thinking to worriedly and feeling simply lost...   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
To have a family... a home... a person to love and hold so dear... that is some thing I have always thought of... I know my path, and I recognize my upcoming steps... I just don't know how I should act or do when some thing is in my path... I would have to leave my current home and move into another... I may not be allowed to go back to my old home... the ones I love... I want to start my new life, yet still keep my old life with me... I want nothing... all I want... is for every one I know... to remember me now... and if I ever changed... I want them to remember the way I was... for me... for my friends... and for the sake of good memories...   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"God, Kage look at you! You look as like if Tora beat the F*** out of you... twice!!" softly stated the boy, brushing away a crimson lock from the females face...   
"(Simply smiled softly)" sprawling on her side, comforted with her mate, the dark brown beast scrolled his hand on her shoulder keeping her warm...   
"Are you gonna be okay dear?"  
"I'll be fine..." she faintly answered, voice almost gone...   
"Would you want me to get you any thing Kage? Food, drinks, a blanket maybe?"   
"I'm fine dear... *cough* ahem... sorry... I'm just tired and a need to sleep that's all!" tail flicking once, ivy green eyes blinking constantly, she tried to fight back the need to sleep...   
"Rest easy dear..." softly said the dark brown beast, kissing his mate softly on the forehead and leaving her to sleep...   
"Muma..."  
"??"  
"Please... if you see Ann... tell her I'm sorry for keeping it a secret for so long..."   
"I'll try..."   
"..." The temple boy said nothing...   
  
Leaving the female to rest, the dark drown beast and the temple boy walked out only to blink the tanned female and the black beast eyeing them worriedly... the light brown male paced towards them after leaping off a stone he was perching on...   
  
"Muma!!! How is she?" the light brown male asked worriedly... Kage was as close as a mother to Jiaaku, having her sick was simply nothing he would ever think of...   
"I think she just needs to rest Jiaaku!" softly said the dark brown beast, then craned to the tanned female "Yami! Would you check on her please? I'm feeling worried!"  
"I will!" Yami paced into the den silently soundless...  
"Muma..." the black beast stated firmly...   
"???"  
"May I have a talk with you?"  
"Um, sure!"  
"This way please!" said the black beast as the two of them went into the black beasts den...  
"Ushio!" said the light brown male "how was Kage?"  
"Looking awful as far as I can tell!"  
"..." Worry enveloped the young male, heart pounding hard in his chest; a cold splash reached his senses...   
"Oh-I'm sorry Jiaaku! I didn't mean to make you worry!"   
"Sigh... it's okay... I just hope she gets better..."   
"Yeah... me too..." both said nothing eyeing the den, waiting till the tanned female was out...  
  
"Uhh..." breathed the golden female eyeing the temple boy and the light brown male standing at her parent's den "I can't go! Not with them standing there!" she stated craning to the orange beast...  
"Leave it to me..." wickedly smiled the ancient beast soundlessly pacing towards them...  
"Uncle Tora!! Don't!!!" she tried to stop him, but couldn't...   
"..." Soundlessly walking towards the young two males...   
"...?" Craning to one side, clutching the spear tight, the temple boy eyed the ancient beast, silver slitted pupilless eyes fixed on him as this odd look came on his ancient stripped face...  
"Oh! Tora!" stated the young light brown male, then gazed around "um, I thought you were gonna get Ann!"  
"Does it even matter to you?" harshly asked the orange beast...   
"Uhh-huh?" confused and startled, Jiaaku craned to the temple boy...   
"Tora!" the boy growled "where-is-Ann?" holding the spear as it lightly started humming...   
"..." Head tilting to one side, the beast said nothing... drawing in a deep breath, the beast closed his eyes then blinking the young human "Jiaaku!" hissed the beast, still eyes fixed on the temple boy...   
"Err, Yes Tora?"   
"Would you be kind and go back to your den? The Brat and I need to have a little talk!" hissed the beast softly...   
"...!!??" confused, the temple boy and the young light brown male eyed each other before the young beast gave a nod and walked into his den silently...   
  
"..." Ann eyed her beast friend as he walked into his den, then noticed the orange beast walking a few steps away towards the borrow under the tree... but then blinked the beast slightly giving a jerk on his head as a sign for her to make a move... she knew cause Tora was smiling lightly blinking one eye while jerking his head...   
  
"Some the matter fuzz-ball?"  
"Just a stiff muscle brat!" the beast shook his head as he and the boy dwelled far enough for the female to make a run into the den towards her mother...   
  
"So!" said the boy questioning, hugging the spear as he laid his back standing against the tree "What is it Tora?"  
"..." Silent, the beast drew in a deep breath, and then blinked once "you know... I was just about to ask you the same question!"   
"Huh?"  
"Why... in all of god's creations... did you choose to spend your damn vacation here??"   
"I didn't! I just felt like relaxing so I thought I'd spend it some where cool and warm in the same time!"  
"The only way for it to be cool and warm is if it was humid stupid! And THAT is not a vacations climate!"  
"What ever..."  
"Brat!" the beast hissed softly...  
"...?"  
"..."  
"Um, yes Tora?"   
"Uhh... (Sigh with an odd chuckle) never mind!" the beast murmured more to him self that to the brat...   
"..."   
  
~*~*~*~*~   
~*~*~*~*~  
  
There are so many things in my mind, heart and soul that no matter what I do... I could never place them into the right words that I want to say... it's confusing... when you know what you want to say, and you just have a lack of words... some times, the wrong word would give the wrong effect to what you want to say... but never the less, they might be the only words a person could think of... thinking in the need of expressing my self makes me feel so... confused... why?  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Are you... gonna be okay mom" the golden female softly whispered as she held tight into her mothers embrace, tears seeping down her face...   
"Kage is going to be just fine Ann! She just need to rest that's all!" the tanned female softly said...   
"Ann, baby... I'm so sorry for never telling you..." the light brown female sobbed as she held her daughter tight...   
"...I love you mom... and I love dad just the same..."  
"I love you baby..."  
"..." With a slight smile, the tanned female slipped her way out of the den leaving to two females to get to understand each other better...   
  
"Yami!!" the dark brown beast called "hey! How is she?"  
"..." Slightly thinking, the tanned female froze "um... Hey!"  
"??" Startled "is... some thing the matter Yami?"  
"No..."  
"Can I see Kage then?"  
"I don't know..."  
"Huh?"  
"Ann is in there with her!"  
"!!!!"   
"..."  
"Oh... might as well come back later then..."  
"Muma!"  
"...?"  
"You and I have been together for ages!! I know how much you love Ann and Kage!!"  
"..."  
"If you still want them, you have to get back your old self and face the truth!!"  
"But Yami!"  
"MUMA!"  
"!!!"  
"I have never seen you so weak!"  
"...!"  
"If you really want to leave them just because you're not really related then HEY no one is stopping you! I just want to say that if you think that you were a true male then you would get that lousy ass of yours 'right-back-in-there' and clear things up before you end up regretting it for the rest of your miserable life Muma!!" the tanned female scolded lightly growling as she hissed in her friends face...   
"..." Eyes wide-open Muma simply cleared his throat...   
"Uhh... sorry..." was all what the tanned female said before she quickly paced towards her den...  
"..." Lost in thought, the male sat back on his hunches, then eyed his dens entrance...   
  
"Muma?" the temple boy called as he walked into the picture, as he swung the spear over his shoulder...   
"(Cursing)" the orange beast came in as well, but with a bump on his head...  
"Uhh-Ushio!" breathed the male...   
"That female sure is loud!" slurred the orange beast nursing his scull...   
"Uh-yeah! Yami gets to be awful spooky when she's mad!" the dark brown beast lightly smiled...   
"Tell me about it..." stated the temple boy, and then eyed the orange beast eyeing him oddly with shark like teeth and a sheepish grin "Yes?" Ushio growled, "if it's another pairing with me and Asako I'll split your brains out!"  
"Well then..." the beast took a few steps away, tail flickering "she 'does' have a 'fine' body brat!" Tora smirked "too bad 'you' haven't seen it naked!!"  
"TORA!!!!" the boy cried, morphing into beast-lance-user dashing an attack towards the yelping beasts hide "Come back here you Sh** head so I can kill you!!" the black cloud of silky hair danced with the wind, slitted cat like eyes in greenish-purple glared with what seemed embarrassment, cheek bones colored in crimson, fangs hissing as the boy cursed infinite destruction to the ancient beast body...spear humming as it lightly crackled thunder...  
"You gotta get me first pip-squeak!!" the beast chuckled as he ran into the forest...  
  
"Some kids never change!!" Muma chuckled... then craned towards the den "If I really want things to get back to the way it was, I'd better do it now than never..." the beast stated to him self before walking as careful, silent and as soundless as he can...   
  
~*~*~*~*~  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
All the battles in life that I have gone through could never mach the horror of the battle I am going for right now... before, I used to battle in cause of wining some thing in life... in protecting some thing a want... but now, I fight, but with no one but my self... I am my own enemy... I have to defeat my self and my fears to be able to keep and protect what I hold in my life... the ones I love... the ones I know... my friends... they remind me of who I am and what I used to be... what I really should be like and the things I used to do... they love and care... they want me to stay as my self... I understand that but... it's life! Who ever heard of some thing alive in life that never changed for a thousand years? Every thing, every one... even time changes! Never is any thing the same... today is never like tomorrow, never now that like a few minutes ago, never like who it would be the minute after... things change... and we have no hand in it but to live it the way it goes...   
  
~*~*~*~*~  
~*~*~*~*~   
  
"Tora!!! You come back here RIGHT NOW!!!" growled the boy as the beast darted a springing leap toward the sky...   
"I'd like to see you follow me now!!"  
"Oh-you bet your sorry ass I will!!"  
"Huh?"  
"..." Focusing, the temple boy gripped the spear tight before shooting his eyes wide as a huge ball on thunder was formed on its head...  
"Uh-oh!!!" the beast whispered...   
"AHHHH!!!" the boy cried shooting it at the beast...   
"AH!!!!" yelped the beast trying to dodge it, but it managed to blow his soft rear "OUCH!!!" hurt and in pain, the beast fell from the sky into a huge place of soft snow breaking his fall, his tender part was burned lightly...   
"..." Ushio smiled with victory as he walked towards the beast nursing his tushy...   
"Damn you-you twany little goddamn Sh**-headed a** h***!!!" The beast slurred in pain, both hands on his rear "seems to me you've been practicing even with out me!"  
"Yo! I never needed you screw-ball!" the boy chuckled...   
"(Just cursed)" suddenly snapping, the beast eyed around in a few quick jerks...   
"??" Startled "what's the matter Tora?"  
"Didn't you feel it?"  
"Feel what??"  
"That??"  
"That? What 'that' Tora?"  
  
The earth under them suddenly shivered...  
  
"WHOA!!! What was that??"  
"I dunno!" the beast slurred as the earth shivered again... "Whoa!!!" the beast flinched and fell on his butt "Ow!!" reaching back, the earth kept on shaking... the boy was holding the spear horizontally for balance...   
"H-Hey!!! What is going on here??"  
"I don't know Dammit!!!"  
  
Slowly the ground under them suddenly started rising... the ancient beast quickly leaped away as the boy found him self going up with it, but then slipping of it, the temple boy found him self falling down wards, then grabbed in the orange beasts ancient brunet stripped arms... eyeing the silver slitted eyes shot wide open, jaws slightly open as he eyed some thing, the beasts ears perked... craning to the side, the boy saw some thing huge, furry in grayish-white, not silver, with tanned fingers and toes, all with ugly claws/nails and a huge furry chest... looking up, it was almost a monkey like face with huge red bloody eyes and two long fangs peeking from under the top lips...   
  
"Aheh... fancy seeing you here!!!" the beast worriedly murmured...  
"Uhh-huh?" the boy was left to stand on his own feet slowly, spear still gripped in hand...   
"Grrr..." the snow beast growled as a huge wooden club with spikes was in his clutch "you wake up Simon!! Simon mad!!!" the snow beast growled... slowly growling and sneering, he howled raising the club attending to give them both a blow...   
"RAN!!" the beast hollered before clutching the boy, throwing him on his back and dashing a run for it a mere second before the club landed where he was standing...   
"WHOA!!" the boy clutched the beast mane as the huge snow beast growled, bashed the trees in his back chasing them "TORA!!! We gotta stop that thing!!"  
"Only way to stop a snow beast brat is to trap him some where cold and silent, and leave him there to sleep!!"  
"What do you mean?"  
"Beasts like that only wake up once every 1000 years! I think we disturbed his nap!!!" the beast stupidly chuckled "and it's all your fault he's awake!!"  
"WHAT?? Is not! It was your fault!!!"  
"No it wasn't! If you haven't chased me then you never would've made me fall on him and make him wake up!"  
"Well it's not 'my' fault you're an idiot! If you would've minded your own business and haven't come between the relationship with me and Asako things never would've gone this far!!"  
"!!!!!" The beast suddenly burst laughing... -O.O- !  
"What's so funny?" the boy hissed T___T (Many X's popped up)  
"Oh-nothing!!!" the beast laughed not able to hold it back...   
"..." Pumping up one cheek, the boy pouted wanting to thwack the beast on the head... but then changed his mind as the snow beast startled gaining on them "Uh-oh!!! Move it Tora!!" the boy kicked the beast with his heals...   
"Ouch! Dammit, watch it brat!!!" the beast hissed and growled... increasing his speed, but the snow beast was still after them...  
"I guess we'll need a strategy for this one!"   
"Like what? Sing him a lullaby?" the beast mocked, the boy gifted him with another kick with his heels... "Oy!! Knock it off Dammit! That hurts!!"   
"Just shut up Tora! You do the running, I'll do the thinking!" the boy scolded, then shifted swinging the spear back spanking the beast one on the tender part with the flat side "Move-It!!" the black cloud of hair flickered as they ran...  
"(YELP)" in pain down his tushy, the beast cursed as he sped up faster still cursing under his breath...   
  
~*~*~*~*~  
Somewhere else...   
~*~*~*~*~   
  
"So... I am here... to ask you to forgive me..." the dark brown beast softly whispered, eyeing his golden child in her mothers arms, both snuggling into each other... with a deep breath "I'm sorry Ann... I never meant to hurt you!" the dark brown beast almost sobbed, tears forming in his eyes...  
"Muma..." breathed the light brown female eyeing her love, then craned to her daughter...  
"... Daddy..." the golden female softly called...   
"...?" Startled, the dark brown beast never thought she's keep calling him that name...   
"You have always been my father... no matter what happens... no matter how things go... you are my father... Muma! You're my Dad!" after a pause the golden female crept near her stunned father and hugged him nuzzling "I love you daddy..."   
"I love you too baby..." with a smile, the beast kissed his child tenderly both comforting each other...   
"...Ugh..." the light brown female suddenly gagged...   
"Mom?"   
"Kage?"  
"Uhh-I'm fine! I'm just..." ivy green eyes shot wide open, the female quickly sprung from her spot darting the out doors...   
"Mother!!" the golden female went out after her...   
"K-Kage!" the male followed...   
  
"Muma!!!" the light brown male called, along with the tanned female paced towards them...  
"Muma! What is it?" the tanned female asked...  
"I don't know! Kage gave that sick sound again!"  
"..." Lost in thought, the female was silent...   
"Yami!"  
"...?"  
"What's wrong with Kage?"  
"Yami..." the light brown male asked worriedly...   
"Sigh... I'm not sure but..."  
"What?" harshly asked the dark brown beast "what the goddamn F*** is wrong with her?"  
"It might be so Muma!" the female tried to smile...   
"Might be what Dammit?"  
"Yami??" Jiaaku was a bit confused...   
"Muma..."  
"F***?" -T____T- (a huge red pounding X came out)  
"I think she's pregnant!"  
"F-!!!! -O___O- ???? ...(Jeopardy song)... -O.o- huh??"   
  
"She said she thinks Kage might be pregnant Muma!" repeated the young male with a startled chuckle in his voice...   
"..." With a thud, the big thug blanked out...   
"Muma!!!" =O.O=   
"Muma!!!" -OoO-   
  
"Ugh... I never felt so sick since I figured out I was pregnant with Ann!" the light brown female shyly stated as she came back, leaning her side against a tree, comforted by her child, eyeing her blanked out mate "I guess Muma couldn't take the news eh?"  
"Guess so!" softly said the tanned female, eyeing the young light brown male trying to wake the big guy up...  
"How did you know Ann? I knew Yami was wrong so I was hoping to keep it a secret!" Kage stated asking...  
"Um, lets just say... I friend told me!" Ann smiled "god I hope it's a girl!" the female squealed, "I've always wanted a little sister!!"  
"Actually, I have a pretty strong hunch it might be a boy Ann!"   
"How do you know mom??"  
"You'll know once it's 'your' turn to go into labor!!" the mother snickered wickedly...   
"..." =O_O= "very funny mom!" shy-fully scolded the golden female...  
  
!!!!!CRACK-KA-BOOM!!!!!   
  
"Whoa!!!" the dark brown male woke up when the earth suddenly shook under them all "what-who-where??" craning around, and then fixed his eyes on his mate eyeing him softly, crimson tail flickering...  
"Yes?" the female softly giggled...   
"..." Standing on his four feet quickly pacing towards her, slowly reaching out his hands, cupping her on the shoulders, the drawing them up on her face cupping her cheeks... slightly panting in daze "is it... true?"   
"Your gonna be a daddy Muma!" cutely sung the light brown female "you might have a twany little baby boy!!"   
"..." Suddenly shifted with a sudden hugging embrace, the dark brown beast couldn't help but to send his lips towards his mates...  
"...!!!" Ann shot her eyes wide open, as she never saw her dad do 'that' before...  
"..." Heart leaping in his throat, the light brown male eyed the golden female as that thought danced in his head, but then shifted it back shying off form even looking at her...  
"..." Yami simply smiled...   
"!!!" Shy and a bit startled, the female parted their lips scolding him softly "Muma please! Kids are watching!" she scolded nuzzling, arms around his neck, feeling her lips...   
"Err... sorry!" he nuzzled her back...   
  
!!!!!! CRACK-KA-BOOM!!!!!  
  
"Whoa! There it goes again!!" the young golden female stated...   
"What 'was' that?" Jiaaku asked...   
"Beats me!" Yami shrugged...   
"Hey!!" Jiaaku stated, "Where are Tora and Ushio??"  
"..." All were silent for a few seconds, and then all snapped their eyes wide open, and gained 'huge' sweat drops...   
"Uh-Oh!" Muma slurred...   
"You can say that again!!" Kage slurred back...   
"Double time!" Yami stated slurring...   
"Better go stop them before they do any thing harmful!" Jiaaku stated...   
"Yeah! Some one might get hurt! Like us!" Ann reasoned...   
  
"Yeah, lets move!" said Kage...   
"Oh-no-way!!" Muma hollered "your staying here little mama!!! I wouldn't want 'you' to get hurt!"  
"Aw-Muma!!" the female whined...   
"Not a word!" he scolded, and then chuckled lightly eyeing his mates pouting face, kissing her on the forehead, he brushed back a crimson lock "Yami! Take care of her!" the dark brown beast said as he leaped away along with the other young beasts...   
"I will!"  
"Nuts..." murmured the light brown female, "Just because I'm pregnant doesn't mean I can't have any fun!!!"   
"Bare with it Kage!!"  
"Oh-yeah? Well... I'd be more than glad to say it back to 'you' when 'you' go into labor!" Kage snickered...   
"Err... =O_O= ;;; don't even think about it!!"   
"Why not? I simply can't imagine you with a big belly!!"  
"... =T___T= X not-funny!!!"  
"=^____^= kidding!!" simply giggling as she walked back into her den, Kage flickered her tail...  
"..." With a frowning smile, Yami walked into her den...  
  
Pause...  
  
"...?" Peeking her head, the light brown female smiled wickedly, then quickly sprung after her mate "you'll need more than a baby in my belly to keep me out of this one!!!" the stated running as quick as she can... although it did seem/feel that her tummy was bigger than before...   
  
~*~*~*~*~  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
I feel you there... you move, you live, and you softly tell me your secrets... you are in me, from me and with me always... I bow for the merciful god for blessing me with you... you are my soul, my heart, my body and mind... it's enough for me to know your there, to love you all over... I loved you even if you haven't been born yet! I count the minutes, hours, days, months, and every single time particle... just waiting for the time for you to come out and bless me with your beautiful face, soft childish voice, pure heart and mind... I missed that feeling for so long... for so-so long have I missed it so dearly...  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
~*~*~*~*~  
FLASH BACK...  
~*~*~*~*~  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Mommy!" a young little red headed boy in his early age -- some time between 5:8 years old-- with crystal blue eyes came running through a lobby of his mansions residents...   
"Taifuu! I thought I told you 'no running' in the halls!" softly scolded a red headed woman in her late 20es, in traditional Chinese clothing, ivy green eyes softly shimmered with love to her young child "what is it sweet heart?"  
"Daddy wanted me to tell you before he left that he was gonna go hunting now!" the boy childishly said...   
"What?" disbelievingly breathed the woman "but YuKai said he was spending the whole day with us today!"   
"I guess daddy forgot!"   
"(Groan)" craning to one side, the woman saw an old man with silver silky hair and calm gray eyes "Father!" she softly called as she walked towards him, holding her sons hand in her own...  
"Yes Serena?" the old man replied...   
"Is it true that YuKai went out hunting?"  
"I'm afraid so dear! He had a good deal with another bounty hunter... there was some thing about a man-eating beast terrorizing the northern side, he just wanted to check it out!"  
"It's not that 'Nagatobimaru' thing, is it?" the man gave a nod "(Groan) father do you believe in such stupid stories?"  
"A man like YuKai likes to go on adventured dear! I'm sorry!"   
"Of course! Follow his own dreams and leave his wife and son behind worrying their heart on him weather he'll come back in one piece or not?"  
"I know!" the child stated, "how about if I asked Muma to guard daddy?"  
  
[A/N: in this part of the story, while Taifuu was still a child, every one thought that Muma was his imaginary friend! No one was able to see him but Taifuu!!]  
  
"I wouldn't think 'Muma' would do any good dear!" softly said the female... then craned to her father as they walked into a near by room discussing the subject...   
"..." Pouting the boy craned around "why is it that mommy and grandfather don't think you can help daddy Muma?" he asked the ghostly form of his dark brown beast friend...   
"They don't believe I'm real Taifuu-kun! That is why they don't see me!"   
"Why can't they see you?"  
"I guess... they might see me some time in the future! But as for now, I'm going after your father in guard... be careful not to cause any trouble while I'm away to either your mother or grandfather, understand child?"  
"Yes Muma!" smiled the little boy... after a pause, the beast vanished soaring into the sky, and the boy gave a sigh "I wish Muma was my dad, At least 'he' talks and listens to me!"   
"Taifuu! Come in side dear, it's getting late!" the red headed woman called...   
"Coming!!!"   
  
~*~*~*~*~  
~*~*~*~*~  
Flash back ends... somewhere else...   
~*~*~*~*~  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Aw-sh**-sh**-SH**!!!" cursed the boy as he got swatted by the snow beasts flat hand right on the tender part...   
"Hah-that's a good one brat! Try another! Maybe he can get a better shot at your ugly fat behind!" snickered the beast hovering a few feet above them chuckling...   
"Oh-shut up you a** h***!" the boy cried nursing his tushy...   
"Ah (growling) you make Simon mad! Simon mash you like bugs!!!"   
"Geez! Haven't this guy ever heard of grammar correction?"   
"Shut up and move your ass dimwit!!!"   
"Huh?" eyeing the club zooming at him "WOW!!!!" springing back, the club left a big hole in the ground O__O||| "Aw-F***! That was a close one!"  
"Too bad it wasn't close enough..."   
"I HEARD THAT!!!" T__T X  
"(Snow beast kept on growling hovering the club up again)"  
"AH!" the boy yelped leaping off...   
"!!!" The orange beast eyed the boy tripping by his own feet, not quick enough to escape the blow "NO!"  
  
Craning up, the boy covered his eyes in need of protections, only to sense the few soft warm droplets slightly splashing on his bare un-protected cheek... cracking one eyes open, the boy eyed the ancient beast, grabbing the club with both hands, their spikes dug into his orange stiff hands, slightly bleeding... crimson threads seeped down his arms as he tried to crackle thunder, but most of his effort was lost in pushing back the snow beast... merely pushing him downwards a few inches little by little... the snow beast was much stronger than the orange beast, so the snow beast swung his free hand up, and smacked the beast away like as if nothing from his face...   
  
"Oomph!!!" slamming into a tree, the beast gave a pained moan...   
"TORA!" the beast-lance user cried, heat building up in his soul, his partner had been defeated, he would never allow that to go by so easily, growling, hissing, swearing and cursing, the temple boy craned to the snow beast and focused eyeing the crimson eyes glaring him madly in anger...   
"..." Raising his head a bit, the beast felt the old pain in the back of his head... he had always thought that it had healed; it seemed that it hadn't completely! Looking up, and eyeing that view, the ancient orange beast had missed it so much... that fine muscular body, spear in hand, strict eyes glaring with determination... it had him smiling, but then he felt oddly cold, for some reason he didn't know why... all he remembered, was that he felt this thing around his head slowly growing cold... his eyes slowly closed not able to keep them open...   
  
"Ushio!!!" the golden female called as she ran towards the temple boy pocking, stabbing and scaring the furry white beast...   
"Ushio!" called the dark brown beast before leaping above the beast and snatching a temple boy who got him self strangled in the white fur...   
"...?" Craning to one side, the young light brown male, eyed the orange body sprawling on its side a few feet away, motionless "Tora?" the young beast whispered breathing with disbelieve, quickly skipping to the orange beast checking the pulse...   
"(Growling out loud) you make Simon MAD!!!!"   
"Simon?" breathed the young golden female, after seeing her father land softly near by with the temple boy on his back after escaping a blow on the noggin...   
"(The snow beast simply growled)"  
"That goddamn f***!!!" the boy cursed feeling a cut down his forearm...  
"What on earth did you do to make him so angry?" asked Muma...   
"Nothing..." sheepishly stated the boy with a silly smile...   
"(Growling and sneering, the snow beast bashed a few trees near by)" bloody red eyes glared them all, but then fixed on the knocked out orange beast... ignoring the boys cursing and calling trying to get his attention, the snow beast shook the earth as he walked towards Tora, guarded by the light brown beast...   
"Don't-you-dare!!!" hissed the young male...  
"Get lost!" hissing, the beast swatted away the young male like a bug...   
"..." Tora was knocked out cold, eyelids faintly trembling...   
"..." With a wicked smile, the snow beast reached out a hand to grab the beast...   
"Simon!! Don't!!!" cried the golden female, parting he ancient beasts body from the reached out hand...   
"Huh??" sneered the snow beast growling... after a minute when their eyes locked, they were hissing and glaring each other... which formed into a rising eye brow and a smile forming on their faces "Kitty?" hopefully asked the snow beast, crouching down to the golden female...   
"Hey Simon! How long has it been?" Ann smiled softly silver tail flickering...  
"Kitty!!!" cheered the snow beast with a child happy voice, patting the young golden female on the head while hugging her "Oh-Simon missed Kitty!!!" cuddling her, Ann couldn't help but giggle...  
"I missed you too Simon!!"   
"Muma!!" Kage called as she walked in "I guess you finally met Simon eh?" the sheepishly stated walking in...   
"Huh?" Muma stated "Kage I thought I told you to stay back home!!" he softly scolded...   
"Just cause I'm gonna be a mommy again doesn't mean I cant have fun!!" stated the female sitting back on her hunches... but now, it was kind of clear that she had a little belly...   
  
~*~*~*~*~  
Some time later...   
~*~*~*~*~  
  
"What??" cried the dark brown beast confused eyeing his mate "since when??"  
"Ages ago!! Remember when we first turned in to live with Yami and Kyofu?"  
"Yeah!"  
"Well, that was it!!"   
"And you never told me??"  
"Well... I never thought it would matter! Besides! Ann was merely a child! She wanted some one to play with her!!"   
"I understand that but... a snow-beast???"   
"..." Sheepish smile, she craned to her daughter cuddled and hugged by the snow beast... "Simon was a lost child as well, Ann met him when you and Kyofu when out battle practice! I never did meet his parents!!"  
"Oh!" breathed the temple boy, no long hair attached, spear propped near him, and then craned to a dizzy looking orange beast "hey! How's your scull Tora?"  
"Like F***!" moaned the beast "I hate that club!" the beast concluded glaring the snow beast...  
  
"Well, it's good to know you two talk to each other again!" smiled the light brown female resting lightly on her mate who wrapped his arm around her waist...   
"???" Eyeing each other, the temple boy and the orange beast blinked each other once before jerking their heads around with a 'humph!!'  
"Oops!"   
"Oh-you just had to say it didn't you Kage?"   
"Oh (sticking out her tong childishly) sorry!"  
"Um, how long is Simon staying here?" lightly growled the light brown male with what seemed jealousy over the golden female who seemed to be enjoying her time, the young beasts face almost turned green from jealousy...   
  
"Kitty grow beautiful!!" smiled stupidly the snow beast...   
"Thank you!" shy-fully replied the golden female...  
"And so-soft!!" Simon smiled hugging her and nuzzling, as her molds brushed against his cheek rubbing from left to right, and from up to down...  
"Eep! (She tried not to yelp loud) uhh-heh!" chuckling stupidly and in embarrassment, the female couldn't help but to draw her hands in, folded on her chest, protecting her sanity... "Um, Simon, would you be a dear and put me down?" she shyly asked...   
"Sure Kitty!" feet on the ground, she craned around to him "shouldn't you be asleep now Simon! Winter had just begun!!"  
"Simon knows!" smiled the beast "Simon go back home now!" standing up and walking a few feet away, the snow beast craned towards her "Bye-bye Kitty!"   
"Goodnight Simon! Sweet dreams!!" replied the golden female, eyeing her childhood friend walking away towards the mountains...   
  
"..." Eyeing the female sighing after the beast left, the dark brown male walked to his daughter "Ann..." Muma breathed...   
"You don't have to say any thing Daddy!" she smiled craning to him "I'm doing just fine!"   
"No, I have to say this!"  
"...?"  
"I'm dearly sorry for not being there for you when you were younger! I can't believe I've missed so much... of you!!" the beast softly said, a single brush of his fingers went on her cheek...   
"...I love you daddy..." she whispered snuggling her self into his torso...  
"I love you too baby..." he nuzzled her...   
"..." With a smile, Kage just eyed the temple boy and the orange beast glaring each other cursing...  
  
"What the f*** do you mean Tora?"  
"You know what I mean stupid!"  
"Don't you dare interfere or I'm shoving the spear up your ass!!!"  
"Oh-I'd like to see you try!!!"  
"Oh-yeah?"  
"YEAH~!!!"  
"All right then (shifting up the spear) heh!" the boy evilly chuckled...   
"Err... h-hey! Why bring such things? Cant you take a taunt brat??" worriedly murmured the beast before leaping a run for it...   
"Come back here you pervert!!!" hollered the boy dashing a run after the beast...   
"Boys will be boys..." chuckled the light brown female...   
  
~*~*~*~*~  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Some times I cant help but wonder... life is so beautiful, but why is it that we always forget the good times and remember nothing but the bad times... the things we did wrong, the words we said wrong, the ones that hurt us even when they know, and so do we, know they didn't mean it... they love, care and treasure... so they try to protect so much, so hard, they don't know that they are somewhat hurting, not knowing how... some days... things go right, some other times they don't...   
  
=====================================================  
A/N: chapter five is coming as soon as I finish it... please wait! I'm not so free any more and school tests are blocking my path!! R&R please!!!!! 


	5. chapter five

~*~*~*~*~ Sequel Chapter four *~*~*~*~   
  
Silently walking back to wards the inn, the temple boy felt a cut down his thigh, as they appeared to belong to the beast... with a chuckling frown, in human form, the boy reached the inn by night fall all by him self... the ancient beast and the other all have gone back home to rest for the night... spear propped on his shoulder, the boy saw the inn keeper waiting for him at the entrance with a blanked and a smile...   
  
"You missed lunch and supper!" she softly stated handling him the blanket...   
"Sorry! I think I'll just take a quick snack and sleep! I'm exhausted..." the boy wrapped him self in the blanket as he slumped his way to the dining room then to his bed room...  
  
Sprawling in his warm comfy bed, Ushio rested down and it was merely seconds before he quickly started snoring... the innkeeper smiled softly as she walked away to rest for the night... the temple boy was the only guest around keeping her busy...  
  
"Hmm... maybe I should ask that merchant to do me another favor! I could use a few more humans to keep me busy..." she smiled, then faded in the darkness of the place...   
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Limbs stretching out wards as the famous shark teeth showed, the ancient beast had just finished nursing him self and was warn out and in need of sleep... craning to one side, the ancient orange beast eyed the light brown female nuzzling her mate as they chatted about their future child trailing into their den, their daughter followed after saying good night to the light brown male...  
  
'Some times... I feel them so damn lucky...' the beast thought to him self, tail flicking once, he rested his head down and drew in a deep breath as he slowly went to sleep... or sleep got to him or... well heck! What ever came up first!   
  
"Hmm... I guess choosing a name wont be that easy then!"  
"I guess so!" murmured the dark brown male with a smile "say Kage, how sure are you that it's gonna be a boy?"  
"Oh-I have a mothers hunch!" she smiled...   
"Well... how about Kanji?"  
"Nah..."  
"Umm... Jin?"  
"No, too strong!"  
"Kazuya?"  
"Too creepy!"  
"I know! How about Ushio??" Ann snickered...  
"Very funny! I don't need a hot-head for a son!"   
"Okay... Shigure?"  
"Ann! Can't you think of some thing better?"  
"Gimmy a minute so I can think!"   
"Um, how about lee?" asked the dark brown male...   
"No!"  
"Uhh... I dunno... Tofu?"  
"Muma! (Glaring with a smile) get a life!"   
"Well, what do you have in mind then?" the male lightly growled...   
"Well... I was thinking of... Yuji!" the light brown female sighed...   
"...Oh... sorry..."  
"Uhh... that's... grandfathers name... isn't it?" the golden female asked...   
"Yes... it is!" the mother smiled feeling her belly... a tear formed in her ivy green eyes...   
"Kage..." softly stated the dark brown male hugging his lonesome feeling mate, kissing her softly on the forehead...  
"I'm okay..." she breathed hugging him back...   
"..." Silent... the golden female said nothing eyeing her parents...   
  
~*~*~*~*~  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
We always name things in memories of the ones we knew... the ones we loved, cared about, treasured, or did some thing for us that changed our lives... some times it's not easy to give up to the sudden changes, but in the end, you just end up finding your self flowing with it no matter where it goes... you want to let go, but then you fear leaving some thing behind you truly want... that is the point of no return, where we find our selves forced on letting go of things we know would never change no matter what we try... we should always believe in God then our selves, and we'll always find the right path to walk through... no matter how rough and hard it looks...   
  
~*~*~*~*~  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Man-I don't know what you did to that salad, but I gotta admit one thing... it tastes GRAND!" smiled the temple boy finishing his breakfast, then slowly shifted a bit closer to the innkeeper on the opposite side of the table "are you willing to share the recipe secret?"  
"I don't think so boy!" she smiled frowning, then took a sip of her morning tea...   
"Um, Ms, or Mrs. Siren, mined if I ask you some thing?"  
"The title would be 'Lady Siren' boy!" she softly stated...   
"Um, of-course!" the boy sheepishly smiled "I just wanted to ask, about... about..." lightly blushing...   
"You can say it my boy! No need to be so shy!"  
"Well... when To-err... Lord, Nagatobimaru said that... you were a spirit builder... I couldn't quiet get the idea! I mean, what do you do exactly?"   
"Well... we treat any one that comes here with much care, help his senses relax and improve if possible, we give training courses, but right at the moment, the master trainer is not here! He would be back from his travel some time after two or three weeks from now!"  
"Master trainer?"  
"He is my husband!" she stated, "while he's away, I ask a merchant to send out tickets for drawing in quests to keep my self busy till he returns!"  
"Well, don't you have any kids?"  
"No! I give no children!"  
"Oh! Sorry!"   
"That's all right my boy! I have a few 'young' helping hands here... and the beasts up the mountain keep me feeling safe, and they are good company! Kage and Yami both come to help me out every now and then..."  
"Talking about Kage, have you gotten the news?"  
"Of Yami and Kyofu's mating? Yes I have!"  
"Oh-no! About Kage her self!"  
"Um, no!" a bit confused "is some thing the matter with her?"  
"She's pregnant!" the boy smirked... then lightly chuckled at the innkeeper's surprised face...   
"Really?" she smiled, he gave a nod "why that's wonderful! I should drop her a visit today and congratulate her!"   
"I was attending to go give her a visit after breakfast! Wanna join?"  
"Oh-I'm sorry! I can't just go and leave inn empty!"   
"Oh... are you sure?" she gave a nod "well... I'll tell her you knew and your happy for her then?"  
"I'd appreciate that!"  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
It was a cool freshening breeze that blew against the golden females face as she walked down the forests path... eyeing the morning sun rising from the position of the light brown male, the thinking spot was perfect the watch sunrise/sunset from... silver tail flickering... the young golden female began feeling a few things changing in her life... fist knowing her real past, finding a person to hold so dear, a person to train her well, and a mother who loves and holds a new member just waiting to set eyes on the sun...   
  
"Hey Ann! You're here early!" exclaimed the young male walking to her...   
"Morning Jiaaku!" She smiled, but then lightly felt started as he nuzzled her softly...   
"Err! Sorry!" he shyly mumbled drawing back "I have no idea why I did that!" head between his shoulders...   
"Um, never mind!" she shyly stated feeling her face "where is uncle Tora?"  
"Oh-he said he was gonna irritate your mother as a daily chore before starting to train us! He's considering the thought of making it a hobby!"  
"Uncle Tora sure does like bothering mom! Now that she's pregnant, she gets mad faster than normal, so he'd better not come crying if she kicked him down the family jewel!"  
"Tell me about it! I think accidentally hitting it hurts! So what if hardly cored-kicked on purpose!!"   
"I have no idea!"  
"SH**!!!" a voice cured echoing across the forest...   
"Or... maybe not!" the golden female softly murmured...   
  
"Aw-F***-F***F***!!!" a wobbly ancient orange walking beast cursed as he walked "damn! That crouch kicking bit**!! She kicks 'hard'!!!" he whined, eyeing the two beasts glaring him with sleepy eyes and wicked smirks, tails flickering "what are you two smirking at?" he growled in embarrassment...   
"I don't believe this guy..." the light brown male mumbled...   
"Nether do I..."  
"F***... any way! Let's start training!" the beast trailed down a path only to hear soft muffled up held back giggling "ALL-RIGHT!!!" he hollered lightly crackling thunder "I'm gonna whip your sorry puny little asses and make mitts-meat outta you if you make me lose face!" his dark orange tail lashed, eyeing them facing the sky, lips hardly keeping in the smiles "I don't wanna end up training wimps, got that!?" the beast growled hissing...   
"Yes Uncle Tora!" the golden couldn't help but giggle those words out...   
"Yes sir!" the light brown male was just the same...   
"THAT'S IT!!! You two get your butts over here ON THE DOUBLE!!!" he hollered like a major in the army...   
"Yes Uncle Tora!" the golden female, startled, skipped down the path... toying with the ancient beast's nerves now wouldn't be considered a pretty good idea...   
"All right all right! Sheez!" exclaimed the light brown male pacing after the female "what a grouch!" Jiaaku stated softly only to get a thwack down his rear "Ouch!"  
"MOVE IT!!!!" Tora hollered growling...   
  
Lightly crackling thunder, the ancient beast growled cursing as he walked after the two beasts ready for their first day of training... feeling anger and head building up his soul, the ancient beast couldn't help but wish if the boy was there so he could slaughter him... looking at the two young ones walking in front of him, they were whispering and chuckling softly to each other, he didn't know what they were saying, but he knew it was about him cause he heard a mention of the 'temple boy' and 'the spear down his ass' and some other things... annoyed, the beast chuckled nastily and wickedly before shooting a bolt to both their tender rears making them jilt and yelp in pain and startle... figuring out that he caught them red-handed, they silenced in shame as they now all three of them walked side by side, with the ancient beast in the middle parting them... eyeing them in the corner of his silver slitted sleepy looking eyes, the beast gave a faint chuckling grin, as it was obvious they both wanted to be side by side, but trying that on the orange beast would only take bad chances of getting almost slaughtered...   
  
~*~*~*~*~  
Somewhere else...  
~*~*~*~*~   
  
"So... Lady Siren was really hoping to come here and congratulate you personally Kage, she just couldn't leave the inn empty and all!"  
"I know, and I understand! When you go back, tell her I'll drop in for a visit as soon as I slip my way out of Muma's sight! Staying around him while being pregnant is worse that a prison cell!!" she growled stating in irritation, side ways glaring her mate eyeing her with a cool calm gaze from their dens entrance...   
"..." The boy simply smiled... craning back to the light brown female feeling her pregnancy; he lightly blushed before gathering his guts to ask, "Um, Kage, I just wanted to ask... do you have any idea in what month you are?"  
"I think I'm some where between the third and fifth month Ushio!" the stated, "But, it still hasn't started kicking yet, so I'm really not sure..."  
"Oh..."   
"The baby kicks by the end of the fourth month and the beginning of the fifth... a pregnant female usually feels sick for two or three weeks in the second and third month so... it's all been so fast..."  
"What do you mean Kage?"  
"Well... I remember when I was pregnant with Ann, it seemed like if it was more than nine months!"   
"Would you like me to call Yami then?"  
"Oh-no! Let her and Kyofu have a little more time together!" the female smiled "she earned it!"   
"I guess..."   
  
"Ushio!" the dark brown male called softly walking into the den...   
"Yeah?"  
"Ann, Jiaaku and Tora went out this morning for training and I was wondering... when you and Tora were together, how was Tora's training? Not too harsh was it?"  
"Spearing with the devil him-self was less painful!" smirked the boy lightly chuckling, holding the spear with one hand, propping it on one shoulder...   
"Oh!" with a sweat drop, the male was worried "he'd better not harm a hair on her head..." the dark brown male growled eyeing the dens entrance, milky tanned tail lashed a few times...  
"Muma! Honey, relax! I gave old fuzz ball a fair kick down where the sun don't shine!" the temple boy blinked lightly blushing "he wouldn't dare do any thing to them as long as I have some thing to do with it!"   
"Kage!" the boy softly said, "you... kicked Tora?? Why?"  
"Well, that's what he gets for touching a female where he 'knows' he shouldn't!" she mocked chuckling...   
"Ow!" the boy exclaimed with a pained face "that must've hurt!"   
"Not really! But to say the truth! He's got a rough crouch! My toes hurt!" she smiled nursing her toes...   
"He must've gotten kicked a lot then, eh?" mocked the dark brown beast...   
  
=~*~=~*~=  
  
"H-hey Tora! Where are you going?"  
"No where..."  
"Some thing the matter Uncle Tora?" =O.o=?  
"Nah! Just need to make a pit-stop!" -^.^- () 'F*** my crouch is killing me!' the orange beast whispered jerking his head back dwelling into the forest...  
  
=~*~=~*~=  
  
"Well any way, I gotta be heading back, I'd better give dad and the girls a call to tell them things are going just fine here!" stated the boy standing up and brushing him self "and!!" he sung "not forgetting the good news of the future coming delivery!" the boy smirked at the dark brown started and embarrassed male...  
"..." Glaring with a smile, the male only flickered his milky tanned tail...   
"Muma!" giggled the female "don't even think about it!"   
"What ever..." the male murmured...   
"Uhh-huh?" shaking his head the boy gave a wave goodbye, before departure of the den, going back towards the inn...  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Walking down that snow covered path, the temple boy couldn't help but to smile to the happy thought of having a pouncing-baby-beast playing around here and there... he remembered the time when he asked the ancient orange beast 'do you like kids, Tora?' and the answer was nothing but cursing, swearing and promises of massive destruction... 'Just like the kitten!' the boy thought chuckling to him self... just because the beast said he hated kids, never meant he was absolutely heartless... Tora loved kids; he just didn't want to look nice and soft... Ushio knew that, and he wished if he had a brother or a sister... 'I wonder how Ann would be like?' jealous? It could happen if some one felt out of attention!  
  
"I hope the new kid won't make them change!" the boy whispered to him self, then shifting up his side eyeing the inn a distant down in front of his sight, with a smile, the boy walked down the path, feeling the need for a hot bath... maybe a Massage even! "I hope I don't have to do it naked!" the boy blushed, reaching his destination...   
  
=====================================================  
  
"DAMMIT!!! Cant you do it right dimwit!" hissed the orange beast, orange fur shimmering under the afternoons sunlight, silver slitted eyes glared a beaten-up young light brown beast panting and lightly bleeding "you'll never last less than a second in a real battle!"  
"Uncle Tora! We're only training!" the young golden female scolded, "there was no need for you to be so harsh!" the concluded nursing her friend...   
"I-am as-serious-as a real battle female!" Tora hissed at her, making her shrink back a bit "if you cant take it, then find your self another trainer!" the beast attended to crane around...  
"W-wh-wait!" the young male growled panting, standing on his four feet...   
"...?" With a sneer, Tora craned his head back...  
"Jiaaku!" softly breathed the golden female...   
"I!!!" he hissed "demand a re-match!" he concluded, red tail flickering and lashing like an angry cat's...  
"B-but Jiaaku!"   
"Ann! stays out of this! This is between him and me!"   
"..."  
"T-heh!" chuckled the orange ancient beast licking his chops, sneering, hissing and cursing each other, dark orange tail lashing, claws extended, silver eyes glaring in a fine silver glow...  
"All right..." pacing back, the female cleared her throat, then frowned "but... don't you dare hurt your self Jiaaku, or I'm gonna give you such a beating, Uncle Tora's hits would be as if like he hit you with a feather!"   
"I'll keep that in mind!" the young male chuckled, then craned around to the ancient beast who gave no pause and sprung to a sudden attack...   
"...!" Silver slitted eyes froze right next to the young males face, with nothing but merely millimeters parting them...   
"Oomph!" suddenly, a cold-hearted fist punched the young males abdominal...  
"Jiaaku!" called Ann hurrying towards her friend, blanked out cold, he just sprawled there motionless, lightly panting...   
"T-heh..." the beast sneered, "he would never survive a real battle..."   
  
SLAP!!!!!  
  
"...!!!" feeling his face with a flat hand, heat was eating it's way through the flesh of his furry cheek, the ancient orange beast snapped in surprise eyeing those pitch blue eyes glaring him with nothing but hatred, hissing and growled yet with tears streaming down her face, the golden female seemed so angry, she looked just like her mother... maybe even worse! A cold block of ice slid its way down Tora's back giving a sudden chill reaching his bottom, while his tail went POOF!  
"How-could-you?" she hardly spoke, hissing, tears seeping down her face, shark teeth showing as she jerked her head around nursing her friend...   
"Ann..." the beast tried to clear his reasons...   
"YOU HAD NO RIGHT!!!" she growled scolding, heartbeats slamming against her ribs, heat reaching out enveloping the orange beast "we we're suppose to be training Uncle Tora... simply-just-TRAINING!!!"  
"Ann... I ..."  
"You made it like a battle of life and death! You're skilled in this! We're not! We're nothing but beginners! Do you expect us to learn every thing you showing from the first try?" she growled quickly jerking her head back to him... silver long lock struck her face over here eyes, she didn't even bother shifting them back...   
"..." The beast was frozen, he couldn't do any thing... gathering up his gut's Tora just wanted to look like his old self, tough and harsh "well HEY! It's more your problem than mine! I told you I'm a rough player! You were ready to take the consequences, so here they are!!"   
"But you didn't have to be so vile!" she sobbed over her fainted friend...   
  
Anger building up, heat still burning his face, that slap was from the bottom of her heart, and he could feet it eating his flesh still... feeling his face again, giving a few curses and swearing, the beast turned away to cool down a bit, he needed to leave them to rest and for the golden female to nurse her friend, after all, Tora made a mess out of Jiaaku, but truly he knew Ann cared a bit 'too' personally for the young male, which drew a slight chuckle on his face, Jiaaku, as a young male, had a good body, he just wasn't that bright! A slow one yet all he needed was a bit more time training...  
  
"Kids!" hissed the beast, he had a place in mind that he could calm him self down in, so he trailed there in need of maintaining him self...  
  
=====================================================  
  
"Oh!! Hi Ushio!!!" greeted Mayuko on the phone with a few giggles... she was home in the living room...  
"Hey!" the boy smiled, wrapped up in a warm towel around his waist, lying on his stomach, with a lovely young lady-spirit rubbing his tensed up muscles to relax... Ushio was lightly blushing, arms folded under his chin, as a phone handle rested in his hand... "Just wanted to know how every thing was going!"  
"Oh-every thing is just fine!" Mayuko smiled "you sound happy! Are you enjoying your stay?"  
"Um, yeah (blushing a bit harder) you can say that!"  
"I'm glad to hear that!" she giggled, "Have you called your father?"  
"Oh-yeah! Dad was just fine! Asako was home when I called and she seemed really steamed about some thing... its not 'it' is it?" the boy worriedly asked...   
"Well (Blush) Asako told me that Tora gave her a quick surprise visit last night and..."  
"Aw-Sh**!!!" groaned the boy "he spilled the beans, right!"  
"Um, yeah... big time! But he said that 'you' were the one who told him, and you were actually sorry for not having it the other way around!"  
"WHAT!! That's a lie Mayuko and you know that!" the boy cried in embarrassment "how could he say that?"  
"Well... after all he 'is' still Tora!"   
"Well, he'll be a dead one when I'm through with him! I'm gonna pound him like a pulp so hard he'll wish I never got him out of that damn hell hole!"  
"Calm down Ushio!" softly stated Mayuko "um, it's kind of early but... I just wanted to ask, about... Kage!"  
"Huh?"  
"You know! Ann's problem!"  
"Oh-that!!! (Grinning) well, first of all, Ann and Muma are doing just fine, Ann accepted Muma as her father. Second, Jiaaku and Ann are getting closer, I got a pretty good hunch they might become mates! third, Tora ain't happy and that's all I care about... and last but not least, yet the most important thing..."  
"... is?"  
"Kage... is... pregnant! The baby should be delivered soon!"  
"!!!!!" Eyes wide open, jaws lightly opened a crack, blushing and in start, Mayuko placed a hand on her lips...   
"Mayuko? Are you still there?" pause "if you are, please don't scream! Asako's reaction made my ears pop out!"   
"Oh-I... you mean Oji-san was right?"  
"Yup!!" the boy smiled "Relax! She's doing fine!" the boy smiled "I'll let you get over the news, I forgot to till dad... would you tell him for me? The telephone isn't free-on-use you know!"  
"I'll see what I can do... depends if Asako hadn't told him!"  
"Yeah... well, gotta be going now, see you when I come back! Bye!"  
"Bye!"  
  
Telephone handle hung up...   
  
"Sigh... God!" was all what the girl breathed before slipping on some clothing and heading out side... towards the temple...  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Life is always floating like a circle... around and around... people die, then others are born... and it kept on going from now till the end of time... every time some one dies, God gives birth to another soul... merciful God... creator of life and death, beholder of light and dark... one and only...   
  
~*~*~*~*~  
~*~*~*~*~   
  
"Umhhh..." the boy mumbled "a bit to the left!"   
"..." Rubbing still, the boy was half asleep...   
"Oh-yeah... God, this feels so good!" closing his eyes in relaxation... the boy dwelled into sleep...   
  
Every thing was black with that warm tender feeling against his stiffed muscles... but then, some how, things went cold and silent... a sound of dripping water and sobbing was heard... some thing lightly glowed... the sound of droplets was merely teardrops on the surface of water... light currents waves atop the surface... peaceful currents waved through the blackness of the place... looking up... some the with green eyes was crying... it was a human, and it was a woman... long red hair, naked milky tanned skin... the hair was long enough to cover most of her bare hurt skin... it had cuts, scares, and black and blue spots all over... but then... some thing small near her was covered in blood shimmering with that strong sour sent every where... attending to walk to her, as she seemed so familiar, some thing pulled him back with a harsh quick jerk...   
  
"Ushio!" a sudden voice called...  
"Uh-h-h-huh??" startled from the dream and the sudden shove against his head, the boy eyed the tanned female eyeing him with a mocking face "Y-Yami?"  
"Nice butt!"  
"Huh?" craning back, the towel was a bit pulled down, the young woman-spirit wasn't there any more...   
"(Giggling)" Yami couldn't help it as she watched the temple boy quickly yelp, face gone red, and wrapped the thing around his waist, then threw on a bath robe that was near him...   
"Yami!" he lightly growled, "what are you doing here??"  
"Sorry... but I heard some news from Tora about you and that young human female... and I just hope I'm not interfering into your business!"  
"Tora had the nerve to tell you about me and Asako?" the boy blushed "OW-I-AM-GOING-TO-KILL-THAT-F***ing-MERE-SH**-HEADED-A**-H***!!"   
"I guess Tora likes embarrassing you, doesn't he?"   
"Big time!" the boy hissed "but that canon is gonna back fire the next time I see him!"  
"I see..." the female smiled, and then eyed the boy blinking her with a questioning looks "Yes?"  
"Where is Kyofu?"  
"...!" The female lightly smiled almost embarrassed "near by!" the shyly stated "but he's not why I'm here! I just wanted to tell you a few tips in case you attend to make a move towards that female!"  
"W-WHAT!!!" the boy hollered, leaping up to his two bare feet, "from where the 'hell' did you get 'that' idea??"  
"Huh? Aren't you attending to make her your mate?"  
"Well--tch--I-err..."   
"Tora told me you want her, but you're just too 'chicken' to ask!" the female stated mocking...   
"Well... he'd better keep that ugly face of his out of my personal things! Besides! Why should I try to make Asako my mate... err, I mean my 'wife' any way?" the boy blushed...  
"Oh? So you're saying Tora added a little too much spice to mix then?"   
"WAY Too much! Too much for his own good!" the boy grinned wickedly hissing with a smile...   
"I see..." the tanned female lightly smiled "so I guess there is nothing for me to do here then! Sorry for bothering!"   
"Y-Yami!" called the boy eyeing her attending to walk out "where are you going?"  
"Back home! Why?"  
"I'm sorry if you're disappointed! What was it that you wanted to say to me?"  
"It wouldn't matter!"  
"No honest! You can talk to me if you'd like!"  
"No-it's nothing! I was just thinking of giving you some health tips if you ever attend to make love with your friend any time in the future!"  
"(Face burned in red)"   
"But I guess you're a bit too young for it any way! Bye!" smiled the female, leaping over the stonewalls...   
  
Pause...  
  
"..." Stomping his way through the hall way after being properly dressed, the boy headed for lunch in the dining room as he cursed the beast with any thing vile under his slurred up angry and irritated breathe...   
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
"...ugh..."   
"Kage?"  
"M-h... Muma... I don't... feel so good!"   
"Huh?" walking to his mate with much worry, the female had her hands on her pregnancy, softly feeling it...   
"Some thing is wrong... there is some thing terribly wrong Muma!" hardly breathed the light brown female feeling pain down her body...  
"Wait here! I'll go get Yami!"  
"Muma!" the female reached out her hand, but too late to get her mate's attention... hand shifting down as sudden doses of pain stabbed her, it was unbearable... soft tears formed in her eyes slowly seeping down her face, ivy green eyes shooting wide open every now and then after shutting closed trying to hold the pain as back as possible, mouth exposed as she gasped and held in breath...   
  
~*~*~*~*~  
The heavens are under our mothers' feet...   
~*~*~*~*~   
  
"Is some thing the matter my boy?" the inn keeper asked softly...   
"No!" the boy growled, sneering like an angry beast every now and then, eating fast and in irritation... until he chocked that is!  
"Oh!!" startled, the innkeeper gave him water, then carefully hit her flat hand against his back until the thing was drawn down his throat "eating too fast while angry is not healthy my boy!" the innkeeper lightly scolded, giving him some more water...   
"Uhh..." throat hurting, a single droplet of pain in his eyes, the boy drank a little moistening his throat "ahem... thanks!"   
"..." Concerned, the innkeeper just had to ask, "what seems to be the problem?"  
"Nothing..."  
"You know..." Siren softly stated, "I don't usually like bothering my guests with such thing but... are you sure? I feel you having nothing but problems ever since you came here? Is the inn uncomfortable? Is there some thing here you don't like?"  
"Oh-no!" the boy quickly exclaimed after a quick drink "it's not the inn! It's absolutely wonderful! I like it here a lot!"  
"Why are you so troubled then?"  
"Well..."   
"...?" Eyeing the boy lightly blushing, as he thought of some thing wroth answering her with, the old lady smiled "is it personal?"  
"...?" Eyeing her, a bit feeling stupid "um, yeah... personal!"   
"Would you like to talk about it?" she suggested...   
"Not really..."   
"I see..." Siren smiled eyeing the young boy's face splashing in crimson...   
"..." Silent, Ushio raised an eyebrow blinking her as she softly smiled...   
"Might as well attend to the rest of the inn... five new customers are attending tomorrow... please be nice with them won't you? And no spearing please!"  
"Um, can I ask, what are they?"  
"One male human, two male samurai skeletons and two female Oni's!"  
"Oh!!" O___O ()   
"Might as well get the rooms ready, they would be here either tonight or tomorrow morning!"   
"Okay!" watching the innkeeper walk away, Ushio gave a confused sigh... pause "Lady Siren!"  
"Yes?"  
"Was it wax in my ears, or did I hear you say... human??"  
"Yes!" taking a paper out from her sleeve "oh-mistake!" she stated "two humans, two male samurais' and one female Oni!" she corrected...   
"Two humans?"  
"Yes!" eyeing the paper "they seem like a new couple that just got married!!"  
"..."  
"Did I tell you that the Inn gives a free week for new couples on their honey moon?" the lady smirked "I'd like it if you spent 'your' honey moon here, beast barrier!!" she smiled exclaiming...   
"Uhh-I'll... (Face turned red, eyeing his knees) keep that in mind..."  
"..." With a faint giggle, the spirit lady walked away...   
"..." Craning around, the boy eyed the mountains "I wonder how Tora's doing!"   
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Ouch!"  
"Sorry Jiaaku!"  
"It's okay!"  
"Um, do you think Uncle Tora is ever gonna forgive me?"  
"I can't tell the future Ann! The only thing I know is that Tora is an Enigma!!!"   
"He is not! He's just... rapid!"  
"Yeah! And that's even worse!"  
"Jiaaku!" scolded the golden female playfully hitting her friend on the shoulder...   
"Ow!"   
"Oops! Sorry!" -^.^- ()   
"Man!" whined the young male feeling his crackling bones "I never knew Tora could hurt so badly! I wonder how Ushio ever survived this long!"  
"It gives to be careful!"   
"I guess..." the young male exclaimed as he and his friend walked down a snowy path, snow lightly falling...   
"Jiaaku..." softly the golden female breathed...   
"Yeah?"  
"Can I ask you some thing!"  
"Sure! Fire away!"  
"About... the new baby!"  
"It's not born yet Ann! Don't worry about it!"  
"It's not that, it's just..."  
"...?"  
"I don't know if I'll be able to like him/her!"  
"Uhh-huh? Why would you say that?"  
"Well... mom and dad are probably gonna be so busy with it, they'll forget all about me!"   
"I'm here!!"  
"..." Eyeing her friend who was smiling to her passionately, the young female couldn't help but feel silly and embarrassed "I'm acting silly, aren't I?"  
"Cant blame you!" the young male stated "I mean when we were still kids, the time when Kage took me in and counted me as a part of the family... there was nothing I hated more than being near 'you'!"  
"...!!"  
"But now I regret that!"  
"...?"  
"I just... can't keep my mind off you Ann!"   
"(Eyes slightly widening, tail tucked)"  
"... Ann!"  
"Y-yes?"  
"I don't... I don't know if this is the right time, or place but... I need to ask you some thing that really means a lot to me!"  
"(Heartbeats thumping hard, Ann knew some thing was coming)"  
"Ann..."  
"..."  
"Would... you... would you be..."  
"...?"  
"Would you be my mate?"  
"!!!!!"  
  
Silence... absolute silence... it crept over every thing... blinking once, thinking about that given question... a mate? Just him and her? No parents telling them what to do, how to act, to have the freedom they wanted... yet, to leave the place where they grew up in, the ones the new... her parents?? Ann didn't know...   
  
"Ann?"  
"I ... I need some time to think about it Jiaaku..." softly whispered the female, her long silver bangs shaded over her eyes...   
"Ann?" the young male saw her walking off...   
"We gotta go find Uncle Tora first... C'mon!"  
"H-hey! Wait for me!" stated the male running after his friend... Jiaaku started to have the pained feeling that he never should've asked that question... the female probably hated him, yet she couldn't give the answer...   
"..." Feeling heat burning up her face, the female felt the need to cry... was she happy or sad, she couldn't maintain her self, simply clearing that subject out of her mind and concentrated on running, only to find her self bumping into some thing huge wrapping it's self around her...   
"Ann!" called the young male, eyeing her slamming into the huge ancient orange body...   
  
"Why is it that you kids NEVER watch where your going?" softly scolded the beast sprawling on his back, the golden female flat on his chest, snow on his head, ears and shoulders, pouting with a childish face...  
"Oh! Sorry Uncle Tora! I didn't see you!"  
"Like duh!!" mocked the orange beast "what you kids need are glasses!"   
"Where were you Tora?"  
"I gave a visit to mercury!!" the beast mumbled mocking, "I was right here dummies!" he concluded scolding, and then glared the female "by the way female, would you like it the other way around?"  
"Huh?" eyeing her self still flat on his chest, she yelped squealing in embarrassment and hid behind her friend...   
" O___O ' " Jiaaku blinked startled at the chuckling beast who suddenly snapped and felt his face...   
"..." Seeing that, the female bit her lips "sorry!" Ann breathed...   
"...?" Eyeing them, the heat in his face, Tora still felt that slap burning his flesh, but then he drew back his hand and gave a lazy glare "what ever... C'mon! We'd better be heading back! It's getting late!"   
"Yeah... let's!" the light brown young male slurred...   
  
Walking after the elder orange beast, the two young beasts felt some thing odd about their orange friend... Tora seemed busy thinking or some thing like that... they just couldn't help it at all...   
  
"Uncle Tora, what's wrong?"  
"..."  
"Tora! Some thing wrong buddy?"  
"Nothing that concerns me..."  
"...?"  
"Huh?"  
"But it might concerns you!" the beast hissed not craning to them...   
"What do you mean Uncle Tora?"  
"Depends on how your mother is going to tell you!"  
"Mom?"  
"Kage?"  
"What's wrong with mom??"  
"Ask 'her'..."  
"Uncle Tora!" in worries the young female skipped standing in front of the elder beasts face "what-is-wrong-with-mother?"  
"..." With what seemed a sad face, Tora said nothing... walking around her, the beast carried on his path... tail down, not flickering once, prints on the soft snow that lightly fell like fluffed cotton from the sky...  
  
"Tora!!" called the young female, but he gave no answer... worried till the tip of her senses, the female darted a run towards her home not giving a damn care to her young light brown friends calling...   
"..." The young female passed Tora with a frightened look on her face...   
"Ann!" called the young male running after her...   
"..." The orange beast gave a sigh... eyeing where they went, he drew in a breath "God-why dose it have to hurt?" opening his eyes, the beast eyed the sky as it seemed to be sunset "a life rises and falls like the sun... but the child hadn't lived more than an hour!" the beast lightly protested scolding thin air... "Let's hope things end up well..." Tora murmured as he slowly trailed off towards the dens... but then paused, craning to another destination "better brake the ice before the spear dose..." Tora mumbled, he hated being the one to carry bad news to the temple boy; sadly he was the only one available!  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Ummh..." hummed the boy soaking him self in hot water till the tip of his nose, eyes lightly opened a crack... drawing in a deep breath, the boy tried relaxing, closing his eyes and feeling the warm tender feeling going into his body helping him rest...   
  
Silent... Ushio heard nothing... but then, some thing in the black view started forming, a gray shadow was walking on it's four feet... it was afar distant from him, but it was walking towards him... it's colors were gray and gloomy... it was furry and huge... long silky hair flickering with the faint whooshing breeze... but then it stopped in it's tracks as it gave no sound... the boy saw him self standing in front of it, he was pale and with the long black cloud of hair over his eyes... the thing in front of him eyed him calmly, as nothing startled him but that droplet in crimson glowed as it dripped from it's forelock drawing to it's chin... every thing was in gray scale but their eyes... the temple boy's eyes glowed in greenish-purple as the beast that he never saw in his life eyed him back with one green eye in ivy, the other in crimson red like fresh blood...   
  
The beast had a mane with silky hair, a forelock kind of like the ancient beast but with no whiteness in the middle, and the ears were different, more like Jiaaku's ears... 'Help me...' the beast suddenly whispered in a frightened child's voice... its eyes wide and blood flowed up its mouth... then it started chocking with blood gapping it's mouth... in start, fright and disgust the boy walked back protecting him self from the splattering blood... Ushio felt hast and worry... a beast was dieing in front of him!! A beast that he never saw before yet feels so familiar!!   
  
"Who are you?" Ushio asked, his voice echoed through the darkness of that cold silent world...   
"Please... help me..." the beast pleaded again... trying to take a step towards the boy, Ushio huddled back almost tripping on his own feet...   
"Uhh!!!" hesitating, Ushio was scared... heart thumping against his chest, ribs almost ripping open, the temple boy gave a frightened moan...   
"Help me!" frightened, the beast pleaded again reaching out a clawed hand clutching the beasts barriers forearm...   
  
"AH!!!" cried the temple boy as he snapped his eyes wide open...   
"AHHH!!!!!" the ancient orange beast cried, hand clutching his heart gasping and breathing "F***!!! DON'T-you dare do that again brat!!!" startled and surprised, Tora placed a hand on his head and heart claming him self...   
"T-Tora?" the boy stated puzzled...   
"No the tooth fairy!" Tora mocked, brushing back a few dark orange locks...   
"What are you doing here??"  
"..." The beast eyed the boy, and then drew in a deep breath "are you ready to take the news brat? I don't want to be the carrier of bad news you know!" the beast stated reasoning...   
"Um, what news?"  
"I'll tell you as soon as you dress up first! I don't want you to go fainting on me in the waters! If you sink, you can dream of me doing and getting my self wet!"   
"Fine!" growled the boy...  
  
After Ushio was dry and dressed properly...   
  
"So what's the gig Tora?"  
"..."  
"...?"  
"Um..."  
"Tora would you just spit it out?"  
"Brat!" the beast firmly stated eyeing the boy with silver slitted eyes, full with nothing but pain...   
"Y-yes Tora?"  
"Kage..."  
"...??"  
"She..."  
"........."  
"Lost the baby!"  
"HUH???"   
"..."  
"..." Pause, frowning "T-Tora!" the boy growled hissing, bonking the beast one on the noggin "NOT FUNNY!!!"  
"I'M NOT KIDDING DAMMIT!" the beast hissed... some thing shimmered in the wide open glaring silver plates as if were tears...   
"...?" Cold heartless wind took the boy's breath away...   
"Why-the-mere-Sh**ing-F***-would I kid around some thing like that, brat?" the beasts voice was chocked, clearing his throat, the beast craned around and out side where the snow was still falling...   
"... the baby..." the boy stated, tears wheeling down his face "Tora pleases tell me your just kidding!"  
"... I'm sorry..." the beast hissed, yet not showing his face... orange fists clutched the snow as the sound of some thing dripping was heard...   
  
Pause... a cold wind blew harshly against both of them...   
  
Dashing a run through the forest towards the mountains, the boy gave no damn care to the thorns and cuts the trees gave him... running and running, swatting away any thing that stood in his path, the boy kept on running... that dream, the child, all the thoughts have fit together! He was dreaming of the child! The naked woman, it was Kage, the thing covered in crimson, it was the child... but whom was the other beast... snapping... it must've been the child but... why was he so frightened? Why was he asking Ushio's help if he met him in the shape of an adult?  
  
"...?" Craning to one side as he ran, the boy eyed the orange fur flickering next to him...   
"..." Tora had a few red lines cracking the fine silver glow of his eyes... jerking her head back, the ancient beast gave the boy the sign to get on his back...  
"..." With no hesitation, the boy leaped and they ran across the land towards the beasts' home...   
  
~*~*~*~*~  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
I believe in god... life and death... and fate... I know that this was written for me before I was even created... before the land and sky were created... I am not protesting... I am not complaining... I would just want to know... if I have to let go of him so soon... why was the joy of having him stolen from me??   
  
~*~*~*~*~  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Kage!" whispered the dark brown male, brushing back a bang from his mate's half dead face...   
"..." Like a half dead creature, the light brown exhausted female panted lightly as she blinked once... a teardrop wheeled down her face...   
"I'm sorry... I guess... it was never written for us to have another child..." the male stated, chocking, a tear rolled down his face...   
"Muma..." the female breathed "I have lost three hearts... what's still keeping me alive... is you... Jiaaku... Ann... and the rest of the friends!" the female smiled cupping her sad mats face, "I'm sure Taifuu, YuKai and father would be happy to just have Ann!"   
"..." Holding her hand with a tight squeeze "dose it still hurt?"  
"The pain of the body would never match the pain of the soul dear! I believe in God! If it was ever written for us to have a child, then I'm sure we will! Never loose faith!"   
"I know... I know!" the male sobbed... it was his first blood related child... and it died... for Kage, she knew how it felt to lose a child... Taifuu and Ann were her only children... she had lost Taifuu, but gained Fuusetsu instead... Ann and Jiaaku might leave together soon, and she can't stop that...  
"Muma..." calmly whispered the female, kissing her mate on the forehead as he leaned his head on her chest lightly nuzzling her...   
"..." Silent, the male said nothing...   
  
"Mom?" the young golden female called "can I come in?"   
"Kage!" the young male called as well "is every thing okay in there??"  
"Muma!" breathed the female "keep them out!" Kage frowned almost hissing, the craned lightly towards a small pink thing and carried it in her arms dwelling into the darkness of her den...   
"All right..." said the male beast clearing his throat, walking out side...   
  
"Dad!" startled, the female exclaimed, eyeing her fathers sad crying face...   
"M-Muma!" scared, the young male breathed, "what happened?"   
"Nothing! Why are you two back early?"  
"Well...Uncle Tora said there was some thing wrong with mom, so I wanted to see if she was Okay!"  
"She's... it doesn't matter!" with a cold voice, the male glared "you two go and do some thing useful..." the male hissed craning around...   
"Aw-but dad I-" the golden female stated walking after her father...  
  
"OUT!!!" eyes glowing in yellowing gray, hissing and crackling thunder, a teardrop drew down the dark brown face...   
"..." Frozen silent, a tear of fright drew on the females face; hand on her heart, her father just shouted in her face...   
"Muma are you-"  
"I'm fine!!!" Muma growled, "You two stay out of the den!"  
"B-but dad!"  
"OUT!!!"  
  
"Muma!" called Yami, crimson salty sweet liquid covered her hands and chest as she walked out of the deepest point of her friend den, towards her friend, panting, the crimson color stained the soft snow...  
"..."  
"There is no need to be so cold!" the female stated...   
"Y-Y-Y-Yami! Your covered in blood!"  
"It's labors blood Ann!"  
"L-labor?"  
"Had Kage given birth?" Jiaaku asked...   
"Yes, I'm afraid she had..."  
"Afraid?" Ann whispered "what do you mean?" tears streamed down her face... the young golden female couldn't handle the news as she quickly craned to her father "Dad!!!"   
"..." Muma craned around into the den... vanishing into the darkness...   
  
"Ann..." calmly said the tanned, crimson stained female...   
"..." Tears dripping uncontrollably, the female craned with a stiff neck to the female...   
"We lost the baby!" said Yami as calm as possible...   
  
"Ann!!" cried the young light brown male as his friend suddenly lost balance and fainted over him... holding her in an embrace; the young male had tears streaming down his face...   
"I'm sorry... but he was dead and Kage had to give birth to him although it wasn't yet time!" the tanned female said calmly...   
"H-him?"   
"It was a male!"  
"..." Eyeing his knocked out friend, Jiaaku hugged her sobbing... "Just like Kage said!" the light brown female knew what the child would be... feeling lonely and scared, the young male hugged his female friend slightly nuzzling her till she awakened...   
  
"JIAAKU! YAMI!" shouted the temple boy, while riding over the orange beasts back...   
"..." Slowly stopping, Tora was panting as the boy leaped off his back...   
"Yami! Your covered in blood!" the boy pointed out...   
"Has Tora told you the news?"  
"Yami!" the boy lightly pleaded, "please, tell me he's not dead!"  
"I'm afraid so Ushio! He was dead, that's why Kage gave birth before time! And that was the reason it hurt a while ago!"  
"But..." tears streaming on his face, hands into fists, eyes shut tight streaming a few more wet lines, drawing in a deep breath... the spear hummed softly... eyeing the young male with the fainted female in his embrace, Ushio eyed Ann's face as shook was clear although she was out conscious... the boy craned to the den, attending to walk there, he was yanked back rashly...   
  
"Don't go there now stupid!" the orange beast hissed scolding...   
"But Tora!!" the boy jerked around, only to freeze, eyeing the crystal formed thing on his friend's eyes, the face and emotions were the same, but the tears drop drew down slowly, the boy followed it with his eyes till it dripped down the chin, only to land softly on the fisted ancient clawed orange hands...   
"..." Silent, the beast shifted a finger to flick it off "Brat! This is not the time! You can comfort them later!" the beast calmly said...   
  
"Now..." breathed Yami, "how about if you all go back home??"  
"But Yami!" the light brown male protested "what about Muma and Kage?"  
"They'll be fine Jiaaku!" the female replied...   
"Yami!" the temple boy breathed, "when things get better, please do tell me!"  
"I will!" she smiled... craning to the two young ones "you two will spend the night with me tonight!"  
"But... what about Kyofu?"  
"Kyofu left a while a go to see a friend! He'll be back tomorrow!"   
"Dose he know about this?"  
"Yes! He had his reasons to go Jiaaku!"  
"..." Tora eyed the temple boy slowly falling on his knees "brat... get a grip of your self!" the beast hissed...   
"I know..." Ushio whispered, then with his shirts sleeve the boy whipped away the wetness from his face, drew in a deep breath then eyed the beast "better head back to the inn... I'll see you all tomorrow!"  
  
"Brat!"  
"...?"  
"Need a ride?" dark orange tail flicked once...   
"..."  
"...?"  
"I wouldn't mind!" Ushio smiled lightly...   
  
The tanned female watched the two friends walk away towards the boys place... Yami smiled and hoped things would end up well... craning around, the tanned female eyed the light brown male with the knocked out golden female in his arms, waiting for her at the entrance of the den...   
  
"I need to clean up first! You two go ahead!" stated the tanned female leaping away...   
"Okay..." breathed the light brown male eyeing the female in his arms...   
"..." Silent, Ann was breathing normally...   
"You look more beautiful up close!" Jiaaku couldn't help but whisper those words out for her, although he knew she'd never hear them... craning into the den, the male said nothing...  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
You never know how much some thing is worth until you lose it... sadly, the more you loose some thing, the more you get used to it... it makes our hearts grow silent and cold... and that is full of the world... it's not easy to find pure souls any more, and even if we found one, what proves it would never change??   
  
~*~*~*~*~  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
A/N: Kage is gonna kill me after this! T__T ()   
R&R please... and no flames! 


	6. chapter six

=====================================================  
  
~*~*~*~*~ Sequel chapter five *~*~*~*~*~   
  
"Yawn!" Ushio woke up feeling drowsy and tired, remembering where he had been last night, Ushio felt guilty for not being able to help the female... "God-please, if it was to be that you'd grant only one wish, I wish the kid would make it..." the temple boy whispered... slowly walking to the bathroom, taking a hot shower then heading towards the dinging room for breakfast... listening to light laughing and chatting, the boy figured out that the new guests have probably made it... "Good morning! Sorry I'm late!"   
"...?" They all craned to him...   
"Ho-my-lord!!!" one of the samurai skeletons breathed "the Beast barrier!!!"   
"Whoa!!!" it's partner replied, both eyeing that long black thick cloud of hair, purplish-green cat slitted eyes and the spear clutched into his twany human hands...  
"...?" Lady Siren eyed the female Oni, as she seemed to blush, the two samurai skeletons were frozen solid, not knowing what to do... then a sound of walking came by...   
  
"Oh-I am so sorry I'm late!" a woman with long golden hair, sky blue eyes walked in wearing traditional Chinese clothing, craning to the boy, her eyes widened as she gazed at the spear "the... beast lance??" she mumbled...   
"...?" Ushio gazed her, though she was human, she knew of him??  
"Michel!" the woman called "guess whom I found!" she concluded...   
"Lemmy guess, another beast?" a man with a red beard, mustache, and a cap tilted to one side of his head, lightly chuckled, then froze eyeing the boy "Kid??"  
"Michel??"  
  
"What the Hell/F*** are you doing here??" they both asked each other with a single voice, then broke into a hugging chuckle...   
  
"Is it him?" the golden haired woman asked...  
"Yep! Betty-Su! This it Aotsuki Ushio! The beast lance user I told you about!"   
"Michel!" the boy softly stated, "who is she?"  
"Huh? This? Oh!!!" the red headed man blushed chuckled "this my boy, is my future wife!!"  
"Pleasure to meet you Ushio!" Betty-Su smiled extending a hand...   
  
"I don't get any of this, do you?" one samurai skeleton asked his partner...   
"(Just shrugged)" with a huge sweat drop...   
"(Blushing still)" the female Oni smiled with a dreamy face eyeing the temple boy...   
  
"May we finish this wonderful occasion some other time! It's time for breakfast!"  
"Sorry Lady Siren!" the boy breathed "I gotta go check on the others first! I'll skip breakfast!"  
"Are you sure?"  
"Yes!"  
"Hey-kid! Join us!!!"  
"We'd love to get to know you better!"  
"No I'm afraid I cant!!" the boy calmly said as he walked out "I'll be back soon, bye!"  
"buh-bye!" the female Oni whispered waving a hand "Oh-wow! Have you ever seen any one so handsome? And so young??"  
"Sister, get a life!" one of the skeletons mocked taking a sip from his drink, only for a feminine mallet to swat his head...  
"Humph!" the female Oni craned and began her meal...   
"I guess Ushio isn't gonna meet Ashley then, eh?"  
"Let's hope he can help, I really want to find her a mother!"  
"Don't worry baby! I'll make sure every thing goes just fine!" the red headed man said as he wrapped a hand around his loves waist, holding chop sticks with a sweat drop "now, would you remind me how to use these again??"  
"(Giggling)" Betty-Su smiled showing her love how to do it...   
  
"I just hope this idea of mine actually works!" Ushio thought as he dashed a run through the forest, spear in hand humming softly for its beholder...   
  
~*~*~*~*~  
Flash back of wicked memories...  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
I remember it there... in that cold silent room... nothing but cuffs and cold, heavy, vile metal things over me, holding me against that silent hard bed... that piece of leather over my muzzle... those humans in white clothing... every time they come with those odd things they press into me... they hurt so horribly, I cant hold back to need to cry... they attack my most precious parts for what they call experiments... in that place they call a lab, they take my liquid which they call DNA and mix it with various stuff... they create lives from me, merely nothing but infants, but only so they can kill them later and study them... they cut me for blood, sting me for tests, the shave my fur for checking out what I am... it was merely a miracle that I made it out of there... that female with the golden hair visited me every day... she looked just like Elena, but she seemed older... after a while when she was stopped from visiting me, I still remember that night when she fought with the fat guy's brother... he kicked her out and demanded not to see her or make her come near me... she was the only one who cared... after that... when they decided to transport me to another lab to carry on with their tests... that plane-ride was my freedom ticket... when I met every one... got back my family... and I am grateful...   
  
~*~*~*~*~  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Kage!"   
"...?"  
"Maybe you should get some rest?"  
"..."  
"Would you like me to take it to the family cemetery and bury it tomorrow?"  
"No... I'll do it..."  
"No you've been through enough! I'll do it!"  
"..." The female refused to handle her mate the infant in her arms, hugging it with tears dwelling on her face; her crimson bangs shaded her face as she sobbed...   
"Kage!" the male held her by the shoulders, turning her around embracing her tenderly... they thought the child was gone, they both knew that there was no way it could've survived, but the heart of the mother she was still pounded restlessly...   
"..." Eyeing it once more, placing a tender kiss on the forehead, the female whispered prayers asking the mighty, one and only, merciful God to grant her this one single wish... and to let this child live...   
"(Sobbing lightly)" both said nothing...   
"I'm so sorry thing ended up like this!"  
"It was never your fault Muma..." Kage breathed...   
"I love you..." Muma softly said kissing her on the forehead...  
"I love you too..." the female breathed 'I only wished if it was nothing but a bad dream...' she thought, closing her eyes, the female rested her head on her mate's chest, her hands scrolling on the child's non-furred body, lightly rubbing it...   
  
~*~*~*~*~  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
God puts his mercy is the most un-thinkable creatures... some thing moaned in weakness... eyes barely opening a crack... the heat around it helped it survive... it was more than just warmth, it was a creation God blessed all with, but we never knew it is there... it was love...   
  
~*~*~*~*~  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Out side, it was morning...   
  
"Morning Tora!" the light brown male greeted, still a bit shabby...   
"What ever..." the ancient orange beast grumbled, shooting a glare at the boy as he sprawled on his side on a huge clear bolder...   
"Morning!" Yami greeted walking out of the den after the young male "good morning Tora!"  
"..." The orange beast said nothing, dark orange tail lashed a few times with what seemed anger and irritation...   
"..." Ann slowly paced out looking half awake "morning..." she whispered...   
"Ann!" the male called comforting her "I told you-you should stay in bed!"  
"I'm okay Jiaaku! I need to check on mom..." the female hardly breathed wobbling her steps towards her parents den...  
"Ann!" Jiaaku was going to stop her, but Yami spared an arm on front of him asking him to let her do what she wanted...   
"Ann has to clear thing up on her own Jiaaku! Understand..."  
"Sigh... I understand..."  
"..." Tora sighed and laid back his head, eyeing the two beasts eyeing him calmly, Yami walked back to her den while the young male sat back on his hunches waiting for his female friend...  
  
"Tora!" the young male called, yet not turning to the elder beast...  
"...?" Tora hadn't moved, and merely opened his eyes a crack...   
"Do you really think it died?"  
"Only god knows..."  
"...?" Craning around, the young light brown male eyed the orange ancient beast calmly gazing away, then shifted from his position on his four legs, leaped off the bolder pacing away "where are you going?"  
"A little walk!" Tora answered, then paused and craned his head a bit to the younger male "care to join?"  
"Uh-h-huh??" Jiaaku mumbled, looking around him, it didn't seem like the orange beast meant to talk to any one else...   
"...?"  
"Maybe later! I wanna make sure Ann is okay first!"  
"I see..." the orange beast lightly smiled as he trailed off lightly chuckling...   
"Geez! What's so funny?" the younger male felt offended, but didn't want to think about it...  
  
"Jiaaku!!!" the golden female called as she dashed out of the den "Jiaaku!" a wide smile was on her face "it's alive!!!" she panted...   
"What is?" stupidly asked the male...  
"The baby!!! Yuji's alive!!!" she smiled "he wasn't dead! He was just a bit knocked out from the cold weather!"  
"No!!!" breathed the male, a smile wheeled on his face...   
"Where's Uncle Tora?"  
"He went that way, it was less than a minute ago!"  
"UNCLE TORA!!!" the female cried running towards her favorite uncle...  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
Mean while...  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Uhh-huh??" stopping in his tracks, the boy saw the ancient orange beast walking his was absent-mindedly "Tora!" the boy called...   
"...?"  
"Good morning!" the boy panted, "any news?"  
"It's dead brat! There is no use hoping for any thing better!" the beast hissed with anger and in the need to F*** out some thing, and since the boy was the only thing near him Tora was attending to make a wicked move when...   
"UNCLE TORA!!!" Ann cried, tears wheeling on her face then blinked the temple boy "Oh-USHIO!"   
"Ann?"  
"What's the matter?" Ushio asked in start...   
"It's alive!! The baby is alive!!!"  
  
"HUH??" O.O  
"WHAT??" -OoO-  
  
Quickly jerking their faces to each other, the two of them dashed a run back toward the dens... making the female spin around her self like a tornado, dizzy, Ann cleared her throat before running back after them, but before she did, she saw the black beast walking slowly towards him... it was Kyofu; silent and cold face the same... but not for long...   
  
"Kyofu!!" Ann cried not being able to hold back the good news...   
"...?" Shifting his head up, the black old male drew in a breath, not knowing what the female wanted to say, so he ducked back a small thing attached to the back of his forearm...   
  
~*~*~*~*~  
Back at the inn...  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
"No I'm afraid he hadn't returned yet sir! I'll tell him as soon as he arrives! Good day!" Lady siren gave a sigh... it was Shigure asking about his son... it has been his sons last day and he should've been back by the time he called...  
"Ashley!!!" a voice softly scolded, "I thought I told you to stay in the room!"  
"...?" Startled, the innkeeper didn't remember any other guest, so walking to the door, opening it, the old lady saw a fury little female beast eyeing her...   
"...!!" the little female was as high as the old lady's knees... her fur was white and grayish silver, eyes with a faint splash of green, everything was white but the light color of crimson on her forelock and blackness darkening on her fingers, like black gloves on her hands, her hands till the wrists were lightly morphing black, and her fingers were the darkest of them all, long sharp black talons on every single finger tip...   
"...?" Lady Siren froze... the little female was glaring her...  
"Oh-I am so sorry! This is Ashley! I hope she gave you no trouble!" the golden haired woman stated lightly bowing and picking up the female "you naughty girl! C'mon! It's your nap time!"   
"..." The female said nothing as she laid her chin on the golden haired woman shoulder as they walked away... eyes fixed on the startled innkeeper...   
  
"Her eyes..." Lady Siren whispered, "They look somewhat like Kage's!!!"   
  
"Ashley! Baby! Where were you??" Michel softly scolded "you had mommy and daddy worried!"  
"I found her playing with the plants down the hallway!"  
"Aw-such a curios little girly aren't you?" said the red headed man scrolling his fingers on her sensitive body tickling it...   
"..." Shifting with a smile, the little female eyed the two adults as they sat side by said chatting, as her mother/human tucked her into bed...  
"Sweet dreams honey!"  
"..." With a bashful smile, the female shifted to one side ready for sleep...   
  
Giving a sign for her man, the woman stayed with the young child till she slept soundlessly... after making sure of it, Betty-Su walked towards the next room to talk to her man...   
  
"Michel... how sure are you that this Kage demon is who I'm looking for?"  
"Betty! I saw the labs records! I'm sure it's her!! I'm not sure where Kage lives, but I know we have to return Ashley to her! Either that of figure out a way to help out that white one from the labs!"  
"What if she didn't accept Ashley?"  
"I know Kage! She took in Jiaaku even though they weren't related... I'm sure once we explain every thing for her, she'd be more than happy to take in Ashley!"  
"What if Ashley doest accept leaving us and living with her?"  
"We'll have to do it the hard way then! Before Mackenzie find us after we escaped with his precious 'lab experiment'!!!"   
"You don't mean..."  
"I'm afraid I do! If he find us before we get to Kage, Ashley would be dead!! Just like all of them poor little other ones that never got a chance to live!!"   
"..."  
"..."  
"Parting with her is some thing I never dreamed of doing..."  
"I understand..." kissing his woman on the check, the two humans hugged lightly...   
  
~*~*~*~*~  
Why is it that there are so many things in life that we cant explain??  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Aw-how cute!!!" Yami softly said "but his fur is going to grow after three or four days Kage! Although he is too weak, it a miracle he survived... you have to take good care of him! He hasn't passed the red light zone yet, so tell then, you have to keep him warm!"  
"Oh-you can bet on that!" Kage breathed as she fed her child... there in her arms, she felt the blessing around her... then felt heat burning her face as every one gazed at her "um, would you all be kind and leave?"  
"Aw-C'mon Kage!" whined the boy, his twany thin fingers feeling the soft bare skin of the infant "just a little longer! He's so cute!"  
"..." With a light hidden smile, Tora said nothing, and settled by eyeing the little one feeding, and the golden female being hugged by her friend...   
"Ushio!" you can visit us soon, after his fur had grown, okay?" Muma smiled, arms on his mates shoulders...   
"I guess..." Ushio smiled "oh-I cant wait to tell the others!"  
"..." Ann smiled widely haggling her friend, then shifted towards her light brown friend resting his head on her, yet eyeing the baby... with a dreamy smile, she said nothing and went back watching her little brother...   
"I am so happy thing have ended up well!" the black beast stated smiling...   
"Oh?" Kage mocked "why don't you two mates have kids then?"   
  
"=O.O= Us?" Yami asked...   
"-=_O- ;;; Kage!" lightly whined growling, the black beasts voice was lost in embarrassment...   
"-^____^- Kidding!" the light brown female giggled "but who knows? You two might end up having a girl, and she would end up being Yuji's mate!"  
"Female!!!!" Tora whined "we don't even know if he's gonna make it out of the red-light zone or not!" dark orange tail lashed "I mean look at him! He's pale! He doesn't seem to be doing so well!"  
"None-sense Uncle Tora!" scolded Ann "I'm sure Yuji would make it! Right Jiaaku?"   
"Sure! There is no way I'm letting 'him' die, and you can bet on that!"   
  
"...!!!" the temple boy's stomach protested... "O___O|||"  
"(Cracked up chuckling and laughing his head off)" Tora just couldn't help it!  
"Maybe you should go back and get your self a meal Ushio!" softly suggested the light brown female holding back a giggle...   
"Err, yeah! (It protested again) Aw-Sh**! I got it all ready!" the boy lightly punched his stomach...  
"..." Muma said nothing, holding back the need to laugh...  
"Just... one thing!" the temple boy stated calmly "Kage! I've been thinking of some thing!  
"What?"  
"If... if I used the spear, wanting to help Yuji, would it do?"  
"...!" Blinking, the female eyed her mate...  
"Ushio!" firmly stated the dark brown male "the spear only kills! It doesn't help a beast survive! It takes souls, not give them!"   
"Oh-Geez! I meant no harm!" O___O;;  
"Muma..." breathed the light brown female; her mate craned to her "remember that time... when 'I' used the spear on you?"  
"Huh??"  
"You remember! When that wacky Samurai Skeleton Oni attacked us!"  
"Oh-yeah! You mean the F***ing-mere-sh** of an a** ho** who killed my old group?"  
"Mind your language!" -U__U- X  
"Err, sorry dear!" -^.^- '  
"Yeah! Besides! It was 'my' group Muma! I was the leader!!" corrected the black beast, dark red tail lashed a few times...   
"Of-course!" -^___^- '  
"Any way, when you were hurt, I used the spear, and it healed your wounds, didn't it?"  
"Somehow... yes, sort of!" pause, eyes in yellowish-gray locked with a smiling ivy green gaze "Oh-no!! No-ho-way!!!"   
"It's only a single chance!"  
"What if the spear blew him up to particles??"   
"It won't!"  
"How do you know?"  
"I'm sure the spear is not all evil Muma! It helped once, why not again?"  
"It's not a person Kage! It's a-a-a... a thing!!!"  
  
Protesting, the spear started humming loudly, lightly bolts of thunder crackled lightly on it's shimmering tip, Ushio held it tight and focused, as it slowly calmed down and stopped, they all eyed it, Tora shot his silver eyes wide open, maintaining him self, he shot a glare to the dark brown startled beast...   
  
"You got it mad dimwit! The spear is defiantly 'not' and I repeat, NOT a thing! You can be sure of that!!!"   
"...!!!" startled, the dark brown beast eyed his mate, hugging her infant protecting him "you okay?"  
"Uh, yeah, Yuji's okay!" the female almost lightly panted...   
"..." His mate though of her child before her self, this child may mean to her more than what it means to him...  
"Sorry about that! I don't know what happened to it!" Ushio softly mumbled in surprise...   
"It's okay..." smiled Kage, and then looked down at her child, lightly moving, moving his head around, with a shy-full smile, the looked back at the others "would you all mind? I'd like some privacy!"   
"Okay!" breathed Yami, as she followed the rest out side...   
"Kage! You weren't serious, were you?"  
"About the spear?" he gave a nod "yes! I was!"  
"But... what if-"  
"I have faith! I have a feeling that even if it kills, it only kills to protect... besides! The spear doesn't kill! Ushio uses the spear to kill! The spear it self has no power! So if Ushio want to use it to help, then it might have a chance that it would help!! And another thing, Yuji is only a child! He's not evil! The spear only kills that who possesses evil!! Right?!"  
"I guess..." Reasoning to that, the male said nothing, and simply settled by hugging his mate and carefully scrolling his careful fingers on his child body...  
"..." Giving a weak moan the child moved his head, yet eyes not open his toothless mouth exposed yawning...  
"..." With a smile from both, the two mates hugged once more...   
  
Out side...   
  
"..." Ushio eyed the den once more before craning around and standing face to face with the ancient orange beast, drawing in a deep breath "yes?" the temple boy asked calmly...   
"Aren't you suppose to be back at the temple by now? Your three days are over!"  
"Oh-yeah..." sighed the boy "I completely forgot!"  
"Yeah! Not forgetting the fact that school is starting after three days any way!" the orange beast concluded mocking...  
"Aw-Sh**! Did you HAVE to remind me?" T___T X  
"(Wicked smile) don't mention it!"   
"Grrr..." spear ready, the boy was focusing on a direct-ancient-orange-beast-scull-hit blow...   
  
"Ushio!" breathed the ancient orange beast...   
"...??" the boy snapped his eyes wide open, the beast had just called him by his real name, not his nick/tag name...  
"Want a ride back home?"   
"Uhh...??"  
"Well?"  
"Uhh... my... luggage is still back at the inn!"  
"Might as well go get it then, right?"  
"Y-y-yeah! I guess!!" the boy slurred... Tora was --for his point of view-- acting odd...  
"Are you coming for a visit soon Ushio?" Ann asked...   
"Yeah, maybe next week or so! Why?"  
"Well, if so, you might be back soon enough to see Yuji after his fur has grown, right?"  
"How long dose it usually takes?"  
"Well, mom told me that it takes three days for it to start growing, and it took me two weeks for 'my' fur colors to grow/show completely!!"   
"Oh?"  
  
"..." Tora slipped away, leaving the young golden female talk to the temple boy... eyes calm and slitted, the beast felt like leaving...   
"Tora!" the young light brown male called "where are you going?"  
"No where..." the beast slurred with a calm voice, still trailing down a road...  
"..." Jiaaku eyed the beast still he vanished, then felt a soft touch over his shoulder, craning around, the young male saw the tanned female smile lightly before walking after the orange beast, her mate, their leader the black beast, eyed her as she followed the ancient beast, yet Kyofu said nothing...  
"..." Kyofu craned back to the young golden female talking still to the temple boy who seemed to be really into this 'why-when-how' thing about children with the female...   
"Kyofu!" Jiaaku softly said whispering to the black beast "was it just me, or was there some thing wrong with Tora?"  
"He's just feeling lonely, but has too much ego to admit it Jiaaku! He'll be fine once he gets a chance to hang around Yuji! Don't worry!" lightly smiled the black beast, calm yellow eye blinking once...  
"Oh..." craning to his golden friend, Jiaaku thought back a little about his request for her, she seemed to have completely forgot, maybe she didn't want to think about it, with a sigh, the young beast walked towards his thinking spot, needing to be alone... 'Although she would make a great mom!' thought the young male...   
  
=====================================================  
  
"Sigh... this is boring!" annoyed, Asako said as she gazed out of her bed room window "I wonder how Ushio is doing!"   
"(Knock-knock) Asako! Dear, it's lunch time!"  
"Coming!!" brushing her clothing then walking towards the door, Asako gazed once more at the window "I wonder what they called the new kid..." after a pause, she gave a shrug and went down stairs...   
  
In Mayuko's place...   
  
"..." Mayuko was reading a book silently when she gave a sigh and looked out side her window, putting down the book, the girl walked to the window opening it, then gazed at the cool breeze blowing softly... arms folded, she couldn't keep out the view of the slitted eyes, the sound of that grisly chuckle, the smell of that musky fur... she gazed down, then closed her eyes "I really hope Ushio gets to make him change his mind... I'm beginning to miss Tora!" she breathed feeling lonely as she eyes the falling snow...  
  
In the temple...   
  
"..." The priest was silently using a shovel shoving away a huge amount of snow from the doorway... whipping his forehead, the old man looked up and wondered when his son would return... after a pause, Shigure couldn't help but think of the new child... 'I wonder how Tora is going to handle it!' the human thought as he carried on his tasks...   
  
=====================================================  
  
"Where IS he??" growled the temple boy, as he stood with his luggage at the inn's out-side-doorframe...   
"I'm right here dummy!" softly chuckled the orange beast, perching on the boy's shoulders, dark orange tail flicked once...   
"Aw-sh**! Get of me Tora!" hissed the boy swinging around the spear, missing the leaping beast...   
"(Yelp)" -O____O-;;; "what the hell is wrong with you?"   
"..." Doing nothing but hiss, Ushio didn't answer that question...   
"What ever (shrugging) anyways... would you take a cab or go with me?"  
"...!" Startled, the beast really seemed to be true when he asked the boy if he needed a ride... with a faint smile, the temple boy calmed down "it's only one suitcase! The rest of the weight would be me!"   
"Would you like me to 'cut' it out for you?"  
"Do that Tora and I'll 'cut' off your tail!!"  
"Uhh (tail tucked) what ever..." turning around "move your butt brat! I don't have all day!"  
"Yeah, what ever..." chuckled the boy, perching him-self of the 'oh-I missed it so much' long soft warm, thick, thick orange furry mane, hands gripping tight for a good sense, nuzzling his face into the beasts back, smelling the musky fur, feeling it's softness, suit case leash over his shoulder, spear gripped in his hand...   
"..." Feeling the boy doing that, the beast gave a pout, but said nothing... clearing his throat "you ready?"  
"Aha!" the boy mumbled, "too bad I can't stay any longer! I really wanted to get to know Yuji better!" he concluded...   
"Better luck next time brat!" the beast chuckled "hold on!" concentrating, the orange beast leaped up sky-wards as he flew...   
"...!!!" Ushio thought that the beast would do a run then fly, but he was only a bit startled that's all, eyeing the sky as they flew, the temple boy could hear the beast's heartbeats pounding rhythmically, echoing through his mind...  
"..." Tora craned the corner of his head just to see the boy dreaming away in his thoughts, with a faint sighing smile, the beast said nothing, speeding up a bit, wanting to reach the temple before it got really hot, not forgetting the fact that they were still in winter...   
  
Back at the beasts den...  
  
"..." Silent, the light brown female cradled her sleeping child in her arms, with a smile, her head tucked under her mate's...  
"..." Muma said nothing...   
"Muma..."  
"Yes?"   
"Thank you for granting me this..."  
"It's not me Kage! It was God's blessing!"   
"Yes! Your right!!" eyes closed, the female just wanted to feel it once more...  
  
Out side...   
  
"Jiaaku..."  
"Huh?" craning towards the golden female as he sat silently in his thinking spot, the young light brown male was startled at her call...   
"Sorry! Did I scare you?"  
"Oh-well... a little!" slightly smiled the young male...   
"..." Drawing in a deep breath, the golden female eyed her friend "Jiaaku!"  
"Um... yes?"  
"I thought... about... what you quested... a while ago..."  
"...!"  
"And I really have to tell you this..."  
"..."  
"I would love to be your mate but..."  
"B-but?"  
"I'm just not sure if this is right!"  
"Huh?"  
"I mean... you and me!"  
"... Ann... I don't understand!"  
"Uhh... Jiaaku..."  
"..."  
"Jiaaku... I really want to be your mate I'm just..."  
"...Ann..."  
"I'm just not sure if this is the right time!"  
"Time?"  
"You know! Mom is busy with Yuji and she probably might need some one to help her look after him! Besides! If you and I became mates, we might end up moving some where else and Yuji and I wouldn't have a good chance to get to know each other!"  
"...?"  
"I remember once, mother told me that... the first five years of a child life determine his future, so I really want this to go well!"  
"Oh..."  
"Please understand Jiaaku!"  
"I understand!"  
  
"..." The old black beast eyed them, he heard every thing, as he said nothing, soundlessly walking back and thinking about this subject... Kyofu had a faint chuckle trying to seep out, only as he saw his mate waiting for him at their den did he let go of a little of it...   
"I see you looking happy today!" Yami smiled...  
"..." Widening his grin, the old black beast walked to his mate, softly nuzzling her...  
"Yes?" softly sang asking the tanned female "what do you have in mind?"  
"Jiaaku had asked Ann to be his mate!" calmly said the black beast...  
"... Huh??" eyes wide open, the female eye her mate "say again!"  
"Jiaaku and Ann might be mates!"  
"Honest?"  
"But maybe not at the current time!"  
"Um, why?"  
"Ann wants to help her mother look after her child!"   
"Yes"-breathed the tanned female "Kyofu! Are you sure of your idea?"  
"It's the only thing I could think of! The herbs are all I had in mind!"   
"But we still need the last thing, if only you'd remember what it was!"   
"Sigh... I just wish if I remembered what it was! It's all been so long!"   
"Oh-honey!" softly whispered the female, sitting up nuzzling her mate "it's okay, I know you'll tell me as soon as you remember!"  
"If only I could!"   
  
"Well-well-well! It seems to me the new cute copal is getting together, eh?" smirked the light brown female...   
"Kage!" startled, Yami felt her face burn "you know it's not nice to stare!"  
"Sorry =^o^= it's just that you two looked so 'cute' all snuggly-cuddly-wudlly like that!"   
"Not funny Kage!" hissed the black beast...  
"What are you doing out side the den?"  
"Oh-I needed some fresh air, Muma is looking after Yuji right now, he's napping..."   
"Oh-well, I think you'd better make your walk short! Like a said, I'm not sure how long Yuji would survive if not taken care of the right way!"   
"I know Yami! I just need to move my legs and get my butt off that bed! My back is killing me!" softly reasoned the light brown female, then widely smirked "besides, it's not like you're the one who--"   
"Kage!!" growled the tanned female "DON'T--you dare finish that sentence!"   
"...?" Confused, the black beast eyed the brown female walk away laughing, as his mate sat where she is lightly growling, tail lashing... blinking once, he had no clue...   
"..." Pouting, the tanned female craned to her black mate "do you think we should tell her?"  
"About the medicine?"  
"No-I mean about Jiaaku and Ann!"  
"O-I have a feeling she already knows Yami!"   
"You think so?"  
"Yes! Besides! I think she'll be happy for the thought of having another child running around calling her 'granny' right?"   
"Why Kyofu! I never knew you had such a sense of humor!"  
"Thanks to you, it got revived!" the black beast softly smiled nuzzling his mate...   
  
"Kyofu!"  
"Yes?"   
"I just remembered some thing, I need to go ask Lady Siren about the herbs, she might have some!"  
"Think so?"  
"It possible!"  
"Would you like me to join?"  
"Not necessary! I'll tell her about what we have, I'm sure she'll be able to figure out what's missing! As an innkeeper and a relaxation specialist, I'm sure she can help!"  
"Take care!" softly stated the black beast, eyeing his mate leap away...  
"See you later!"  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
The feeling it so warm... I'm happy I decided to take this choice, and do the adventure of my life... you were always there for me, and for everyone we ever knew... even when things went bad and it seemed like there was no way out, you showed me the way... that dark world I was trapped in after the loss of my eye... I know what hope means when you believe in it... and when you believe in God, and have faith in all what happens... with all my heart, you are my one...   
  
~*~*~*~*~  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Huh??" Yami breathed, eyeing a few black machines the human race call 'cars' confused, the tanned female saw a few humans with black clothing, black things on their eyes, long metal sticks with a trigger thing on their fingers, and standing like guards for a king or some thing...  
"Sir!" a man in black clothing ran out of the den panting, "it seems that they have known our mission, they have escaped through the forest sir!"  
"You dumb-a**! After them!" a man growled as he was listening to the man in black from--(man in black? O.o? [Pause] XD never mined!) behind the darkened glass...   
  
"...?" Confused the tanned female hurried into the inn, after the humans in black had their guns ready and drove away into the forest, only to see the sheer mess the humans have done, and Lady Siren as slowly picking up bits and pieces of shattered things from off the floor...   
"..." With a frown, yet tears were dwelling down her face, the old lady seemed terribly hurt... her long gray hair spared out of the bun, dangling over her shoulders reaching her waist, her silk dress lightly messy with dirt of ashes, the walls full with cuts and cracks, all the places beauty accessories were demolished to dust, rugs thrown and ripped off and doors broken, windows smashed...   
"Lady Siren!!" cried the tanned female, holding her lightly by the shoulders and comforting her "Oh-I am so sorry for not coming any sooner, I am so dearly sorry!" Yami slightly and softly nuzzled the old lady, who drew in a deep breath, craning around with a faint smile on her face...   
"Thank you child! But I really must tell you this!"  
"...?"  
"There were two humans here, a red-headed man and a blond woman, they both a had this child beast that was your type!"  
"...!!"  
"I helped them escape, but I don't know how long it would be safe for them, I need you to help them... hurry!"  
"But... are you going to be all right?"  
"I'll be fine! My other guests have went with the two humans for protection, help them, there is no time!"  
"Yes Lady Siren!" with a sigh, the tanned female skipped away towards the deepest part of the forest, hopping to get to the two humans in time...  
"Oh-merciful God, please, protects them!" the innkeeper preyed as she was sitting on her legs... a single teardrop rolled down her face only to land softly on her silk traditional Chinese dress...   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"...?" Head swung back with a startled glare, Kage eyed around her as she heard the sound of gun shots echoing across the forest... standing at her den's entrance, she hesitated in entering, feeling the need to check what all the noise was about...  
"Kage!" Muma called, walking out of the den "what was that?"  
"I don't know!" she responded craning to him "how's Yuji?"  
"He's okay, he's still asleep right now!"   
"I see..." craning back, crimson tail lashed a few times...   
"Kage!" the dark brown male stated, "you go look after Yuji! I'll go check on the commotion! I'll be right back!" was all what the male said as he kissed his mate softly on the cheek and skipped away...   
"Take care..." breathed Kage, slowly walking into her den... looking up at the sky she sighed "I wonder what the two knuckle-heads are doing!" she smiled before she vanished...   
  
~*~*~*~  
Talking about which!  
~*~*~*~  
  
"OUCH!! Watch it Dammit!"  
"Me? You watch it you dumb-a**! You almost crashed us in that tree!!"  
"If you would've shut the F*** up I 'may' have concentrated faster to dodge it! You talk too much!"  
"Oh yeah?"  
"Yeah! (BO--X.*--NK) OUCH!!!"  
"Well 'this' is what I think of your conversation dummy!"  
"(Cursing under his breath)"  
"What was that?"  
"..."  
"Tora?" groaned the boy...   
"What?? I didn't say any thing!!!" reasoned the beast... flying fast across the sky, finally reaching the temple...   
"Finally! Home sweet home!"  
"What ever..." murmured the beast as he softly landed his feet on that cold snow... looking around as the boy stepped off the beasts back, the orange beast saw some thing "hey brat!! What's that thing on the stone wall?"  
"Huh??" craning to one side, it was a bad paint job in green blue and red, with a little paper attached to it with a sticker... walking to the paper, Ushio plucked it out opened it then gave an annoyed groan...   
"What is it brat?"  
"It's from dad! He went down town and he wants me to clean up this mess by the time he comes back!"   
"Oh..."   
  
"..." Ushio lightly craned to the beast eyeing the temple calmly, then drew in a breath and turned around attending to leave "Tora!"  
"...?"   
"Since you're here! How about if you give the girls a visit?"  
"Maybe later! I have a few things I want to clear out back at the dens!"  
"Like?"  
"Well now, that's none of your business any more now is it?!" the beast mocked as he walked a few steps, leaped over the rooftops and eyed the city for one last time, then with a faint smile, Tora craned around back to the confused temple boy looking at him from the back yard "are you going to be alright with out me around, brat? Or should I worry about some other beast trying to eat you?"  
"Oh-shut your crap Tora and get your butt of the temple Tora!" hissed the boy... really wishing that the beast wouldn't leave...  
"Well then... I guess I have to leave then, eh?" growled the beast "I'm off!" was all the beast said before leaping over the stonewall and running off fast...  
"Tora!" Ushio reached out a hand wanting to stop him but... he had no reason, dropping his hand down, feeling lonely again, the boy craned to the mess on the wall, annoyed he kicked the wall as he cursed it and walked into the temple cursing, as he searched for water and soap!  
  
"Stupid brat... I hope he takes good care of him self... though I doubt it!" the beast chuckled as he ran on the soft snow through the forest, heading back towards his new home, but heartedly, missing his old one, giving a sigh, the beast cleared his mind and with a single leap, flew skywards towards the dens...   
  
~*~*~*~*~  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
One day is with you... the other... it might be against you... time is a circle with good and bad... you must taste sweet and sorrow... nothing is the same no matter what you do... to your heart it's always the same... as long as you are true...   
  
~*~*~*~*~  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
"(Panting)" the golden haired woman with some thing wrapped in cloth in her arms craned to her man "did we lose them?"  
"I think so!" Michel replied, then a gun shot missed his shoulder by a hair hitting a near by tree "RUN!!! Their still on our tail!!!"  
"Eek!!" Betty-Su shrieked running with one hand gripped by her man as he dragged her running, the other holding the cloth tight over the shoulder like a cradled baby...   
"This way!" the female Oni called giving them a sign to a boat at a riverside with the two samurai skeletons on it; Yami was a bit behind keeping the humans busy...   
"Michel!" breathed the golden haired woman...  
"Every thing will be fine Betty! Go ahead to the boat! I'll follow you later!"  
"What? I can't leave you!!"  
"Betty! You have to get Ashley to safety!"  
"But Michel!"  
"GO!!"  
"..." After a single tear formed in her eyes "don't you dare die on me Michel! You'd better come back!" she scolded as she ran off scolding...  
  
Faint ivy green eyes of a child eyed it's human father behind as she and her mother went to the boat and the two samurai's stroking away, head lightly peeking from under the cloth, her faint ivy green eyes widened at her mothers tears as if... her father is never coming back... the little white female beast couldn't help but to leave the tears form in her eyes feeling that some thing was missing...   
  
Back on the other side, the female Oni stayed with the tanned female --who never knew Michel-- and the red-headed man fist fighting a few humans in black clothing... but suddenly when things weren't going good as they were loosing, this big hung of a dark brown beast with a milky tanned mane, half in light gray leaped in gnashing and kicking ass... not forgetting having a good bite of out a few of them... the humans were scared and they ran off...   
  
"Yami! Since 'when' do you go out battling humans on your own?" scolded the dark brown beast, yellowish-gray eyes widened hissing, milky tanned tail lashing...   
"Sorry Muma!" breathe the tanned female, feeling a few cuts on her shoulders "I just had no time to call for help!"  
"Sigh..." Muma replied to that with a sigh...   
"Brawny!" called Michel as he walked to the dark brown beast "just the guy I was looking for!"  
"M-Michel??" confused Muma cocked a confused eyebrow...   
"Um-Muma! You know this red-head?" asked the tanned female...   
"Yeah! He's an old friend of Kage and Jiaaku!" answered the dark brown beast with a sweat drop "what are you doing here and... sniff-sniff... why do you smell feminine?"  
"Oh-it's probably my girl's perfume!" the red-headed man blushed rubbing the back of his neck (^o^ ')  
"You got your self a girl? Since when??" -O__o-?   
"That's not the point Muma!" interrupted the tanned female feeling a fit about this...   
"Err-Yami! Are you all right? You're acting moody!"   
"Not really! Why is this human looking for you any way?"  
"Me?" asked Michel "well it's a long story but..."  
  
"Hold it right there!!" a firm voice hissed... the tanned female, dark brown male, red-headed man and the female Oni craned to the voice only to see a huge muscular human with sunglasses holding a huge sniper-rifle pointing right at them...   
"I was looking for my lost treasure, but ended up finding another!" the man stated, "So there are more of your type eh, beast?"  
"Mackenzie!" hissed the red-headed man "I thought you were half way dead!"  
"Thanks to you! Not anymore!"  
"Huh?" Muma asked...   
"So there are males of this beast kind, aren't there!" the huge human slurred to him self with a chuckle...   
  
"Sir!! We have to leave! The forces are here! There are too many for us to handle!" a guard called from away...   
"Dammit!" cursed the huge man, and then picked some thing out of his belt, showing a gas bomb of some kind, throwing it to the group, the all started coughing and gasping for air... the female Oni jumped on the man trying to make a sudden attacked, only to fall as a dead flesh with warm seeping blood an the cold snow, with holes in her body, limbs jilting slowly stopping...   
  
A sound of a dashing run was heard, then a sound of "Oomph!!" came, a pained groan, a thud, then an evil chuckle and a sound of some thing heavily running, foot steps fading... when the smock vanished, the red-headed man was gone, so was the huge human... feeling tired and dizzy, Muma Yami and the female Oni could help but to feel knocked out passing out fast asleep...   
  
~*~*~*~  
Somewhere else...  
~*~*~*~  
  
"Muma?" the light brown female whispered to her self-feeling some thing terribly wrong, yet not able to leave the den for being busy breast-feeding her child... craning down to him, hungrily feeding, eyes closed, chunky little fists hitting he mold softly, with a faint motherly smile, the female felt her child's hand with a finger, scrolling a careful back of one hand on his soft furless body, wishing that her mate would be alright...   
  
"I'm back!!!" sang the orange beast expecting a warm welcome, but instead he had nothing but silence (-O.O- ?) "Hello? Any one here??" (-T___T- X) "Hmm... some thing isn't right!"   
"Tora?" a voice called, as the light brown male walked out of his den with a happy-chappy smile "Yo! Where've ya' been?"   
"Me? I just dropped the brat back home at the temple! It's good to know he won't be around to bother me any more!" chuckled the beast as he sat back on his hunches... looking around "where is every one?"  
"Oh-Kyofu, Muma and Yami are out some where, Kage is with Yuji in their den and I'm right here with you!"  
"And..." Tora stretched his word...   
"What?"  
"Where is Ann dummy?"  
"Uhh-Ann?" silent, tail tucked "oh-probably some where!!" shallowly answered the young male...   
"Hey-kid!" hissed the ancient beast with a wide grin on his orange stripped face "where is Ann kid?"  
"I-I don't know! Maybe she's out!?"  
"Or maybe she's in the den with you?"  
"How'd (Snap/Gasp) NO!!!" cried the young male in embarrassment "why would she be in 'my' den?"  
"Well-I don't know!" mocked the beast looking away, tail lashing "you two 'do' like each other a lot, so..."  
"Tora!!! I'll take that as an insult!" growled the young male...   
  
"Jiaaku!" called the golden female with an embarrassed voice "no need toying with Uncle Tora! When he knows... he knows!!!" head leaning against the stone wall frame...   
"Ann!" groaned the young male... his black ears ducked back head sinking between his shoulders...   
"Ho-you children! You stupid boy! You don't know a thing about females!!!"  
"Huh??" Ann blinked...  
"What do you mean Tora?" confused, the young male asked...   
"Well..." with a mocking look, Tora eyed the golden female...   
"I feel insulted!" growled the young female to her self "I don't know what you're aiming at Uncle Tora but I'm going to mother!" softly scolded the young female walking to her parent's den...   
"Oh-don't worry Ann! You'll be saying 'that' a lot of time to 'him' when 'you two' become mates!"   
"..." The two of them said nothing, settling by just glaring the orange beast...   
"...? -O.O-!!!" with a huge sweat drop, the ancient beast walked away whistling them blew up chuckling when he got a far distant safe...   
  
"Some times he-makes-me-So-Mad!!" hissed the young female walking into the den...   
"Cant blame ya'!" murmured the young male more to him self than to his mate... then craning around walking to his den...   
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
"I wonder... if they became mates, what would their kids look like??" said the beast to him self with a faint chuckle... walking silent, then a version of the temple boy kissing up to the harsh voiced girl came up to his mind... Ushio and Asako in wedding clothing, then a child pops into the picture... then another, then another, and another till the whole view is all full of them "Geez! Not even bunny's are that fast!" he said with a huge sweat drop... shifting his head a bit up, the ancient beat drew a frowned, eyeing the tanned female and the black male helping up a hurt dark brown beast, all three slumping their way back home... feeling some thing wrong, Tora had to know what was going on...   
  
~*~*~*~  
Would things still be the same from now on?  
~*~*~*~   
======================  
A/N: OKAY! This is done! R&R cause I have no time to chat!! 


	7. chapter seven

~*~*~*~*~*~*~* Sequel Chapter Six *~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The dawn began... and with a pained moan, a pair of yellowish gray eyes slightly opened reveling the softly smiling face of the light brown female, ivy green eyes locked with the yellowish-gray plates, the dark brown beast eyed his mate as she simply brushed back his milky tanned mane as a few light gray locks flickered within his face with his breath... in their den was where they both were, safe and slightly startled by the sound of the blizzard out side the den... his golden daughter and the young light brown male were fast asleep near by, slightly holding hands for comfort, Yami and Kyofu were soundlessly sleeping snuggled into each other a few feet away as well... Tora was asleep 'much' a distant away though!   
  
"Good morning dear! How do you feel?"  
"Like a ship wreck!" the beast groaned, "every bone in my body feels like if it was reduced to ashes!"   
"Oh..." the female said, brushing back a few more of his locks...   
"Why is every one in our den?"  
"Company! Besides, they were worried over you! Even Tora! Though he wouldn't admit it!"  
"Oh!!"  
"..." Simply with a smile, Kage said nothing...   
"..." Silent, feeling his mates comfort, the dark brown male was lightly startled by the crunchy sound of leaves near him, yet it was some where behind his mate...   
  
A slight floppy ear in black and light tan perked from behind the light brown female who only craned around and gave a smile... the ear flicked a bit then a color of light brown tipped in light gray showed, reveling a forelock of a little itty-bitty-shy beast eyeing the huge dark brown male sprawling there on his back... one eye in ivy green, the other in crimson red blinking shy-fully as it ducked back again when the mate widened his eyes at it...   
  
"Muma! You've been out cold for days now!" said Kage as she reached a hand behind her "C'mon baby! Say hi to daddy!" sweetly suggested the female to her child who only squeaked and hid back behind the safety of his mommy...   
"Yuji?" the dark brown male fought to sit up, despite his mate's reaction to lay him back "Kage..." the male breathed with a smile drawing on his face...   
"He's looking just like you honey!" giggled the female, and then craned back to the child, turning both her arms around, cradling the child in her arms for his father to see...   
"..." The baby shot it's two-colored eyes wide open at the huge male eyeing him, chunky little shy-scared hands resting on it's mothers molds, faintly clutching the fur, snuggling it's shy face into the safety of it...   
"Hey Yuji!" smiled Muma, trying to fight the pain, reaching out a finger carefully with the back of it, he touched his child's forearm... the child was with a split forelock like Tora, but no whiteness in the middle, two cute floppy ears like Jiaaku and the body fur was in light brown like his mother... the forelock/mane were in crimson red tipped with lightly gray like tanned a bit... in other words, a mix between Kage and Muma, but with a bit of difference in the middle...   
"..." Moaning in what seemed fear, the child clutched harder to its mother...   
"...? What...?" confused, the dark brown male eyed his mate who only smiled softly...  
"It's okay Muma! He never had the chance to know you, so he's a bit scared of you! After all! You 'have' been out cold for a few days!" the female conclude...   
"A few days?" the male asked feeling his spine... trying to remember what had happened to him through the last few minutes, so what of days?? He couldn't remember a thing!! Craning to the young child snuggling into his mate's chest, Muma said nothing...   
"...?" The female eyed its child making sounds and softly hitting her mold...   
"What's he doing?"   
"I think he's hungry!" the female smiled then eyed her mate "I'd better feed him, mind if I turn around? I wouldn't want any one watching!" perking a bit back looking beyond her mate "defiantly not 'sum-buddy' in orange!"   
  
"..." Silent with a vine pounding over his head, it was clear the ancient beast was faking his sleep... -U__U- X (ZzZz)  
  
"Oh!" Lightly chuckled the male, glaring the dozing beast; he gave his mate a nod...   
"Okay baby! It's 'hummy'!!"   
"mah-humm!!!" the child hummed as she turned...   
"Kage!!" surprised, the male said to her "Yuji spoke!"  
"Oh-well, not really! He still needs some time to be able to say real words!"  
"Oh!"   
"Mah-humm!!" complained the little one, wanting his mothers attention...   
"Oh-okay! Baby! No need to be so jealous of your daddy!"  
"...! -O.O-!"   
"mah-humm!!" happy with getting back attention, the child silently fed ignoring the dark brown males staring...   
"..." Muma said nothing grinning widely at his shy mate while breast-feeding their child, both snuggling and nuzzling, they both said nothing...  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
Somewhere else...  
~*~*~*~*~   
  
"Geez! It's one hell of a snow storm out there!!" stated the temple boy brushing snow off and out his hair... spear lightly crackled...   
"Welcome back Ushio!" calmly said the priest, welcoming his son with a hot chocolate drink...  
"Thanks dad!" taking a sip, Ushio had just came back from the grocery store with things to store in the fridge... after a while, Ushio went to the living room to watch TV and to rest back with a nice hot drink...  
  
"..." Sitting next to his son, the priest said nothing as they both watched a weather report...after a sip of his hot drink, the priest saw that his son was day-dreaming some where beyond the TV "Ushio!"   
"Uh-huh!!" startled, the boy jerked his head towards his father "Yeah?"   
"Is some thing the matter?" calmly asked Shigure...   
"No... not really!" breathed the boy... after a pause of silence, the temple craned to his father "Dad!"  
"Yes!"   
"Do you think Tora is ever coming back?"  
"Do you want him to do so?"  
"Well... I don't know! I'm glad he's gone, it's just that... thing's aren't that fun any more!" the boy complained hugging his knees, after frowning then giving a sigh, the boy picked up his mug, stood up and walked towards his room, spear clutched in hand...   
"Ushio!"  
"...?"  
"Give him time! If it was ever written for him to return... he will!"  
"What ever..." calmly murmured the boy as he went towards his room, hot mug of chocolate in his grip, spear in the other...   
  
~*~*~*~*~  
Some other place...   
~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Sigh..." the golden haired woman breathed, hand on her heart, tears forming in her eyes, craning around, she saw the two samurai skeletons playing along with her beast-child Ashley... she never gave attention to that before, but one was wearing a black and light sky-blue samurai armor, while the other was wearing an armor in black and crimson-wine-red... trying to smile, Betty-Su was glad that the child was safe, but deep in her heart, she was worried to death over her man... "Oh-Michel... please come back to us!" she whispered to the setting sun in the horizon, there was snow lightly falling where they were, where ever that was, things did not seem to be going so well...  
  
"...?" Silent, the little albino female craned to her mother, ignoring the two guy's calling, tugging her jeans pants "..."  
"...?" Craning to her child, the human female sat back on her legs crossed, picked up her child and hugged softly "I'm okay honey! Now C'mon! It's getting late!"  
"Aw-C'mon Betty! Can't she play just a little longer?" childishly asked one of the skeletons, the one wearing blue, only for the other to gong him on the head... the helmet fell revealing his skeleton bald head... with a growl "Hey! What was that for??" T__T X (?)  
"Baka!!!!" the other, in red, simply growled... "Just because you love kids doesn't mean to spoil her numb-scull!"   
"Oh-shut up!" the other hissed putting back his helmet... empty eye sockets glared each other as they started talking in a foreign language Betty and Ashley both didn't understand...   
"Sigh!" was all what both females said...   
"..." Ashley craned to her mother, eyeing with a sweat drop the two guys fighting, but then rested her head on her chest slowly closing her eyes ready for sleep...   
"..." With a smile, Betty walked to a near by tree and sat down, the child in her arms, both ready for sleep near the near by camp fire...   
  
=====================================================  
  
"Sir!"  
"...?"  
"The red-head is in the cell, and he had awakened..."  
"About time! Send him to the chamber... I want to squeeze every thing out of that wretched human body of his!"  
"Yes sir..." sound of footsteps on solid marble walking away...   
"Soon my new creation would be complete... if only I've gotten a better shot at that male..."   
  
In a room full of darkness, the huge man stood at the darkened window, eyeing a female beast in white, a single black lock on one side, hands and feet darkened in black... she seemed tired, warn out and in pain, not forgetting looking somewhat familiar... but he was as silent as a coldhearted stone...   
  
"Mackenzie!" a female voice softly hissed singing, as a female shadow with many grooves shaded came and crept near him...   
"What!!" craning in surprise, the man was startled...   
"Hello!" fangs showed with a smile as the human females shape and face seemed familiar...   
"Jenny! How did you get in here??"  
"Well then... that's my job now, isn't it?? It's a secret! And if I told you, it wouldn't be a secret any more!"  
"Oh... well then, why have you come here?"  
"In search of my twin Betty!" hand cupping her curved up waist "seen her?"  
"No! But I am going to get that little thief!"  
"Not if I do it first Mackenzie! Her death would be on my hands!" long nail-like-talons on each finger, the woman leaped and vanished like a ghost...  
"..." With a shiver down his spine, the man said nothing, and went back watching the white female...   
  
~*~*~*~*~  
Back at the dens a few hours later...  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Hey!!!" complained the orange beast as the little child ran towards his dear-o-mommy "what's the big idea dummy!" Tora hissed brushing down his forearm fur, the kid tried to grab the black lines with his non-clawed fingers, but ended up pinching the beast...   
"..." In fright, tears formed in the little beasts eyes before he blew up crying...   
"Sh**!" -O___o- |||  
"Tora!" Scolded Kage "why were you yelling at Yuji you big bully!" she hissed hugging and trying to calm her child down "it's okay baby, it's okay... did mean old uncle Tora scare you? Huh? It's okay! Stop crying!" she motherly said, making the orange beast feel disgusted...   
"Your sick female!" -T___T-   
"=T___T= shut up Tora! If you cant be nice with my sweet-little-itty-bitty-cute-kawaii-little-dumpling then don't you 'dare' come near him! Got it!!" she growled warning...  
"Well Sheez! I never wanted to get near him any way!" sneered the beast...   
  
"Mom!" softly whispered Ann rubbing her eyes waking up, "what's all the yelling for?"  
"Oh nothing dear! Tora was just mean to your little brother!"  
"Uncle Tora!" the little female eyed the orange beast pouting...   
"I can't stand kids okay! They drive me crazy!"  
"..." Two-colored eyes frightened eyed the orange beast glaring its mother... Yuji sniffed and then looked back at that orange-stripped face, "uhh!!" giving a baby voice, the little one hovered his twany little chunky hands towards the pouting wrinkled orange beasts face...   
"=O.O=!! Yuji! What is it baby!?"  
"-O___O-? What does he want?" asked the orange beast...   
  
"I think he wants 'you' Tora!" said Yami as she slowly woke up and brushed back a few of her tanned locks... looking at her sleeping mate, then the sleeping young light brown male, then the resting dark brown male, Yami craned back to the orange beast as Yuji still hovered his arms towards him for some reason "I think he wants you to carry him Tora!"  
"WHAT!!! No-ho-way!!" Tora took a few feet away curling around him-self...   
"Aw-does my little angel wanna go to uncle Tora!!" sweetly asked the female, only to be answered with a happy baby gurgle...   
"I'll take that as a yes!" said the golden female; all three females eyed the orange beast with evil smiles on their faces...   
"-O____O-|||| Oh-no-no-no-NO-please!!!!" whined the beast only to end up with the little fellow in his hands "Uhh (sweat drop) alright, now what?"  
"Nothing uncle Tora! Just be nice with him! =^.^=" Smiled the golden female...   
"-O.o-!" startled, the orange beast eyed the little one resting his twany head on his shoulder, somewhat reaching back to the orange beasts long flat ear with baby sounds...   
  
"Ahh..." softly gurgled the child trying to grab the orange moving thingy that kept on drawing back... Tora didn't want the child to tug on his ear... seeing that he cant get it, sad, upset, bothered and complaining, the child started sobbing again...   
"Aw-no please don't!!!" begged the ancient beast, but a too little too late...   
"Waaa!!!!" shouted the little one with all his might tears drawing on his face... the beast's ears snapped in pain because the child was crying right next to his ears/head...   
"Yuji!!!" gasped the female taking back her child, hugging cuddling and snuggling with all the motherly emotions she has "it's okay sweet heart, mommy is here! Don't cry!"   
"..." Gasping and slowly Yuji stopped sobbing, craning back to the beast, as if begging him that he wanted something...   
"..." -O___O-||| with a huge sweat drop "okay, what does he want this time?" asked the beast cleaning his ears...   
"He just wants to play with you Tora! Probably wants to see what your ears are!" Kage giggled...   
"Oh-I remember when Ann was just a child, she used to go grabbing Muma, Kyofu and I faces wanting to know what the lines were!"  
"Uh-I was??" embarrassed, Ann ducked her head between her shoulders...   
"Oh-you were such a sweet little angel honey! Muma and I were really proud!" Kage concluded...   
"..." Shy, the golden female said nothing...   
"What ever..." mumbled the orange beast in protest, pouting and glaring... but then said nothing as the three females were busy playing and comfort the little one that simply played along giggling and gurgling with his cute kitten like baby voice... that had the beast somewhat with a smile noticing how 'cute' the little one really was...   
  
"Yawn..." the young light brown male woke up and brushed his face, then eyed the three females and the orange beast... the three females were cuddling and making the new member giggle, as the orange best simply and softly smiled eyeing the little one, dark orange tail flickering a few times...   
"Uh-Kage!" the dark brown male calmly called with a tired voice...   
"Yes dear?" the female quickly craned back answering her worn out mate...   
"Not so loud, please! My head hurts!"  
"Sorry! =^.^="  
"..." With a smile, the dark brown beast went back to rest...  
  
"Hey mom, can I carry him, please?" Ann sweetly asked, big blue eyes sparkled with shimmering starts around...   
"Well I don't know Ann!"  
"Aw-please!"  
"Alright! But be careful!" Kage slowly stretched her arms extending her child to her daughter's arms...   
"...?" Blinking confused, the little one found him self in the younger females arms... for Yuji, Ann felt warm, soft and comfortable, yet somehow, he wasn't very please with it...   
"Hey Yuji!" smiled Ann...   
"..." Yami blinked the young child face "I don't think he's feeling comfortable Ann!"  
"...?"  
"(Moaning and moving around)"  
"Hey-hey! What's wrong?" Ann asked in worry...   
"It's okay! Yuji just isn't used on being near any one but me!" stated the mother; taking the child back before he started crying again, resting his head over her shoulder, patting and nuzzling him "it's okay baby, mommy's here!"  
"..." With big baby eyes, the young child blinked the young light brown male calmly eyeing them...  
"..." Pouting, Ann said nothing... noticing that her little brother was looking at something, she stretched a bit behind her mother to see her light brown friend "Oh-morning Jiaaku!"  
"Morning Ann!"   
"(With a baby voice)" stretching his arms trying to grab the silver locks hovering in front of the young males face...   
"Uhh-huh?"   
"What ever you do kid, 'don't' let him grab it!" warned the orange beast whispered in the young ones ears...   
"..." With a sweat drop, Jiaaku said nothing...   
"Morning Jiaaku!" greeted the tanned female...   
"Morning honey!" smiled the light brown female...   
"(Still hovering his twany hands around)" Yuji was still trying to grab the locks...   
"Morning Yami! Morning Kage!" pause "hey Yuji!"  
"(Clapped his hands once before hovering them again)"  
  
"(Stretching) what's all the commotion about?" asked the black male feeling his lazy limbs...   
"Morning Kyofu!" said Kage...  
"Morning Honey!" said Yami before shifting a shy hand on her lips, not really sure if she should've said that, eyeing her startled mate, she dropped her gaze with a shy smile...   
"Morning... dear!" replied the black beast, shaking away sleep, and then walking towards his mate nuzzling her...   
  
"..." With a pout, Tora said nothing, stretching a hand, he scratched the back of his neck like a lazy cat, and then gave a huge famous-jaw's cat-like yawn...   
"Feeling drowsy?" softly asked the golden female...   
"A bit!" said Tora clearing his throat... "I think I'll get my self some zee's!" walking a few feet away, the beast curled around him self, ready for a short rest, he couldn't go out because the snow-storm was still going about, twisting and turning strong...   
"..." With a little smile, the golden female said nothing eyeing her favorite uncle resting...   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Yawn..." the temple boy eyed the stormy sky feeling drowsy, head feeling heavy, the boy closed the faint crack in the bedroom window, turned off the lights and rested his head on that nice puny pillow, closing his eyes and trying not to think, the boy couldn't help the thoughts... but then... a faint melody of a song kept on ringing in his mind... where? He didn't know...   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Birds on the wing...   
Clouds in the skies...   
Hush my child... close your eyes...   
  
Dream of the peace...  
Dream of the laughter...   
Think of the good things the future hides...  
  
I'll always be there for you when you need me...   
Don't you cry...   
Don't you sigh...   
  
Birds in the nest...   
Cloud up to rest...   
Hush my child; it's time to rest...   
  
Asleep in my arms...   
With your own little charms...   
Rest my child... would reach you no harm...   
  
~*~*~*~*~  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Wasn't that..." the dark brown male stated, cutting-in his mate's melody to her child "...Yuji-sama's melody?" Muma was lying on his side, one arm pillowed under his head; eyes opened a crack halfway into sleep...  
"Yes... father used to sing it to me when I was a child... though I don't remember it all... sigh!"  
"(Baby mumbling)" Yuji was half asleep in his mother's arms, the melody stopped, so his laziness went shallow...   
"Hush... go back to sleep baby!" the female whispered, humming the song back to her child...   
"..." Ann was half way to sleep as well, not knowing that she was snuggling her self into the light brown male's chest, Jiaaku was asleep again, and Yami was snuggled into Kyofu...  
"Yawn..." Kage couldn't help it, as her child slept in her arms, and she was feeling tired as well, laying on her side, her child in the middle between her mate and her self... Kage kissed her child, her daughter, then turned to her sleeping mate, kissing him passionately on the cheek, rested on her side and dozed into sleep...   
"..." Saying nothing, Tora drew in a breath, craned his face to the other side and closed his eyes, he just wanted to sleep and not think of any thing else...   
  
~*~*~*~*~  
Next morning...  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
"OH!!! Are you serious Asako??" asked the boy in surprise...   
"Yep!" giggled the female "it was snowing so strong through the last few day's school had been delayed for one more week!"  
"Aw-that's grand! It would be a good chance to go drop Kage and the others a visit! Yuji should be a week old by now!"   
"A week old?" said Asako "cool! That's a cool idea! How about if I tell Mayuko and see if the three of us go meet the new kid... maybe even see how Tora's doing!"   
"Yeah that's a great idea... except for the 'Tora' part that is... to see Yuji! I'm right there with you all the way!"  
"Aw-C'mon Ushio!" whined the female "tell me the truth, don't you at-least miss Tora? At-least a little?"   
"Like hell I do! I said it once, and I'm willing to say it again... I-am-glad-he's gone!" the boy pouted after the last word "besides! What do you miss in that over grown trouble maker??"  
"Well... I like Tora! There is no need to point things out about it!"   
"Don't tell me you 'love' him Asako!"   
"Wh-what? O_O USHIO!!!!" yelled the girl through the telephone handle...   
"Urgh!!! Xo@ what? Was it some thing I said??" the boy squeaked cleaning his ear "I was just kidding!"  
"Well I don't think it was funny!" T___T "besides! I like Tora! But 'love' is way too strong (Pause) but to say the truth Ushio..." the female blushed...   
"Uhh... what?" with a huge sweat drop "you love Tora Asako??"  
"Well... like a close friend! Don't you go getting any of those ugly ideas of your Aotsuki Ushio! I like Tora a lot, but not love him! Got that!"   
"Well, no need to be so sensitive about it!"   
"... Baka!!!" T___T "any way, when ever you make a choice when to leave, give me a call, I'm gonna call Mayuko right now and see if she can join us!"  
"Okay, I'll call you after an hour to get a chance to talk dad into coming with us!"  
"Oh-yeah! I'm sure Oji-san would love to join!"  
"Yeah..." mumbled the boy 'actually I want him to join to make sure Tora doesn't go doing any thing funny!' thought the boy to him self hanging up the phone handle and heading to the living room to talk to his elder man...  
  
~*~*~*~  
Somewhere else...  
~*~*~*~  
  
"Yawn!" yawned the female beast awakening from her daze, licking her chops, rubbing sleep out of her face and craning to the dens entrance, she closed her eyes still feeling lazy and scrolled her hand in search of her child... that wasn't there! O_O?? "Yuji?" Kage breathed craning to where her child used to sleep, all emotions of fright, worry, and evil thoughts dashed into her mind...   
"...?" Startled from the sudden movement and noise, Muma opened his eyes to see his mate scooping away the dead leaves of their bed panting with tears in her eyes, head jerking to every which way whispering to her self "Kage! Honey what's the matter?"  
"Yuji!!! Yuji's gone!!!!" the female stated almost shouting, voice mostly gone... her green ivy eyes shimmered with tears...   
"Yuji??" startled, the dark brown male craned around, only to see that no one was in the den any more, but them, and the snowstorm had ended and it was morning... craning back to his frightened mate, the male held her by the shoulders "Kage! Relax! Maybe he's out side with Ann!!"   
"Ah-ah-out side??" the female breathed, blinking once she whipped away her tears and dashed a run out side...   
"Kage!!" the male cried running after his mate...   
  
"Mom??" the golden female called walking to her worried mother "what's wrong mother? You look like you just woke up from a nightmare!"  
"Ann! Where's your brother??" clutching her child's shoulders madly shaking her like crazy "where is Yuji??"  
"Y-Yuji??" confused and busy being shocked by her mother... after Kage stopped and drew in a breath, stars and birds chirped above the young golden females head, feeling her dizzy scull "I thought he was with you two!"  
"...!!!" face going pale, the female almost fainted...  
"Kage!!" grabbing his mate before she passed out, the dark brown male eyes her and gave a worried face, craning back to his female child "have you seen him Ann? He was with us last night! But now we cant find him!"  
"Yuji's gone??"  
  
"Yuji??" a harsh ancient voice called "you mean this guy??" Tora sneered glaring a little beast perching on his head snuggled into his mane sleeping on the orange beasts head... the orange beast was sprawling on his side on the cold snow feeling annoyed and irritated...   
"Z-z-Z-z-Z" Yuji was holding --actually he was hugging-- the orange beasts long floppy ears...  
"After the storm stopped this morning, I went out side attending to have a walk, but then I found him on my head when I stood up!" the beast pouted slurring...   
"Oh! Baby!!!" the light brown female hurried to her child picking him as he lightly mumbled off the elder beast head hugging, cuddling and kissing him till he was back awake...   
"Mahh..." the little one mumbled with his baby voice...   
"Oh-you naughty boy! You had mommy worried over you!!" the female scolded softly as she streamed tears nuzzling her child...   
"Hope he didn't give you any trouble Tora!" said the dark brown male...  
"..." Tora said nothing... cocking an eyebrow with sleepy eyes, eyes fixed on the child in its mothers arms...   
"Uncle Tora!" Ann called "some thing wrong?"  
"Uhh-huh?" the absent-minded beast slurred... "It just had me thinking..."  
"...?"   
"How would it feel if I had kids of my own?"  
  
Muma = -O__O- ?  
Kage (who suddenly stopped cuddling Yuji) = =O.O= ?!  
Ann = =O___O=??   
  
"(Pause/silence)" craning his silver slitted eyes from the child, Tora blinked them eyeing him oddly "what??" he questioned...  
"What did you just say?" Kage questioned...  
"I didn't say any thing!"   
"What was the last thing you said uncle Tora?" Ann softly asked, voice lost in surprise...  
"Nothing! I just said that Yuji had me thinking!"  
"... Of?" Muma asked...  
"Well... things!" Tora calmly said, but truly not knowing of the words he said, thinking that he only though of them...  
  
Pause...  
  
"Crazy demons! You should see the looks on your faces!!" the orange beast slurred as he trailed off voice lost as he chuckled, they really seemed zoned out for his point of view...   
"Do you think we should find him a girl?" Kage slurred suggesting to her mate with a wicked smile "I'd be more than happy to be his match-maker!!"   
"Count me in mom!" snickered the golden female "but one thing first, do you think we should tell Ushio??"  
  
Pause...  
  
"Naaahhh!!!" both female said then blew up giggling, heading back towards the light brown females den...   
"Now-C'mon sweetie!" said Kage to her child "Your not suppose to be out side in such a cold weather!" said Kage as she walked side by side with her daughter...   
"Ann!" called Muma...  
"Yes daddy?"  
"Where are Yami, Kyofu and Jiaaku?"  
"Jiaaku is out hunting practice, Yami and Kyofu went down to visit Lady Siren!" silence came, and the dark brown male slightly snapped as if remembered some thing, blinking "is some thing the matter daddy?"  
"Oh-no! Go company your mother! I need to talk to Kyofu!"  
"Okay!" smiled the golden female as she trailed after her mother...   
"..." Thinking, Muma had things in mind "I think it's time for me to give Lady Siren a visit..." was all what the dark brown male said before heading out with a leap...   
  
~*~*~*~*~  
Back to Tora...  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
"..." Absent minded, the orange beast was thinking of the young child, remembering a short flash back about what had happened... 'I was merely sleeping when he came up to me...' Tora thought as the view came out... Tora was sprawling on his side in the two mate's den, sleeping in peace, but then, felt some thing moving on his head, something lightly tugged his ears...   
  
What happened??  
  
"Uhh-huh??" craning to his side, the orange beast saw a crimson tipped in milky tanned tail flickered, as Yuji stretched out one hand trying to grab the beasts ear, while the other rested on the beasts shoulder trying to be some kind of weight support "hey! What are you doing here? Go back to your mom!" the orange beast softly whispered to the child who quickly craned to the beast...   
"...?" Saying nothing, Yuji sat back on his own little hunches, tail tucked, blinking with his two-colored eyes at the stripped orange face annoyed eyeing him back...   
"Yes?" Tora pouted...  
"...!" With a shy smile, Yuji extended a hand feeling the orange beasts face...   
"Wha~!" dodging the little fellows hands, the orange beast glared "hey! Do I look like a toy to you? Beat it!" the orange beast hissed...   
"...!" Eyes widening, fright and feeling uncomfortable, the little fellow wheeled tears in his eyes and was about to turn on his siren...   
"Don't!!!" whispered Tora as he snapped, carefully picking up the child, resting him on his own orange shoulder nuzzling and cuddling "don't cry! PLEASE!!! What ever you do kid, don't cry!"   
"(Sniff-sniff)" snuggling into that nice, warm, musky, thick, thick orange mane, the little beast shifted his eyes to lock back to the orange beasts silver slitted plates...   
"How about a walk?" Tora wanted to keep the child away from his mother so she wont beat him up later, cocking a head, the little one said nothing, but gave a little happy sound as he felt the heat of the sun on his soft furry skin for the first time, seeing the whiteness of snow and the nice cool weather while being snuggled into the nice warm thick mane of the orange beast...   
  
End of flash back...   
  
"You know something... maybe finding my self a mate and having kids ain't such a bad idea after all!" the orange beast said to him self, talking to thin air, only then did he notice him self at the young light brown males thinking spot... blinking once, the orange beast gave a frown "I need a hot shower!" then simply trailed off...   
  
~*~*~*~*~  
Somewhere else beyond a shore...  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Ashley! Don't do that, you might hurt your self!" softly scolded the golden haired woman picking up her beast child who was playing with a prickly branch full of thorns, hugging then heading back towards a camp fire "I wonder what's keeping the skeletons so long!" the human wondered placing her child next to her...   
  
AAAHHHHhhhhhhh...   
  
"...?" Hearing that echoing sound of fright, the woman jerked her head around watching the two skeletons dash a run towards her as a huge beast like monkey with a huge club and red-bloody eyes chased after them specking 'un-correct-in-grammar' words...   
"RUN FOR IT!!!" the samurai in blue cried as he dashed a run towards her...   
"Oh-my!" said Betty-Su with a huge sweat drop, attending to run so she and her child wont get bashed by a huge club, the samurai in blue dashed his run and scooped her up, as the other in red scooped up the white female child... both surprised, both worried...   
"Simon gonna make you into pulp!!!" the beast growled hovering his club "Simon was sleeping... you wake up Simon... SIMON MAD!!!" the thing concluded...   
"...!" With a bigger sweat drop, Betty-Su gasped at the other samurai tripped and fell, as her beast child fell rolling and landing on her back "ASHLEY!!!" cried the human female extending an arm yet not reaching her...   
"...?" Rubbing her dizzy head, then jerking her head up at the shadow that suddenly covered her, the little beast widened her ivy green eyes at the crimson plates glaring and sneering at her...  
"...??" face turning from angry to curios, the huge beast laid down his club and grabbed the female beast with two hands and gazed at her "kitty??"   
"...?" Confused and cocking an eyebrow, Ashley said nothing...   
"Ow! You look like kitty!" smiled the snow beast "eyes like kitty mother too!" the beast concluded...   
"Huh?" breathed Betty-Su as the samurai left her stand on her own feet "same eyes?" Betty-Su whispered "Excuse me!" she called the snow beast carefully walking to him... "Would you put down my baby?"   
"Baby??" the snow beast asked, the human gave a nod "O-ky-do-ky!" smiled the beast placing down the child "soft like kitty too!"  
"Um, who is this kitty?"  
"Ann, my friend kitty!" the beast smiled "Kage her mommy!"  
"K-Kage!!!???" stunned, the human bit her lip "Kage is Ann's mother, and they look like my baby??"  
"Yeah! Kage green eyes really pretty!" the beast smiled "Ann and Kage Simons friends!!!"  
"Simon! Is that your name?"  
"Yeah! I Simon!!!" the beast proudly said pointing to him self with a thumb...   
"Simon!" the human female softly said "would you be a dear and tell me where this Ann and Kage live?" winking her eye lashes...   
"Duh... I take you to Kage!!!" the beast smiled gabbing the female and placing her on his shoulder...   
"Whoa!!!!" startled hugging her child; the woman eyed the two samurai's who only shrugged...   
"Okay! Me go play with kitty!!!" smiled the beast as he trailed towards the mountains with the woman on his shoulder, the two samurais followed...   
  
~*~*~*~*~  
At the meantime, at the Inn...   
~*~*~*~*~   
  
"What??" Muma said in a state of confusion "a little white female beast, of 'our' kind??"   
"Yes! She was white like snow, yet with eyes in Ivy green, kind of like Kage!" Lady Siren said curled into a nice warm blanket... the inn was a mess, and the walls were no good, not keeping out the cold wind... "There was also this redness on her forehead, I think on the forelock!" the old spirit builder said concluding...   
"Well, it's getting cold, would you like me to say with you tonight Lady Siren?" suggested Yami comforting the old woman with a mug of hot-tea...   
"Oh-no thank you child! I'll manage! Besides! Tora-maru should be back by now!"  
"Toramaru?" startled, the black male asked "but I thought you said Toramaru won't be back for three months!" Kyofu was a bit confused...   
"I know... and I know Toramaru... when some thing goes wrong, he always comes back in time..."  
  
"Don't I always?" a calm soft voice stated breathing through the air...   
"Toramaru!?" stated the old woman eyeing the shadow of her man standing at the entrance where the door should've been...   
"Siren!" the man breathed, long bangs as dark as midnight flickered with the cold wind, his traditional traveling clothing, and a long spear-like weapon with a split sword-head, something like a fishing hock, and a fox tail attached to the metal head... cat-like slitted eyes in gold blinked once "I'm so sorry for taking so long!"   
"Oh-Toramaru!" Lady Siren wheeled tears in her eyes as she ran to her man, both held tight for a while and the woman sobbed on his shoulder "I'm so glad you back!"  
"I shouldn't have left you! I'm so sorry!"  
"No! It's not your fault!" Lady Siren smiled as tears dwelled down her face "it just doesn't matter any more!"   
"..." With no other words, the man said nothing...   
  
"Um, 'Tora' maru??" an orange beast asked cocking an eye brow "Distant Tiger??" Tora concluded, "That makes no sense!" pacing on that cold white snow, Tora didn't like the fact of having 'his' name a part of someone else's...   
"...?" Startled and quickly shifting to battle pose, the male spirit builder took control "who are you??"   
"Toramaru, relax!" said Yami "this it Tora! He's a friend!"   
"Tora??" confused the same; the spirit builder glared the orange beast that only glared back...   
  
"Kyofu!" Muma stated with a calm firm voice to his leader "I made my choice!"  
"...?" Confused "choice?? What choice??"  
"I'm leaving to search for Michel!"  
"What??" Yami breathed, "Shouldn't you talk to Kage? You can't just go and leave her with Yuji like this!"  
"I'm not leaving 'now' Yami! I'm not gonna do the same mistake twice!" calmly said the dark brown male "lets head back and see what this would end up with!"  
"Okay..." sighed the tanned female... craning to the orange beast still glaring as his silver plates locked with the spirit builder, it seemed like electric waves were going about like thunder around the two of them... Yami and the others ended up with a sigh and swat drops as well...   
  
How would all of this end??   
  
~*~*~*~*~  
A/N: okay, chapter six is done... things might get delayed to chapter seven though, and I might end up making this a 3 in 1 fic! You know! Three stories in one! I can't help but to be complex sometimes... Sigh... hope things end up well... R&R please! 


	8. chapter eight

~*~*~*~*~ Sequel chapter seven *~*~*~*~*~   
  
~*~*~*~*  
~*~*~*~*  
  
Why is it that we always forget the good things in life, and remember nothing but the sour pain? Every time we try to let go of what hurts us, they always return... they're the pain that we regain...   
  
~*~*~*~*  
~*~*~*~*  
  
"What??" gasped Kage "Muma! You can't be serious!!"  
"I am as serous as a stubborn ancient orange thunder beast Kage!!!"  
"Hey!" pouted Tora...   
"Don't you think... it's dangerous daddy?" asked the golden female worried about her father...  
"Might be..."  
"Might be??" breathed Kage in a state of being crazy "MIGHT BE???" she repeated, ivy green eyes flashed as she hissed "Muma! I was trapped in that damn-hell-hole with humans in white clothing pocking, stabbing, pushing in or sucking out things from/to me, and injecting things into me!!! It was living nightmare!" tears started dwelling on her face "I was frightened to the bone there! Trapped in that small, cold, silent, dark, wretched room, please don't go there Muma! You may not come back the same!!!" grabbing her mate by the shoulders, Kage seemed as if begging "Please Muma! Don't go! Let some one else do it!!!"   
"We have to get back Michel Kage!" the dark brown male softly said to his mate, hands cupping her face, fingers whipping away her tears...   
"Please Muma! Don't go there! I don't want to lose you!" she sobbed...  
  
"You must be crazy to go there by your self boy!" Tora growled, "trust me! When it comes to humans, never go by your self! Believe me, I know! I used to live with one!"   
"Used to live with one?" Toramaru asked, then cocked a confused eye brow to his wife...   
"Toramaru, dear... this is actually Lord Nagatobimaru, and he used to live with the beast barrier!" Lady Siren explained to her husband...   
"...!!!!" eyes shot wide open, the spirit builder glared the orange thunder beast again...   
"Gotta problem there kid?" Tora mocked...   
"No..." the man said calmly "but tell me, since you're here, where is the beast lance user?"  
"Probably back home at the temple!"  
"Temple??"  
"His father is a priest!"  
"Oh!"   
"Talking about Ushio, how do you think things between him and Asako are going??" Ann asked with much curiosity...   
"Ann! This is not the time for such things!" Kage softly scolded...   
"Well Geez! It was merely a question!"   
"If you ask me, the brat probably has popped out ears or ended up with blue eyes as far as I can tell!" the orange beast chuckled with much joy attached...  
"Aw-C'mon uncle Tora! Asako isn't that bad!"  
"Wanna bet?"  
"N-no...!!"   
"Too bad... if you would've said yes, I would've been rich!"   
"(Sweat drop)"   
  
"Kage!" stated Muma with a calm voice "can I talk to you? In privet?"   
"..." Craning to her daughter "Ann, look after your brother, we'll be right back!" was all what the mother said before trailing out of their den where every one else was gathered...   
"Kyofu!" whispered Yami with worry...   
"It's nothing within my hands Yami! I'm sorry..."  
"What if Muma got hurt?" Jiaaku asked "what's gonna happen to Yuji??"  
"I don't know..."  
"..." With almost tears in her eyes, Ann felt like crying...   
"Get a grip of your selves!" the orange beast scolded "look at all of you! Your as weak as helpless rabbits!" Tora hissed, feeling really fed up with all of that, "Moping and turning about! Instead of complaining, DO something about it and not just talk!!!" the beast concluded before trailing out feeling irritated...   
  
"What's with him??" the spirit builder asked gripping his weapon tight...   
"Probably isn't comfortable with this thing at all..." said the tanned female...   
"Oh..." Toramaru breathed... gripping his spear tighter "I think I'll go talk to him, it might make him feel better!"  
"I wouldn't do that if I were you!" warned the light brown male "try talking to Tora when he's angry and you'll only end up with a bloody fight!!" Jiaaku concluded...  
"Really?" the man smiled wickedly "I wouldn't mind!" was what Toramaru said as he walked out after the orange ancient beast...   
"Sigh... he never changed!" said the innkeeper...   
"..." Ann eyed her little brother sleeping on the bed near by, snuggled and curled into the warmth of it all, soundlessly sleeping with no care in the world... glaring, Ann felt like beating the hells outta him...  
"Ann!" Jiaaku called "some thing the matter?"  
"Uh-n-no!" the female mumbled, "I just hope things get better... I'm really beginning to worry!"  
"You're not the only one..." said Kyofu, all giving a sigh, silence took over them...   
  
Near by...  
  
"F***??" questioned the orange beast with irritation "listen pip-squeak, I don't need your pity!"  
"I'm not showing my pity Lord Nagatobimaru! I'm just saying that you're over doing it! I mean since my wife told me you've only moved in to live with the others ten days ago, you couldn't have possibly gotten to know them that well!"   
"Well what's it to you if I known them or not!"  
"Well... as a risk breaker, I would not allow you to harm them in any way! Defiantly not Kage and Yami!"  
"...?"   
"Yes?"  
"Risk breaker? I thought you were only a spirit building trainer!"  
"I am! But I'm also a risk breaker!" the spirit builder stated calmly, shifting his spear towards the beast "and I am saying this as nice as I can..."  
"...?"  
"I would be mostly honored my Lord, if you care to share battle with me!"  
"Huh?" confused "you wanna fight me?"  
"You're not frightened now, are you Lord Nagatobimaru?"  
"No!!!" barked the orange beast, dark orange tail lashed "I'll be more than happy to whip your sorry little puny tushy and make your name nothing but mud!"  
"I'll take that as a simple yes!" snickered the man... shifting his weapon to battle position "fight me!"  
"Gladly!" crouching, the orange beast was ready to make his move... he just waited for the right time and the right place...  
  
But then... THWACK!!!!  
  
"Why is it that you do anything for a fight you over grown throw rug??" growled scolding a temple boy, sneering and cursing the orange thunder beast with purplish-green cat slitted eyes and a black cloud of hair with a lock he flicked out of his face, shifting his spear it gave a slight crackle, red tattered silk flickered with the faint breeze...   
"Ushio!" scolded Asako hitting her friend with her knuckles on the noggin "I said pull his attention, not bash his scull!" the harsh voiced girl concluded...   
"...!?" startled and confused, the spirit builder eyes the boy chatting and reasoning with the harsh voiced girl, then the cursing orange beast nursing his scull, then another girl came out with her ocean gray eyes sensing the beasts head...   
"Are you alright Tora?" asked Mayuko feeling her friend's head...   
"Hamburger girl??" the beast asked seeing triple...   
"And who are you??" the boy cut-in asking the other man, eyes fixed on the fox tail attached to the other spears metal head...   
"Now then... that wasn't a very polite way to introduce a person, is it boy?" the man scolded...   
"Err... Fine!" the boy sneered "I'm Aotsuki Ushio, beast lance user, this is my friend Asako, that is Mayuko, and that mere sh** of an a** h*** is Tora... also known as Lord Nagatobimaru... if that damn title even means any thing these days!!!" the boy said with much hate, anger, irritation and annoyance mixed in his sneering hissing human/beast voice...  
  
"sh**! What's wrong with you brat?" the beast asked in confusion still feeling his scull...   
"..." Glaring, the boy said nothing...   
"Oh-he's just angry after seeing what happened to the inn..." Mayuko answered "Tora, do you know where Lady Siren is? I'm worried!"  
"Lady Siren?" the beast said, pointing a thumb at the man standing near them "ask her husband, he should know!"  
"Huh?? O__O" all three widened their eyes at the man standing in front of them... but Ushio had his eyes on the foxtail...   
"I am Toramaru, I am a risk breaker and I have never in my life met with a beast lance user with such an attitude as your self... boy!" the man somewhat scolded, but sounded as if he was complementing the temple boy...   
"Um, thank you... I think!" replied Ushio with sweat drop...   
  
"Ushio!" Shigure called as he walked towards them "any sign of her?" shifting his sight to the spirit builder, the priest sensed the power, slowly they both glared each other, but then the priest's gaze turned into a smile "a pleasure to meet you sir! I am Shigure!"   
"Toramaru! And it's an honor to meet you as well Shigure..." Toramaru replied...   
"..." The orange beast gave a pout...   
"..." Ushio said nothing, but then, he felt like some thing was going on... but still he said nothing... after a small chat they all decided to go back to the dens, first to check on Yuji, second, so Yami could nurse the beasts bashed scull, third is to see how Kage and Muma were going with their new member...   
  
~*~*~*~  
Some time later... some where else...   
~*~*~*~  
  
"Okay, Kitty and mommy live up there!"  
"Huh?" eyeing a small path heading upwards, passing through thick trees and bushes, it was clear that the huge snow beast couldn't go pass it because of his huge size...   
"...?" Craning to her mother, the little white female paced on the soft cold snow, sniffing the near by dead branches as the two samurais chatted in their un-understandable language...   
"Hey Betty! How about if we open a path?" the samurai in red asked...   
"I don't know, I wouldn't want to end up trespassing on some one else's territory! Michel kept on warning me from a black beast named Kyofu who is a very nasty grouch!"   
"Oh-Blacky very mean! He not nice with Simon!" pouted the huge snow beast with a childish face...   
"Blacky?" chuckled the skeleton in blue "nice nick-name!"   
"Might as well walk around it! C'mon Ashley... Ashley??" spinning around "Ashley??" not finding her child, yet finding footprints on the soft snow dwelling under the small prickly bushes, it seemed that the path was big enough for only the little female to go through... "Ashley!!!" gasped the woman, trying to grab a branch; she ended up cutting her fingers "Ouch!"   
"Betty!" the samurai in blue said, "are you okay?"  
"Yes! But we have to get Ashley before she gets hurt!"  
"Might as well go 'through' the place!"  
"Afraid so brother!"  
"Sword ready!"  
"Ready when you are!"   
"..." Eyeing the two open their path into the forest, Betty hoped for her child to be safe...   
  
Where is Ashley any way?  
  
"...?" Sniffing and carefully reaching an exit, the little female glared around soundlessly making any noise ducking under an old dead tree trunk, ears perked up, tail tucked, claws extended for protection...   
"I still don't want you to go Muma!" a voice soft and sad sobbed pleading "please! You have no idea how scared I was when you vanished last time! I had my heart thumping in my throat every time I thought of you and what harm would happen with out me being there to help!!"  
"Kage!" the dark brown beast soothed his mate, whipping the tear softly off her cheek "I'm going to be fine! I need to find Michel and help him out!"  
"..." Hearing the name of her father, the little female stood silent...   
"But you don't even know where to look!"  
"I'll go back to the inn and see if I can find any thing worth catching! Maybe I'd find a clue!"   
"But... Muma..." tears blocked her breath, and the female could say nothing no more...   
"Kage!" hugging his mate nuzzling and trying to comfort her, she couldn't stop... "Sigh... I'm going to go by my self, and I know I have to!"  
"I'll go with you then!"  
"No!!!" the beast shot his eyes wide barking his word with a scolding tone "you are not going with me Kage! You are staying here and you are going to listen to what I say!"  
"But Muma!"  
"I want to hear nothing about this!!"  
"B-but!"  
"No (but) about it Kage!!!"   
"..." Eyes wheeling tears, a frown formed on the females face in protests, yet she kept it in...   
"Kage!"  
"...?"  
"When I come back... if I ever came back..."  
"...!!"  
"I want to see my little boy happy living with you... and Ann!"   
  
"...?" A bit startled and really not understanding what the two adults were doing, the little white female crept her way out of the old tree trunk where they can see her, all they had to do was to turn around... and shortly, they did...   
  
"...?"  
"Kage?"  
"Who... am I dreaming? Or is she a ghost of some sort?"  
"Huh?" craning around, the dark male saw the little white female calmly sitting there on her hunches, tail ticked, black gloved-like hands rested on the soft cold snow, faint ivy green eyes with faint redness on the forelock with a shaggy mane and whisker like hairs above her eyes like a cat of some sort... the female was silently glaring them, breathing rhythmically, soundlessly staring...   
"...?" Eyeing her frozen mate, Kage felt worried "is it her??"  
"Oh-god..." the male breathed, "she looks almost like... Sabishii (Lonely)!!"  
"Who?"  
"It was a female in my old group... she died in the sudden attack on the groups I used to be in, 'before' I met you!"  
"Oh!" with the back of one hand, the light brown female whipped away her tears and eyed the little female, but then Kage jerked her face to the near by rumbling and noise coming from a near by distant "Simon??" she asked thin air, craning to her mate, they both locked their eyes on the white female that still sat there glaring them...  
  
"Ashley!!!" A soft female human voice called in worry as the sound of breaking branches and twigs came up...   
"Ha!!!" one of the two skeleton samurai's shouted hitting the last branch in his path, before locking eyes with the dark brown male who suddenly shot his grayish-yellow eyes glaring hissing and mumbling un-understandable words, standing in battle position, milky tanned tail lashing, thunder crackling and heat splashing out of his soul... we can even see the small cloud of his breath's heat forming in front of his muzzle...  
  
"...?" Eyeing his brother, the two samurai's froze eyeing that beast standing like so, as then they only noticed the female sitting behind him looking startled and confused... dry tear lines clear on her face... a few feet away, the little white female had her eyes still locked on the ivy green plates of the light brown female...   
"Ashley!" called Betty-Su running to her child hugging and kissing "Oh-you bad girl! You had me worried all over you! I-" and she froze, eyeing that female in light brown fur, crimson hair/mane, ivy green eyes, and a slash like thunder on her chest "spearmint (A-01)?" whispered the woman to her self in surprise...  
"...?" Saying nothing, Kage was more concerned about her frozen mate than the child in the human's hands, "Muma!" the female whispered, "what's the matter?"  
"... them..." the dark brown beast hissed, "they look just like the one whom killed my friends 600 ago!" after a glare of pure hate, the beast clamed down a little "...no!" Muma stated correcting his words "...they're... different!" the beast concluded...   
"How do you know?"  
"Look at their armor!" the beast whispered "they seem to be merely 300-400 years or less! There couldn't have been there at that time!"   
"You mean from a different chin-dynasty?"   
"Perhaps..." calmed down, the dark brown beast craned to the golden hair woman eyeing him and his mate oddly "yes?"  
"... I-" Betty-Su started...   
  
"KITTY!!!" a voice shouted with excitement as the snow beast dashed in hugging the adult female "hi kitty's mommy!"  
"Oh!!! Simon! Sweetie, what are you doing here? Aren't you supposed to be sleeping?"   
"Simon not sleepy!" the beast pouted with a childish face again and winked his eye lashes as his crimson eyes sparkled anime baby style...  
"Oh-would you put me down please? You know I don't like heights!"  
"O' Sorry!" putting the female down, Kage placed her hands on the snow and scooped up a chunk and kissed it "oh-sweet solid land!"  
"... T___T X! KAGE!!" scolded the embarrassed male "people are watching!"  
"Sorry!" ^.^ (huge swat drop!)   
"Um... your Kage??"  
"...?" Turning to that golden haired woman... 'Yes! She dose look familiar!' the female thought to her self, only to turn her gaze to that cold faced child in white glaring her with the light ivy green eyes holding on to her human friend...   
  
Some thing need explaining... back later on at the dens...   
  
"Ouch!!!" the boy jilted after getting bitten by the little white female "Sh**! She bites!!"  
"Don't they always!" the orange ancient beast mocked snickering at the boy's swelled up finger...   
"Oh-shut-up Tora!" the boy growled then THWACK!!!   
"-@___@- OW!! That hurt!"   
"Um, Ushio, I would really appreciate it if you would stop cursing!" the golden haired woman stated, "your giving a bad influence to the children!"   
"... what ever..." the boy murmured...   
"...?" Craning to one side, the white female saw the little light brown new born child in his mothers lap as Kage sat back on her hunches next to her with Ashley sitting in Betty-Su's lap... Kyofu, Yami, Jiaaku, Ann and also Ushio, Tora, Asako, Mayuko, Shigure, all making a circle along with Toramaru with his arm wrapped around Sirens back... the den wasn't big enough for the snow beast, so he decided to go back to bed at a near by den beyond the mountains...  
"So... let me get this right!" stated Asako "this Michel guy was kidnapped by this Mackenzie person, because you two took away Ashley who is his lab experiment..."  
"Code: 1-14-8 in the records!"  
"What ever... and he wants her back to what? Kill her?"  
"Sadly yes!" sighed Betty-Su...   
"..." The twin samurai said nothing...   
"I don't see the reason!" the orange beast said a bit confused about all of this scientific thing...   
"I do..." hissed the light brown female "I've been there... I know..." hugging her child while clearing her throat, the female drew in a deep breath...  
"Kage, you okay?" the male asked, hands cupping his mate's shoulders...   
"I'm okay... I'm okay!" the female gave a nod while she closed her eyes, blinking a few times trying to clear away her tears the light brown female eyed the golden haired woman "Betty... tell me... before now... have we met??"  
"Yes!" the human answered "I used to work in the laboratory back when you were first taken there... I was the first one to be authorized to actually start the tests on you Kage..."  
"...!!!"   
"But when things drew into the fact of putting you into labor and to take away your infants, I couldn't agree and demanded a reconsider about it... I ended up being kicked out of the lab and suffering the guilt of leaving them play with you like a creature with no soul..."  
"Betty..." one of the samurai's whispered...   
"Have... did any survive?" the light brown female whispered, "Please tell me..."  
"Ashley..." Betty cleared her throat, heart pounding hard in her chest "she is merely your half-biological daughter! The eyes and DNA prove it!"  
"...?"  
"Yet the fact of her having other colors is because your DNA was mixed with another female... Mackenzie did his best to mix two female DNA into one and then inject it with his own DNA fluid... and then... well... let's say... Ashley is your half-a-daughter!"   
"Are you saying that Ashley is Kage's daughter from another human?"  
"In a way, yes!"  
"That's impossible!" Tora barked...   
"It's science Tora... if they can copy other human beings with out having sex, then they can simply produce any number of play dummies they want!"  
"But... if they made children with no specified parents, the children would be like orphans!"  
"That is how it's going to be if this goes by! Mackenzie is now trying to get the high-supervisor to agree on his research so he can duplicate the human race!"  
"Why?"  
"That is what I still don't know... but I think he's doing it for the love of war!!"  
"War??" the orange beast cocked an eyebrow "Boy-you humans sure hate each other!"  
"Sigh... shut up fuzz-ball!" the temple boy growled, the spear lightly resting on the beasts scull...   
"YELP!!! DON'T do that!!!" the beast hollered...   
  
"Ashley... is my sister??" Ann breathed...   
"??" All craned to the golden female, face pale and lost in confusion...   
"Yes Ann, I guess she is!"  
"..." Silently glaring still, the little white female widened her eyes a bit at the golden female, then at the fact that every one was looking at her as if she was an alien or some thing...   
"Well... what's gonna happen now?" Asako broke the silence with her question "have you come all they way here Betty 'just' to tell Kage about this... or--?"  
"I am here to deliver the child to it's half-mother until we free the other female back at the labs... maybe even find Michel now that Muma told me that he was kidnapped by Mackenzie's men!"  
"Wow-wait a minute... 'Other' female??" the black beast questioned in an odd slang way "what other female??"  
"Its Ashley's other half-mother... she's white mostly, but with only a few black spots here and there..."  
"White... with blackness??" Muma stated, "Where is her blackness exactly?"  
"Um, well... on her forearms, not her hands, her toes, one lock on her hair is black, and the rest of her hair, mane or what ever you call it is mostly silky white... why do you ask??"  
  
"Muma??" Kage asked, hand snapping it's fingers in front of her frozen mate "Muma what is it?"  
"Bijin?!" the beast slurred "it's Bijin!"  
"Muma! Don't be ridiculous! We all know she's dead!" Kyofu stated...   
"Yeah! After that fall off the cliff with that gusty beast, she couldn't have survived... have she?" the boy craned to the orange beast...   
"Maybe she had..." Tora stated calmly, dark orange tail flicked once...   
"Bijin? You know of this female?"   
"Yes... if she is who I think she is... yes I know her..."   
"..." Tugging on her mother's thick wool shirt, the little white female gave a yawn really fed up with this grownup conversation and wanting sleep; Ashley had no interest in what ever it was they were talking about...  
"I guess she's tired, mind if I left her sleep on that bed?"  
"It's okay, go ahead!" the light brown female smiled...   
  
"..." Ushio had really zoned out into his own world thinking about all of that sanctify stuff "God-I never knew science could go so far... and so deep!!"  
"Yeah... this is what you humans call science fiction, eh brat?"   
"Dim-wit! Science fiction is only in movies! This is real!"  
"Ushio! Hush!" scolded the light brown female as the white female and the new child slept peacefully in his mother's arms...  
"Sorry!" the boy whispered...   
  
"Well then, might as well head back to the inn... I have much cleaning up to do!" Lady Siren stated standing up, soothing down her traditional Chinese kimono...  
"Yes! We must be leaving!" Toramaru said as he picked up his spear and craned back to the others "are you all going to be alright?"  
"We'll be fine Toramaru! Don't worry!" Soothed Kage with a smile...  
"See you soon!" Lady Siren said as she walked out side by side with her man...   
"Sigh..." the priest breathed, then craned to his son, "I think maybe we should help re-build the place, don't you think Ushio!"  
"Aw-dad!" whined the boy...   
"Ushio!" Scolded Asako "they need help you lazy oaf! It wouldn't hurt to help now would it?"  
"I know!" squeaked the boy, then craned to the beast "C'mon Fuzz ball we don't have all day..."  
"...?" Tora said nothing as he watched the boy walk away...   
"Well?" the boy hissed, "what are you waiting for? Move your ass!"  
"We don't work together any more... remember!" the ancient beast stated calmly, dark orange tail flicked once as the boy's face snapped...   
"..." Something like guilt showed on the boy's face, but then morphed into a frown "what ever... it's not like I'm gonna sit around here waiting for you any way!" growled the boy as he stomped his way out side... Shigure and Asako followed, both with a sigh and a sweat drop from the boy's actions...   
  
"Tora..." whispered Mayuko before she followed her friends out side...  
"...?"  
"Can I talk to you? Alone?" ocean gray eyes and blushing face questioned as the other beasts acted as if they weren't there...   
"...?" Seeing the other beasts trying to get them selves busy, the beast gave a smile "Sure! Let's go out side!"   
  
Out side near the burrow under the tree...  
  
"What is it?" the orange beast asked calmly with a smiling face, trying to comfort the female...   
"..." Silent, Mayuko sat on an old dead tree trunk and soothed down her skirt, drawing in a deep breath then shifted her head facing the calm beast...  
"..."   
"Tora... are you... ever coming back?" tears blocked her words...   
"...?" Startled from her gesture, the beast flicked a way the tear with a careful fingertip "female... I told you that I made a choice... and I cant make things change so easily just because you want them to!"   
"But... I missed you back home!" the female streamed warm tears, a sad pleading tone in her voice, lifting a fist trying to hold back her trembling lips, eyes shut trying to hold back her tears... Mayuko ended up sobbing soundlessly...   
"...!" Startled, the beast couldn't ease up her soul by nothing but a tender loving hug... 'Okay, so I've been around the female and her kid too long!' the orange beast scolded him self... hand brushing down the human girls hair nuzzling her "It's okay... stop your crying... just because I'm not there with you humans any more doesn't mean we're not together!"   
"...?"  
"I may not be there for you to see... but I'll always be there for you to feel!!" the ancient beast soothed...  
"Tora... I--" the human girl wanted to voice how she felt, but she just couldn't put the words out in the right order... feeling that feather weight finger on her lips, Mayuko craned up to see the beast with a smile...   
"Don't think about it..." Tora smiled... merely to hug her again tenderly...  
"..." Treasuring that, Mayuko wrapped her arms around the beast's neck, nuzzling and feeling that warm tender comfort...   
  
~*~*~*~  
~*~*~*~  
  
I'm not alone cause I feel you there...  
I'm not alone cause I know you care...  
We escaped the darkness and saw the light...  
We're always prepared to fight...   
We tasted sour and sweet...  
Courage souls standing on four/two feet...   
You always cared...  
You were never scared...   
You're brave and bold...  
Your heat fights the weather so cold...   
What matters to me now...  
You and I are to be together...  
Combined with love to hold...  
  
~*~*~*~  
~*~*~*~   
  
"Mayuko!!!" the temple boy called after he figured out that his ocean gray eyed friend wasn't following then towards the inn... "Mayuko where are you??"   
"Ushio!" Mayuko softly called walking towards her friend "I'm right here!"  
"Mayuko!" startled, the boy saw his friend with blushing cheeks and puffed eyes "what's wrong Mayuko? Were you carrying?"  
"A little... I've been thinking about all what have happened and ended up making my self cry!" she reasoned whispering...   
"Hey-relax! Every thing is gonna be okay, you'll see! Now C'mon! Asako and dad are waiting for us at the inn!" exclaimed the boy walking back down the old path...   
"..." The female followed with a little smile, craning around for one last second to see the beast giving a slight nod before creeping back into the bushes ducking the boy's sight...  
  
I guess thing are never going to be the same from now on...  
  
~*~*~*~  
A/N: okay this chappy is done bare with me... okay I'm REALLY full handed right now... Bye! And R&R please!  
  
===================================================== 


	9. chapter nine

=====================================================  
  
~*~*~*~*~* Sequel chapter eight... *~*~*~*~*~   
  
The winter season was right in the middle by then... Tora and the rest of the beasts have built a bond good enough to be called neighbors at least... Ushio and the others, Asako, Mayuko and Shigure helped the innkeeper and his wife rebuild their home, thanks to the beasts help, it merely took five days... sadly, Ushio and the rest of the humans had to return to the temple, school was merely starting...   
  
"Sigh..." it's been two weeks since school started, and winter was in the middle... Tora was beginning to miss having some thing to do, like hunting or such... craning to one side, the ancient orange beast eyed the golden female looking after the young white female and her little new brother... it's been a reason for Ann to do so cause Muma, Toramaru, the two skeleton samurai's and Betty-Su went out towards the big city to rescue the red-headed man and to free the other trapped female...   
"Ashley! Strop being mean to Yuji!" the golden female scolded as the white female hissed in the younger child face making him cry...   
"(Hissing)" Ashley lashed her tail... it was known to every one now that the little white female can't talk though her vocal cords were fine! It seemed that she had no will to speak what so ever...  
"Leave her alone female!" the ancient beast softly said, sprawling on his side on a huge bolder with the snow brushed off it...   
"But uncle Tora! Ashley's been nothing but a pain in the ass!!!" the younger female growled, feeling the need to swat the little white one on the noggin...  
" T___T X" hissing still, Ashley leaped on Ann's tail and gave it one nasty bite...   
"OUCH!!!" cried the golden female, swatting the white female off her tail and nursed her self "why you twany little..." Ann sneered...  
"...?" Startled, Yuji flicked his ears back as Ashley took the chance of Ann being busy nursing her tail and pounced on the little child... with a squeak of pain, Yuji trying to escape...   
"HEY!" growled Tora plucking the little one off the young beast who started crying... "Why'd you go and do that for?" Tora growled...  
"Grrr..." having one good bite of the orange beasts forearm, the little white female gabbed her teeth well...   
"OUCH!!!!" throwing her far, Tora shock his arm then started nursing "why-you-twany-little-f***ing-sh** eating-bit**! That hurt!!" whined the orange beast...   
"That's it!!! No more miss nice girl!" Ann growled "your dead!" leaping towards the white female, Ashley dodged Ann leap and took the chance to give the golden female a fare bite down her legs...   
"AH!" falling to her side, Ashley widened her eyes, calmly glaring and hissing at the sprawling golden female... fangs showed as Ashley paced soundly at Ann, aiming a jaw-bite at the arm...   
"OH-no you don't!" Tora growled, grabbing the white female and placing her under his arm "I'm teaching 'you' to bite 'me' you little half-byte!"   
  
"!!!" With a yelp of pain, Ashley had just got her first spanking!   
"(Sniffing and sobbing)" Yuji was frightened, until Ann walked in and picked him up hugging...   
"Are you okay bro?" softly asked the female placing a hand on her brothers head, soothing down his crimson mane, his head resting on her shoulder "Don't cry! I'm here!" with a kiss on the forehead, Yuji slowly stopped...   
  
"Tora!" stunned, Kage gasped as she walked into the picture, "why on earth are you spanking Ashley?"   
"This little bit** bit me! And she tried to slaughter Yuji again!"   
"Again? Sigh..." Kage craned to the young white female eyeing her with eyes in ivy green... a single tear drop rolled down the little frowning females face "O' Tora I told you... don't punish her... if she dose any thing wrong tell me!"  
"What? You expect me to wait until you show your dainty face to take care of such a devil! FEMALE! Twany troublemakers like her never learn! Only pain makes them understand!"  
"But the more you punish, the more they become careless!"   
"Says who?"  
"Says me!" barked the female picking the white little child from the beast resting her on her bosom "are you okay honey?"  
"..." Baby eyes, Ashley dropped her gaze... every time she did some thing bad, even if it was on purpose, or vile --(like the big orange fuddy-duddy as she thinks of Tora!)--, Kage had never punished her once, and simply settled by scolding her or trying to reason and understand why she's doing so...   
"Ashley!" why do you keep hurting my little baby?" Kage softly asked, flicking away a teardrop from the little females face, brushing back a little of her white mane "Just cause your older doesn't mean you can pick on him!"  
"..." Snuggling her face into the light brown females bosom, Ashley just missed her human mother... she was feeling jealous of Yuji being always comforted by his mother and actually having a sister...   
"If I were you, female, I'd throw her in a volcano!"  
"Tora!!!" scolded Kage "how can you say that!"  
"With my mouth!!"  
"Uncle Tora! I don't think torturing Ashley is gonna do any good!"   
"Why not? It worked with the brat!" flickering his tail the beast chuckled...   
"First of all, Ushio is a boy, second, he's 15 year old, third, he's a human, fourth, he's stubborn and pain doesn't work with him, fifth, why are earth do you want to do so any way?" stated Kage cocking an eye brow at the beast...  
"Because it's fun!"  
"To pick on some one younger than you?"  
"Not exactly, but yes!"  
"Uncle Tora!" groaned the golden female...   
"..." Baby eyes stared at the orange beast, Yuji blinked once as Ashley glared him again... frightened, Yuji ducked his peony frightened face into his sisters bosoms with a frightened moan...   
"Yuji! What's the matter?" Ann asked, "What's wrong? Did mean old Ashley scare you again?"   
  
"Hey! Is the little kid scared?" chuckled the orange beast "come to uncle Tora and I'll make a man out of you!" the beast extending his hands wanting to pick the child out of his sisters arms, but then, Tora chuckled as the golden female drew back hugging her younger brother...   
"Oh-no-thank you uncle Tora! I'd like to leave Yuji survive on his own!"  
"Now Ashley!" softly said the light brown female "be a good girl and make friend with Yuji!"  
"(Shaking her head saying no!)"  
"Why?"  
"(Pouting)" the white female frowned and dropped her gaze not facing the female...  
"Don't you wanna make friends?"  
"..."  
"Ashley, sweetheart, Yuji is your younger brother now! Ann is your sister! Don't you like that?" questioned the female, just wanting to make sure if the younger white female knew her truth...   
"...?" It seemed that Ashley didn't know, her confused face showed...  
"You didn't know?" Ann was surprised while she asked in confusion...   
"She was there wasn't she?" the orange beast asked...   
"Maybe body... not her soul..." whispered the light brown female...   
  
~*~*~*~  
Flash back...  
~*~*~*~  
  
"Muma... promise me you'd be careful! Cause if you get hurt bad, and manage to come back here in one piece... I'LL F*** YOU UP GOOD!! Got that?" scolded the light brown female hugging her child, daughter and friends standing around in a horseshoe like position...   
"I'll be careful Kage! I promise!" smiled the dark brown beast, hugging his mate one last tender time, then extending and arm for his daughter who couldn't stop crying...   
"Please come back safe daddy..." sobbed the golden female, hardly keeping her tears from meeting her fathers shoulder...   
"..." Treasuring that, Muma kissed his mate and daughter softly on their foreheads before slipping out of the embrace...   
"Are you gonna be okay Muma?" the beast-barrier asked, "Maybe I should join!"  
"No thank you Ushio! We'll manage!"  
"But Muma!"   
"Ushio!" Toramaru called "we are going to be alright! I'll make sure Muma and Betty-Su manage to reach their destination!"  
"Yes! Besides! Since Muma and Toramaru are with me, I'm sure every thing is going to be alright..."  
"Ahem!!!" the two skeleton samurais coughed wanting attention...   
"Oh-yes! ^.^ sorry guys!"   
"T___T (Green/red) T_T "   
  
"Muma!" Kyofu started "do be careful!" a frightened tone disturbed the black beasts voice...  
"...?" Yami said nothing, tears formed in her eyes... "Be careful Muma, wont you!"  
"Relax every buddy! I'm gonna be alright!" chuckled the dark brown beast "it's not like I'm going to face death or any thing!"   
"Muma!" whispered the light brown female...   
"...?" A tear almost showed in the dark brown beasts eyes as his mate walked closer to him again...   
"...Yuji!" was all she said as she extended her confused child to his father... tears burned the light brown females face, ivy green eyes hued in white from all the crying...   
"Kage..." breathed the dark brown beast, taking his child, softly nuzzling and eyeing his face "Okay Yuji, be a good boy and listen to your mommy okay!" the beast drew in a breath "I love you!" whispered Muma, printing his lips on his child's forehead, then quickly placing his child back to his mate...   
"Muma!" softly called the female...   
"..." Twitching and feeling some thing irritatingly bothering, Yuji started crying, hovering his baby hands to his father...   
"..." Frowning and clearing his throat, Muma looked at the sky "I'll meet you guys back at the river side..." was all what the beast growled not tuning around, leaping a run towards the river side...   
  
Sparkling wet stars fell on the soft snow shimmering like diamonds...   
  
"Dad!" cried the golden female, only to be clutched and slowly drawn back by the light brown male "...Jiaaku!" whispered the golden female, breaking into a case of mad crying over her friends shoulder...   
"..." Comforting her with a hug, Jiaaku wanted to cry him self... but he fought back the need...   
  
"..." Saying nothing, the temple boy gulped in clearing his throat, then craned to the absent minded ancient orange beast fixing his eyes on the broken hearted golden female...   
"..." Drawing in a deep breath, Tora closed his eyes, facing the great blue sky...   
"..." Craning to the light brown female trying to stop her child from crying, Kage drew her self back into her den, where every thing was dark, silent, cold and alone...   
  
"Poor Kage!" whispered Betty "I wish if Muma didn't have to come with us!"  
"Muma had made his choice Betty!" replied the risk breaker...   
"I know..."  
"..." With big baby eyes, Ashley eyed her mother with a whimpering voice...   
"Oh-Ashley!" crouching down to her hugging tenderly "I'm sorry baby! I'm afraid I can't take you with me this time!"  
"(Shaking her head)" tugging onto her mothers clothing, the little white female had no interest to leave her mother...   
"Sigh..." Betty couldn't convince her child, so she craned to the tanned female "are you going to take good care of her? She can be quite a handful!"  
"It's all right! We've met worse!" smirked the tanned female eyeing the two absent minded temple boy and beast...   
"Oh..." with a little smile, Batty picked up her child and walked up to the tanned female "she's in your hands now!"  
"...!!??" startled, Ashley hovered her hands with twany mouse like squeaks trying to grab hold of her mother that quickly stepped back...  
"I love you baby! Be a good girl, okay!" whispered the golden haired woman, tears blocking her words...   
"Farewell!" calmly stated Toramaru walking after the golden haired woman, followed by the two samurais...   
  
~*~*~*~  
Flash back ended...  
~*~*~*~   
  
"-U__U- I give up!" the beast shrugged giving a sweat drop "you female enjoy talking your selves to death! Me! I'm out hunting!" mumbled the beast, then leaped away towards the forest for some thing to gnash his fangs in...   
"Sigh..." breathed the golden female, and then felt her brother scrolling his hands on her bosom... "???"  
"Ann! Here, carry Ashley!"  
"What? No way!"  
"Ann!" scolded softly the light brown female "make friend with her!"  
"I don't want to!"  
"And why is that?"  
"I don't like her and she doesn't like me!"  
"Sigh..."  
"(Yuji started patting his sisters bosom)"  
"What is it Yuji?"  
"I think he's hungry Ann!"  
"=O___O= uhh... huh?" heart leaping into her throat, Ann eyed her brother biting on his twany fist making sounds of feeling uncomfortable...   
"(Giggling)" Kage exchanged her baby boy with the white female "Okay now you two girls make fronds okay?"  
"..."  
"-T_T-"   
"(Patting on his mothers molds)" Yuji gave a small squeak...   
"Okay sweetie! Are you hungry?" smiled the light brown female walking back to her den baby-talking her child making him giggle...  
  
Pause...   
  
"Okay..." mumbled the golden female, "Should you start or should I?"  
"(Humph!)" Ashley craned her face around with a pout...   
"O_O Oh!" frowning showing her teeth "well I never!!!" sending her arm wide open releasing her grip of the white female, Ashley fell right on her tender rear splattering snow...   
"O___O!" startled the white female looked up at the angry golden female...   
"If you don't want to make friends, then nether do I, you little furry maggot!" growled the golden female pacing towards her light brown friend den...   
"..." With a glare full of nothing but hatred, Ashley jerked her head around, heart squirming in pain... it didn't seem like any one cared about her... it was what she felt... it's what she saw... feeling like the need to cry, the white female whipped away her tears and shifted her sight only to blink the orange thunder beasts foot steps... perking her ears, she followed them...   
  
~*~*~*~  
Talking about the thunder beast...   
~*~*~*~  
  
"(Humming to him self)" walking towards a near by frozen waterfall, the orange beast sat back and watched the ice shimmer with the sunlight... peeking his head over seeing his reflection, the beast started gazing at his face, hand cupping and feeling his chin and cheeks "Hmm... I'm getting shabby! My face is full of wrinkles and my fur is a mess!" the beast mumbled to him-self "it's either the ice or I lost some weight! I'm beginning to be as scrawny as the brat!"   
"..." Walking towards the waterfall as well, the light brown male blinked the orange beast looking at his reflection making faces and mumbling un-heard words to him self...   
"Hmm... I need to fix this! I'm beginning to look old!"  
"Tora?"  
"-O___O-!!!!" startled the beast jerked around "Wha~? Jiaaku!" -T.T- "you twany pip-squeak! Don't do that!"  
"Sorry!" chuckled the young male "what are you doing here?"  
"Nothing much! Just looking at my self!"  
"Why?"  
"Why do you look in the mirror boy?" the beast mocked, really not expecting an answer...   
"To try and understand my-self better... you?"  
"...?" Pause, the beast needed some time to sink the words into his mind "understand your self better? What?? Is looking in the mirror doing any good?"   
"Kind of! When you think about it!"  
"...?" Really not getting that, the beast craned back to the frozen ice... with a smirk on the side of his face, Tora drew in a deep breath...   
"Tora? What are you going to do?"  
"..." Smirking, the beast shot out a gust of fire right towards the ice slowly making it crack from the sudden heat and fall like shattered glass, showing the secrete hidden cave behind it, but slowly, water still flowed down blocking the path...  
"Oops!" whispered the young male "you knew about it, eh?"  
"Yup! You and the female probably come here often, right?"  
"Me and the female? What female??"  
"Hello!!! (Knuckles on the scull) I'm talking about Ann dummy!"  
"Me and Ann? Well yeah, we come here some times, when we get sick of Kage's scolding, but nothing much happens here any way!"  
"You mean you don't have lemon?"  
"-O____O- M-mh-me and Ann?? Oh-I wouldn't dare!!!"  
"Why not?" wickedly grinned the beast...  
"I-I-I-just..."  
"To make it easy! Drink your self to death then try provoking her!"  
"WHAT??? I don't drink! I'm not crazy like Kyofu ya' know! I don't drown away my worries that way!"  
"-O.O-? Old blacky drinks??"  
"Oops! -O_O-" hands slapped his lips "he's gonna kill me for this (-~_~-) I know it!!"  
"What he doesn't know wouldn't hurt him! Right?" snickered the orange beast...  
"I'm the only one who knows about it Tora! If 'he' found out that 'you' found out then he'd know it was me for sure!!!"  
"Oh-now that is a problem!"  
"I know..."  
  
"...?" Cracking a twig under her feet, Ashley blinked in startle as the two males jerked towards her, "!!!"  
"Hey! What are you doing here?" Jiaaku asked in surprise "aren't you suppose to be with Kage?"  
"..."   
"Don't bother! She wouldn't talk even if she wanted!"  
"... -T__T- X"  
"Geez! She's glaring us!"  
"Ignore her!" murmured the orange beast "some times ignoring the child makes it easier to get rid of him... or her!"   
"I don't like being ignored... I'm sure neither would she, Tora!"   
"What ever..."  
"Tora! Do you like being ignored?"  
"Brat! I'm always ignored! No one listens to me!"  
"Because your methods are old fashioned, Tora! Live up a little!"  
"Easy for you to say! YOU weren't trapped in a pig-stop for five hundred years only to end up being bossed around by a twany speck of a human hundreds of years younger with no respect!!!!" growled the orange beast crackling thunder... it's been some time since he last did that, hasn't it?  
"Grouch!" hissed the light brown male pacing away towards the white female "I'm heading back home, wanna join?" softly Jiaaku asked...   
"..." Ashley slowly shock her head saying (no)...   
"Okay... but be careful! Tora can hurt!" chuckled warning the young male as he walked away...   
"Baka!" growled the orange beast, then gave an evil grin to the young female in white...   
"...?" Noticing his grinning glare, the female felt alert...   
"Are you as dangerous as you look girly?" the beast said with a snickering tone "I bet you wouldn't last a minute if I got a chance at you! You can bet your soft behind on that!"   
"(Snorting, the female hissed)" tail lashing, glaring and tiny shark teeth showed...   
"Say, how old are you any way?" the beast asked, "older than Yuji that's for sure! (Pause) talking about which, you'd better behave your self around him, got that?" the beast scolded...   
"..." Glaring still, Ashley said nothing, then simply paced towards the beast with a hunters gaze...   
"...?" Wondering what she was aiming at, Tora knew she wanted something, he hoped it wouldn't be some thing painful! "Okay! What do you want? You want a bite out of me? Come and try to get it!" the orange beast hissed, dark orange tail lashed...   
"..." Still pacing towards him, the little white female sneered...  
  
"Ashley!!!" the tanned female called, her voice echoing through he forests "honey, where are you?"  
"...?" Jerking around, the white female gazed at the tanned female as she appeared...   
"Oh-so there you are!" blinking the orange confused beast, "Oh-good morning Tora!"  
"Um, yeah... morning!"  
"...?"   
"Ashley, C'mon! You shouldn't be out side in such weather, you could can a cold!"  
"So?"  
"Tora! She's a child! It's easy for her to get sick!"  
"Says who?"  
"Every one knows that!"  
"..."  
"Some thing the matter?"  
"How old is she any way?"   
"Ashley?" the beast gave a nod "well, Ashley is merely ten months old, almost a year older than Yuji! Why do you ask?"  
"Just wanted to know why she was acting to annoying!"  
"Jealousy! It's only normal for a child in her age!"  
"Jealousy?"  
"Yeah! Since Yuji is with his mother and sister, Ashley doesn't have any one right now, making her feel alone, thus feeling jealous of Yuji having a family that would love him, while she doesn't!"   
"...!!" Ashley was confused...   
"(Whistle/rubbing the back of his neck) Ouch!"  
"Tell me about it!"   
"No not the pip-squeak! You!"  
"M-me??"  
"Yeah! I never thought you knew about children psychology!"  
"Oh-I had lots of practice! I used to baby-sit Jiaaku and Ann when they were younger! Remember?"  
"Yeah, they were brats went they!"  
"Weren't all of us?" she smiled "besides! Ashley just wants to feel wanted!"  
"Dead or alive?" tail lashed and a smile showed...  
"No!!!"  
"(Chuckles)"  
"(Pout)" Ashley felt offended...  
  
"Ashley!!!" the light brown female called...   
"...!" The little white female stood on her hind legs and waited...   
"...??" confused at her reaction, Tora and Yami shrugged at each other...  
"Oh! So there you are!" smiled Kage pacing towards her with a lovely smile "what are you doing all they out--(blinking the two beasts)--here?? Oh-hi guys!" she grinned, "what's happenin'?"   
"Good morning Kage!"  
"G 'morning! G 'morning Tora!"  
"...what ever..."   
"(Tugging onto the light brown females hand)" Ashley extended her arms wide open with a baby smile...   
"Aw-how cute!" Kage smiled, then picked up the little female nuzzling her "was my sweet little angel a good girl when I was busy?"  
"..." Dropping her gaze, Ashley said nothing...   
"...?" Kage blinked, and then eyed the two beasts whispering to each other "some thing the matter?"  
"Huh? Oh-no!!" Yami smiled "I was just asking Tora if he'd join me, I'm gonna go give Lady Siren a visit! It's been a week since our men left!"  
"You have a point..." sighed the light brown female...   
"Oh-I'm so sorry Kage!" soothed the tanned female "I forgot about that!"  
"It's okay! I'm sure he's gonna be okay..."  
"Think so?" the orange beast asked "cause I'm not really sure about this subject at any case!"  
"It's life Tora! You live and learn!"  
"Says who?"  
"Tora!!" soothed the light brown female "I may not be you, but I have my own methods in life that I follow!!" after a nuzzle, Kage put down the little white female...   
"..."   
"Can't argue there!" Yami slurred...   
"Believe in fate, and have strong faith!!!" Kage smiled saying those words "they were my fathers last words..." tears dripped from her chin, still the smile was there...  
"Oh-Kage!!!" huddling to her friend, Yami cupped her friend shoulders softly soothing "it's okay, calm your self..."   
"Calm my self?? Calm My Self??" tears streamed down her face, fangs showing, "I've seen my father die right in front of me Dammit!" she growled "how can I calm down when I couldn't do a damn thing about it??"   
"Kage! It was in the past! Forget about it!"  
"Forget about it?? FORGET ABOUT IT??"   
"Remember Yuji-sama's word! *Anger build hate, and hate makes distraction!* *the past is an ugly soul you have to go around when you walk through road of life!*"   
"..." Speechless, Kage said nothing... gasping and trying to stop Kage fisted her hands wanting strength, only for a pair of strong build arms to clutch her shoulders...   
"Stop the water works already! Crying isn't doing any good right now, is it?" the beast hissed softly "control your self! Your freaking out the girl!"  
"..." Ashley was half frozen; this has been the first time for her to see Kage crying...   
"I-I'm sorry!" breathed the female whipping away her tears "thank you Tora..." she whispered...   
"?? (Snapping) Oh!!!" drawing his hands back quickly, the oaf didn't realize he was holding her...   
"(Giggling)" Yami couldn't help the embarrassed gaze on the orange beasts face...   
"(Pout)" Tora said nothing...  
"...?" Feeling a pat on her feet, Kage saw the little white female looking scared holding her crimson tail...   
"..." With pleading baby eyes, Ashley gave a small squeak...   
"!!!" All shot their eyes at her...   
"Ashley..." Kage called softly, crouching to the little female "can you talk?"   
"..." Extending her neck a bit, the female whispered in the adult females ears [where ever they are!]  
"Oh!!!" stated Kage "is that so?"  
"(Ashley gave a nod)"  
"I see..."  
"What??" excitedly asked the tanned female "what did she say?"  
"Um-do you understand German Yami?"  
"G-German?? No!"  
"Well... she was talking German, and all I understood was she cant use her voice!"  
"Why?"   
"I don't know! Maybe her vocal-cords are weak or some thing, and talking loud hurts them?"  
"It's possible!"   
"German??" the ancient orange beast questioned, then craned to the white female "ahem... ich bin Tora!" [I am Tora]  
"!!!" Blinking in confusion, Ashley gave a shy grin "ich... Sa-bi-shi-i!!" voice hardly clear, the two females almost lost their eyes out of their sockets...  
"T-Tora! I didn't know you knew German!"  
"I don't!"  
"Then, how did you...?"  
"I didn't!! The author did!"  
  
[Me Jessiy: yep! I have interests in learning new languages, at the moment; they're Japanese, German, Italian, and Spanish!! So, if you gotta problem with that? Talk to my lawyer! If you can find him! XP]  
  
"Crazy dame!" Tora hissed...  
"Stick to the plot!" T___T  
"What ever..." craning to the child again "Ver stehen sie ich??" [Do you under stand me??]  
"Ja!" [Yes!]  
"Heh!" chuckled the beast, "okay... Hallo, mein liebe!!" [Hello my love!!]  
"!!!" Snapping with a frown "Ist das ihr ernest gross vater?" [Are you serious grandfather??]  
"F***??" stunned, the beast growled "oh your a tricky one!"  
"Danke!" [Thank you!]  
  
"Okay! Knock it off!" Kage whined, "It's no fun to hear you talk yet not understanding a thing!"  
"Tell me about it! I feel like a deaf person in a wedding/funeral ceremony!"  
"Warum?" [Why?]  
"Ich weiss nicht!" [I don't know!] Replied the beast with a shrug...  
  
"That's enough! C'mon! Let's go home!" Growled the light brown female... "Show off!" she whispered...   
"Hey Tora!" the tanned female stated, "Can you teach me that?"  
"Speaking German?"  
"Yeah!!"   
"I'm sorry! You gotta go to that crazy author of yours!"   
"Oh-fudge!"  
"Sigh..." with a white thing, Ashley followed the rest back home... all said nothing, and every thing seemed okay...   
  
Things seem to be going smooth... aren't they??  
  
=====================================================  
A/N: sorry... it might be some time before I update this fic, or any of the others at any case... I'm kind of busy with other stuff at the moment, but please don't forget to R&R okay?? Buh-bye!! ^___^ 


	10. chapter ten

~*~*~*~*~ Sequel chapter nine *~*~*~*~*~  
  
Was it every-time things happened, are to be 'this' quiet??   
  
"...?"   
"Is something the matter Muma?"  
"Uh-huh? Oh-no! Nothing!"  
"Are you worried about Kage?"  
"... Kind of..."   
"Muma!" Betty softly called "you can go back if you want!"  
"No!!!" firmly said the beast "if the female beast turns out to be truly Bijin, then I have to do this!"   
"I see..." Toramaru stated...   
"Sigh..." Betty felt guilty for ending up making the beast leave his home for someone that may not be even still alive...   
"Say Betty, what was the place called again?" the samurai skeleton in red barked questioning...   
"It's a place like a club, but truly it's a secrete laboratory, somewhere in Germany, Mackenzie and his underground lab are somewhere there... northeast... it's been some time since I've been allowed there, and the lab members change their position every now and then to lose track of any that might follow... I know a few spots, but they might be somewhere I've never been to!"  
"Any idea how to get in?" the samurai in blue asked...   
"If we find it?"  
"Yes!"  
"I don't know! You need a member's card to access the doors! They work on special keys! I'm afraid mine has been discarded!"   
"Oh!!" both samurai's said...   
  
"..." Muma drew in a deep breath, giving out a sigh... looking up at the midnight sky, it was snowing lightly at then, Toramaru and Betty-Su were wearing thick coats keeping them warm, the two samurai's and Muma didn't need them, the samurai's weren't affected by the weather, since they were nothing but armor and bones! And Muma has fur to keep him warm, as long as he's not wet of course!!  
"It's getting late, I think we should camp here!" the risk breaker suggested...   
"Good idea! We've still got a long way to go!"   
"Are you sure it's safe?" the dark brown beast asked "we wont be spending our night in someone else's territory are we?"  
"Territory?" pause, snapping "Oh-that's right! We don't have passports! We're probably gonna end up in jail if any one got us!"  
"We need a pass what??" Toramaru asked, "I've been traveling for ages and I never heard of such things!"  
"In each country, you can't leave from one place to another with out a passport!"  
"Says who? This land is god's creation! Just because you live on it doesn't mean you can't let people pass!"  
"It's not that way Toramaru! Passports are to make sure who you are and where are you from so they can help you if you had problems... it's a bit complicated, I'll explain it to you later, alright?"  
"Fine! Let's go to that old hut, it seems abandoned!"  
"Maybe we can rest there?" the samurai in red asked...  
"I guess! If no one is there!" Betty replied...   
"..." Muma said nothing as he followed them to the old hut...   
  
~*~*~*~*~  
Meanwhile...  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Ho-aren't you mommy's little angel, oh-yes you are!!" Kage cuddled her baby boy nuzzling him and he gurgled in joy...   
"..." Tora said nothing watching her, then craned to the little white female oddly eyeing him... "Ja?" [Yes?]  
"Vas?" [What?]  
"(Smirk) some thing the matter girly?"  
"(Pouting with a frown)" craning her head to the golden female, Ann was resting under the warm sunlight out side her mother's den, Jiaaku was keeping her company... tail lashing a few times, the white female walked like the hunter she was towards the dozing light brown male...  
"I wouldn't do that if I were you!" the orange beast sang, head resting on his folded arms "I think you are in enough trouble already girl! Don't make thing worse!"  
"Idiot!" whispered the white female glaring the beast with a mocking look...   
"Lousy-little-runt!" slurred the beast...  
  
"...?" Eyeing the white female heading towards his sisters friend, Yuji gave out a tiny screech startling his mother and sister...   
"Yuji! Sweetheart, what's wrong? What is it?" Kage asked, surprised of such noise coming from her child...   
"What~?" mumbled Ann awakening from her doze, eyeing the white female startled blinking her, light ivy green eyes fixed on her somewhat glaring... "Oh-Geez, what do you want now you twany little furry maggot?" growled the white female, standing on her hind legs "you want another bite of me? Come and get it if you dare!"  
"Ann!" scolded the light brown female "that is no way to speak to your younger sister!"  
"Sister my foot! Mom! That little furry brat is nothing but a pain in the ass!!"  
"ANN!" T___T "don't be a bad influence on your brother! Besides! Ashley's been through a different life! You have to understand that!"   
"Understand? Understand what? That she is nothing but some sort of a-child-hunter or something?" the golden female reasoned "I mean look at her! The way she stalks, the way she glares! She a born killer!"   
"Mercenary!" with a funny accent, Ashley corrected the golden females words "and just cause I'm younger doesn't mean I'm as stupid looking as you!" the white female calmly concluded...   
"O_____O||| HUH???" every one eyed her in start and surprise, except Yuji, he was pretty much lost!  
"Y-you can talk?" Tora asked...   
"What dose it look like I'm doing?" the white female sneered, "..." glaring the younger child, the white female eyed the light brown female...  
"Ashley..." breathed Kage; feeling alerted about this sudden change in events... this child was no child!!!   
"I'm lost!" Jiaaku stated feeling totally confused "who is this kid?"  
"Sabishii! Ashley is the alphabetical sequence of my code (1-14-8) (A-S-H) but since they couldn't call me (Ash), they added (ley), naming me Ashley!" the white female stated with a cool gaze at the worried young male...   
"What's with the funny accent?"  
"She's originally German!" Tora said mockingly...   
"Oh!"  
  
"Sabishii?" Kage asked, "who named you by that name?"  
"My mother!"  
"Your... mother? You mean Betty-Su?"  
"No! Betty is mostly my baby sitter... my real mother is still back at the chamber with tests run over her, over and over I guess..." a strange tone clutched the young white female words "I didn't want to leave her, but they made me..." tears streaming down her face "I want my mom..." softly sobbing, the white female couldn't help but accept the light brown females hug...  
"Oh-it's okay sweetheart, I'll take good care of you until your mother is back, okay?"  
"... you mean it?"  
"Of course!" holding Ashley in one arm, while holding Yuji in the other, Kage lifted Ash--err, Sabishii into her lap "now, I want you to promise me to be a good girl and make friends with Yuji, alright?"  
"Me? And him??" the protest, Sabishii asked...  
"Sabishii!" softly sang the female with a somewhat scolding tone...   
"But... I don't like males!"  
"What are you? A sex resist?" the orange beast mocked...   
"Gotta problem gramps??"  
"-O___O-!!! Why-I-ought-to T___T!!!"   
  
"Kage!" Yami called as she headed back home after giving Lady Siren a visit "hey! How are things going?"  
"Sabishii can talk!" Jiaaku suddenly barked with an amased-worried gaze on his face...  
"Sabishii?" Yami asked...   
"He means Ashley!" stated Kage...   
"Oh-I know that Jiaaku, she's German!!"  
"She can talk English Yami!"  
"=O.O= Huh? She can?"  
"Yup! U__U" smiled the white female...   
"Since when?"  
"Only god knows!" shrugged the orange beast...   
"..." Sabishii said nothing, and settled eyeing the young light brown baby male...   
"...?" Eyeing her glaring him, Yuji felt fright and clutched his mothers fur...   
"...??" gazing down, Kage saw Sabishii extending a paw feeling the young males face "Sabishii, honey, I think your scaring him!"  
"It's not my fault he's a wimp!"  
"=O_O= (sweat drop) ^.^ that wasn't what I meant! I meant to say that Yuji doesn't like someone touching all over his face honey!"  
"Well, you scroll all over him all the time, and he doesn't complain!"  
"Well, I-umm, I-uhh... it's because I'm his mother! ^___^" Kage tried to reason, only to hear a chuckle seep out of the orange beasts muzzle...   
"-OwO-" holding back an erupting smile, Kage was glaring him with a pout, Tora cleared his throat "Ahem, I'm gonna go take a walk now! See ya'!!" and with that he leaped away before exploding in a mad case of laughing his head off...  
"Corny!" sung the white female "guys like him outta be locked in a single prison cell!"  
"=T___T=" Ann gave a glare, it's not that she liked the little female; she hated it when some one said some thing bad about her favorite uncle...  
"Ann!" Jiaaku softly called "are you okay?"  
"I'm fine!" she calmly hissed, "I'm just feeling... livid!!"   
"O__O Gulp!"  
"..."  
"I'm feeling lost!" Yami mumbled to her self, then walked towards her den...   
  
"...?" Eyes locked with the white female, Yuji saw her drawing back her hands, feeling something odd, Yuji blinked his mother taking them both to the den...   
"Now it's getting late, it's time for your nap time!"  
"I'm not sleepy!" the whiter female protested...   
"..." Yuji cutely made noises to his mother...   
"Aw-is my little man hungry?"  
"..." Yuji smiled...   
"Wimp!" hissed the white female... eyeing Kage laying them down then craning to her child; Sabishii had no idea what 'breast feeding' was...   
"Okay..." stated the female feeding her child, and then eyes the confused little white female eyeing the male child happily feeding "is some thing the matter honey?"  
"Um, what are you doing?"  
"I'm feeding, why?"  
"Umm... feeding him... what?"  
"Milk!"  
"Milk?? O__o??"  
"Don't tell me they never left you breast feed from you mother!"  
"B-breast-feed?"  
"O-you poor child! No wonder you're so violent!"   
"...??"  
"Sabishii, honey..." Kage called wit in idea floating in her mind "are 'you' hungry?"  
"O___O??" eyes shot wide open; the white female eyed the boy half way to dream land "n-no (Clears throat) not really!"   
"How old are you?"  
"About... a year!"  
"Aw-you poor little angel!"   
"..." Feeling the rush of some thing cold and stings, Sabishii felt like crying...   
"Sabishii! What's wrong? I didn't up set you did I?"  
"Why..."  
"...?"  
"Why am I created so differently from the others??" the little one started crying, snapping out of the need to sleep, Yuji eyed the white female crying, and couldn't help but to feel something uncomfortable as well, and started crying him-self!  
"O-it's okay!! It's okay!! Stop your crying!" soothed the light brown female hugging the two children, soothing down their mane, kissing and hugging, cuddling and comforting...   
"I want my mom..." the white female sobbed, head over the females shoulder, tears dripping on her fur...  
"..." Not being able to sooth that, Kage hugged the little female a bit tighter...   
  
~*~*~*~*~  
Somewhere else...  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
"What?? No-way-ho-zay!!"  
"Aw-C'mon Muma!!" pleaded Betty "just this once?"  
"NO! Kage would kill me if she found out!"  
"I'm not going to tell her! Trust me!"  
"Promise?"  
"Cross my heart and hope to die!!"  
"..." Pouting, tail lashing in need of an acceptable excuse, sadly, he couldn't find one... Muma gave a white thing "all-right... hop-on!"  
"Thank you!" sung the golden haired woman, perching her self on the dark brown beasts back...  
"Betty, are you sure you don't want us to help?" the Samurai in blue asked...   
"Yeah! Things could get ugly!" the one in red concluded...  
"I beg of you Betty!" Toramaru pleaded, "reconsider!!!"  
"I have made my mind Toramaru, thank you for your concern!"  
"..." Pouting still, Muma mumbled some thing un-understandable under his breath...  
"...? What did you say?"  
"-O__O-! N-nothing! C'mon! Let's get going!"   
"Let's make tracks!" the golden haired woman smiled...  
  
Leaping far away towards the raging snowstorm, Betty on Muma's back was holding to the fur as tight as she can, head ducking down, hidden in that nice thick coat she was wearing, Muma had his yellowish-gray eyes shot wide open as he dashed his way out... where were they heading, what are they attending to do, why? No one --[from the readers!]-- knew...   
  
"I hope she knows what she's doing!" the risk breaker whispered, then lightly gave a chuckle...   
"What's so funny?" the samurai in red growled...  
"Yeah! What's so funny?" the one in blue concluded...  
"...?" Craning to them, the spirit builder gave a pause, "you know, I never got the chance to know your names!!"  
"...??" confused, the two samurai's eyed each other, "didn't Betty tell ya'?"  
"No!" softly stated the man, shifting his spear to rest on his shoulder; foxtail flickered with the breeze that blew into the hut through the broken window...   
"Well now, I'm Tzao-Chang (morning), and this is my brother, Wan-Chang (evening)!" the red one stated as he pointed a thumb to his blue brother...   
"It's an honor to meet you! I'm Toramaru! (Distant Tiger)" the risk breaker smiled extending a hand shake...   
"It's an honor..." Tzao-Chang smiled...   
"Indeed!" Wan-Chang placed his skeleton hand on the shaking hands of the risk breaker and his brother, "but hey!!" he suddenly barked "I know! How about if the three of us vow?"  
"A vow?" Toramaru asked "a vow to what?"  
"To stand together until we make it out together!"  
"I need no vow to keep such things!" chuckled the risk breaker...   
  
"Really??" the vilest voice sneered from the heart of the darkness, causing a shiver down the three peoples body "how interesting..." it concluded...  
"Who goes there??" Wan-Chang hissed, slipping the Katana out of place, ready for a fight, armor clattering in the sudden swift of movement...   
"Dose it even matter to you, you over grown bag-of-crummy-old-sack-o-bones!!!" the voice growled, violet eyes glowed suddenly in the darkness and a shape of some sort appeared, somewhat looking human, yet not truly human... the shoulders were too wide build, the head was a bit bent down, arms long, too long than they should've been! And huge thug like feet...   
"..." Silence took over, Toramaru drew out his spear, and the foxtail flickered with the movement...   
"What-the hell are you?"  
"(Snort)" the beast thing said nothing, springing a leap towards the three of them... a direct hit into Wan-Chang's chest...   
"Uh...!!" his armor cracked... a slash of long claws were dug into it, jerking up, Wan eyed the creature...   
"Heh..." it chuckled, shaded in the darkness once more...   
"Come out into the light cowered!" growled Tzao, Katana ready to slash...   
"If you insist..." Stepping into the light...   
  
~*~*~*~ O__O? ~*~*~*~  
  
"Eew!!!" all three of them stated in disgust...   
"On second thought, go back to the darkness!" Toramaru whispered...   
"Hey!!! That's not in the script!!!" T___T the beast growled...   
"I know!" Wan chuckled...   
"Stick to the script!" I--Jessiy--cry thwacking them with a feminine mallet...   
"Aw-C'mon Jess! Can't you take a jock??" Wan complained...   
"Not now, later! C'mon Crisis!"  
"Crisis??" Toramaru asked...   
"I couldn't find the Japanese translation for the name, okay!"  
"Slime bucket would've been better!" Wan stated...   
"Stick to the script!" Crisis cried... violet eyes glowing again...   
"Okay people! That's enough! Stick to the script!" walking away with the script book "and don't roll out again okay? I've got ideas squirming out of my head bothering me already!"  
"Sure!"  
"Okay..."  
"All right..."  
"What ever..."   
"Sigh..."  
  
~*~*~* T___T *~*~*~  
  
"..."   
"Whose turn is it?" Wan asked...   
"I think it's yours?" Tzao replied...   
"(Pulling a script book from his pocket)" Toramaru read a few lines, "okay, we're suppose to fight his thing, lose, then another flash back comes..."  
"Flash back? For whom?"  
"Don't know! It's Betty and Muma's part from there!"  
"Oh!"  
"Would you three get this over with? I have a dentist check-up in an hour!!" the beast growled annoyed, foot thumping out of patents "and just to let you know, my jaws are killing me!!" it whimpered, one hand feeling his cheek...   
"Sorry!" all three apologized...   
"sh**!"   
"Skip the fight!" I--Jessiy--growl, "move to the flash back already..."   
  
~*~*~*~*~  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
I open my eyes... it's the same place, have I been dreaming? Oh... sigh... I was hoping it was true... how I wish it was true, to be out under the sun once more... to feel the sensation of freedom... the wind, its breeze blowing in my face, its freshness flowing in my lungs, its movement going through my fur... the sun... its heat, its warmth...   
  
A door sliding open...   
  
Oh-no! The door opened! I hear footsteps on that solid cold floor... It's them again! God-no!! NO! Not again! Not now please! No... NO!! I can't take this any more... I want my freedom... though leaving this place would kill me... I need them, to stay alive... but... what is a nightingale... if it's trapped in a cage??   
  
I would rather die free... than to live... imprisoned...   
  
~*~*~*~*~  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
"...??" jerking his head Muma sensed some thing quite tensing... he was sitting invisible in front of a small shop in a foreign place, snow lightly softened as the storm seemed to have stopped, until the shop's bells jingled as Betty-Su stepped out with her bag...   
"Hey! Sorry to take so long..."  
"You humans... why is it that you females adore shopping? A male breaks his back collecting these green papers you call money, and you females crack a smile spending it?? So complex!!" the beast growled...   
"I took too long, didn't I??" with a meekly smile and a blush, Betty asked...  
"I've been waiting for hours!!" the beast whined...   
"Hey! We need supplies! Maybe you don't need to eat, but Toramaru and I do!!" reasoned the golden haired woman, "...?" Seeing that the shopkeeper was oddly eyeing her, Betty remembered he couldn't see the beast "maybe we should leave now, before people start thinking that I'm crazy!!"   
"(Mumbling under his breath) let's move! The others are probably bored to death right now!"   
"You mean waiting for us, don't you?"  
"What ever..."  
  
Leaping off, after the female settled on his back, having to hang around her made Muma feel alerted in an odd way... the only females he used to be with were his wife/mate, Kage, his daughter Ann, and Yami! Yami was like a sister to Muma, never thought of her as any thing else... but then, some thing white popped out into his stream of thoughts... it was Ashley/Sabishii, and ... Bijin?? Somehow... Muma felt sorry and lonely for his friend... Bijin... and Ashley... in a way, they matched, meaning that it's a sure thing Ashley might be Bijin's daughter, if so, she gave birth to a child, form a human? It is so complex...   
  
'Bijin... how long has it been?' he thought to him self as he ran across the empty snow desert, 'When you gave out your life to help Kage that day... you were so... either crazy, or brave... (Light chuckle) right then... when you fell of that cliff... I was the only one who found you... yet... you begged me not to let any one know you survived... you said you were dieing...you wanted me to just leave you there...' some thing shimmered in the beast's yellowish gray eyes, drawing a deep breath, needing to maintain him self, 'I couldn't just leave you... your scares on my face... form the out side they seem gone... but they scared my heart... you've been my little sister!! I couldn't leave you... I never thought I'd end up doing so...'  
  
"Muma??" whispered the golden haired woman "why are you crying??" she pulled a hanky from her coat's pocket, drying away the streaming tears from the beast face...   
"I... I'm sorry..." whispered the beast, only then did he notice that he stopped in the middle of a forest, panting a little, Muma needed to clear his mind...  
"Muma..."  
"...?"  
"Is it Kage?"  
"... no..."  
"Is it Yuji?"  
"No..." clears throat...   
"What's wrong Muma?" asked Betty-Su, sliding off his back, hands brushing back his gray mane...   
"It's Bijin..." a few more tears streamed down...   
"..."  
"I can't believe... she's been through so much..."  
"Muma..." Soothed the human, eyeing those hot tears burning the beasts face, tears on a face of a beast, she never dreamed of seeing it, defiantly not on a face of a male!   
"And it's all because of me!!!"  
"...? You? What do you mean??"   
"..." Yellowish gray eyes blinked constantly at the light blue eyes, facing away, Muma brushed away his tears with his forearm "C'mon, we'd better be moving... we shouldn't be hanging around her and goofing off while the others wait!" firmly stated the beast trying to clear his voice...   
"Your right!!" whispered the females, perching on the males back once more...  
"..." Taking a deep breath, Muma leaped away running through the forest once more, continuing his path...   
  
~*~*~*~  
~*~*~*~  
  
I open my eyes... Kage is a sleep right now... Kage?? What?? Where?? What is she doing here in-- ... -- wait a sec! I'm furry! I have claws! And a tail?? I turn to Kage once more, her fur beautifully shimmers as she lye there in sleep, and I find my self snuggled into her bosom!! Embarrassing! I slip my way back, I look around, and there I see that little white female again, darn, forgot her name... what am I doing here?? What's going on?? I look at my hands, paws, or what ever they call them, they're light brown! Sort 'a like Kage, the tail and mane, crimson red and tipped in milky tan, somewhat gray... I'm lost... what am I doing here?? Why am I here in the den?? Am I... Yuji??  
  
"Something the matter?" a funny voiced accent stated...   
"Huh?" the little beast craned to the white female...   
"What's the matter dummy?"  
"Dummy? Who're you callin' dummy?"  
"I'm callin' YOU dummy... DUMMY!" Sabishii growled hand swiftly clutching the young light brown males torso fur "wanna make sum-thin of it?"  
"...?" In start, the little light brown child, blinked the female "are you crazy or some thing?"  
"Grr!!" one clawed hand stroked the little beasts face, flipping him over tumbling off the grass bed, only to fall thwacking on his face...   
  
~*~*~*~  
~*~*~*~  
  
"GASP!!!" Ushio leaped out of bed seeing the view of the ground zooming in right into his face, feeling his face, torso and neck, every thing seemed okay, but then again, maybe the wasn't!   
"Ushio?" softly called the priest after knocking on the door "are you alright? I heard your shouting from here!"  
"N-nothing dad! It's nothing!"  
"Well, go back to sleep then, remember, you have school tomorrow..." sound of foot steps walking away...   
"Sure..." whispered the boy slipping back into bed, 'I hope it was nothing but a dream'  
  
~*~*~*~  
What proves it wasn't?  
~*~*~*~  
  
"Sabishii! There was no need to be so nasty!" scolded the light brown female nursing her child's bleeding face "it's okay baby, mommy's here!!! Stop you crying..." hugging and cuddling her hurt infant, Kage felt something burn within her soul, she really felt like killing the little white female, but then again, she couldn't... her motherhood wouldn't let her...   
"Why don't you let me handle this twany little trouble making female?" growled the orange beast, Tora felt hatred at the little female, it's not he liked her at any case...  
"Your not gonna hurt her uncle Tora..." Ann hissed, "...not before I do!" she sneered, silver tail lashing like an angry cat, claws extended ready to cut through any thing fleshy...   
"Wanna bet?" the ancient beast mocked...   
  
"Neither one of you is going to lay a hand on Sabishii!" Kage hissed...   
"(Sobbing)" Yuji hung to his mothers fur, lightly opening his eyes a crack watching what was going on, feeling hurt in his face, the little child felt something form within him... that might determine his future...  
"..." Saying nothing, the little white female glared the young child with cold hued ivy green eyes...   
"Kage!" Yami softly called, "I got them..." the tanned female smiled showing a small bottle and a few spicks of cotton, "this is probably gonna hurt him, are you sure you don't want me to do it?"  
"I'll take care of that wound Yami!"  
"A mothers heart could never harm it's child no matter what the reason was!!" the ancient orange beast stated calmly, "your not gonna do it right female! Let Yami do it!"   
"I'm with Tora!" said Jiaaku...   
"Me too!" Ann said...   
"Better let me do it!" Yami asked, she knew her friend would never hurt her child even if she just wanted to nurse him...   
"Sigh... all right..." breathed the light brown female...  
"..." Seeing that he had been removed from his mothers warmth, Yuji started crying out loud wanting her back... only now could we see the little stream of blood drawing it's cursed line on his forehead, over the eye, reaching his chin...  
"I'm sorry baby!" Kage kissed her child calming him down, as Ann and Jiaaku escorted her out side the den...  
"..." Tora said nothing, craning back to the coldhearted little female who stood on her hind legs attending to simply walk away, Tora couldn't help but to rise his flat clawed hand, thwacking her once on her soft rear sending her flying out the den, landing right on the face splattering snow all around...  
"GASP!" Sabishii was surprised, feeling her tushy she growled as she jerked her head around... only to freeze eyeing that gruesome scary looking set of silver slit eyes, glaring her, cursing her, mumbling under his breath with words she never heard of...  
"..." Back hunched up, ears perked back, claws extended, teeth shown, eyes glaring, breath hot and burning, thunder crackling, heat of his soul fuming up like never before, Tora could just reach out and rip that little white furry maggot to smithereens and not feel guilty the next morning... if only the light brown female didn't stand in his way, "Move-Out!" Tora hissed to the female...   
"You can't do this Tora! I wont let you!" Kage whispered, worry over her child occupied her mind...  
  
"Mother..." Ann stated calmly "why are you protecting a child that seems to want nothing but death?" the golden female's fit was fuming as well "I mean Sabishii is nothing but a lousy little girl that wants nothing but Yuji's death!!! She wants to kill him mom!!"  
"There is something good in everything..." Kage stated, "Just cause she acts bad doesn't mean there is nothing good about her!"  
"..." Confused, the white female said nothing...   
"Kage!" Jiaaku called "why are you defending her?? She tried to kill Yuji more than once and you know it!"  
"I have my reasons!"   
"To what? Do you want to give a better chance in killing him?" Tora sneered, "I have never heard of a female that has the will to wait for someone to take away her child!" something burned in his voice, Tora was talking from his heart "if Yuji was my child, I swear that little bit** wouldn't have lived for this long! You must be crazy to keep such a devil near him!!"   
"..." Eyeing those eyes glaring her with hate, Sabishii felt the fear creep near her, the orange beast wasn't fooling around, he meant his words, and she knew he did, craning to the golden female and light brown male, they all had the same look... hate!   
"..." Kage thought of those words, slowly looking back down at the frightened looking white child...  
"..." Kage had a scary look as well, not as strong as the rest, but it was there, that look, it gave Sabishii a nasty shiver down her spine, fear clutched her whole...  
  
"Kage!" Kyofu called as he walked towards them "mind if I handle this?" the black beast calmly asked, crimson tail lashing left and right...   
"Kyofu..." Ann wondered, the old black beast doesn't like children, maybe he's save her the trouble and kill the twany little maggot! And with that stream of thoughts, Ann had a vile smile on her face "I don't see why not! Maybe you can crack her mind open!"   
"Kage..." said the beast, awaiting the female's respond...   
"..." Kage craned away, she gave no answer...   
"Mom...?"   
"Kage...?"   
"Hey female!!!" Tora growled "you're not going out of this one so easy!!"   
"..." Eyeing him with the corner of her eye, Kage said nothing and leaped away, Sabishii was left behind, as the black beast laid his firm hand on her shoulder when she attended to follow...   
"HEY! Not so fast!" shouted the ancient orange beast racing after the light brown female...   
"Uncle Tora!!!" Ann cried reaching out a hand, but to no avail, the beast couldn't hear her...  
"..." Feeling lost, the little white female dropped her gaze to the hand resting on her shoulder...   
"Come... this way..." was all what Kyofu said, as he trailed away, not running back to her...   
"..." Since she had nothing else to do, Sabishii followed, taking one last look at the golden females glaring eyes cursing her, Jiaaku said nothing; he was waiting for the tanned female at the entrance of the den...  
  
~*~*~*~  
What about Tora and Kage?  
~*~*~*~  
  
"Okay sister, Pull over!!!" hissed the beast (too much 'Stop you're under arrest' I guess!)   
"...!!" Glaring him running right besides her, Kage gave a snort and kicked up to high speed...   
"HEY!!!" fuming worse than ever, Tora cried (AAAAHHHHHH!!!!) as he kicked up his gears as well, thunder crackling in his forelock, whiteness mixed in white and blue...   
"...?" Jerking her head a bit back, the orange guy was still on her tail, with a glaring chuckle, Kage went like-crazy and started laughing her head off, thunder crackling as she ran so fast she kind of went POOF right out of sight among the thick trees...  
"What the--?" hitting the breaks, snow shoved away, Tora shot his eyes jerking his head from one side to another "where'd she go?" looking at the ground, her footprints were there, then gone! "She can't fly..." the beast murmured "but, then again..." shifting his head up as the sound of falling snow cough his ears...   
"HA!!!" cried the female thwacking the beast one on the noggin, sending him flat on the stomach...   
"OW!!!" thudding like a huge sack of something, Tora had swirly eyes and stars twinkling around the bump on his head, "Wa-ha-hoo... what hit me??"  
"(Pant-pant-pant)" Kage said nothing eyeing him get up, draw up his hands and nurse his head...   
"Geez... reminds me of the spear!!!" the beast hissed at the female, but then, Tora eyed her there, she... was she crying? There were dry tears lines on her face, yet there was a crazy smile on her face, eyes looking sleepy, yet, they seemed as if they were glaring him...   
"Whew..." Kage took one step near the orange beast, and then simply, and delicately, kissed him once on the cheek "thank you Tora..."  
"-O___O-!!" heart leaped up throbbing in his throat, Tora had to take a huge gulp of air to pull it back...   
"(Bashful smile) thank you so dearly!"  
"..." If only beasts could blush, Tora's face would've went on fire now!   
"(Giggling)" Kage couldn't help it when the beast actually thought his feet were suddenly interesting, "I'm sorry..."   
"Next time... give me a warning!" the beast whispered, face shaded in dark orange bangs... one thing Tora learned from hanging around Kage, when she says 'thank you' don't ask why, cause it could only get you in trouble... usually it does!!  
"I will..." smiled the female, sitting back on her hunches, and then shifting her gaze a bit, looking around...   
  
A hawk was soaring right above them; it's voice echoing through the sky...   
  
"...??" looking up, Tora eyed the creature...  
"It's beautiful..." Kage whispered "don't you think?"  
"Yeah it is, isn't it!" the orange beast smiled, and then looked at the light brown female "... reminds me of you!"  
"...?"  
"Lovely, elegant, fast... and absolutely crazy in a stubborn kind of way!"  
"If only it was orange, I would've said it was you!"  
"On the contrary, my dear! It's more like you!"  
"Aw-are you flattering me?"  
"I didn't say that you did!!"  
"..."  
"..."  
"(Giggling) thank you Tora!"  
"Don't mention it, or I'll have to kill you!"  
"Of course!"  
"Sh**..." the beast mumbled feeling embarrassed "C'mon! Let's head back, your baby boy is probably whining like a siren already!"  
"Oh-yes! Lady Siren!!" the female breathed, placing her hand on her lips "I promised her yesterday I'd visit her today!"  
"Tell her you were occupied! Some one as old as her should understand!"  
"Tora! She's only 860!!"   
"So!!"   
"Never mind!" chuckled the female shaking her head "I'll see her later, care to join?"  
"Uh-no! I just remembered some thing... I'll see you later!" Tora said as he watched the female give a nod and walk away back towards her home, "I have a few humans to check!!" he whispered to him-self, and with that, the ancient orange beast leaped away...   
  
~*~*~*~*~  
And where are we now??"  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
"OW! Watch where you're going Dammit! You stepped on my tail!!!" growled the dark brown beast nursing his fluffy milky tanned tail...  
"Sorry!" Tzao apologized "it's so damn dark here! I can hardly see any thing!"  
"HUSH!" scolded Wan, "that thing is still around here! Be quiet or it's really gonna get us!"  
"I just hope Toramaru is okay..." Muma breathed...   
"What about Betty-Su?" Wan whined, "I'm worried!"   
"Your not the only one bro!"   
"Betty-Su did not get harmed, not like Toramaru! I mean that thing has claws all over his body!"   
"Tell me about it! Where do you thing he took them?"   
"Probably to the lab!"  
"Can you get their smell??"  
"Not now I cant! Betty's perfume was so hot its stuffing up my nose, I can hardly sniff anything!"   
"Dang!" both samurais snapped their skeleton fingers...   
"But you gotta admit! She does smell nice!" Tzao blushed...   
"OH-SHDDAP!!!" hissed Wan, face blushing as well...   
  
"A-HA!!! Found you!!" the creature laughed as it attacked them...  
"Ah!!!" the two brothers hugged in start, but then snapped and let go...   
"RUN FOR IT!" cried the dark brown beast dodging a set full on one-meter long claws...  
"Come back and fight you cowered!!" scolded the violet eyed beast "you guys are no fun!" he pouted as he ran after them with his claws shimmering in the shaded darkness he was lurking in...  
"(Panting)" Muma took a look back "did we lose--THWACK--him... uhh..." with a thud, Muma saw stars and birds chirp around his face...   
"Muma!!!" cried Wan, quickly eyeing the thing heading right towards the beast who got him self bashed into a pillar in the middle of the room...   
"WAN!" cried the red Samurai, "duck!"   
"Wow!!" Dodging a thing that was thrown at the beast, Wan saw it hit the enemy and bounce back, just like a boomerang, only for it to reveal as his brothers rib!!!  
"Hurry!!" Tzao scolded...   
"I'm getting' I'm getting'!! Sheez!" placing a hand on the pillar for support, Wan heard a sound of something going (beep) "Huh?" removing his hand, it was a button "what the--(there was no floor under him any more)--gulp... bye-bye!!" waved the samurai as he fell, Muma was pulled in as well...   
  
"Dammit! They found the passage way!" the creature growled running and jumping into the hole before it closed, it was now shut tight...   
"WAN! MUMA!" Tzao hurried towards it, but was too late "Sh**!!" glaring the button, Tzao hesitated "Aw-what the heck!" bashing it, the ground under him didn't just slide open, it blasted right under his feet sending him sliding and zooming down fast "Whoa!!!!" until he hit something hard, he blanked out...   
  
~*~*~*~*~  
A/N: nothing... XP 


	11. chapter elevin

~*~*~*~*~*~* Sequel Chapter Ten *~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Sigh..." the red headed man felt his sour arms, Michel's feet and legs were colored in black and blue, his forearms, shins, calf, back and torso, but slowly rising his head, in his lonely dark chamber, he heard the sound of foot steppes walking towards his dungeon...   
"Hey! Whisker face! We've got sumthin for ya'!" the guard chuckled nastily, opening the door, throwing in a woman with golden hair, then slamming it shut walking away laughing...   
"B-Betty!!" in disbelieve, Michel whispered dragging him-self towards her... hand placed on her back as she coughed, it seemed that she was muffled up for some time, "Betty! Honey, are you okay??"  
"M-Michel??" eyes gazing up, widening, hands shifting to feel the human skin of her love, Betty couldn't help but to draw her self over him in one tight embrace "oh-Michel!! Your all right!!" sobbing lightly in joy, the golden haired woman cupped his face to make sure it was no dream...   
"I'm glad you're alive, too!" smiled the man, holding his loves hand as her face went pale seeing his marks...   
"M-Michel...?" she asked...   
"Is Ashley all right?"  
"Ashley?" Betty paused "yes, she's back home with Kage right now!" after a moment of silence, she concluded "C'mon!! We have to get you outta here!!"   
"Don't bother!" the red headed man stated, standing up, back against the metal wall "I've tried and I've tried again till my body screamed out stop!!" pause "wait a minute... did you just say we?? Who are we??"  
"Me, Tzao, Wan, Muma and Toramaru!!"  
"I know Tzao, Wan and Muma but... who's Toramaru?"   
"He's Lady Sirens husband!"  
"She's married??" O__o??  
"Of course she is!! Didn't you know?"  
"Well... no! I was more worried about Ashley!!"   
  
"And Ash is what you are going to be!" a feminine voice laughed vilely, sound of foot steps walked out from the darkness of the dungeon, as the groovy curved female body came out as the lady beast hunter reviled her self "hello, my dear sister!!"  
"Jenny!!! What are you doing here?? How did you even get in here??" asked the golden haired woman is disbelieve, frowning, defending her hurt man...  
"Oh-I have my ways!" she smiled, talon-like-nails on each finger...   
"Betty! Are you telling me that she truly is your twin??"   
"You met her??"  
"In the torture room... yes, I have!!"   
"Torture room?" the golden haired woman asked, turning to her twin sister, "is that why your black and blue?"  
"Yup!" n_n|||  
  
"Grrr..." glaring her sister, Betty said nothing...   
"..." Busy sharpening her nail, Jenny gave no damn care to what they were doing, "any way, are going to tell me where you took spearmint 1-14-8, or am I gonna und up torturing you again??"  
"No-thank you! I'm having nightmares about it already!" the redheaded man blushed...   
"Michel? Why are you blushing?" Betty-had to ask...   
"Nothing O' dear sister, he just never knew he had a good body structure until I checked it for him!"   
"!!!!!" Jerking to her man, face in pleading...   
"One, I was tied to a table, two, I was naked! Three, I thought she was you!!!" the man tried to reason, "Um, and four... she was half naked as well!!"   
"!?" slowly turning to her sister with a disgusted face "you hentai! Stay away from my man!"  
"Hey, 'ball' is my favorite game!!" Jenny laughed...  
  
~*~*~* T___T *~*~*~  
  
Me: HEY!!! Stick to the script!!! And most important of all, this is a PG-13, not an NC-17 people!!!  
Jenny: what ever...   
Betty: Whatever my ASS!!!  
Michel: um, honey, calm down...   
  
~*~*~* -__-||| *~*~*~  
  
Let's go somewhere else, shall we?  
  
~*~*~*~  
~*~*~*~  
  
"..."   
"Well??" the orange beast asked, fingers toying with his forelock, "I need an answer, female!!!" desperately whined the beast, ocean gray eyes slowly turned to him...   
"So... does that mean you want to come back?" hopefully asked Mayuko...   
"Well... I don't want to look like I'm begging, but yes!!!" Tora said, "I mean I got the feeling Kage is beginning to fall for me! And that is totally bad!!"  
"Why do you say so?"  
"A female like Kage is the kind that needs a male constantly by her side!! And now that Muma isn't around, she's turned to me!!!"  
"Oh! I see..." Mayuko said softly, "So, are you attending to tell Ushio?"  
"F*** no!!!" growled the beast, "you want me to lose face?"   
"No! But I think he needs to know! Either that or go back to the temple like nothing happened, leave Kage desperately live her life not knowing if her mate is ever coming back with no one there to keep her company!!!" said Mayuko in an amusing somewhat scolding matter, "Tora! She just wants someone to turn back to! It's not like she's in love with you or any thing!!!"  
"wai-wai-wait!!! What are you thinking, female??" whined the beast looking stunned, "I don't get this, what are you saying??"   
"I'm saying YOU Tora, are going to stay back there until Muma comes back! Because if you attend to slip out of this, as if means nothing to you, then your totally wrong!" softly scolded the female with anger somewhat filling her mind, "and believe me, if Ushio, Asako, or even BOTH find out about this... you don't wanna know!!" with a sheepish smile, Mayuko said nothing...   
"..." With a sweat drop, the beast had a second thought, "So you're saying I'm stuck with her??"  
"As long as 'you' are not the one falling in love with her, yes!!!"  
"!!!!" Pause, "just to clear things out, if there was ever a female for me out there, don't think that I'll be waiting!"   
"Of course!!!" mockingly said the female...   
"..." Mumbling under his breath, Tora slightly cursed the day he was set free...   
  
"Tora"  
"???"  
"Are you going to talk to Asako about it??"  
"!!!!" Pause, "... No!"   
"Ushio then?"  
"Heh!! Keep dreaming!!"  
"(Light smile)" Mayuko eyed the beast now, forelock curled into a mess, eyes not focusing on any thing, turning to the near by window, a light breeze blue in, "Brrr! it's getting cold!"  
"Um, yeah, we're at sunset now, and it's snowing again, I'd better be heading back..." attending to leap out of the window, the beast froze and jerked back to the ocean gray eyed girl, "But you'd better not--"   
"I wouldn't tell a living soul! I promise!!" lightly giggling, Mayuko knew what the beast was thinking of...   
"(Pout) not funny!" mumbled the beast before leaping out...   
"..." Walking back towards the window, Mayuko eyed the orange sunset behind the buildings, as something else in orange soared high into he sky, with a sigh, Mayuko closed the window and went down stairs, she promised not to talk about it, but that doesn't mean she wouldn't see the point of view for her other friends about it!!  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
~*~*~*~*~   
  
"Ow!!!"   
"Something the matter mother?"  
"Oh-nothing! I think Yuji's teeth are growing!!! Ouch!!" jilting, that must've hurt!!  
"Ow, that seems painful!" Ann said to her mother as she breast-fed her little brother...   
"That could only mean that he was pretty much hungry! Ow!!" whining, the light brown female help back the need to draw back...  
"Why don't you pull back then??"  
"Pulling back while feeding is only going to make him grow up to be a hot head!!" stated the female, after a pause, the child stopped, licked his mouth, then slowly started to doze off...   
"Looking cute!" said the golden female brushing back a bang from her little brothers face...  
"I know!" drawing a deep breath, the light brown female turned to her daughter, "Ann, look after your brother, I'll be right back!"   
"Uhh-huh?" confused while gazing at Yuji in her arms, Ann turned to her mother, "why? Where are you going??"  
"To the hot springs! I need to freshen up!"   
"Oh! Okay, take care!" with a nod, the light brown female paced away, as Ann gazed down at her little sleeping brother...  
"Hmm, I'd better put you in bed!"  
  
Out side...   
  
"Kage!!"   
"??"  
"Hey!" greeted the light brown male, silver locks dancing smoothly with the wind, "where are Yuji and Ann?"  
"In the den, Yuji's asleep right now!"  
"Oh, well, can Ann and I go out hunting??"  
"Maybe later! Ann is looking after Yuji till I come back!"  
"Come back? Why? Where are you going??"  
"To the hot springs! I need to freshen up, and besides, I promised Lady Siren I'd drop her a visit!!"  
"Oh... in that case I'll company Ann, is that okay?"  
"No problem! Take care!" soothed the female kissing the light brown young male on the forehead, "and GOOD LUCK!!" giggling, she walked away...   
"...???? Huh??" confused, with many (!?) Over his head, Jiaaku gave a shrug and walked into the den...  
  
"..." Walking silently towards the old lady's place, Kage couldn't help but think of a few things from her past, though she couldn't remember them clearly...   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
Flash Back...   
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Mother! I'm glad you made it!!" the youth said talking to the shadows, standing in his back yard in the near sunset, "aren't you stepping into the light?" he asked...   
"Oh-no thank you, dear! I wouldn't want to end up frightening anyone!" a soft feminine voice spoke as it lurked in the darkness...   
"Are you sure?" the youth asked again, with crimson hair lightly flickering with the softest breeze, and light blue eyes blinking once waiting an answer, "I'd really appreciate it if you'd step out!"   
"I consider not!" the female voice replied...   
"What was it that you wanted to tell us, Taifuu?" another voice stated, milky tanned tail lightly flicked, lashing a few times, yellow eyes along with a pair in ivy green both blinked awaiting the human youth's answer...  
"Mother... Muma!" the youth said, after a light pause, his face shaded in crimson, shyly locking with the confused ivy green plates, "I've... I'm getting married!!"   
  
"!!!!!"  
"...!?"   
"R-really?" disbelieve enveloped the female voice...   
"Yes, mother! I thought it might make you feel better!"  
"..." Under the uprising moonlight, light brown shimmered beautifully as it wrapped around the twany youth, crimsoned hair/tail, light brown fur, and ivy green eyes swelling with tears...   
"Oh-baby... I'm so happy for you!"   
"I knew you'd be happy!"   
"Happy??? Sweetheart, I'm proud! Finally I'm going to have grandchildren! Although..." face turning from a smile, to shades of gruesome pain, "I wont be able to be there to watch them grow..."   
"Mother..." breathed the youth, brushing away the stream of tears from his mothers furry face, "I'm doing this not for my self! I'm doing this for you!"  
"...?"  
"I'm going to build my own family... to rebuild my old one!"  
"..."  
"Just because your not human any more, doesn't mean I'm not gonna love you any more! You'll always be my mother no matter what!"  
"Oh-Taifuu!!"  
"I'm gonna go back to China and rebuild our old domain! I promise you this!" after a little pause the youth gave a smirk, "and I promise I'll name my first daughter after you!!"   
"Oh-I love you baby!" hugging the youth with hot tears of joy, the female couldn't help but tighten her squeeze...  
"I love you, too... mother!"  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
Flash Back End...   
~*~*~*~*~  
  
"..."  
"...??" eyes opening a crack, Kage turned around a bit, "Yes?"  
"Need any thing? You look pale!"  
"Just tired!"  
"Maybe just been in the hot water too long!" Lady Siren mocked, "Come! You need to relax!"  
"...?" Slowly and tiredly turning to the old female, long old gray hair back into a bun, wearing her traditional silk Kemono, the same sweet calm eyes, same warmhearted soul...   
"I think what you need is a good rubbing!" said the old spirit builder, extending a hand to the light brown female...   
"Maybe..." excepting it, Lady Siren escorted the tired female into the now half rebuilt inn... most of it has been fixed; yet some places still have holes in them!  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
O___O|||  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
"I give up!" whined the golden female, failing to stop her little brothers crying, "Aw-Yuji! At least let me know what you want!!!" begged the female, frazzled and confused, she couldn't prevent it any longer...   
"What's all the commotion about??" scolded the black beast walking into the den, "what's he crying for???"  
"I think he wants mom!"  
"Where is she??"  
"She needs a little time to relax! Yuji's been wearing her out!" glaring back at the spoiled little crying baby, "if only he'd shut-up!!!"   
"(Sob/sniff)" the little fellow slowly stopped for a breath, eyes swelling with tears, Yuji turned to Ann, only to blink the frowning glare, not enjoying that, he was about to blow up onto tears again...  
"Don't!" shouted the golden female, only to jilt startling him, eyes glitter wide and streaming more tears, with a sweat drop and an Oops!!! The child turned on the loudest siren he can give!!  
  
"God! Has world war III begun or something???" Yami hurried into the den, "what happened?" she asked her mate as he rinsed his ears, whereever they were!  
"Huh? Did you say something??" Kyofu asked, with a finger, he kept on feeling his ear drums, "where is that dang ringing sound coming from??" he asked...  
"Err --(sweat drop)-- never mind!" turning to the golden female and the crying little child, Yami cupped the annoyed females shoulders, "what's wrong Ann?"  
"Beast the hells outta me!" angry the female hissed...   
"O_O|||" turning to the little child, he was nibbling on his index finger, then on his fist, then, with a fist he kept on rubbing his chin and face harshly, "Aw-the poor dear!!!" soothed the tanned female picking him up hugging, "it's okay sweetheart! It's okay!!!"  
"Do you know what's wrong, Yami??" Ann asked...   
"Huh?" Asked the black beast, "you talking to me??"   
"No!" said Ann shaking her head with a sweat drop...   
"Oh!" going back to checking if his eardrums were still properly working, Kyofu shock his head and walked out, "I'm heading back to our den!"  
"Don't you need anything, dear?" Yami asked...   
"No thank you, maybe later!"  
"?!?"  
"??"  
"(Sob/sniff)"   
"I think he's in the state of temporarily deafness!"  
"I agree!" said the golden female, turning back to her twany brother, "do you know what's wrong with him?"  
"Oh-nothing serious! His jaws hurt cause his teeth are growing, that all! They're probably bother him for a week or so!"  
"What? are you saying he's gonna be a twany little siren for a whole week??"  
"I'm afraid so, Ann!"   
"What a bummer!"   
"But truly, it's going to be more of Kage's problem than yours, Ann!"  
"Why say so?"  
"She's the one that's gonna have to breast feed him! Do you know how much that hurts??"  
"Err (O_O sweat drop) I don't think I want to know!!"   
"Oh --(Smirk)-- as soon as it's your turn, you'll know, trust me!"   
"Wa-wai-wait!!! What do you mean by that!??" hollered the female, embarrassment clear in her voice, eyes shot wide open, standing on her hind legs...   
  
"Did I miss any thing?? Old black either lost his marbles or he had turned deaf!" the orange beast stated as he walked into the den, totally confused, "he walked up to me, I said 'what do you want??' and he said, 'I'm just fine!' and walked away!" pause, "and what's with him?" Tora concluded...   
"His teeth are growing, and he's a real cry baby about it!" mumbled the golden female turning to her lightly sobbing baby brother...   
"Teeth? Really? How many?" interested, the beast asked, quickly jerking to the tanned female, dark orange tail lashing...   
"Well..." checking the child mouth, "his first two front bottom teeth are slightly showing!"  
"Let me see that!" Tora said as he reached a hand, carefully with his index finger and thumb, held the child mouth and peeked, "So tiny! Is that what's all the commotion about?"   
"Yes!!" giggled the tanned female, "I never thought you were interested in children, Tora! I'm amused!"  
"-O__O-!!!" snapping "I'm not!! -T__T- X I'm just... just... well... Sh**! Whatever!" cursing and mumbling, "I'm outta here!!" the beast was embarrassed as he slipped his way out of the den...  
"Uncle Tora! Wait up!" called the golden female running after him...   
"Okay... so he does have a soft spot for you!" giggled the tanned female to the twany child, who was biting on his fist "Aw-are you hungry?"   
"..." With baby eyes, Yuji craned up to the tanned female, bothered; he went back into rubbing his fist into his chin...  
"Aw-sweetie doesn't do that! It'll hurt you even more!" soothed Yami taking and talking the child back into sleep, "maybe I should give you something to cool it down till your mommy comes back!" she said softly...   
  
Out side...   
  
"Aw-C'mon uncle Tora!"  
"What-Ever!!!"  
"(Giggling) admit it!"  
"..." Dark orange tail lashing, sitting back on his hunches, the orange beast sunk his head between his shoulders, dark orange bangs shading his face...   
"Tell me the truth uncle Tora, do you like Yuji?"  
"..."  
"Uncle Tora..."  
"...?"  
"Why don't you have children of your own?"  
"????" Jerking around with an offended yet stunned face, the beast gawked the golden female, "your not asking me to have sex with you, are you??"  
"=O_O= NO!!!!! Why would I say that?? Besides, I already have someone??"   
"Really? whom?" asked the beast mockingly...   
"!!!!" Embarrassed, "I... well I just... that doesn't matter! What I wanted to say is: since you like the idea of being around children, why don't you have children of your own? Find a female and have kids!! It's just that simple!" pause "isn't it??" she stated quickly with an embarrassed shrug...   
"(Chuckling) no, it's not! If there was ever a female for me out there, do you really think I'll be hanging around you'z guyz all this time??"   
"...?"  
"What?"  
"Don't you like it here??" worriedly asked the golden female, silently gazing at her favorite uncle...  
"Well, It's just... just............Sigh, I... I don't know..." softly breathed the beast shaking his head, then slowly turning up towards the sky, "I like it here, I just feel like..." Geez, I hate talking about how I feel!!! "Don't feel like this is the place for me!"  
"But, you've been here for over a month now! How could you not like it??"  
"I ... over a month??"   
"Yes! It's been seven weeks now! Dad's been gone for three weeks... Yuji's about two months old... Jiaaku is..."  
"Jiaaku?? What does he have to do with this??"  
"=O_O=!!! Err =^.^=' Never mind! I just... my thought are a bit mixed up, sorry!"  
  
"(Smirk)"  
"=O___O=||| Um, I don't know what you're thinking of, uncle Tora, but if you're thinking what I think you're thinking, STOP thinking!! =T__T= Okay?"  
"(Chuckle) spare me the trouble female, if you like each other, become mates!"  
"We're not ready!" the female shyly whined...   
"Both of you? Or are you talking about only your self?"  
"(Frozen)" Ann turned away and said nothing...   
"You're ready, right? What's stopping you??"  
"..."  
"Ann??"  
"I can't just... leave!! Mom is pretty much full handed with Yuji! What if she needed my help? Now that dad isn't here, I think she needs it more than ever!!"  
"So you're doing it for your mother?"  
"For my mother, for Yuji, and for my dad... in case... he ever came back..."   
"What about you? Aren't you doing this for your self as well??"  
"..."  
"Baka!"  
"...????"  
"What good would it do you to wear your self out for them? Whenever you find the chance you should start your own life! You cannot save every one, nor help the world get any better! By the time no one need you any more, you wouldn't have time for your self! You'll be left out! Abandoned! No one would need you any more!! Do you understand that? Every one would be too busy with his own life to turn to you, are my words clear???"   
"Are you... okay?? You seem... restless!"   
  
"Err... S-sorry!" 'Heck! Did I just apologize?' Turning to the golden female, she has a funny gawk on her face, 'yes! I gave an apology!'   
"Um, uncle Tora!"  
"...?"  
"Mind if I ask you something... personal?"  
"Personal?"   
"Something about your self!"  
"Me??"  
"Yeah!"  
"Personally, No!!!"  
"You don't mind?"  
"No! I do mind!!"  
"Aw-C'mon!"  
"No!"  
"Please?"  
"NO!"  
"Pretty please??"  
"NO!"  
"Pretty please with sugar lumps on top?"   
"NO!"  
"Oni-gai??"  
"Read-my-lips! N-O!! NO!"  
"Why not??"  
"-T___T- you're not gonna back up, are you?"  
"Nope! =^___^= I'm gonna keep on chanting (Please-please-please) until you're bored to death!!!"  
"-T___T- lucky me! (Sweat drop) you're a pain in the ass, do you know that?"  
"Yes! =U__U= I've lived with it ever since I was little! Is something the matter?"   
"It doesn't suit you!"  
"Why did you call me then?"  
"I was TRYING to be offensive!"  
"Well, it's not working!" smirk!! "Besides! I've heard/seen worse!"  
"Oh-yeah? Like what/who?"  
"Kyofu! =T__T= you don't wanna get near him when he's drunk, trust me!"  
"You know he drinks?"  
"Yeah! Only me and Jiaaku, and it seem to me, so do you!"   
  
"..."  
"..."  
"Something the matter, uncle Tora??"   
"Nothing... it just had me thinking..." standing on his hind legs, the beast craned around, "I'll see you tomorrow!"  
"W-where are you going?"   
"I remembered something very important! I'll catch you up later!"  
"Um, okay!" was all what the female said, eyeing the orange beast leaping up and away... "Sigh... I wonder what father is doing!"   
  
~*~*~*~*~  
Oh-Yeah! Forgot about them! (Sticks out tong) Sorry!  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Ouch!" echoing through that empty room, the dark brown beast felt his head nursing a nasty bump, "not THAT hurt!!"   
"Muma..." A soft weak feminine voice whispered through the darkness, "what are you trying to do?" silver/white tail barely lashed in the shaded corner of the room, one black lock moving with her breath, the eyes in a shade of light gray, "don't bother, I heard that the walls were made of something called Titanium! It's unbreakable!"  
"Might as well burn it then, Bijin!"  
"And don't try to burn it! It's metal, heat doesn't work here, you'll only suffocate us both!!" the white pale female stated once more...   
"Bijin..." breathed the dark brown beast, eyeing the now blind-deaf female friend lying on her side... Bijin has somewhat slightly explained what tests happened to her causing her new state, either too much light, or not enough, either loud sounds, she couldn't hear her own self thinking, she can hardly move, though she had no cuffs attached, her body is now too weak to even change her position, with many shaved up spots around her back, arms and legs, with purple, black and blue spots here and there...   
"Just go back Muma! There is nothing worth fighting for here!!"  
"But Bijin!"  
"Whichever you get me out or not, I'm dead in both ways!"   
"Bijin!!"  
"But to be honest..."  
"..."  
"I'd rather die free..."  
"!!!"  
"Than to live imprisoned..."  
"..."  
"Sigh..." the white female closed her eyes, slowly breathing, catching up to her breath, thought she hadn't talked much, she hardly kept in her breath... "I'm just grateful you're here, Muma..." with a sad little smile, the white female tried to sooth the beast...   
"..." Pacing towards the female in hast, carefully picking her up, embracing her lightly, Muma streamed tears of pain "your not gonna die on me, Bijin! Don't you dare die on me now!"  
"I don't know what you're saying Muma, but I think I understand what you're trying to say, my life is not mine... God gave me this life to take care of it... its time for it to return! My job in this world has ended..."  
"Your... job?"  
"To survive... until my time comes..."  
"Bijin! That's stupid!"  
"I believe in God..."  
"..."  
"As long as I do... I'm feeling just fine..."  
"Bijin..."  
"Muma... thank you for risking your life for me... but, I would think it's better if you forget I even existed... go back to Kage... I'm sure she wants you back..."  
"Not with out you I'm not!"  
"Ann... she's probably proud to have you, Muma! I wish I could've done the same for Sabishii..."  
"...??"  
"You probably don't know her... but... the humans here may have granted me my only wish... to have a daughter... Sabishii... heh... you probably want to know how she looks like, right?" the female lightly breathed, paused taking in a breath, clearing her throat... "I don't know how she looks like... can you believe that? I'm a mother, and I don't even know how my child looks like..." the female started sobbing lightly, hot tears wet on light brown fur...   
"God..."  
"You're probably wondering why I named her Sabishii, right?"  
"Our old friend from the past..." they both said in the same single voice...   
"Sabishii was a sister to me..."  
"You both were sisters to me..."   
"I've been blind for so long, my ears and sense of smell are all I have left... I never could have recognized you until you came close enough... I wonder if she even survived..."   
"Bijin... I don't know if you can hear me, but... Sabishii is just fine, she's back home with the others! She's safe! I promise you this!"  
"Muma... do me a favor... if you ever find Sabishii... anywhere in the labs... kill her..."  
"!!!!"  
"I don't want her to suffer..."   
"Kill her..."  
"You're probably thinking that I went heartless.... I'm not... I know you probably attend to take her back to Kage and the others... I wouldn't advise that... they keep doing things to everything that is born here... they're all wicked, evil, vile... Sabishii is one of them... Murder is marked in her blood... and she can't do anything about it..."  
"...!"  
"As much as I hate to admit this... I've always wished that my child... would be from you..."  
"-O.O- (Blushing)" if he could...   
"I keep imagining a cute little child running around calling me mommy... (Sob)... but now, it would be nothing but a dream..."   
"Bijin... please... this is not like you at all..."  
"I love you Muma..."  
"...!!"  
"Always have... always will..."  
"Bijin..."  
  
Sound of lab door slitting open...   
  
"????"  
"Oh-God... I can feel that... they're coming for me again!" whispered the female, "Muma please! Just walk through the walls! Leave!"  
"Never! Not with-out you!"  
"They're dangerous! You must leave!" the female begging, tugging on the beasts short torso fur, "I'm not worth it Muma! Leave!"  
"No!"  
  
"Stubborn, aren't you?" a voice husky and dry, mockingly stated...   
"???" Jerking his head towards the door, the dark brown beast saw the same wide shouldered man, Mackenzie!!   
"Muma, is it?" the human asked, eyes shimmering with true evil, a fang showed, oddly, it seemed sharp, "How long has it been??"  
"???"  
"Don't you remember me, boy?" the human slightly chuckled, suddenly and quickly jerking around, shouting voice echoing through the hall ways "CRISES!!!"  
  
BAM!!!  
  
Huge clawed feet thudded on the marble floor, looking like a hawk's, but in dark orange, talons long and sharp on the two-fingered-feet, rising our sight higher, the huge scaly lizard like skin, muscular torso, wide shouldered creature of the lurking darkness, viols eyes shining like phosphoric colors...  
  
"Um, (sniff-sniff) Crisis??" the white female asked questioning...   
"..." Saying nothing, the beast drew his weapon in front of him, it was a huge three headed spear like a fishing hook on one side, and an armor on it's torso, a bird like face, a muzzle like beak, shaggy eye brows...  
"Crisis... please, I beg of you... you don't have to listen to his orders... please! You don't have to do this!" the white female pleaded, "please not again!" the female sobbed frowning...   
"...??" confused, the dark brown beast craned to the human and the beast... lightly glaring the violet eyed beast, he seemed to be some sort of lab mutant, mixed up animals in one... craning to the human, something felt oddly funny, the human was too large, and the eyes, the teeth, the attitude...  
"Have you recognized me yet, boy??"  
"In a way, I know you... yet, no... I have not recognized you..." the dark brown beast hissed answering, holding tighter to his female friend...   
"What a pity... I thought you'd know the murderer of your family!"  
"???"  
"It's me, Muma!!! think back! Don't let my view fool you!!!"   
"Muma... is something the matter? You feel cold?" the while female asked...   
"..." The dark brown beast widened his eyes, female cradled in his arms as he stood up on his hind legs...   
"Yes! It's me! And I'm willing to kill you now, just like I killed that darn brother of yours!!"  
"Why-you..." growled the beast "this cannot be... you are suppose to be dead!!!"  
"I am immortal!!!"  
"NO ONE is immortal, but GOD!!!" Muma hollered, anger, hate, evil memorize uprising in his mind, "now I remember... I remember it clearly... you killed my brother... you killed my family..."  
"And then, wanting revenge, you found the Kemono no Yuri... than damn thing still has marks on me, good thing you cant use it no longer!"  
"Bastred..."  
"Muma??" Bijin softly called, feeling burning heat enveloping her friend, "hate leads to madness, madness leads to death!" the concluded her words before lightly coughing...  
"...!!" Crisis jerked his head up at her, worry clear on his face...  
"Bijin!" Muma said, "Are you all right?"  
"Bijin! You know of course you will die if you left this place, do you not?"  
"Yes! I'm taking my chances..."   
"?????"  
"Bijin can hear only me!" the human stated calmly to the beast...   
"Muma... talk with your heart, not with your voice..."   
"..."  
"..." Crisis, slightly cocked a worried eyebrow at the two beasts, the white female in the arms of the dark brown one, teeth lightly showing, the violet eyed beast felt hate building up...   
  
:::: RED ALERT, RED ALERT, PRISON CELL NUMBER E-15 HAS BEEN RELEASED, WARNING, WARNING, ALL LAB MEMBERS CONTINUE TO THE ESCAPE ROUT IN 50 MINUTES::::   
  
"Shit!!! That's the red-head's chamber!!!" growled the violet eyed beast...   
"Michel!!" breathed the dark brown beast...   
"Crisis! Take care of those two! Don't you dare fail me this time!!!" hissed the human dashing out the room, lab door closing...   
"..." Glaring, hissing, Muma had nothing in his mind that minute but to escape with Bijin, and to find the others...   
"..." Crisis paused in battle pose, but then, slowly, rested down, "I don't want to fight you..."   
"???"  
"Bijin... can you hear me??" the beast softly and worriedly asked...  
"Crisis??" the white female breathed, "I'm fine... why are you here??"  
"I'm suppose to dispose of you... but I don't want to do so..."  
"Good for you!"  
"But Mackenzie wont like that! I don't want to be sent to the chamber again!" the huge violet-eyed beast whined softly like a guilty child...   
"It's your life, not his, you have the right to make your own choices..." the white female softly soothed, extending a hand, Crisis reached out, carefully cupping it...  
"Are you gonna be okay?" he asked...   
"????" Muma was totally confused...  
  
::::WARNING-TEMPERATURE OVERLOAD, EMPLOYEES MUST BE AT THE ESCAPE ROUT IN 15 MINUTES, TERMINATION-SYSTEM ON, COUNT DOWN, 30 MINUTES:::   
  
"Heck!!!" Cursed the violet eyed beast, "Come! This way!!!" was all he said, bashing the door open, "we need to get the two skeletons out, there at station 6! GO!!!"  
"What about you Violet??" Bijin asked...  
"I'll be fine!" the beast replied, "I'll lead you to the escape rout, you need to get out fast!"  
"We need to get the others first!"  
  
"Muma!!!" a voice called over the emergency siren, the redheaded man cried, Betty followed, holding nothing in her hands... but two Katana swords...   
"Betty!! Michel!!! You made it!!!"  
"Is she okay?" Betty asked, worriedly eyeing the white panting female in their friends arms, then jilting at Crisis's sight "Eep!!!"  
"It's okay! He's friendly! Just misled!" Muma breathed, eyeing the swords, "Betty??"  
"...(Sob) I'm sorry... we'll have to continue out of here on our own... Muma..." sobbed the golden haired woman with tears of pain in her eyes...   
"Betty! We tried!" soothed the half naked man, "there was nothing for us to do!"  
"I understand, but I owed them so much..." the female sobbed...   
"No..." breathed the dark brown in disbelieve, snapping "Wait!!! What about Toramaru??"  
"We couldn't find him anywhere!!!" stated the redheaded man, "we thought that we might find him with you!"  
  
::::WARNING, WARNING, TERMINATION SYSTEM LOGGED ON 30 MINUTES, START COUNTING::::  
  
"F***!!! Move it people! This place is gonna blow up! With us still in it!!!" cried the violet-eyed beast "I'll find the missing member, meet you at the emergency exit!" and quickly dashed out...   
"Crisis!!!" Cried the white female...   
"...???"  
"Please... be careful!"   
"..." Dropping his gaze down, the beast sprung away into the lab's wards...  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
What shall become of us now?  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
===================================================== 


	12. chapter twelve

=====================================================  
  
~*~*~*~*~* Sequel Chapter Eleven *~*~*~*~*~   
  
Running, running, running for so long… it never ends… I can feel cold hands slapping me, sharp claws gnashing me, evil voices calling me… I stop, I turn around… and I still see you there… crimson and ivy green… next to black and white that what all that seems… breath escaping my lungs, I jerk around, and I still spin around… yet, my target is not yet found…   
  
"Sabishii??" a voice softly called…   
"…??"   
"What are you doing outside in the middle of the night??" the light brown female softly scolded, walking to the little female flat on her side on the snow near the dens, "you should be asleep in bed right now!" Kage concluded…   
"…"  
"Sabishii! Would you like to spend the night at my place tonight??"  
"No…"  
"Why not?"  
"You are not my mother! You can't make me do what you want!!!!" the little female growled jilting up in battle pose, "stay away!" same German accent still…   
"!!!!!" Blinking in start, "Well Geez! Didn't mean to be offensive!" the light brown female said as she walked back to her den…   
"…" Slowly relaxing, the white female gave a wicked smirk before dashing out towards the darkest part of the forest…   
  
"Ann! I'm home!"  
"Mother!!!" the young female dashed a run towards her mother; tears burning her face "Yuji's gone!!!!"  
"!"   
"I went outside for five minutes, and when I came back, he was gone!!!"  
"…" Frozen, Kage said nothing, slowly craning up to see the tanned female looking worried…   
"His teeth hurt so I gave him some medicine, and then left him to sleep, I went out looking for Ann, when we came back, he wasn't there anymore!" was all what Yami said holding back her tears, "I'm sorry! But we found no trace of him!"   
"Kyofu and Jiaaku?" Kage hardly spoke…  
"They went out hours ago to find him… and they still haven't returned…" Ann sobbed, "I'm so sorry mom, it's all my fault…" cupping her face as she cried, the golden female couldn't help it at all…   
"…" Closing her eyes, Kage drew in a deep breath, blinking a few times releasing a few tears; she extended a hug, enveloping her daughter, cold pain stung her muscles and bones, "if any thing happens… it would be God's wish…"   
"(Sobbing)" Ann couldn't stop, tears wet on her mothers shoulder…   
"…" Yami said nothing, holding back her own tears…   
  
"Yami! Ann!!!" Jiaaku called as he walked into the den, eyeing Kage, he froze…   
"Jiaaku? Hey what's…????" blinking her as well, both males froze…   
"Well?" impatiently asked the light brown female, both males gave no answer…  
"We're sorry… we found no trace…" whispered the black beast…   
"(Eyes half closed)" Kage fainted…  
"Mom!!!"  
"Kage!!!" everyone circled her… she was knocked out cold…   
  
~*~*~*~*~  
Where is Yuji??  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
"(Sniff-sniff-sob)" the little one was weeping in fright, until the faintest sound grabbed his attention, "????"  
"Crying still???" a voice mockingly stated, "some wimp you are!" the voice mocked again, white fur seemed to form under the moonlight…   
"Sabishii?" the child said, [No he can't talk! But as for two children in the same age, I assume they understand each other, right??] "I wanna go back home!" the child concluded…   
"Not now… maybe later…"   
"Why??"  
"Oh-just shut up, wont you??" the female hissed, "be grateful I didn't just walk pass you, I could've left that lizard thing eat you, ya' know!"  
"Why didn't you?"  
"…???"   
"Since you could, why didn't you?"  
"That doesn't matter… let's just say, I don't want you to die yet…"   
"…" Suddenly, Yuji gave a twany gasp as what seemed to be a shiver went down his spine…   
"????" Sabishii froze, that move was pretty much weird!  
  
"Wha~?? Huh?? Where are we??" the child asked once more, yet voice sounding more like confused that frightened…   
"We're behind the waterfall, dummy!"  
"Huh? Oh-you again!" the child asked, "Just what's going on here???"   
"…???" what the F*** is wrong with this kid? He's so wired!!!  
"One minute I'm snuggled in my bed, then suddenly POOF! I'm furry in a cave with you!!!" the child whined frustrated…   
"What a hot head!" the white female mocked…  
"Hey-I'm Yuji now, right?" the child asked cocking an eye brow…   
"…" Taking a step back, the female felt odd and alerted, this child was a real weirdo!  
"Say, I lost your name! Who are you?"  
"Sabishii, you idiot!" she hissed, sitting back on her hunches, tail curled cocking an eyebrow…   
"Sabishii???" the child asked, "well, right now, I'm not sure, am I Yuji, or am I who I am in Yuji's body?"  
"Huh???"  
"(T_T X) sigh… Never mind!" the child sneered…  
"Who are you, if you're not Yuji?"  
"I'm not sure if I'm Yuji or Ushio!"  
"U-Shi-O?" the female asked… "You mean the stupid looking human male who I bit his finger?"  
"Oh-yeah! You bet your sorry ass you did!" the little male hissed, "Why'd you do that anyway?"  
"Touch me buster, and you can kiss your sorry ass goodbye!" the female hissed…   
"Bit**!!!" the little one hissed, standing on his hind legs, "who do you think you are? you (Snap!!) Ow!!!!" the child snapped, hand feeling his cheeks, "suddenly, my jaws hurt!"   
"Your teeth are growing!" the female mocked, "you toothless wimp!" she chuckled nastily…   
"(Sweat drop) lucky me! Does it have to hurt???"  
"Only God knows!" The female shrugged… "It's getting late, wanna go back home?" she asked…   
"Do you know the way?"  
"Follow me…" the female stated with a coldhearted voice, slowly craning away and walking outside…  
"…??" she suddenly turned nice? What a wired girl! The little one thought as he walked outside behind her, having no clue to what she was attending to do…   
  
~*~*~*~*~  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Eep!!!! TORA!!!!!"  
"(Chuckling pretty loud)" the beast leaped off and towards the open window, dark orange tail lashing…   
"Pervert!" Asako scolded, wrapped in her bathrobe, hair dripping wet, "what's the big idea any way??"  
"Oh-no reason!" the beast chuckled, sitting back on his hunches, the orange ancient beast calmed a bit and gazed the female for a moment…   
"Yes?" embarrassed, Asako had to ask…   
"Your graceful!" calmly said the beast, causing a splash of red on the females tanned face…   
"BAKA!" she cried throwing a hair comb at him, he dodged it, and it fell out of the window…  
"…" Leaping out side, grabbing it before it touched the ground, then flying back up, the beast dropped it, "well you seem to be in a good fighting mode!"  
"…???" confused, Asako gawked the beast, hair comb in his stiff orange clutch, "Why are you here Tora?"  
"Just wanted to check if you and the brat make good mates or not!"  
"!!!!!"  
"You both should've reached puberty, right?"   
"…" Eyes wide, Asako felt like knocking the beast's teeth in!  
"…" Tora just widened his smile, "Catch you later!" was all he said leaping far away…   
"Tora-wa-wai-wait!!!!" too late, the beast was already gone…   
  
~*~*~*~  
After a while… where had he gone?  
~*~*~*~  
  
"A** H***!!!!!" the temple boy cried dashing a run towards a chuckling beast, missing him by a hair, Ushio went back cursing, "first I get stuck having crazy dreams, and then, they only turn out to be you?" the boy hissed…   
"Crazy dreams?" the beast asked, perching on the stonewall, with an interested gaze, "like what? You and the harsh voiced girl getting married?"  
"MORON!!!!" Ushio shouted, voice loud enough to wake up the neighbors! "No! I kept on dreaming that I was Yuji!"  
"And?"  
"It's crazy… but this white female…"  
"Oh-you mean the mini-bit**?"  
"Tora! She's just a twany girl! But still, she can kick a nasty wallop!"  
"Oh? And how do you know?"  
"It's either it's a crazy dream, or she single handedly killed a water-beast of a lizard! Time record!" pause, adjusting the spear…  
"I wouldn't be surprise!" the beast said, "she's a nut hard to crack!" he concluded, then gazed the odd look in the temple boy's face, "Yes?"  
"Tora… why have you come back?"  
"Come back? I'm not back, tadpole!" the beast snickered, "I just wanted to see how things are going with out me!"  
"Just dandy!"  
"Glad to hear that!"   
"…?"  
"Might as well head back! 'Catch' you later, brat!" chuckled the beast before leaping away…   
"To--… ra…" the boy breathed the name, he wanted to stop the beast, he just had no reason to do so, dropping his gaze, bear feet on the snow, the boy glanced at the falling snow, softly resting on his shoulders, eyeing where his old friend had vanished, "??" craning around as something softly rested on his shoulders, the boy saw his father, the priest, Shigure, with a light smile, a blanket rested on his shoulders, keeping him warm from the outside, yet still feeling cold and lonely from the inside…   
"Come inside! It's getting late!"  
"Whatever…" murmured the boy in anger heading back to his room…  
  
~*~*~*~  
Tora??  
~*~*~*~  
  
"(Panting)" running and running fast, the beast had an angry glare in his face, cursing under his breath, never stopping for a second, running over snow, leaping over old tree trunks, dodging anything low… running, running, running…   
  
"!!!" Till he tripped his hind legs in an old tree branch, to fall sliding on his face on the snow… spread over the cold snow, snow lightly falling… he hadn't moved… flat hands into fists… lightly panting, eyes in silver cracked open… moonlight in the sky… stars shimmering with beauty… a single snow flake rested on his twany black nose, slowly melting with the heat… "It's over…" the beast breathed soothing to him self, a voice full with sorrow… slowly picking him self up, heavily walking back… something just didn't feel the same anymore… yet, it was something he couldn't retrieve…   
  
~*~*~*~*~  
Kodomo???  
~*~*~*~*~   
  
"AHH!!!!" the light brown child cried in startle…   
"Cry baby! Stop that!" the little female hissed, as the little one hung up to her after a snow owl flew away, "it's just a dumb bird!" Sabishii angrily stated…   
"But… I'm scared!" the child sobbed, holding up tight to the females shoulder fur, tears in his eyes…   
"…" Both his eyes glittered, one in a sparkle of bloody crimson wine, the other in gorgeous ivy green, they were pretty, yet pitiful in a way, "Sigh…" with a white thing, the little white female felt like punching the kid, yet, the same idea bothered her! "Stop crying! You're getting my fur wet!" she scolded jerking her shoulder from his grip, "and don't hold on to me like that! What are you? A beast or a mouse?"  
"… I'm scared!" the child wanted to reason…   
"That doesn't answer my question!" mocked the female cupping her waist, then shifted one hand up, giving the child a knuckle sandwich on the scull…  
"Ow!" eyes wheeling tears, the child wanted to hold back his tears, "why did you do that for?" the child sobbed, hands cupping his head…   
"Quit it or I'll give you another!" hissed the little female, her knuckles settled under the tip of the child's nose…  
"Why are you so mean?" asked the child as she walked away, "I want my mom…" he started sobbing again as she walked away from him…   
"Stop the water works or I'm leaving you behind!" warned the female…   
"Please don't!"  
"Then get your lousy ass over here!" she growled…   
  
"For a child, you sure are foul mouthed!" an ancient husky beast voice scolded, shades of orange seemed to form from the darkness, silver eyes looking sleepy as they glared…  
"Aw-sh**!" whined the white female, "what do you want?" she growled…   
"…!" Ignoring her, the orange beast picked up the excitedly squeaking child, lightly nuzzling and hugging him…  
"HEY! I'm talking to you, buster! Don't you dare ignore me!!!" Sabishii fumed shouting…  
"Bit**…" mumbled the beast as he walked away towards the dens, Yuji resting on his shoulders…  
"…" Mumbling baby talk, that only Sabishii could understand, Yuji gurgled as he scrolled over the orange beasts face, grabbing the ears tugging them…   
"(Sweat drop/smile)" Tora said nothing, slightly with the corner of his eye, he noticed that the white female slowly followed, as if she was stalking a pray… stopping, then fully turning to her, she froze and sat back, glaring him with nothing but hatred in her eyes… with the faintest shrug, the beast continued on his way as he reached the space infront of the dens…   
  
"KAGE!!!" the ancient beast shouted, with yet a scolding voice, "You should know better than to leave a child wondering on his own in the middle of the night!" he concluded…   
"(Panting)" Ann dashed out, screeching a halt infront of her home, snow scattered away, jerking to the beast, seeing her little brother "YUJI!!" the golden female cried dashing to her brother "Oh-you're alright!!" picking the child into her arms, Ann had dry tears lines on her face, hugging her brother and mumbling un-understandable words…   
"Hey-calm down! You're freaking the kid!" Tora gave a sweat drop as he stated…   
"Where did you find him?"  
"…" Giving the faintest turn around, the beast shrugged "that wouldn't matter! What matters is that he's here, and he's safe!" smiled the beast, "where's your mom?"   
"Resting back in the den! She fainted a while ago!"  
"Fainted????"  
"When we told her Yuji was missing!"  
"Oh!" the beast paused, "how is she now?"  
"A little better! I'm sure she'll be just fine as soon as I get Yuji to her!" said the golden female, turning around towards the den…   
"Ann!"  
"Yes, uncle Tora?"  
"Be more careful! Children aren't that easy to look after, you know!"  
"I understand!" pause… snow slightly flickered as it fell… light blue locked to silver…   
"…?" Yuji turned up to his elder sister, something seemed to want to show, but it was held back, the child didn't see anything, but he did feel something, wanting to know what it was, Yuji reached out his hands, cupping the golden females face…   
"Uh…??" craning to him, Ann gawked for a second, "Uh, let's get you to mom! She's probably worried!"  
"And 'he' is probably hungry, if you ask me!" the orange beast smiled with a mocking voice…   
"Whatever!" mumbled the female walking into the den, Tora followed…  
"…?" Peeking into the den, Tora eyed the light brown female resting on her back on the dead leaves, lightly breathing, Yami sitting next to her, brushing back a few crimson locks, Jiaaku and Kyofu sitting on the other side looking worried…   
  
"Mother!" softly sung the golden female, resting her brother next to her half sleeping mother…   
"…" Eyes in ivy green cracked a bit, eyeing the blurry view, only to see the child "Taifuu??" the female breathed in disbelieve, after a few more seconds as she tried to focus, she gasped in start "Oh-Yuji!!!!" sitting up embracing her child, who almost suffocated from her hug, Kage soothed down his mane kissing and printing kissed all over him…   
"Mom! Easy on the hug!!!" Ann said, watching her brother squirming for a gasp of air…  
"Oh-sorry!" said the light brown female, tears getting her face all wet, "you naughty child! You took my breath away worrying over you!" she scolded, tears still in her face…   
  
"…" Saying nothing, Tora drew away…  
  
"…" Childishly mumbling, Yuji was about to cry as well…   
"Aw-I'm so sorry baby!" soothed the female hugging and cuddling her child "didn't mean to yell at you!" kissing him soothing down his mane "I'm so sorry!"  
"(Gasping/sobbing)" Yuji blinked a few times releasing a tear, then with a fist rubbed it away…   
"It's a good thing uncle Tora found you, or you may've gotten hurt!" Ann softly scolded…   
"If you were more careful, he may not have gotten lost in the first place!!!" Kyofu scolded…   
"…"   
"Kyofu! It was not Ann's fault! It was mine! I never should've went looking for her and left him here alone!" Yami reasoned…   
  
"Enough!!!" Shouted the light brown female, "Yuji is back, he's safe, he's okay, and the subject is closed, all right??" Kage scolded them…   
"…" All said nothing…   
"I think you and Yuji need to be alone!" softly said the tanned female, "Ann, dear, come with me!"  
"Um, yes… Yami…" the golden female felt guilt, she just hoped things wouldn't go so bad…   
"…" Jiaaku said nothing watching her, side by side with Kyofu, they both walked out…   
  
Out side…  
  
"Ann, it's okay!" Jiaaku started, wanting nothing but to make his friend feel better…   
"…" with a light smile, Ann said nothing, and then followed the tanned female into her den…   
"Jiaaku!" the dark beast called, "how about if you and I hunt?"  
"t-together?" in confusion, the young beast asked, Kyofu had never asked him to go out hunting together before…   
"Yes, together!" smiled the black beast, but then started looking around, "Say, wasn't Tora with us a few seconds ago?"   
"Tora? I don't know, I don't remember seeing him!" the youth stated, but then snapped "Talking of which, where's Sabishii??"   
"The white maggot?" the elder beast mocked, "does it even matter?" obviously, Kyofu didn't like Sabishii…   
"Kyofu! It seems to me that you don't like her!"  
"She reminds me of Bijin… that traitor…" the beast mumbled to him self…  
"T-traitor??" Jiaaku asked, shaking his hands around "Wai-wai-wait a second here! Come to think about it! You never told me anything about Bijin in the past! Why do you hate her so much?"  
"She is a traitor that is all you need to know! Sabishii is her daughter, so I don't accept her here either!"  
  
"The child has nothing of her mother's guilt!" an ancient beast growled, "You don't accept the child 'just' because you had problems with her mother?" Tora asked glaring the black beast…   
"You were not there… Lord Nagatobimaru!" Kyofu mockingly hissed the beast's old name, "You could not possibly understand my ways…"  
"All I understand is that you hold a child the guilt that she had nothing to do with…" Tora seems angry…   
"Um, if you two are done, I'm getting the Ho-Ha outta here! See ya'!" quickly said the youth before dashing an escape run…   
  
"…" watching the youth as he ran off, Tora, slowly turned back to the black beast, "now that we're alone… mind if I talk to you?"  
"…???" Kyofu blinked cocking an eyebrow…   
"Follow me…" softly said the orange beast walking away…   
"…" the black beast curiously followed…   
  
~*~*~*~*~  
~*~*~*~*~   
  
Running and running through the open gates…   
I feel the bliss of joy…   
Because I know someone waits…   
Your pure clear soul…   
Envelops me whole…   
I'm out of control…   
I'm yours to hold…   
  
***  
  
Take me…  
Break me…   
I don't care…   
I would not bear the thought…  
Having you to stare…   
Glare…   
Sneer and hate…   
I want to be by your side…   
Maybe not now…  
But please do wait…  
  
***   
  
In the middle of the night…   
While everyone is a sleep…  
I think of you…  
I dream of you…   
I feel you there…   
When I walk…  
I can sense it with my feet…   
  
~*~*~*~*~  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
"…?" slowly awakening from her sleep, the young female sat up in bed, blinking wide awake… blinking a few times, she stood up and out of bed, walking towards her bedroom window, "…" something heavy hung in the air, she didn't know what it was, but it was disturbing… "Tora…?" Mayuko breathed… turning to her alarm clock, it was by dawn right then, quickly heading to the bathroom, Mayuko had to see the temple boy…   
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
"…??" jerking around, the white little female perked her ears up, glaring, staring, something was coming her way… it was small, yet it was pretty much fast, and it smelled… familiar! Walking towards the near by opening, she glanced around… watching, and waiting… then… over the small path… by the light of dawn… something was walking its way up… her eyes widened…   
  
it was something she never thought of… milky tanned mane, flickering as a few white and black locks danced in the breeze, her mother, cradled in the dark brown beasts hands, the risk breaker, Toramaru, had something in his arms, but it wasn't that clear to recognize, her human parents were along as well and… and…   
  
"Crisis!!!" smiled the white female in what seemed joy, dashing a run towards them all, heart throbbing with haste…   
"Ashley!" smiled the golden haired woman, arms wide open embracing the child, "Oh-baby I'm so glad to see that you're all right!"  
"…" snuggling into the warmth of that hug, the white child craned up to the light brown beast, and then slowly dropping her gaze to the white female… "M-mother…" Sabishii breathed the name, somewhat whispering…   
"…" ears perking, eyes opening a crack, Bijin blinked a few times, "(sniff/sniff) S… Sabishii??" the female whispered in disbelieve…   
"Mother?" the little female recalled, "what happened to you??"  
"…!" stunned, Michel and Betty never knew Sabishii could talk, yet, both said nothing about it…   
"…" adjusting the two Katana swords in his belt, Michel craned to the risk breaker…   
"…" Toramaru said nothing, as he then craned to the thing wrapped in cloth cradled in his arms…   
  
"Let's go to the dens, everyone is probably waiting…" Muma coldheartedly stated, with a firm cold gaze, the dark brown beast walked away…  
"Muma… is that Sabishii?" the white female asked…   
"…" saying nothing, Muma ignored her question…   
"Muma!" Bijin asked again, yet he gave her no answer…   
"Muma!" the violet eyed beast barked, "what's wrong with you?"  
"…" with a glare in the corner of his eye, Muma ignored the beast's question as well…   
"Sigh… poor Muma… I never thought things were that complex in his life!"  
"Well how were we to know Mackenzie was actually a demon??" Michel said, annoyed from all of this…   
"(Moan)" something sounded small and weak…   
"Is he okay?" Betty asked looking over the thing cradled in the risk breakers arms, slowly and carefully removing a bit of the cloth…   
"!!!!!!" stunned, Sabishii couldn't believe what she saw, it was another beast child! Light tanned, with two lines on only one side of his face, a cat like muzzle, long triangle like cat-ears, fluffy gray fur on his torso, and a crimson/gray forelock, it seemed to be older than she was, and it was defiantly a male…   
"It's gonna be alright! Siren and I would take care of it till it gains back its strength…" Toramaru smiled, adjusting his spear, "but now I think we should catch up to Muma!"  
"Betty!" Sabishii softly called, Betty jerked to her, "Where are Tzao and Wan?"  
"Um…" dropping her gaze, Betty couldn't help but wheel tears and crane to her man…   
"This is all what's left, Ashley…" the redheaded man stated showing the swords…   
"… Gone?" the white female asked… that was something she never thought would happen, she actually began to like the two samurai's…   
  
~*~*~*~*~  
So much had happened… is it easy to get over them?   
~*~*~*~*~  
  
"DAD!!!!" cried the golden female, dashing to her father attending an embrace, only to jerk back stopping, eyeing the half dead-looking white female, "Bijin…!!!" Ann breathed turning to her father "is she…?"  
"…" saying nothing, Muma glared lightly before heading towards Yami who seemed stunned, "would you look after her for me?"  
"Of course!" Yami breathed, extending an arm for her friend to take the female into her den…   
"…" Ann felt her heart throbbing, something was wrong with her father; it was for sure, slowly snapping out of her daze, she turned around to see the others, "Michel! Betty! Toramaru… and… Huh????" startled the golden female froze eyeing the violet eyed beast…   
"Ann! This is Crisis! He's a friend, don't worry!"   
"Oh!" pause "Say, where are the two skeletons?"   
"…"  
"What?" blinking the swords, "Oh-sorry!" softly apologized the female, before glaring the little white female, then snapping as she heard something give a tawny moan…   
  
~*~*~*~  
Somewhere near…  
~*~*~*~  
  
"…" lightly dozing, everything seemed silent, cold, dark, slowly changing, turning, twisting, the cold breeze went warm, the lonely silence went slightly noisy, the dark world went into light and the pair of ivy green eyes cracked a slit open, "Umh…" stretching her arms, trying not to awaken her sleeping child, the female felt the warmth of something brushing against her shoulders, confused as she turned around, the female froze, ivy green eyes locked to yellowish-gray…   
"Good morning Kage!" the dark brown beast softly said, milky tanned tail lashing as he smiled to her, widening his smile at her face, it was clear that she didn't believe what she was seeing, until she sat up, feeling his face, fur, torso and made sure this was not a dream…   
  
"Muma?"  
"Yes!"  
"Pinch me!"  
"?? Why?"  
"Just pinch me!"  
"Are you sure?"  
"Yes!"  
"…"  
  
"…" with a little smirk, the beast softly placed his kiss on his mate's lips, taking sometime to take away the surprise of it all, each cupping the others face…   
"Uhh…!!!" snapping, Kage gasped for breath, blinking him, eyes wide open, a smile lightly formed as she wrapped her arms around his neck, "Oh-it is you! It's no dream!!!"  
"…" embracing his mate, Muma slightly turned to his awakening child, who started mumbling before dozing off again, giggling, Kage smiled; finally things were back to normal…   
  
Aren't they??  
  
~*~*~*~  
Out side…  
~*~*~*~  
  
"Uncle Tora!!!!" the golden female called as she dashed to her orange ancient friend, the black beast followed looking busy minded… Jiaaku was walking besides them as well, looking kind of edgy…   
"Ann?" Tora called, "well you seem happy, did we miss anything?" Tora cheerfully asked…   
"Well, first of all, Dad is back!"  
"Really??" Jiaaku asked in haste…   
"Yeah, and guess what! Bijin is here too, except…"  
"Except…? What?" asked the black beast…   
"She… may not live long…"   
"Huh? Why?" Jiaaku snapped, "Is she hurt or something?"  
"She's blind, she's deaf… and she can hardly talk…"   
"Oh-my…"  
"Anything else?" Tora stated asking…   
"Well… there are two new members!"  
"???"   
"A beast names Crisis… and… well… it seems that Sabishii isn't Bijin's only child!"   
"!!!!"  
"????"  
"(sweat drop) Oh-boy…"   
  
~*~*~*~  
Near by…   
~*~*~*~  
  
"Are you sure about this Mayuko? It could just be a dream!" the temple boy stated in annoyance, being dragged out of bed into the wilderness JUST to check on the orange beast… Feh… what bothers!?  
"I'm telling you Ushio, something wrong is going on! I have to make sure of it!!"  
"I'm with Mayoku!" Asako said, "Who knows! They might need our help! What harm would it do if we go there??"  
"Sigh… you girls are more stubborn than Tora!"  
"It's in the company we keep!" both girls giggled eyeing the boy mockingly…   
"It's only a little from what you got Ushio!" Asako snickered…   
"O___O;;; (sweat drop) whetever…" mumbled the boy walking upwards the path, spear suddenly humming…   
  
"????" they all heard it, Asako, Mayoku and Ushio eyed it till it silenced again, Ushio glared, eyeing his friends, they gave a nod, and then all three of them dashed their way towards the dens…   
  
~*~*~*~*~  
What the heck is going on here???  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
"(Yowling in pain)" Violet gripped his forearm preventing blood from draining out, his three headed spear fell near his two-toed-bird-like feet on the soft snow, torso armor cracked open, panting, and then glaring up with a hissing growl, "damn you…"  
"Traitor…" a huge deep dry voice chuckled, "DIE!!!" it shouted darting him, a set of long sword like nails ripped his shoulder armor cracking it as well…   
"(Gasping)" Violet fell sprawling on his face, not able to move at all…   
  
"Hey! What's going on here??" Tora shouted dashing into the picture, Jiaaku, Kyofu, and Ann followed…   
"Eep! W-wh-what is that thing??" Ann squeaked eyeing the new demon…   
"…?" craning to them, the huge shadowed beast snapped as it eyed the black beast, "Kyofu!! You still survive??" it asked in disbelieve…   
"I don't believe this…" Kyofu breathed, "This cannot be!!!"   
"Huh?" Jiaaku and Tora asked…   
"…?" craning to the beast, Jiaaku examined him… he was huge, furry, with hallow eyes, something crimson swirled as if they were his pupils, his hair/mane or whatever it was called was merely nothing but blue flames… a set of five long talons on one hand, and a cape like thing covering the other, the beast was shadowed in travelers clothing, only did the demon voice prove it was not human…   
"…" the demon seemed to back off… then suddenly sprung away…   
"No! Wait!!!!" Kyofu shouted, dashing after the mysterious demon…   
"Kyofu!!!!" Jiaaku called, attending to run after him, Tora gripped him tight by the shoulder, "wha~?"   
"(Shaking his head)" Tora slowly released the youth, and then craned to the tanned female standing guard at the entrance of the light brown females den…   
"Sigh…" Yami relaxed… then craned to the males, slowly noticing Ann's worried gaze, "Ann…" the golden female jerked to her, "it's okay…"   
"Yami, that wasn't who I think it was, was it?" the golden female asked…   
"…? What do you mean?"  
"His--!!" Ann whispered…   
"…!!!!!" Yami froze…  
  
"WHAT THE FREACKING HELL ARE YOU TWO BLABBING ABOUT????" the orange ancient beast was fed-up with the mystery thing…   
"…" all gave a sweat drop…   
"Is it safe?" Kage asked as she slowly dwelled out, Yuji half awake in her arms, Muma walking besides her, Betty, Michel, Toramaru, Sabishii and the new child beast in the risk breakers arms still…   
"Things don't seem to be going so well…" Toramaru stated, the child gave another moan…   
"Let me look at him!" Yami softly said, cradling the child in her arms, brushing a way a few of his locks, "he seems hurt!"  
  
"CRSIS!!!" the white female shouted dashing to the violet eyed beast slowly sitting up, "Crisis, are you all right??" Sabishii worriedly asked…  
"Yeah! But that thing whacks a wallop!" slowly with a smile on the bird-like muzzle, "are you okay?"  
"I'm okay…"   
"Bijin…" Muma breathed heading towards the tanned females den…   
  
"Yami!!!" a human voice shouted as it dashed though the forest, "Hey, what's--??" blinking the new members, "what the heck--??"  
"Ushio!!!" surprised, the golden female walked towards him, "what are you doing here??"  
"I asked him too!" Mayuko softly said as she and Asako appeared, the ocean gray eyes locked the orange beast…   
  
"…" Tora froze, with a light frown; he dropped his gaze and jerked his face away with a faint "Humph…"   
"It seems to me that we missed a lot, eh?" Asako smiled trying to comfort them all, "who's the new beast?" she asked, oddly eyeing Crisis…   
"You have no idea!" Tora mockingly stated, slowly paying more attention to the gawking temple boy, "Yes?"  
"…!" Ushio snapped, it seems that he's been daydreaming or something…   
"…" Sabishii eyed the boy, and then eyed the light brown child, Yuji and Ushio, there was something in common, and she just… just… couldn't put her finger on it!!!   
  
~*~*~*~  
After some time, back at the Inn…   
~*~*~*~  
  
"C'mon! It won't hurt!" Lady Siren reasoned, with a spoon trying to feed the sick child, the young new lightly tanned child looked pale, yet, it refused to take any thing, it was panting, and it was more stubborn than a dry bucket in the middle of a desert!   
"Why don't you just push it down its throat?" the orange beast pouted as he suggested…   
  
BONK!!!!  
  
"OW!!!! F***! What was that for???" Tora shouted sending back a knuckle sandwich at the temple boy's scull…   
"OW!!!" Ushio jilted, then hissed cursing the beast, nose to nose they started mumbling un-heard cursing, something about the spear, the hot spring thingy, living in the wilderness and such…   
"Knock it off you two!" scolded Asako…   
"!!!" they both snapped startled with sweat drops, glaring each other they went back and sat down, with Mayuko in the middle preventing them from trying to slaughter each other, yet it didn't work as each glared the other in the corner of his eye…   
"Sigh… you two are unbearable!" Asako sighed, and then craned to the innkeeper, "any luck?"  
"I'm afraid not! It doesn't trust me, so I guess I can't make it take the medicine…" Lady Siren reasoned…   
  
"Let me try!" Kage suggested, taking the child placing him in her lap, "now, do you feel comfy?" she softly asked, the child tiredly craned to her, slowly nuzzling and hugging him, the child wanted to squirm out, but then it seemed that it changed it's mind…   
"…" relaxing with her warmth, Kage soothed down the child mane, nuzzling and snuggling him, then slowly took the spoon from the innkeeper, "now, how about if you be a good boy and take the medicine?"  
"Pathetic!" the orange beast murmured…   
"(Shifting away from the spoon)" the child jerked its head around avoiding the spoon…   
"Aw-C'mon!" Kage whined softly, "wont you take it, please?"   
"…" craning up to her, eyes locked, the young child eyed her for a second, slowly his panting rested, yet it still felt tired… opening it's mouth for lack of air in it's lungs, Kage took the chance!  
"there ya' go!"  
"!!!!" jilting, but swallowing the stuff instead of spitting it out, the child wrinkled it's muzzle for a while, taking awhile to take in the taste, it tasted kind of sour-sweet, the child then felt drowsy, the light brown females comfort was enough to make it fall asleep…   
"…" with a smile, the light brown female nuzzled it once more, only for her child to get jealous, Yuji was sobbing trying to get her attention…   
"(Sob/Sniff)"   
"Aw-baby! I'm sorry! I didn't mean to make you cry!" Kage soothed picking him up, Lady Siren took the other child into her embrace, "there-there, don't cry! I'm here!!"  
"Spoiled brat!" Tora mumbled…  
  
"Tora! He's only a child!" Asako softly scolded, then craned to the little white female peeking her head from the near by door, "Sabishii? What are you doing there??"  
"!!" jerking and hiding away, the white female made a run for it…   
"I'll go check on Bijin and Crisis in the next room, please do wait here, I'll be right back!" the innkeeper said with the child in her arms as she walked away…   
  
Things sure do change fast… but what about Kyofu?   
  
~*~*~*~*~  
A/N: to know more! Wait for the next chapter! (Wicked chuckle) and don't forget to R&R!! 


	13. chapter thirteen

**************************************************************  
  
~*~*~*~*~* Sequel Chapter Twelve *~*~*~*~  
  
Where had Kyofu gone to?   
  
"(Panting)" craning around, the black beast followed the sent of the shadowed beast, walking over snow, dashing over hills, till the sight was clear, the shadowed beast had stopped for air, the black beast could not lose this chance, not now, lurking near by, slowly stalking, waiting…   
"…?" jerking around, the hallow eyes scrolled around, it was near, but didn't know where…   
"HA!" shouted the black beast, pouncing on the startled beast, pinning him to the snowy ground…   
"Uh!!" gasping in surprise, the shadowed beast lost his head cover…   
"Uh-it… it really is you!!!" the black beast breathed, backing off the other beast, "but how could this be?" he asked…   
"I'm sorry… brother…" the shadowed beast whispered, picking up his head cover placing it back…   
"What had you become?" Kyofu scolded…   
"Me?" the beast chuckled, "what have YOU become?" the other beast sneered, "you're more of a beast than I am! At least I resemble humans in a way, you? No! You're completely beast! No one would ever think you were human one day!" the shadowed beast hissed…   
"No one would even think we're related… brother…" the black beast said firmly, "Have you fulfilled your quest?"  
"No… I have much to follow!" pause, hallow eyes locking on the beast, "what happened to your eye??"   
"Oh-that? I lost it in battle ages ago!"   
"Gomin-nasai!"   
"It's all right…" Kyofu lightly smiled… pause, "so? How's life?"  
"Good! (Pause) You?"  
"It's doing fine!"   
"Glad to hear that…" adjusting his head cover, "I must be on my way now… we shall meet again…" was all what the traveling beast said as he walked away, vanishing into the distant…   
"Farewell… brother…" the black beast sighed as he craned around; the return of memories wasn't something he enjoyed at all…   
  
~*~*~*~*~  
Back at the Inn…   
~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Are they gonna make it?" Muma asked in haste…   
"Bijin doesn't seem to be doing so well… Crisis's wound it's that deep, so I guess he'll be fine, as for the child, I think he need a lot of looking after, his body is pretty weak…" Yami said as she felt the young tanned child body, Lady Siren sitting next to her…   
"They all would stay here; I think it's the only place that fits at the meantime!"   
"I agree with Lady Siren, now that the Inn has been rebuilt, they should get back their strength soon!" pause with a frown, "if only two lug-nuts wouldn't be so loud!!!" Yami complained listening to the temple boy and orange beast battle noise in smack-crack-thwack-bonk-bang-and cursing outside!   
"They never Shut-Up!!!" Asako mumbled a sigh as she watched them from where she sat at the door…  
  
BONK!!!  
OW!!!  
  
"Ouch!! That must've hurt!" Ann said as she closed her eyes…   
"Not really!" Asako said, "Ushio always bonks Tora on the head!"   
  
SMACK!!!!  
YAW!!!!  
  
"…"  
"And Tora always spanks Ushio on the rear as well!!" the young girl blushed stating…   
"Why wouldn't they give it up?" Jiaaku mumbled, then craned to the ocean gray eyes locked on the orange beast, "Myoku, you okay?"  
"Huh? Oh-yeah! I'm okay, it's just that… my head kind of hurts!"  
"Cant blame you!" Ann said craning back to the two idiots…   
"Heck, what are they doing???" Muma growled as he walked into the picture, Ushio and Tora were both standing on a tree trunk placed over a wide hot spring, both were somewhat keeping balance…  
"They made a deal, if Ushio falls in the spring, then he wont use the spear for a whole year!"  
"And if Tora fell?"  
"He is forced to obey Ushio's commands for the rest of his life!"   
"O___O;;;"  
"Yeah! That's what I thought!" Ann said to her father…   
  
WOW!!!!!  
  
"????" all jerking around, eyeing the temple boy hanging onto his balance with the mere tip of his bare feet, swinging his arms wanting to stay still, the orange beast was wobbling in place as well trying to stay in balance…   
  
"No way am I loosing! Not now!!!!! Not when I'm wining!!!"! Tora whined, hovering his hands around for balance…  
"Wining my Ass!!!!" the boy shouted as he squirmed for balance…   
"Look out!!!!" Asako shouted and …   
  
SPLASH!!!!!  
  
"(Squirt!!!)" the beast shot his eyes wide open blinking, as a few bubbles formed near him before the temple boy splashed on him gasping for air…   
"(GASP!!!!)"   
"You lose!" the beast snickered…   
"na-aa!!! You lose! You fell in first!!"  
"No I didn't!! You did!!"  
"NO you did!!"  
"YOU DID!!!"   
  
"ENOUGH!!!!" Kage shouted on both of them, she was dripping, I guess the water reached her, T___TX "you two are nothing but spoiled children!! Out of the water!"  
"You can't boss us around, you--" Tora barked back…   
"NOW!!!!!" Kage shouted in his face, ivy green eyes glowing, and her teeth like sharks shining as she growled in an ocean of flaming heat…   
"(Gulp! -O_O-)" maybe yelling at 'her' wasn't such a good idea…   
"You both get your butts out and over here right now!!!"  
"Make us!" Ushio sneered in protest, arms folded in front of his chest, spear in hand…   
"USHIO! Either you get your puny ass over here or I'm bringing it in for you!!!!"   
"O__Od" she's mad! Better not make it worse!   
  
Slowly, both of them stepped out of water, Ushio's clothing were dripping wet, Tora him-self was dripping wet! The ancient beast shacked like a wet dog draining all the water away, yet having the others wet, with an 'Oops!!!' face; he gave a sheepish smile, the temple boy showed his teeth hissing…   
  
"Sigh…" Kage calmed a little, "look at you two! Fighting like minors! Why can't you settle away your differences??"   
"…" Ushio said nothing…   
"(Pout)" Tora turned away…   
"!! Ha-aa-aa-aaaa-Tcho!!!!" Ushio sneezed, sniffling; he worriedly eyed the light brown female…   
"Oh-God…" complained the female, "I knew this was coming!"  
"Sorry!" Ushio said with a guilty smile…   
"Baka!" chuckled the orange beast, only for his nose to twitch sending a sneeze him self, "F***??" Tora questioned, "This cant be! I don't get si-aa-aaa-aaa-a-Tcho!!!!!" wet forelock fur slapped his face, with careful talons; the beast drew them back…   
"Wonderful!" Kage whined… but then jerking to one side, "Kyofu!!!!" she called, dashing a run towards the entrance of the inn, as the black beast walked looking pretty much down…   
"Kage…??" the black beast replied…   
"Are you all right? You look down!"  
"I'm fine… where's Yami?"  
"She's inside looking after the others, is something the matter?"  
"I need to talk to her, would you please tell her to meet me back at the den?"  
"Um, of course!"  
"Thank you…" was what the beast said as he turned around and back towards his home…   
"…" worried, the light brown female turned around, only to see the orange beast and the temple boy cursing each other, as the spear's flat side was used by the temple boy to flatten the beast's head, while the beast's claws were close enough to snap the boy's head off, frowning "BOYS!!!!!"   
  
"(Snap/jilting)" then both parted ten feet away, blinking her, they both knew Kage was not the female to mess with, they both knew that as well as to never mess with Asako either!!!   
"Grrr…" thumping her foot, Kage felt water boil in her brain; this was giving her a headache…   
  
~*~*~*~*~  
Inside…   
~*~*~*~*~   
  
"…" tightening the bandages around the mutant's shoulder, Yami gave a smile, "there!! That should do it! But it would need to be changed every two days!"  
"Gee-thanks! This feels much better!!!" Crisis smiled feeling his nursed injury…   
"(smile)" Yami craned towards the sleeping white female, and gave a sigh, "I wonder if Bijin's gonna get better… I'm worried"  
"Mackenzie drew many tests on her…" Crisis said as he craned to her as well, "I'm amused she even survived!"   
  
"Where…" a soft voice mumbled "where am I?" it concluded…   
"???" Crisis and Yami both craned towards the lightly tanned child who had awakened…   
"Gunko! (Stubborn)" Crisis smiled, "how're you feeling?"  
"C-Crisis??" the child shock his head, "I feel like someone stepped on my head!" pause "where are we?"   
"We're safe! Don't think about it! Mackenzie won't haunt us any longer!" the violet eyed beast soothed…   
"Gunko?" Yami asked, "Crisis, you never said you knew his name!"   
"I know him by his numeral sequence!" the beast shrugged…  
"His what??? O_o??" the tanned female gawked…   
"Numeral sequence! It's (7-21-14-11-15)"   
"Oh? (Sweat drop) Then how come Sabishii has only three numbers (1-19-8)???"  
"Gunko's tests were more advanced!"  
"Oh! O__Od!!"   
  
"Advanced?" the young beast asked, "you mean the capsule thing?"   
"Um, yeah, in a way!" the violet eyed beast shrugged nervously chuckling, "but don't worry, we would go into tests no further!" the beast smiled patting the child on the head…   
"Say, what happened to your shoulder?" the child asked, jerking to his friend…   
"Forget about it!"  
"…?" slightly confused, the child jerked around, "Mom!!"   
"?" Yami craned to Bijin, who oddly started panting…   
"Mom!!!" Gunko called, "mom, are you okay?" shaking her by the shoulder, Bijin only seemed to gasp for air, slowly her eyes shot wide open gray plates shimmering, panting still…   
"Oh-my--!!" Yami snapped, dashing to her friend "Bijin! BIJIN! Do you hear me? Bijin… Bijin???"   
  
"F-for-give-m-me-e-eh…" what all what the white female breathed as she tried to smile…   
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Like a lost soul once whispered to me…   
  
My road in life… stops here…   
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Muma…" Kage whispered, "Let's head back…"   
"Muma…" another voice called, as the dark brown beast sat in front of the grave in front of him, a long red-haired man with one leg softly placed his hand on the beast's shoulder, "the others are waiting!"  
"…" the dark brown beast could do nothing, "Bijin… I'm so sorry…" hot tears burned his sight, rivers over flow drowning his mind, air clinched in his throat, heart throbbing, finally he placed down the small garland of roses, and the burning stick of encens…   
"Bijin is now in my family's grave yard, I hope her soul finds peace…" Kage soothed, ivy green eyes drawing tears, but not as full of pain as her mate's, Muma's tears were flowing uncontrollably…   
"…" the dark brown beast tried whipping away his tears with his forearm, yet it seemed that only more had flown back…   
"…" wrapping her arms around his torso as she rested her head on his shoulder blades, Kage tightened her hug…   
  
"Kage!" a feminine voice called, as a golden haired woman walked in, her golden braid resting on her shoulder, "Betty-Su and Michel are waiting for you outside!" the human woman said…   
"I know… take care of the domain while we're away, wont you dear?" Kage asked the long haired man…   
"Of course!"   
"Take care of my future grand children while you're at it!" the light brown female smiled placing a hand on the golden haired woman's pregnancy…   
"You can bet on that…" the long red-headed man smiled…   
  
"Muma, it's time to leave…" Kage said once more to her heartbroken mate, Muma was still gazing at the tombstone…   
"…" slowly and heavily standing up, the dark brown beast gave once last look at the grave, giving a bow of respect, "Yuji-sama, YuKai-kun, Bijin… I hope to meet you all again someday…" Muma whispered to the graves as he craned around…   
"It's okay Muma…" the golden haired woman soothed…   
"(Smiling lightly)" Muma drew in a deep breath, "Fuusetsu, Elena, take care!"   
"We will!" the long red-haired man smiled, an arm swung over his woman, hand resting on her shoulder…   
"Are you two going to be okay?" Elena asked…   
"We'll be fine dear… you take care of your self, okay?"  
"I will!"   
  
Walking invisible out of their old domain, it's been years since Kage last visited her hometown in China… where she had been born, where she had grown, where she had gotten married, where she gave birth to her first child, Taifuu, where she had been betrayed, where she had transformed, where she… lost the most important people in her life…   
  
"Kage, is everything okay?" Betty whispered as she stood in front of the old traditional Chinese gate, huge dragon art on the door, huge ponds with fish, many wards and rooms and doors, a traditional Chinese home with no modern conveniences…   
"It's been so long… yet nothing seems to have changed…" the light brown female whispered, but then snapped, "Oh-wait!!!"   
"What is it?" Muma asked softly, but then his mate dashed again into the domain, "Kage!!!" Running and running, around the domain of her old home, the light brown female stood in front of a small pond, panting, slowly Muma stood behind her, and Fuusetsu appeared…   
  
"Kage?" the red-headed man asked, "have you remembered something?" he asked…   
"Fathers will!"  
"What??"  
"Fathers will!! It's in one of these ponds! I remember it!" the female scrolled the water, claws extending, and then shooting towards a stone, "Hya!!" between two fingers, Kage had a silver string, "bingo!" she smiled, pulling and pulling slowly, till the string tugged, "Huh?"   
"Let me see!" the one legged man took the string, "hmm, seems to be stuck!"  
"…" walking around the pond, the light brown female scrolled her hands into water, though she hated getting wet, she gave a smile "found it!"  
"???" confused, the dark brown male, eyed his mate as she took out a glass made bottle, with a cork on the top, and a scroll was inside it!   
"In all the world!" Fuusetsu mumbled, and then glanced at the female…  
"…" hesitating whether to open it or not, Kage drew in a deep breath, holding the bottle tight, two talons dug into the cork, slowly pulling, (PLOCK!) It was open, two talons carefully pulled out the leather made scroll, opening it, it was a leather cover with Chinese writing, and a piece of paper in it, "???"   
  
"What does it say?" Fuusetsu asked, he never knew such a thing existed in his ancestors' domain…   
"Oh…" the female wheeled tears, blinking too many times, then shifted the scroll to her descendent, Muma picked up the piece of paper that fell out of her hand…   
"!!!" Muma froze; it was a coal drawn picture of… 'Serena!!!' she looked really young, about 18 or so! Before her marriage with YuKai!  
  
To my dear daughter Serena:   
You might find this message ages after my death, or maybe one of your grandchildren would, but I hid this scroll for the safety of our family and domain… of course you know the family inheriting, our mystic bow, many of our ancestors were trapped inside it, not to be set free ever again… I have met once with a merchant who knew the cure to releasing them, yet, I had no time to find all the elements needed for the spell to cure them… I managed to find a few elements, the others are unknown to me, please, if the bow still existed, release them, set them free, and destroy it's evil… evil should never set its hands on it, I beg of you…   
Your Father, Yuji   
  
"I don't understand…" Fuusetsu mumbled, then craned to the dark brown beast, "he gave his words, but he mentioned nothing of the elements!"  
"Embedded!" Kage stated, "They're among the words he said! I know fathers words, he won't say things directly, and he probably hid the elements within his words!!!"   
"They sound pretty normal to me!!!" Fuusetsu mumbled, and then eyed the paper in the beast's hand, "what's that??"  
"Huh?" silly smirk, "maybe you should see this!"   
"Huh?" Kage cocked an eye brow eyeing the picture, "Oh-my God!" she smiled, "I remember this! It's my 18th birthday picture!" the paper was pretty much old, so Kage held it really careful so it won't crumble apart…   
"Let me see!" curious, the red-headed man gazed at the picture, "Whoa! Babe!"  
"(SMACK!!!!)"  
"OW!!!!"  
"Is that a way to talk about your ancestor?" scolded the female as she blushed right out of her fur…   
"Geez!!! Gomin-nasai!!!" the man mumbled, then eyed the picture again, "Say! I've seen this background before!"  
"You have?" Kage asked, "Where??"  
"Around the old storage shack, it's right in the other side of the domain!"   
  
Skip the walk!  
  
"(Door creaking) look at that mess!!!" Kage mumbled as the one legged man opened the door… there were many old gardening equipment and such all around, they also had spider webs and weeds growing all around…   
"There!" Muma said pointing at a wall, "that was behind you in the picture!"  
"You're right!" Fuusetsu said, then walked to it, "and look! There's a different color in the bottom on the wall!" looking around, the redheaded man found an ax, picking it up; he bashed a part of the wall open…   
  
SCREATCH!!!!   
  
"Eep!!!" Kage dodged a black and purple could that dashed out of the wall when it was cracked open, the cloud vanished in a blink of an eye outside the shack, "wh-what was that???"  
"It was probably trapped, and we sent it free!" Muma glared the thing, and then craned to the redheaded man, "are you okay?"  
"Yeah! Just dust in my eyes!" Fuusetsu smiled… turning to the hole in the wall, there was another scroll, attacked to a closed wooden box, another box made of marble stone was there, but it seemed that the cloud thing was trapped inside, and Fuusetsu hit the wall too hard he cracked the seal that was keeping the marble box closed, causing the thing to escape…   
"Hope that thing isn't important!" Kage stated looking outside…   
"Huh???" Fuusetsu said as he read the scroll, "the elements! They're all here!!"  
"Really? What are they?"  
  
"Let me translate this, it's too complex and old… hmm…"  
  
To release the trapped souls from the mystic bow, seven elements are needed…   
- Ten drops of a water dragons tear.  
- Ten drops of an ogre's blood.  
- Three silk threads of the Kimono no Yuri.   
  
"K-Kimono no Yuri????" Kage asked, "Are you sure???"  
"Well, that's what is written here!"  
"Geez! How old is that thing?" Muma asked…   
"As old as Tora as far as I can tell!"   
  
"Anyway…" Fuusetsu continued reading…   
  
- Three shards of the mystic blue garnet.  
  
"Garnet?? Where the hell are we gonna get a 'Blue' Garnet??" Kage complained, "and it's not enough it's blue, it has to be mystic!!" she gave a pout…   
"Can I continue?" the redheaded man whined…  
"=O.O=!! (=^v^= d) Gomin-nasai!!"   
"Ahem…"  
  
- The heart of the apocalypse.   
  
"An apo-what????"  
"I dunno! That's what the list says!"   
"Apocalypse means disaster, doesn't it?" Muma asked, "How are we supposed to get the heart of a disaster?"   
"Uhh, Muma!" the redhead mumbled, eyed locked on the scroll…   
"Yeah?"  
"According to the scroll, the heart of the apocalypse is currently trapped… in the sealed marble-stone box!" the red-head gave a sweat drop…   
"O___O|||"  
"=O_O=|||" Kage gulped, "Uhh… anything else left in the list?" her nervous smile showed…   
"Um, 1, 2, 3, 4, 5… two elements left…"  
  
These last two elements are unknown to me:  
- The left eye of the dojo's guard.  
- The second pentagon from the corner, on the…   
  
"On the--? On the what???" Kage asked in haste…   
"I dunno! The scroll is missing a piece! Seems to have crumbled away from age!"   
"Oh darn!!" she frowned; gazing at the marble box, there was something else in there, "Hey! What's that?"  
"Huh?" turning to her, then to the marble box, Fuusetsu craned around, and took out another scroll, "another message!"   
  
::::this spirit has been drawn out of one of two existing demons, in case one soul is mistakably set free, it would return to it's master's body, this is important, the spirit must be re-drawn out of it's possessor, in the process, the one who would draw it out would meet death, be careful, this spirit in this box must be kept seal carefully, it was drawn out of the most vile lord of the AzaFuse tribe, Lord Nagatobimaru, and…::::   
  
"N-Nagatobimaru?" Kage whispered, "Tora???"   
"…" ignoring her, for being fed up with being cut-in med sentence too many times, Fuusetsu continued his reading…   
  
::::… AND the only way to trap this demon is by possessing him with blue magic, white magic would kill the spirit, black magic would kill both him and the spirit…::::   
  
"And--?? What else??" Kage asked, heart throbbing…   
"Gomin-nasai!" Fuusetsu sheepishly smiled, showing her the tattered crumbling scroll in his hand, "my hands always sweat when I'm nervous!"   
"Fuusetsu!" scolded Kage, with a sigh, she craned to her busy mate "this doesn't look good!"   
"Maybe, but I still don't know what those are!"  
"Huh?" Kage and the redheaded man asked as the dark brown beast seemed busy looking at something…   
"…!!"   
"what'cha got there??" Kage asked looking over his shoulder…   
"Just a bunch of old dirty bottles as far as I could tell!"  
"Seem like the elements! Look!! they have labels on them!" Fuusetsu pointed at one of them, one was filled with what seemed water, "this is probably the dragon tears!!" another had dark stuff in the bottom, and light yellow liquid floating on the top, "and this seems like old rotten ogre blood!"   
"What's this??" Kage asked picking up a bottle with something sparkling in blue as she moved the bottle…   
"This seems like the blue garnet shards!" Muma said with a smirk, "great, all we need is to know what the last two were!"  
"Yeah, we have 3/7!" Fuusetsu smiled, "what about the beast and the spear?"  
"Count them out… for now…" Kage breathed trying to forget that subject…   
"Hmm… all what's left is the Dojo's guard, and the pentagon thingy!" Muma said craning to his mate, Kage had her hands placed on her heart, "??? Kage? Something he matter?"  
"Let's think about this later, my chest hurts!" the female whispered, eyes closed, head feeling heavy, "uhh…" muzzle wrinkled, Kage felt pain, she didn't know why…   
  
Something in light crimson floated as dust flew away from around it, the thing appeared from among the bottles, and slowly it shimmered in hued purple, slowly moving towards the light brown female…   
  
"…??" Kage cracked her eyes a slit, only to blink the thing approaching her…   
"Kage!" Muma worriedly called…   
"Kage!" Fuusetsu called as well…   
  
A moment of silence…   
  
"… father??" the female whispered, a faint smile on her face…   
"…" the glowing spark shimmered harder before shooting outside the shack, splitting into three shards, each flew in a different direction…   
"Kage? Are you all right??" Muma asked, cupping her shoulders…   
"I'm… heh, never been better!" she smiled, "come! We must return back home! The other are probably worried!"  
"Yeah…" worriedly Muma responded, his mate suddenly acted odd…   
  
Outside…   
  
"Where were you???" Betty scolded as she stood at the door, foot thumping, arms crossed, and frowning with a pout, "we've been waiting for hours!!!"  
"…" Michel gave a pout, arm resting on the couch of the driver's seat…   
"Gomin-nasai!" Muma, Kage and Fuusetsu smiled, with sweat drops…   
"Do take care of your selves!" Elena said as she walked into the picture…   
"I wouldn't be late for my grand child's birth, you can bet on that!" the light brown female snickered…  
"(Blush)" Fuusetsu and Elena said nothing…   
"C'mon!" Muma chuckled, and then eyed the great domains wall for one last time, "farewell… Bijin…" he whispered as he craned around, never to turn to that wall again…   
  
~*~*~*~*~  
If you are grateful… life is always good…   
~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Eep!!!!" Ann squeaked, "What's the big idea??" she hissed at the tawny light tanned child…   
"W-what? I didn't mean to do anything wrong!" he reasoned in fright, Ann wasn't someone to pick fights with…   
"Idiot!" Sabishii sneered, as she lye nearby on a soft puny pillow in the inn's guest room…   
"Well, don't do that again! Or I'm gonna spank your puny little rear all the way to hell and back!" the golden female growled…   
"In other words, hands of!" Jiaaku slightly scolded…   
"I just wanted to know why they're so soft!" the child whined complaining…   
"Well you didn't have to go and touch'em!" Ann whined, arms crossed over her chest…   
"Well Geez, pardon 'me', ~princes~!!" this kid's got some attitude!  
"Feh…" Ann jerked her face away, "lousy brat…" she thought to her self, and slowly eyeing the snickering little white female "what are 'you' smirking about?"  
"You!" simply said the white female, a wide arced smile on her face, "wanna make sumthin of it?" Sabishii hissed, teeth showing…   
"Oh-boy, do I!" Ann arced a wider wicked ear to ear smile as well…   
  
"F*** YOU!!!!" an ancient beast shouted, smashing thought the wall!!  
"O___O uncle Tora!" Ann called dashing to him, "are you okay?"  
"Stay back! He's mine!" Tora hissed, jilting up and dashing outside…   
"Uncle Tora!!!" Ann called again, eyeing the ancient beast swooping his claws slightly tattering the beast's barriers long black cloud of hair…   
"HA!" Ushio shouted, missing the beasts head by a hair, spear head splattering snow… humming, a huge thunder-ball formed…   
"Dammit!" the beast gulped and dashed a run over the stone wall, perching there, Ushio shot, and he missed the beast rear by an inch!! "Come and get me you lousy a** h***!"  
"You come down here you coward!!!"   
"Hah! Make me!" Tora chuckled…   
  
A black bolt in the speed of light stabbed the beast from the back, eyes shooting wide, gasping in sudden pain, Tora was forced to fall off the wall, sent about ten feet away from the wall, thudding on his chest, arms and body spread motionless over snow… minutes past, Ushio was frozen in sudden horror…   
  
"T-Tora?" Ushio worriedly called, spear gripped tight, as the sound of sizzling came from the beast, fading slowly away… slight sight of smock formed and vanished from the beasts back as if a ball of flame hit him, yet, his fur wasn't burned…   
"Uhh…" the beast moaned, heavily picking himself up, one arm flipped back feeling what's between his shoulder blades, "Sh**! What hit me?"   
"Uncle Tora, are you okay?" Ann asked, as the beast gazed up at her, "???" Ann gawked him there, she was standing right in front of him, and he was eyeing her with a face, as if this was the first time he ever saw her in his life…   
"You over grown throw-rug!" Ushio growled, "Snap out of it! Get up!"…   
  
"Tora?" Asako and Mayuko called as they ran towards them…   
"Had something happened?" Mayuko asked…   
"Yeah? We heard something crash!" Asako concluded…   
"It's nothing!" Ushio mumbled, slowly resting, the huge cloud of hair shattered away like dust, with short black hair he was back again…   
"Well, we gave a call to a traveling company, a bus should be heading towards home in half an hour, we should get moving to the bus stop!"  
"What about Muma and Kage? They still haven't returned!" Yami said as she walked in, and then eyed the beast, "Tora? Are you okay? You look like you were just drawn out of a nightmare!"   
"N--N… nothing! It's nothing!" the beast shock his head, looking up at the boy, the beast stood on his hind legs, and then glared the boy, "you'd better be moving, brat! The temple is probably a mess now that you left it for so long!" the beast smiled…   
"Actually, it's not as dirty as when you used to hang around!" the boy glared trying to smile…   
"Oh-yeah?" the beast bonked his forehead to the boy as they started cursing each other again, eye to eye glaring, noses touching…   
"YEAH!!!!!"   
  
"OUCH!!!" Ushio yelped as Asako yanked him by the ear…   
"Come-On, O' mighty beast hunter! If you think you're so good! Hurry so we can 'catch' the bus back home!" the harsh voiced girl was fed up with that, so she decided to stomp her foot down, and make a move…   
"Take care!" Mayuko said as she waved good bye walking after her friends…   
"Good luck!" the beast chuckled at the boy's embarrassment as he waved an orange hand to the ocean gray-eyed female… arms crossed, the beast craned back to the inn, only to see the young tanned new child eyeing him…   
"??" Gunko said nothing, crimson gray tail almost lashing…   
  
"Yami!" Lady Siren called… "I have just reserved a call from Betty-Su, she and the rest are at the air port and about to go onboard, they should be here by tonight or tomorrow morning!"   
"Oh-that's grand! Right?" the tanned female smiled, then turned to the happy golden female…   
"Yeah!! I was getting worried about them!"  
"…" the orange beast said nothing… slowly craning back to the old innkeeper, Lady Siren was talking to the tanned and golden females, she didn't notice Yuji slipping out of the room behind her, Sabishii followed him "!!!" silently slipping out of their attention, the beast slipped away towards the other side of the inn to watch over the young child…   
  
"…??" cocking a head to one side, Yuji blinked a plastic plant, sniffing it, then giving a snort, it smelled awful… slowly turning around, only to blink the white female, Yuji's ears shifted down, blinking in worry… tail curling, the child decided to walk away from her, but the white female glared with a cool lazy gaze following him…   
"(What is she up to?)" The beast wondered following them both…   
"…" walking like a tiger as she glared, the female widened her eyes as she sped a little faster every time the child sped trying to lose her…   
"(Panting)" Yuji was so scared, all he could think of, was to lose the female and find his mom, he's was beginning to fear being alone…   
"you can run… but ya' can't hide!" the female hissed as she dashed a predator's run at the child, leaping over him, her teeth gnashing his fleshy boneless ears…   
"(Squeaking)" the chilled squirmed his way and escaped her attack, only to find himself taking a wrong turn into a closet! Eyes wide, he wanted to turn around, only to find her with an ear to ear smile…   
"You're mine!" she chuckled nastily, only for a huge pair of orange stripped pillars to smack the floor in front of her, "??" eyes wide in surprise, the female jerked up, only to hiss like an angry cat at the orange beast…   
"you-just-don't-get-it,-do-you??" the beast growled, "Back-Off!"   
"You back off! He's mine!" Sabishii growled in demand…   
"One thing I'm sure of… you're no child, you're the devil himself!"   
"The devil can f*** in hell as far as I care gramps! Now get lost or I'll rip you a part!" this girl's got guts!   
"why-I-ought-to…" the beast widened his shark teeth, shifting one hand up quickly, only to swat the female making her thwack into the wall…   
"(Gasp!!) eyes wide open, the female froze like a dead body, eyed wide, mouth exposed… a crimson thread cursed it's way on her… her lips drew back and she hissed growled at the beast… she was till alive… "DIE!!!" she shouted leaping on him, Tora was startled, he thwacked her sending her flying again, smacking into the walls…   
"W-what kind of child are you?" the beast murmured…   
"AHHH!!!" the female shouted like crazy once more, leaping on the beast in his state of confusion, a nasty bite on his ear, pulling it with all her might, causing blood to splatter all around…   
"Ah!" shouting in pain, the beast leaped around like a wild mare trying to throw her off… well, she actually fell off, and right into Yami's arms…   
  
"Uncle Tora!" Ann cried dashing to her uncle, "What happened? Why did she hurt you?"   
"Is Yuji okay?"   
"Huh?"  
"He's in the closet!"   
"What?" jerking around towards the closet, Ann saw her frozen-in-fright brother curled around him self, tears wet on his face, a few drops of the beasts blood on his cheek, eyes shot wide open, picking him up soothing him down, the child gave no sound, simply clutching with all his might to his sisters shoulder fur…   
  
"Sabishii!! What were you thinking?" the tanned female scolded, then craned the mad-looking child to her; Sabishii's eyes glowed in ivy green, startling the tanned female…   
"Let me go…" Sabishii hissed, her top lip twitched with the need to gnash something, heart throbbing, blood still seeping its lines on her face, the female slowly closed her eyes in lack of air, resting her head on the tanned females chest…   
"So foolish!" the young tanned male mocked, "thinking that she can defeat a more advanced beast so easily!" Gunko sounded cold and careless, tail lashing, his eyes glaring the white female…   
  
"…" holding back the pain, Tora felt the holes in his ear, they hurt, but at least they weren't bleeding that bad…   
"What on earth happened?" Lady Siren asked as she walked in, eyeing them all, she froze for a second…   
  
Some things get more and more confusing the more you try to understand them, don't they??   
  
~*~*~*~  
  
A/N: boy-this fic is getting longer than I thought it would! O__O|||  
  
===================================================== 


	14. chapter fourteen

=====================================================  
  
~*~*~*~* Sequel chapter thirteen *~*~*~*~  
  
"OUCH!" the beast jilted in pain, the stuff the tanned female was pouring into his wound really snapped, gritting his teeth, the pain was unbearable…   
"Calm down!" Jiaaku and Kyofu pinned down the beast by holding him tight by the arms; Tora was strong enough to throw them both off… if he wanted!   
"Just a little longer!" Yami soothed, slowly wrapping his ear in bandages, "there! That should do it for now!" she smiled…  
"F-for now?" the beast asked while we panted, slowly reaching a released hand to feel his injury, "Yaw! She bites hard! She's worse than a paper puncher!"   
"None sense! They're just two small dugs, nothing to worry about!" Yami said with a smile, "Just make sure they don't get wet! Okay?"  
"Sure…" the beast mumbled, "where is that little bit**, anyway?"  
"Oh, Lady Siren took her to another room! You were pretty rough!"  
"ME? She wanted to pluck my ears off!"  
"She's just a child!"  
"CHILD MY ASS!!!!"  
"Hush!!!!" Jiaaku hissed, clamping the beast's muzzle, "not so loud! Ann is trying to put Yuji to sleep! Sabishii's been so nasty; Yuji can't take a blink without thinking someone is trying to get him!"  
"Oh! Poor kid!" Tora growled, "I still don't see why we can't just kill her!"   
"Kage and Muma promised to take care of her!! They're doing it for Bijin!"   
"A wired couple if you ask me! Willing to hold an assassin in their family…" the beast glared the table in front of him, "I could never understand them!"  
"There is something good in everything… that's what Kage always says!"   
"And you believe her?"  
"Well, yeah!"  
"Stupid! -T__T-!"   
  
"Sigh…" Ann silently walked into the picture, "Hey! You all are still awake?"   
"Why would we be sleeping?" Jiaaku asked, "We're still in the afternoon!"   
"Well, I don't know about you guys, but I need a nap! I'm tired!" the golden female said softly, turning around, "I'm gonna go rest near Yuji, just in case he woke up, he wont be scared!"  
"Okay!" Yami softly gave a nod…   
"Oh-I almost forgot! How is your ear doing?" Ann asked her uncle…   
"Huh? Oh-this? It snaps a bit! But it's okay!" Tora stupidly chuckled…   
"I can't believe I'm saying this to you, uncle Tora, but… keep a distant away from Sabishii! She's dangerous!"  
"I know!" Tora gave a sweat drop, eyeing the golden female walk away, going back the way she came from…   
  
"Tora!" Yami softly called, "maybe you should take a rest, too!"  
"Uh-no thanks! I'm doing fine!" the orange beast chuckled, standing on his hind legs, arms and limbs stretching wide, "Ah! Now, I think I'm gonna go for a little hunt, any-buddy wanna join?"   
"…!!!" All gawked him oddly…   
"Maybe you 'do' need a rest Tora!" Jiaaku smiled, trying to look calm…   
"(Pout)" Tora folded his arms, "you guys are no fun! Fine! I'll go hunt by my self then!" the beast mumbled walking out…   
  
Pause/silence…   
  
"Is he okay?" Kyofu gave a sweat drop…   
"Probably trying to cheer himself up, nothing to worry about!" Yami reasoned with a soft smile…   
"Pretty wired if you ask me!" Jiaaku said…   
"(Giggle) Why? Because he's acting nice?"   
"Well… yeah! I mean this is Tora we're talking about! He used to be the vilest AzaFuse to ever exist, Lord Nagatobimaru!"   
"Maybe living with Ushio changed him!" Yami said…   
"That's what I had in mind as well!" Kyofu agreed with his tanned mate, "he's the same hot-head I ever knew, yet, his attitude is nicer!" he gave a chuckle…   
"…" still feeling odd, Jiaaku said nothing, eyeing where the beast was, none knowing that Tora hadn't left yet…   
"…" saying nothing, standing where they couldn't have possibly seen him, Tora walked away with a wrinkled muzzle and a glaring set of silver silted eyes, cat-footed with no sound…   
  
~*~*~*~*~  
Mean while… What about the other?  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
BONK!!!  
  
"Ow!!!!"  
"Aotsuki Ushio! You weren't even listening!!!" Asako scolded the temple boy during their ride on the bus, startling and catching attention of all the passengers…   
"Asako!" blushing, the boy was trying to let her see what attention she got…   
"Sigh…" Mayuko gave a white thing, this was getting nowhere! Asako would yell at Ushio, and Ushio would simply gaze through the window ignoring her, hand under his chin, elbow on the seat's arm, and the spear's sharp head is on the floor while the butt is on the top, tattered red silk being toyed by the temple boy's fingers, looking outside, Mayuko eyed the beautiful blue sky, it was really fantastic, it's just that, none were free minded to notice it…   
"Okay-O'kay!!!!" Ushio chuckled stupidly trying to calm his harsh-voiced friend down…   
"Urghh…" snorted Asako in anger, sitting down, fists on her knee caps, glaring the passengers, "what are you looking at?"   
"!!--??" minding their own business, all turned about their business…   
"Sigh…" with a sad sigh, Asako said nothing, turning back to her knees, busy minded…   
  
"Ushio! Asako! Look!!!" Mayuko excitedly squeaked pointing a finger out side…   
"??" both blinking her, then looked outside…   
  
Standing on his two hind legs, orange burning fur flickering with the breeze on that far away cliff side in the near distant, Silver silted eyes glaring with a cool gaze, hands into fists, face calm and silent, weight shifted to one side, a small gust of smock as he breathed, long dark-orange/white forelock flickering around… the view slowly zoomed closer as the bus passed by, then zoomed away as the beasts eyes were locked… with the temple boy's…   
  
"I guess he wanted to say good bye?" Asako breathed, then eyed the temple boy, "uh, Ushio? Are you okay?"  
"…" wide open eyes glaring, purplish-green cat-silted eyes morphed back to normal in one blink, the temple boy calmed down a bit, "Feh… what's taking this bus so long? It's so slow! We should've been back home by now!" the boy growled turning around, throwing his butt on the chair, arms folded, pouting and slightly cursing…   
"…" Mayuko felt down, Ushio was really mean…   
"(BONK)" Asako paid him another…   
"Ow!!!" Ushio whined, then his eyes glittered like a sad little puppy, "what was that for Asako?"  
"Baka!" was all she said as she sat down again, arms folded, she gave another snort and a pout, and then glared away…   
"…" feeling his numb-scull, Ushio craned away, feeling the spears silk once more, all three of them said nothing after that…   
  
As for Tora…   
  
"Sigh…" the beast blinked once, "I hope he got the message…" then feeling his back again, the beast felt an annoyingly bitter snap between his shoulder blades, "I wonder what the hell hit me!" his eyes suddenly went pale, chest clutched harshly, with a sudden breath-taking gasp, a quick view of something with white fur flickered in front of him, as someone seemed to chuckle nastily, the laughing had echoes, "Uhh--!!!" the beast felt his head, memories rushed to his head, he remembered his quest…   
  
There are things that needed to be fulfilled first…   
  
"(Yipe!)" Ann blinked as something snuggled into her bosom, craning down, as she was laying on her side, Yuji was snuggling deep, nuzzling her soft molds for comfort, embarrassed, she wrapped her arms around him, soothing down his mane, comforting him, trying to keep him asleep, he slipped out of his bed, a few feet away just to be near her, meaning that he must've been really scared…   
"…" peacefully sleeping, Yuji gave a little sigh snuggling a bit more…   
"Sweet dreams!" Ann soother kissing him softly on the forehead…   
"Ann…" Yami softly called, soundlessly walking to the young golden female, "Muma and Kage are on their way now, they would probably come back by tomorrow morning…" after a soft smile, "how is he?"  
"all right… I guess!"   
"The poor child!" Yami said, brushing back a little of his forelock, "I think I'll go check on Sabishii and Gunko, are you going to be all right?"  
"we'll be fine!"   
"(smile)" Yami nuzzled the golden female then walking away to the near by room…   
"…" resting her head back, Ann watched her little brother sleeping soundlessly, and cutely snuggled into her, with a faint giggle, she closed her eyes, needing more rest…   
  
~*~*~*~*~  
Kage and Muma?   
~*~*~*~*~  
  
"I-I-I-I-a-am-n-never-go-gonna-g-go-o-on-bor-bord-a-a-a-ano-ther-p-plane-a-as-long-a-as-I-l-live…" the female whispered breathing her words, clutching tight to her mate, hands wrapped around his chocked neck…   
"(sweat drop/white thing)" Muma cradled a scared-to-the-bone mate away from the air port, Betty and Michel followed…   
"Kage, it's over!" Betty tried to sooth…   
"Don't you think you're over doing it, Kage?" the red-headed man asked, "I mean I heard of 'fear of heights' but… this???"   
"Sure, it's not like your first trip on a plane ended up crashing on an island with huge bugs crawling all over it!" hugging harder to her mate, Kage didn't respond so nicely…   
"Drop the subject!" Muma said softly, "C'mon! We'd better move!"   
"Yeah…"   
  
"…" silently cradled in her mates arms, Kage closed her eyes, there was nothing she hated/feared more than heights, (Dog Kellhounds/Hellhounds for that matter! :P) maybe cause she was a cat-demon? (shrug) Resting, the light brown female had many thoughts rushing through her mind, some were bitterly unwelcome…   
  
~*~*~*~*~  
Home sweet… Home?? O__o;;?  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
"(Mumbling in his sleep)" Crisis laid on his back, Sabishii and Gunko were curled like little fur-balls on his chest, all three fast asleep…   
"…" Sabishii had bandages around her head, stained in blood, still with a frown, she was soundlessly asleep…   
"…" Gunko was calm looking, yet soundlessly asleep as well, but then, his cat-like triangle ears snapped, his golden eyes shot wide open, jerking his head to one side, he calmed a bit after blinking a startled Yami at the door…   
"Gomin-nasai! Didn't mean to wake you up!" Yami softly said, placing a hand on his head, she brushed back a bit of his crimson-gray forelock…   
"What is your motive?"   
"Huh??"  
"Why have you come here?"   
"…?? Well, I wanted to see if you needed anything!" pause, Yami was beginning to feel alerted, this child was acting… adultish!! "I didn't bother you did I?"  
"You broke my concentration!" he mockingly stated, golden eyes glaring lightly…   
"Oh! (sweat drop) Gomin-nasai!" she lightly tried to chuckle, it didn't come out…   
"Something the matter?" Gunko coldly said, tail lashing back and fourth…   
"Oh-no! Nothing! Well, I might as well be on my way, now that you don't need anything!" she smiled, walking away in a hurry…   
  
"You shouldn't have done that!" Sabishii softly scolded, head resting down still, her tail lashing a bit, "what do you have in mind?"   
"Nothing in particular! Why do you ask?" the tanned child responded…   
"No motive…" with a sigh, the female sat up, and leaped off the deep-into-sleep mutant…   
"Sabishii!" Gunko called leaping off Crisis as well, "you're not affected by mother's death, are you?"  
"No… not really…" she softly said, and then slowly turned to the tanned child, "Gunko… why had Mackenzie created us?"   
"…?"  
"Why were we born so different from the others?"   
"Biologically only to copy our spacey, the motive, I do not know…"   
"What do you think of them?"   
"The others?"  
"Yes!"  
"Technically Less efficient, yet, fairly advanced!"   
"I see…" after a pause, the white female turned to the mutant friend "what would happen to Crisis then?"   
"I do not know… I suppose he would stay with us till otherwise!"   
"Do you think the others accept us?"   
"I see no reason why they shouldn't!" the young tanned child coldly stated, "why are you so eager to know about things so suddenly?"   
"I don't feel… that we belong here, Gunko!"   
"We've been created in labs! We're infants born from motionless capsules!" he said, tail curled slightly…   
"…" the white female hissed, "I just… don't understand it…"   
"We were meant to kill…"  
"???"  
"No more, no less! Although we know nothing of our meant target…"  
"I refuse to be so!" Sabishii hissed in anger…   
"You have no choice! It's the reason we were created!"   
  
"Gunko! Sabishii!" Crisis slowly called as he sat up, "get that crap outta your mind! Nothing was born to kill!!"   
"b-but… Crisis!!" the white female wanted to reason, but the mutant laid a soft hand on her head, brushing back a bit of her crimson forelock, "if the target was me, would you do it?"  
"No! Of course not!" Gunko replied, "You are our friend! We would never hurt you!"   
"I don't know much about life, I've spent all of my years in labs, never to see the sunlight, or feel the joy of freedom…" the violet eyed beast chuckled lightly, then turned to the two children, "you have to understand, your mother wanted you to live a normal life, forget that you were born from a machine, you are living creatures, and only you as your selves can determine what your future would be, only your selves, and no one else…"   
"Crisis…" Sabishii whispered…   
"What are you trying to say?" questioned the young tanned child…   
"I'm saying that you two belong here, with the others of your own kind!"  
"But we've been created differently!"   
"That doesn't matter!"  
"It doesn't?"  
"No! It doesn't! What matters is that you live!!!"   
  
Silent, the two young ones said nothing, the words going deep into them, wanting to understand, yet not fully convinced… Sabishii was feeling confused, things were tumbling around in a way she couldn't focus on anything… Gunko was thinking about it as well, just wanting to understand why things had happened the way they had… as for Crisis, he just hoped they got what he wanted to say, wondering if the others would make life easier for the two children…   
  
~*~*~*~*~  
Some things in life are never easy!!  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Sigh…" absent minded, Ushio didn't notice the snow resting on his shoulders as he stood outside, with a shovel he was shoveling snow away from the entrance, Winter is at its end now, and it was by sunset…   
"Ushio!" softly called his father, Shigure walked outside towards his absent minded son, brushing away the snow, "how about if you come inside? It's getting cold!"   
"…" silent with cool sleepy eyes, Ushio dragged the shovel along as he walked back inside…   
"…" silent, Shigure wounded if the beast was 'ever' coming back, with a sigh, he walked back after his lonesome looking son…   
  
Inside…  
  
"…" eyeing his son crossed legged sitting on the floor, with a sigh, Ushio turned on the TV and sat back watching some Anime…   
"…" Ushio had sleepy looking eyes, with a snort; he roughly turned the TV off, grabbed the spear and went out to the back yard to spear practice…   
"Things aren't like they used to…" the priest thought to him self watching his son, after a pause, the priest went to the TV, turned it on to watch some news…   
  
Ding-Dong! The door bell rung…   
  
"Probably the girls…" the old man thought as he walked to the door…   
"Hey!!!" the golden haired woman greeted, "um, Aotsuki residents?" she asked…   
"Yes?" Shigure answered, and then eyed the red-headed man standing next to her, "may I help you?"   
"Um, yes! I'm Betty-Su Carlyle, and this is Michel Rodale, we came here in search for Aotsuki Ushio!"   
"What do you want from him?" the man asked in wonder, this is the first time someone came looking for his son, "if he caused any damage... Gomin-nasai!"   
  
"Aw-C'mon Shigure!! He's not 'that' bad!" a female voice softly scolded, slowly a light brown and crimson ghostly figure emerged above the golden haired woman…   
"K-Kage!" Shigure blinked, and then Muma slowly appeared next to the red-headed man…   
"Yo!" Muma greeted, and then turned to his mate, "Okay Kage! You can come down now!"  
"Do I have too? Perching here is kind'a fun! Now I know why Tora keeps doing it to Ushio!" Kage giggled, and then slowly leaped off Betty, landing cat-footed on the snow, "Talking about the little kid, where is he?" the light brown female asked, looking quite cheerful…   
"Feeling absolutely miserable… spear practicing in the back yard!" Shigure said…   
"Aw-the poor kid! (Wicked smirk) I'll go keep'em busy!" then suddenly leaped off dashing into the temple…   
"Kage! Don't!!!!" Muma wanted to grab her, but missed, "Darn!" jerking to the two humans, "I TOLD YOU too much sugar is not good for her!"   
"Well Geez! Gomin-nasai!! We never thought it would go 'that' bad!"   
"With a sweet-tooth like Kage, it's worse than bad!!" Muma mumbled…   
  
"AAAAAHH!!!!" the temple boy shouted, echoes all around the place…   
"O__O;;;" All shot their eyes wide open, after a pause of gawking each other, they all dashed inside…   
  
"KAGE!!!!" Ushio chuckled hard, tears on his face, "S-top-stop-sto-o-o-p!!! I-can-t-b-rea-the-HA-HA-HA-HAH!!!!" being tickled to death, Ushio just wanted to squirm away, he couldn't, and Kage's fingers were killing him!  
"Not until you give up!!!"  
"NEVER!!!"  
"O-yeah?"   
"(Yipe!) O-h-oh-Okay! OKAY!!!! I give up!!!! J-jh-just STOP!!!!!!"   
"Yippy! I win!" Kage giggled, releasing the boy, flat on his face on the snow, gasping and panting hard, face splashed in crimson from all the heat, arms folding his ripping stomach from all the laughing…  
"Geez-what a headache!" he stupidly chuckled…   
  
"T___T||||" all gave a white thing and a sweat drop…   
"…" walking to his mate, Muma clutched her by the waste, "you're coming with me!"  
"Hey!!!!" Kage squeaked as Muma placed her over his shoulder, "Muma!!!" she squeaked, "Put me down!!!"   
"Got any place private?" the dark brown beast asked the priest, who pointed a finger to the basement, "thanks!"   
"Muma!!! Put-Me-Down!!!" like a little spoiled girl, Kage squirmed around, but to no escape…   
"…" watching the beast taking her away, Michel called, "don't take too long Muma!"  
"And no lemon!" Betty said…   
"Whatever!" the beast replied before closing the door, he had a wicked smirk on his face…   
  
Pause…   
  
"Gomin-nasai! Kage's been high on sugar!"   
"Obviously!" Shigure said with a sweat drop…   
"(Panting)" Ushio stood up, still unable to stop laughing, rubbing his forehead and holding his breath only wanting to maintain him-self…   
"You okay?" Betty asked…   
"Uhh-yeah… um, I'm okay!" Ushio lightly chuckled, "Man, she played rough!"   
"I know!" Michel chuckled, "she did it to me once when I was 14! I couldn't stop laughing for hours!"   
"I see…" murmured the priest…   
"Say, Betty, Michel, what are you two doing here anyway?" the boy asked, "Nothing happened, right?"  
"Well, yeah, nothing happened… it's just (eyes in tears) Bijin died!" Betty softly said…   
"…" Ushio froze, "you kidding me?" in disbelieve, Ushio silenced, "b-but… Kage and Muma are acting so-so… normal!"   
"Muma is doing his best to wash away the pain… as for Kage; she's trying to be joyful wanting to help him!"   
"What about Sabishii?"  
"Sabishii and Gunko are fine!"   
"Gunko? You found out his name?"   
"Yeah! Crisis knew him and didn't tell us!"   
"they're gonna spend their life with Lady Siren… Yami is willing to look after them till they can take care of them selves!"   
"How about if we go inside?" Shigure said, "It's really getting cold!"   
"Thank you!" Betty bowed with respect, then walking into the temple, followed by her man and temple boy…   
  
~*~*~*~*~  
How much longer? /:(  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
"sigh…" resting in the springs hot waters, Tora closed his eyes for a sec, taking in the joy of feeling warm, and wet… usually, Tora hates getting wet, but for this time, it actually feels good!   
"…" someone slowly crept behind him, two hands slowly creeping to his neck, slowly going flat and around his neck…   
"…!!!" startled, Tora felt the oddly relaxing rubbing and soothing going about his neck and shoulders, he was so taken into that feeling, he didn't even turn around to see who was doing it… slowly, Tora actually started purring!   
"(Giggle)" a little feminine sound giggled…   
"(purring still) Umh, yes… God that feels good!" half asleep, the beast whispered to him self…   
"…" the female said nothing and kept on rubbing the beast's muscular neck and shoulders, helping him to sooth down and relax…   
  
"…" walking by, Lady Siren passed an open door, but only jerked back to see the beast half way in hot water, as Ann delicately rubbed his shoulders, "??" a bit startled, Lady Siren gave a small smile, then walked towards the near by room to check on Yuji… he was not there!! Looking around, and then walking to another room, she saw Yami and Kyofu, "Hello!"  
"Oh-hi!" Yami cheerfully greeted, "is something wrong Lady Siren? You look troubled!"   
"Well, I can't find Yuji!"  
"Yuji!!!" Snapping, Yami jilted a bit…   
"Have you checked Ann?" Kyofu asked…   
"She's with Tora outside!"   
"What about Jiaaku?"  
"I couldn't find him!"   
"Sabishii, Gunko and Crisis??"   
"I just came from their room, he wasn't there!"   
"…" Yami paused, "let's look for Jiaaku!"   
  
"Some one called?" Jiaaku smiled as he walked into the room, "Geez! What's wrong with you guys? You look like you just came back from the dead!"   
"Yuji's missing!" Kyofu said calmly…   
"WHAT??" Barked the young light brown male, "wh-how??"   
"We thought he might be with you?"  
"Sorry! I just came back from my scouting, and I thought he was with you guys!"   
"Scouting?"  
"Ya' know! Making sure no one is trying to take over our territory!"   
"Oh-yeah! We've been around here for so long we haven't gone back to the dens for some time now!"   
"Have you asked Ann about him?" Yami asked the innkeeper…  
"No! But I don't think she knows!"   
"Go ask her, we have to make sure if he's missing or not!"   
"All right!"   
"What if Ann doesn't know where Yuji went?"  
"We'll have to go look for him then!"   
"B-but… where??"  
"I don't know!"  
"…"  
  
Pause…   
  
"Oh-God why does he wonder off like that? He was fast asleep when I left!" Ann sobbed bitterly…   
"Ann…" Soothed the tanned female, but the golden female only sobbed more…   
"Tears are not going to get him back, Ann!" Kyofu scolded harshly, "You should've been more careful!"   
"(Sobbing worse)" Ann wrapped her arms around Yami's neck, not holding her tears one bit…   
"Ann…" Jiaaku wanted to soothe her down, but he couldn't think of anything to say, but to watch…   
"Well it's not like you were the one looking after him!" Tora growled in the black beasts face, "You never even bothered taking her place when she was tired!!!"   
"…" Kyofu was caught there!!  
"Why don't you spare us your stupid lectures and crawl back to that stinking crummy old den of yours?" Tora hissed in anger…   
"The dens!" Yami barked, "Yuji probably wants to go back to the dens thinking he might find Kage!"   
"Think so?" Ann clamed a bit to ask…   
"I'm sure of it!!!"   
"Let's move then! There is no time to waste!" Jiaaku barked, and then eyed the black beast face to face glaring at the orange beast, with a sweat drop he hissed, "You two are hopeless!"   
  
~*~*~*~*~  
Kodomo??  
~*~*~*~*~   
  
"(panting) running though the thick snow, the little child just wanted to go back home… running with all his might, with all his speed, Yuji tripped and fell, with a baby moan, he sat up and gave a shiver, it was night and it was freezing him to the bone, and it was also very dark, tears in his eyes, he sniffled and walked a bit further, still shivering cold… feeling pain down his tender feet, he wasn't out in the cold temperature for so long before, his body was not ready for it… feeling cold and tired, the child felt like sleeping, so he dragged his tired feet to a near by empty tree and curled around… closing his eyes, sleep crept into his mind…   
  
Don't fall asleep you idiot!!!!!   
  
"!!!!" startled, the child snapped his eyes wide open, what was that? Who said that? Jerking around, there was nothing but the wind, blowing harder and harder… slightly panting, the child decided not to sleep, he stood up on his four legs and continued walking upwards the path, he just wanted to go home… but then, a humming sound caught his attention, turning to a lightly red glowing thing, the child walked up to it, blinking in confusion, then shivering from the cold wind, Yuji reached a hand to the thing, it looked like a shard of light crimsone glass or such, it kind of hummed a bit more, he touched it… the minute he did, it started glowing harder, slowly merging into him, as if melting in his hand, it was like a garnet, yet, it smelled like his mother, a bit confused, Yuji gawked his empty hand, blinking a few times, only did the cold wind make the child carry on his way towards the dens, wanting nothing but warmth…   
  
~*~*~*~*~  
A distant back…   
~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Yuji!!!!" Ann cried looking for her brother…   
"Yuji! Where are you?" Yami called…   
"YUJI!" the ancient orange beast shouted…   
"…" Kyofu eyed the orange beast; it was quite stunning that the orange beast actually wanted to participate in this search!   
"Yuji!! Come-out, come-out where-ever you are!!!" Jiaaku called…   
"Maybe we should comb a wider area!" Tora suggested…   
"I guess! Yuji probably took a wrong way and is probably miles away from the dens!"   
"But we have to make sure if he got there or not first!" Jiaaku said…   
"I agree!" Ann stated, "I'll take a head start and go to the dens directly, maybe Yuji got there by now!"   
"Go ahead! If he's there, take him with you and come back! He shouldn't stay in the den in this weather, it's too cold!" Yami reasoned…   
"Okay!" Ann gave a nod and dashed her way to the dens…   
"Let's spread and search!" Tora said as he walked to a different direction…   
"All right…" Yami gave a nod as each one of them went to a different path…   
"…" Yet, Kyofu was still thinking about the ancient beast, something bothered him, he just didn't know what it was…   
  
~*~*~*~*~  
Back at the Inn…   
~*~*~*~*~  
  
"…" Lady Siren was silently gazing out of the window; Toramaru cupped her shoulders softly…   
"Any news?"  
"No…" after a pause, the innkeeper turned to her man, "Toramaru…"  
"Yes?"  
"How do you think our life would've been like if we had children?"   
"…"  
"…"  
"This is our life… with children or no children at all, I'm just grateful you are still here with me…"   
"Sigh… it was my dream… it be a mother…"   
"I know… believe me, I know…" hugging her tenderly, the risk breaker said nothing, comforting his wife…   
  
"Well??" Gunko curiously asked Sabishii as she peeked on them through an opened door, only a crack…   
"Nothing important, that light brown child is lost again, and they're worried he might get hurt?"  
"Is that all? Feh… I thought it would be something important!" Gunko sneered…   
"Sabishii! Gunko!" Crisis walked in with a merely face, "hey! What are you two doing here?"   
"Us? Where were you?"  
"Oh (blush) I needed a pit-stop!"   
"T__Td" both gave a sweat drop…   
  
"Sabishii! Gunko!" Toramaru called, "you two know better than to eavesdrop!" he scolded, "go back to bed! It's late!"   
"…" both young beasts said nothing, and walked away calmly…   
"Uhh, did I miss something here?" Crisis asked feeling totally confused…   
"Yuji's missing!"   
"What?" startled, "since when?"   
"The others went out looking for him!" Lady Siren said…   
"I'll go help them!"   
"No! Your wounds haven't healed yet!"   
"I don't care!" the violet eyed beast growled dashing a run outside, Lady Siren and Toramaru could do nothing but wait…   
"I hope Kage and Muma take their time while coming!" Toramaru breathed, hand resting on his wife's shoulder…   
"Me too… Kage isn't going to like this if she found out!"   
  
~*~*~*~  
Talking about Kage…  
~*~*~*~  
  
"(sleeping)" resting on her mate, sitting up side by side, Kage and Muma were in the living room with Ushio and the others…   
"Say, Muma, what did you do to her anyway?" Ushio asked with a sweat drop, "She looks really tired!"   
"O' I have my ways to put her to sleep if necessary!" the dark brown beast chuckled…   
"We might as well be on our way!" Betty said as she stood up, "thank you for your time, Ushio!"   
"Hey! Don't mention it!"   
"(Yawn)" Kage blinked with sleepy eyes, "hmm… that felt good…" she smiled, and then craned to her mate, "Muma! Don't you dare do that to me again, okay?"   
"Depends!" he smiled…   
"Ha-ha! Not funny!" she almost growled, but then she yawned again, "Oh-excuse me!"   
"It's okay!" Shigure replied, "If you two are tired, why don't you spend the night here with us?"   
"Oh-no thank you Shigure! We need to be heading back home!" Muma said, and then turned to his lazy mate, "C'mon!"   
"Hmm?"  
"C'mon Kage! We're going home!"  
"Oh… okay!" half way into sleep, the female still felt drowsy, but then snapped, "Oh-wait!" she craned to the temple boy, "Ushio, sweetie, can I ask you a favor?"  
"Um… sure! What?"  
"I want three threads--"  
"-O____O-;;;;" Muma snapped…   
"Threads?" Ushio asked…   
"--from the spear's red silk!"   
"O_o?" Ushio gawked her, "why?"   
"Let's just say… no reason!" she smiled softly…   
"Well, I don't see why not!" the temple boy smiled, then reached out to the spear's silk…   
  
Oddly, the spear hummed, snapping and crackling thunder, stinging the boy fingers, jilting in pain, Ushio gasped, the spear was crackling so madly Ushio had to let go or it would've burned his hands!! Gawking it, all in startle, Kage suddenly started growling and mumbling un-understandable words…   
  
"Sh**!" Ushio felt his injured fingers, confused, he turned to the calming spear lying on the floor, "it never did 'that' before!"   
"Kage?" Muma spoke to his frowning mate, "are you okay?"  
"THAT IS IT!!!!" she shouted in anger, ivy green eyes glowing, "listen you over-grown tooth pick! I'm gonna get three threads from you-you like it or not, and I DON'T CARE if you burn my hand all the way to hell!!!!" the female shouted darting a hand to the spear's silk…   
"DON'T!" Muma shouted grabbing her hand, "Kage! Don't you dare!"   
"Stay-Out-Muma! This is mine! Not yours!! I'm willing to take the risk!"  
"It might kill you!"  
"I DON'T CARE!"  
"(Pause)" Muma locked his eyes to his mate…   
"Uh!" Kage pulled her hand from her mate's grip, and walked to the spear, the spear hummed more and crackled thunder, a bolt hit Kage in the shoulder, and she gave a gasp…   
"Kage!" Betty called, "it's not worth it!"  
"Oh-yes it is!" Kage hissed, leaping on the spear "your mine!!!"   
"KAGE!" Ushio and Muma shouted, split screen…   
  
ivy green eyes almost coming out of their sockets, Kage cried with all her might as she hung to the spears silk, her crimson hair blown backwards from the rushing wind of the spear trying to make her back off, her face fur brushed backwards, bones showing as she got zapped, the spear crackled and shoot all around, breaking glass, shattering cloth, ripping everything… Kage then suddenly gasped as she was shoved slamming into the wall… pause, head down, back against the wall, one hand halfway burned to crust, a few threads of the spear in between her fingers… the spear slowly silenced, lightly humming and crackling thunder still, but then went totally silent when the temple boy gripped it tight, then craned to the female…   
  
"K-Kage?" Muma breathed, leaping to her, cupping her shoulders, shaking her, "Kage! Are you all right? Answer me!"   
"I got them!" she weakly whispered, "I… I got the threads!" she smiled…  
"(Slap!)" Muma struck her face harshly…   
"…" Kage and everyone else froze… with a calm face, the light brown female turned to her mate, her face was silent and a bit confused, the dark brown beast gritted his teeth, tears streaming on his face, yet with a frown…   
"Don't-you-dare… do-that-again…" Muma hissed, then after a pause, he embraced her tightly, eyes closed…   
"…" saying nothing, yet looking calm and half dead, Kage wrapped her fine arm around him, her burned hand slightly twitched; the threads were still there…   
  
"Kage!" Ushio breathed, "What the hell is going on? What were you thinking? Why did you do that for?" Ushio had to know! Kage wouldn't throw her self to the mercy of the merciless spear if not for a good reason, and he HAD to know what it was!  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
Ouch! Family related?  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
"…?" jerking around, the little light brown beast child craned to the sound of someone calling his name, he was curling in the bed of dead leaves inside the den, shifting his head a bit up wanted to stay warm, his ears perked up as a figure merged at the entrance of the den…   
"Y-Yuji!" the golden female breathed, eyes fixed on her little brother, "Oh-Yuji!! You're all right!!" she hugged him tight, kissing him and nuzzling him, but then snapped and almost growled, "Now, give me one good reason not to turn your tush on fire!"   
"…" eyeing her cutely, Yuji was pretty much silent…   
"Are you okay?" Ann asked, eyeing her little brother's odd appearance, he looked just the same, it was just, something was different, she couldn't pin it down…   
"(Reached a paw to feel her face)" Yuji cutely smiled cupping her cheeks, and then opened his mouth as if wanting to speak, giving a few sighs but no words, Ann felt his head…   
"What is it, Yuji? Do you want to tell me something?" but then blinked one of his hands, "say! What's in your hand?" holding it carefully, there was an odd burn-like thing in the middle of his palm, as if he stepped on a hot coal or something, "from where'd this come from?" she asked in worry…   
"Ah-hn!" Yuji breathed, and Ann fixed her eyes at him… he was trying to say her name!!   
"Maybe I should take you back to the inn now, Yuji! It's too cold here!" she smiled, "C'mon!" attending to run around, Ann froze at the entrance, a huge storm had started, and it would be impossible for her to return…   
"…" eyeing the out doors, Yuji said nothing, and then turned to his elder sister, her heart was throbbing, and he could feel it…   
"O' boy… this-is-not-good!" she gave a sweat drop, then craned to her little brother, "I guess we're stuck here, Yuji! We'd might as well spend the night here till someone finds us!" craning back to the bed, "I wouldn't think it would take long! The others would probably know I'm here and would come looking for us!"   
"…" Yuji was laid back, and Ann curled near him, her arm stretched over him, keeping them both warm…  
"Now… be a good boy, Yuji, and go to sleep!" she lied down her head, slightly nuzzling him…   
"(Snuggling into her warmth)" Yuji closed his eyed…   
"Sweet dreams Yuji…" Ann whispered, kissing his forehead, and then closing her eyes resting back…   
  
~*~*~*~*~  
O____O;;;  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Well? Did you find anything?" Kyofu asked the light brown male, shouting loudly over the blowing storm…   
"No! Nothing! How about you?"  
"Nothing as well!"  
"Kyofu! Jiaaku!" Yami shouted as she forced her way through the storm, "any news?" the two males shock their heads, with a depressed face, Yami craned back to them "Don't give up! Keep searching! Ann hadn't returned to the inn, so I think she either found Yuji, and they are back at the den, or she's been stranded somewhere!"   
"Okay, Jiaaku and I are going to the dens, Yami; you look for Tora and then head back to the inn!"   
"Tora?" she shouted, "but, I thought he was with you guys!"  
"Us?"   
"We thought he was with you!!"  
"Well, if you ask me, Tora isn't the kind of guy you should get worried over, I'm sure he can take care of himself!" the black beast shouted, then gave a sign to the young male to follow…   
"(Sigh)" Yami craned around and towards the inn, only hoping that everything would end up fine…   
  
~*~*~*~*~  
The Flame on Ice…   
~*~*~*~*~   
  
"…" glaring wanting concentration, the ancient orange beast was already at the dens by then, he had a head start so he thought he'd check them first, entering one den, Tora shock all the snow off of himself, lightly panting looking for warmth, and then walking deeper into the den, he saw the golden female, "Ann…??" he breathed, hurrying in his steps, he walked to her curled around her little brother, Tora smiled, the child was safe and, "??" with a few sniffles, the beast gave a snort, something smelled different about the child, it was the same sent but… stronger! It smelled like something… ancient!   
"Hmm…" Ann mumbled a bit in her sleep, hugging a bit tighter to her fast sleeping brother, a tawny smile on her face, that even Tora couldn't help smile for…   
"Rest easy, it's over now!" Tora soothed brushing back a bit of her silver locks, then sat back waiting for the storm to end…   
  
~*~*~*~*~  
Oh-yeah? Says who?  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Ouch!" Kage jilted, "not so rough!" she hissed, "I told you it feels numb and I can't move it, yet it still hurts! What's wrong with you?"   
"Sorry!" Michel apologized, wrapping her arm from her finger tips till her elbow with bandages…   
"Kage! Either you stop whining or I'm gonna expand the bandage's wrapping up to your muzzle!" Muma growled, scolding "I mean I can't believe you did that! What the hell was going through that complex mind of yours? Have you forgotten what you could've left behind?"   
"…" Kage turned around and turned silent, "Muma, I had my reasons, and you know of them!"   
"Yes, but… it was almost suicidal!"   
"…" Kage said nothing, then gazed aside at the few threads while Betty wrapped them in a handkerchief, then stuffed it into her bag…   
  
"One thing though…" Ushio stated "I STILL don't know what is going on!" spear propped on the side, "Kage! Would you just tell me why?"   
"…" Kage still said nothing, but then turned to the clatter against the window, "is that a snow storm out there?" she asked…   
"Yeah, sure seems like it!" Michel concluded…   
"Yuji!" Kage gasped, "Muma! We have to go back! NOW!"   
"O_o;;" startled, Muma held her hands "why the sudden worry, Kage?"   
"I--I don't know… I feel something wrong!"   
"…"  
"But it is snowing hard! You won't be able to see your way through even!" Ushio reasoned…   
"I don't give a damn care!" Kage hissed, something was different about her all of a sudden, everyone started to worry…   
"Sigh… Betty, Michel! Some people can not be convinced to do otherwise!" the dark brown beast chuckled, "Kage and I are headin' home! I think it would be better if you two stay here till the storm ends!"   
"If Ushio and Shigure don't mind!" Betty pointed out…   
"I would appreciate it if you'd stay!"   
"In that case, we're moving! C'mon Kage!"   
"…" Kage and Muma sprung away, and outside embraced by the storm…   
"Talk about toying with fire…" Ushio whispered to him self…   
  
~*~*~*~  
And talking about toying!  
~*~*~*~  
  
"??" jerking around, the beast felt something pressing on his flickering tail, only to blink the little light brown child trying to pounce on it, Yuji was so silent, even Tora didn't notice his awakening…   
"(Pout)" Yuji crouched down like a cat, and leaped on Tora's tail, Tora simply flicked it away, so Yuji missed… frowning, Yuji tried again and again, but no good! Tora couldn't help but seep out that chuckle at the child's hopeless trying…   
"(Holding it back)" Tora turned to Ann, she slightly mumbled, as his laughing almost woke her up… he bit his lips holding back the need to laugh then turned back to the child…   
"(pouting still)" Yuji was trying to keep his attention on the way Tora flickered his tail left and right, crouching down, Yuji sprung, and Tora flicked, so Yuji missed and fell on the face…   
"-O_O-;;" Tora snapped, that fall must've hurt!  
"(Eyes glitter)" Yuji felt his face and was about to turn on his siren as his tears formed in his eyes…   
"Oh-no-no-nonononono!!!!! It's okay! It's okay!" Tora soothed, quickly picking up the child, resting him on his shoulder, soothing down his mane, and softly nuzzling, "don't cry! Please, not here! Not now!"  
"(Sobbing lightly and sniffling)" a tear rolled down Yuji's face, blinking a few times, after a short time he stopped, but then snuggled into Tora's thick, warm, warm fur…   
"Sigh…" Tora was relieved that the child didn't cry, he knew nothing of making him go silent again, turning back to the golden female, Ann was still asleep… she must've been really tired!   
"…" the little one turned to eye the beast's face locked on his elder sister, Yuji coked his head and reached out a hand, cupping and feeling the beast's muzzle, having a good grip of Tora's tawny nose…   
"-O.o-" eyes crossed watching the little one holding his little black nose, Tora blinked and gave a sweat drop, "would you let go? My nose is nothing to play with!"   
"(Giggle)" Tora's voice sounded funny right then, muffled up as Yuji still held the tawny black thingy…   
"Okay! That was fun! Leggo!" Tora softly scolded, a careful hand reaching up parting the child's hand off his nose, Tora then gave a snort…   
"(Tail flickering)" Yuji gave a tawny smile as he locked his cutely two colored eyes at the beast, opening his mouth; Yuji seemed to want to say something…   
"…?" Tora cocked and eye brow, but then gave a smile, "too early kid! Don't wear you self out!" heading back towards the bed, Tora placed Yuji down next to his sister, "your tong is too fragile, you can't pronounce words right yet!"   
"…?" Cutely still watching the beast, reaching out his arms, Yuji gave a squeak, as if he was saying 'carry me!', he still wanted to be cuddled and nuzzled I guess…   
"Go to sleep! The storm is getting worse now! You need to rest!"   
"(Pout)" Yuji complained by hitting the bed and squeaking a bit more…   
"Hush!" Tora softly scolded, "You'll wake up Ann!"   
"(Eyes forming tears)" Yuji never got scolded before…  
"-@.o- Dow!" Tora snapped as he figured out his mistake! Quickly picking up the child before he busted in tears, Tora gave a sweat drop, "Geez! This is getting nowhere!" and then turning to the child on his shoulder, "you're a spoiled child, do you know that?"  
"(Sniffling)" sadly yet cutely eyeing the beast, it seems that Yuji just wanted company…   
"Sigh… lonely?" he mockingly asked…   
"…" baby eyes locked on the beast Yuji reached to Tora's face again…   
"Geez!! Not again!" Tora gave a sweat drop…   
"…" scrolling on the beasts cheeks, Yuji wanted to grab the two black lines, but couldn't, with a pout, Yuji felt his own face, with a whining sound, Yuji protested why 'he' doesn't have lines on his face!  
"Kids… cant live with'em, can't live with out'em!" pause, "Heck! Did I just say that??" Tora asked the child…   
  
~*~*~*~*~  
Does it matter?  
~*~*~*~*~   
  
"What do you mean?" Kage asked her mate, "Are we stuck here?"   
"Afraid so Kage! It's too damn strong out there! I can hardly keep my feet on the ground!"   
"Hey! (Giggles) I know! Let's do like molls and dig our way through the snow!"  
"-T__T- (HUGE sweat drop)"  
"(Pout) you're no fun!" sitting back on her hunches in the curve behind a huge building, Kage and Muma snuggled closer for warmth…   
"But you know…"  
"…?"  
"As crazy as it sounds…"  
"…"  
"It might actually work!"   
"=O.O= (pause) =^____^="   
"It was your idea! You start!"   
"This way!" Kage smiled, claws extending out, "C'mon baby! Show what mommy can do!!!" she laughed like a manic as she dashed her way making a tunnel under the forming knolls of snow, "C'mon Muma!" she called, pause, she went back in her tracks, "Muma?"  
"…" a snow man blinked, shaking the snow off of him self, only the dark brown beasts head showed, "way to go Kage!"   
"gomin-nasai!" Kage bonked her head playfully, "C'mon! We have a long way to go!"   
"Whatever…" Muma mumbled, "But we dig together side by side, I won't be in front of you, nor behind you!"  
"Huh? How come? =O.o=?"   
"Well (pout) I don't think that would be manly!"   
"Oh!" Kage laughed a little, "Aw-you're my sweet little man!" kissing him on the cheek tenderly, Muma gave a childish pout, "C'mon!"   
"Feh… Whatever!" Muma and Kage continued to dig their way through, and believe it or not, the idea might actually work, they might actually make it… after a long time that is!  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
The story is speeding, eh?  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
"(Yawn)" Ann woke up, turning to the loud blustery sound of the storm, then blinking something orange curled near by, "??" slipping out of bed, she snapped eyeing her brother fast asleep as Tora curled around him, both keeping each other warm…   
"(Z-Z-Z)" both fast asleep, Yuji was silent, only that there was this tawny cute little smile on his face…   
"…" Ann smiled, Yuji probably wore her favorite uncle out, it's only normal… but then, Ann only wished to know what happed to her little brothers hand, that burn-like mark really had her worried, "Mom isn't gonna like this when she sees it!"   
  
Can someone inherit luck??   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
A/N: I don't know about you people out there, but I have my dad's luck! (Shrugs) never the less, R&R please!!  
  
===================================================== 


	15. Last chapter

~*~*~*~*~* Sequel Chapter Fourteen *~*~*~*~  
  
"…" Ann said nothing as she gazed outside…   
"(Yawn)" Tora woke up, stretching out his limbs, shaking himself to stay awake, "Geez! What a nap!"   
"Good morning!" Ann sweetly greeted, standing near the entrance of the den, the storm had somewhat softened…   
"Oh… G' mornin'!" Tora could lightly see the outside from his spot, "I see the storm almost stopped!"   
"Yeah… but it's still freezing colds outside!"   
"That doesn't matter! We gotta head back to the inn now! I simply wouldn't wanna end up picking bones with your mom!"   
"…" Ann said nothing and turns to look at the out doors…   
"??" tuning to the sleeping child, Yuji was still asleep, so Tora slowly got up and walked up to her, softly cupping her shoulders "is something the matter?"   
"I…" the golden female started, drawing in a deep breath "I'm not doing so well in looking after Yuji… am I?" she almost sobbed her words, "God-why do I keep making a mess out of things?"   
"Hey-hey! It's okay!" Tora soothed, rubbing her shoulders tenderly, "who ever said kids at his age listen to what they're told? You were probably the same when you were at his age, right? You probably caused trouble to Kage, too, ya know!"   
"No, I weren't!" she gave a shy pout…   
"Oh-yeah?" Tora snickered, "then who was the one who snuck into the temple and bit the priest's hand?"   
"(Blush right out of the fur)" jerking around, "you still remember that?"  
"You kept hiding behind me, and tucking your self into me!"   
"Well… I-I-I… it was raining! I had to find shelter!"   
"Behind a cabinet?" the beast cocked an eyebrow questioning…   
"…" turning around, Ann bit her lips, then calmed a bit "Mom was caught, dad was missing, Kyofu, Jiaaku and Yami weren't around … I wanted to find mom, so I left the den! And I got myself lost!"  
"That's why Yuji is doing it! He wanted to be close to Kage!"   
"…?"   
"You can't blame the child! He follows what he wants! He doesn't think!"   
"I guess…" the golden female gave a smile, "Thank you, uncle Tora! That feels much better!" she shyly whispered placing her hand on his hands over her shoulders…   
"!!!" snapping, Tora slowly and shyly drew back his hands, then gave a pout pumping one of his cheeks…   
"(Giggling)" Ann just gazed at him, and said nothing…   
  
"-U__U-X"   
"Uncle Tora…"   
"-O_o-?"  
"Do you think Jiaaku and I should become mates?"  
"The sooner the better!"   
"Why do you think so?"   
"Well, Yuji is your little brother; a lonely kid is not something good! He needs to be with others like him in the same age who would understand him!"   
"…?"  
"Take the brat and me for example! He's a lousy little fifteen-year-old human brat, and I'm a thunder-beast over five-hundred years old! We don't really understand each other because each one of us had his experience in life! Our specters are different!"   
"Does that mean you really wanna understand Ushio?"   
"-O__O-;;; I didn't say that, you did!!" the beast gave a paw finger, "but hey! This conversation is between only you and me! If I found out that you told anyone I'll--"   
"Hush-hush!! I know!" the golden female widened her smile a bit, "so what are you saying? Become mates with Jiaaku and get a kid who would play with Yuji!"   
"Would you like him to goof around with Sabishii, then?"   
"Heck no! That bit** will kill him!"   
"Then you have no other choice!"  
"But what about Gunko?"  
"The little tanned one?" Ann gave a nod, "I dunno! I didn't get much a chance to get to know the little odd-ball!" the beast wrinkled his muzzle, "I mean have you ever seen a beast with fluff on his torso and only one line on the side of his face??"   
"At least he looks friendlier!"   
"Think so?"  
"Well, yeah… kind of!"   
  
"(Yawn!)" Yuji woke up and rubbed his sleepy eyes, then eyed his elder sister talking to the beast sitting side by side chatting, giving a pout, Yuji felt something disturbing about it, then gave a squeak…   
"Aw! I think my little man woke up!"   
"…" Tora said nothing, watching the little one somewhat glaring him in a protesting kind of way "he looks jealous!"   
"Jealous? Of what?"  
"You and I perhaps?"   
"What is there to be jealous over?"  
"He's a kid! He wants nothing but attention! Too little would make him coldhearted, too much would spoil him!" Tora explained, "Besides! Don't forget that he's a male! Don't spoil him too much or he'll depend on you too much, and wont be able to take care of him self, and don't leave him alone too long or he'll feel left out!"  
"(Sweat drop)" Ann walked to her little brother picking him up into her embrace, he gave a happy squeak and snuggled into her, "uncle Tora…"  
"Yes?"  
"Maybe we should head back to the inn now, everyone is probably worried!"   
"Yeah, we'd better!" the beast mildly said as he walked out, the snow wasn't strong; it was clear enough to walk back to the den…   
  
~*~*~*~*~  
By the mean Time!  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
"WHAT?!?!?!?! =O___O= both my little babies are missing?" Kage shouted in the black beasts face, "What the hell were all of you guys doing then? Playing hop-scotch??" she growled in anger…   
"Kage! Honey calm down!" Muma tried to reason…   
"Calm-Down-My-Ass!!!" she hissed, "I'm gonna go look for them!" she growled before attending to walk out…   
"Kage! They're probably on their way back home now! Since the storm almost stropped, I'm sure they'll be fine!" Yami said…   
"And what proves to me that they're not harmed? That they are not buried or stuck under some avalanche or something?"   
"Ah…" Yami had no answer…   
"Thought so…" Kage hissed, "I can't believe I trussed you all for something so simple, and you all fumbled!"   
"…" Yami seemed hurt, she jerked her head to the light brown female, Yami wanted to protest, but froze eyeing the tears in her friend's eyes…  
"(on the edge of breaking into tears)" Kage gasped a few times wanting to maintain her self, ivy green eyes glittering with tears, almost in lack of breath…   
"Kage!" Muma held her tight as she almost fainted, "are you okay? Speak to me!" he concluded, brushing back her long crimson bangs…   
"…" Kage seemed warn-out from tip to toe, from her messy hair/mane, her untidy fur, her bandages over her arm that no one dared to ask where she got it from, till her extended claws, fast breathing, and what seemed to be half way to death…   
"Kage…" Yami breathed, walking to her friend, feeling her pulse, "Oh-my God! Too fast! Way too fast!"   
"What do you mean?" Muma asked, Kage then fainted in his arms…   
"She's knocked out now, she needs to rest, and her body needs so much!"   
"…" Muma eyed his mate, his friends words had him so worried…   
"Muma!" Lady Siren called, as she stood at the door, "Come inside! I have a room ready for her!"   
"Thank you!" the dark brown beast gave a nod of gratitude, but then craned to his friends, "please, look for Ann and Yuji!"  
"We will!" Kyofu replied…   
"I have a feeling we don't need to!" Jiaaku suddenly spoke, pointing outside, "Look! There they are! And with Tora, too!"   
  
"Where?" they all said eyeing the out doors, eyeing the orange beast escorting the golden female with her little brother embraced in her arm as he was kept warm… snow softly fell, flickering from the soft wind, the clouds parted, showing the beauty of the sky's light blue…   
"Ann!" Jiaaku called dashing a run towards her, "are you all okay?"  
"We're fine! We were stuck in the dens and couldn't leave!" Ann softly replied, Yuji cradled in her arms, cutely looking confused…   
"Oh…" eyeing the little one, "is he okay?"  
"Yeah, just a little scared!" Tora stated, "it's yours from here kid!" the orange beast chuckled as he walked away towards the forest again…   
"Uhh-huh????" Jiaaku felt puzzled…   
"U-uncle Tora! Where are you going?"  
"Nowhere…" was all he whispered as he paced away…   
"Have I missed something?" Jiaaku asked, eyeing his golden friends oddly yet beautifully shimmering light blue eyes…   
"No… at-least I don't think so!" she said as she craned to her favorite uncle, "I wonder what happened!"   
"…?" saying nothing, Jiaaku escorted his friend into the inn…   
  
Sometime later…   
  
"Oh, Ann! Yuji!" Kage gasped as she embraced them both strongly…   
"(Squeak!!!)" Yuji snapped his eyes wide open, squirming around for lack of air…   
"Mom! I-cant-breath!!" Ann slightly fisted her hands wanting her ribs not to morph into each other cause of her mothers embrace…   
"Oh, sorry!" Kage drew back, cupping her daughter face, "are you okay? Are you two okay?" she worriedly asked…   
"It's okay mom! We're okay!"   
"Are you sure?"   
"Yes!"   
"(Slightly sobbing!)" Yuji never got hugged so strongly before, it hurt!   
"Aw-I'm so sorry baby! I didn't mean to hurt you!" Kage soothed scooping him up, cuddling and nuzzling…   
"Uhh-huh??" Ann jilted eyeing her mother's bandages, "M-mother?" light blue eyes wide, "what happened to your arm?"   
"…" silent, Kage gave a small smile, "oh, it's nothing! You know me! Crazy as always!" chuckling "C'mon! What do you say we have some fun?"   
"Mom?" Ann asked, Kage was trying to change the subject…   
"I know! Let's do a party! Lots and lots of food and drinks! While doing that! We can watch a movie!!"   
"But the inn doesn't have a TV Kage!" Toramaru reasoned, "It's too complex and loud! I hate it!"   
"Well then I guess we'll have to think of something! Right sweetie?" she smiled from ear to ear, and then turned to her child, Yuji felt puzzled, he just perked an ear and cocked his head…   
  
"what a lousy liar you are, female!" a husky ancient voice chuckled as it somewhat scolded, Tora stood on his hind legs leaning his weight on the door frame, arms crossed, with a smirk on the side of his face… calmly eyeing her arm, he cocked an eyebrow, "you know better than to play with fire female! Some things are better left alone!"   
"What of it?" she calmly hissed, face expression suddenly morphed…   
"Since when do you toy with weapons, anyway? And for what reason?"   
"M-mother?" Ann whispered, but Kage ignored…   
"Tora!"  
"…?"  
"Everything has a limit! I know you don't like it here and that you want to go back to the temple!"   
"Twist my arm why don't'cha!" the beast growled, "I leave when I feel like it!" he hissed…   
"You feel like it… but you don't wanna lose face!"   
"…!!"  
"Ushio needs you back there! He just doesn't wanna admit it! He really wants you back-back there!"  
"Sure he does!" the beast mumbled…  
"Tora, I--"   
"ENOUGH!" Tora shouted, jerking his arms into the air as if swatting something, "I need no female to tell me what to do! You don't want me around then FINE! I'll leave! And it's not because you want it so! It's because I'm sick of hanging around wimps like you, anyway!!"   
"Mom!!" Ann somewhat called scolding…   
"Stay out of this, Ann!" Kage hissed, yet not craning to her daughter…   
"(Sobbing)" Yuji hung to his mother's fur as if protesting as well, he felt massive heat, uncomforting heat, anger, frustration, and it all bothered him causing him to cry…   
  
"You're freaking the kid!" Tora reasoned a bit after he calmed down…   
"For your own good Tora…" Kage looked firm, yet tears formed in her glittering Ivy-green eyes…  
"…?"  
"Leave!" a tear drop rolled down…   
"You have a reason… don't you?"  
"If you wanna face death, you're welcome to stay!"   
"…?"  
"Kage!" Muma scolded, "Enough of that! It's hopeless!"   
"I'm crazy to do so, Muma! Only God can stop me!"  
"Are you serious?"   
"…" turning to gaze at her stunned mate, Kage's eyes were glowing in Ivy-green, hued in slight crimson…   
"The garnet!" Muma whispered to him self…   
  
"Fine! I came here to tell you all that I'm leaving, anyway!" turning around slowly, eyes closed, "although, this was never the Goodbye I thought of…" Tora whispered to him self, and then simply bolted away…   
"Uncle Tora!!!" Ann cried dashing behind him, only to be yanked back by her mother's free arm…   
"Ann…" Kage oddly hissed, "Don't you dare!"   
"…!" fright caught the golden female; her mother was acting so… heartless! Ann couldn't help but to break down and cry…   
  
"A-ah-at-least… can I tell him-g-goodbye?" Ann asked…   
"For his safety Ann… Tora has to leave!" Kage softly responded, Ivy-green eyes back to normal, soft and in the color of a sphere…   
"Kage… a goodbye wouldn't hurt!" Muma reasoned…   
"…"  
"Personally, I find it offending to be asked to leave like so!"   
"It was my only choice… so he won't return!"   
"But Kage--"   
"Hush…" the female whispered, "It's over, the heart-of-darkness's position is known, so it must be sealed where it is!"   
"What?"   
"Mom?" Ann eyed them; her parents were talking riddles, "what are you two saying?"   
"…" turning to her daughter, slowly releasing her arm, "don't take too long… there is much to talk about…"   
"…" Ann froze for a minute…   
"Go on!" smiled Kage, "he's fast! You need to catch up!"   
  
"…" Slowly walking outside with a tawny smile, Ann craned around before pacing outside the inn, "Hey! Everyone, look!" she pointed to the first flower of spring, beautifully sparkling and blooming with the break of dawn…   
"When there is a will… there is a way…" Kage breathed, still embracing her child, eyeing the flower, "maybe we would find another one to fulfill our quest…"   
"I think you're right!" Muma soothed, resting his arm on her shoulder as he stood next to her…   
"Lets catch up to Tora! I don't want him to get a bad influence about what happened!" Ann said…   
"Yeah…" Kage paused, "I need to talk to him, anyway!" turning to her friend, "Yami, would you look after Yuji for me?"   
"…"  
"…?"  
"…" Yami said nothing, and just craned to the light brown female, "what if I failed in doing something so simple!" Yami asked…   
"…!" Kage froze, "I-I-I… sigh… I'm sorry if I hurt your feelings Yami! I-I didn't… mean… to say those words!" Kage said, "Would you forgive me?"   
"It's not like I'd blame you…" Yami smiled, scooping up the child, "Go on! Tora is probably having sins in his heart against you now!"   
"I know! I need to find him and apologize!"   
"Okay then! Me, mom and dad are gonna go catch up to Tora! Let's move!"  
"Oh-no way! I'm coming too!" Jiaaku smiled dashing a run after his golden friend…   
"Children…" Kage smiled, then kissed her child on the forehead, "now, you be a good boy Yuji, okay? Mommy would be right back!"   
"Mah!" Yuji breathed, with a protesting face…   
"Be mommy's little man! Don't cry!" kissing him again, nuzzling, "I love you!" she smiled slowly walking away after her daughter and her friend…   
"(Pout)" Yuji eyed her as she walked away, yet said nothing…   
  
~*~*~*~*~  
Is Tora still upset?  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
"(Panting)" running with all his might, agility and speed, Tora dashed towards the temple, running and running and running some more, then to a sudden halt, it's been a long distant run, he could've just flied, but he just never thought of it! Looking behind him, Tora felt crossed against the female, treating him like some outcast… giving a snorting pant, he slowly walked, to look over the hill, to eye the top of the temple boy's school, blinking a few times, the beast sat back, then heard the bell ringing announcing the end of the school day… eyeing him there, his school outfit, his short black hair, the spear still over his shoulder, Asako and Mayuko walking side by side, Ushio seemed silent and bored, and somewhat… lonely, snapping he remembered the females words, {Ushio needs you back there! He just doesn't wanna admit it!} Tora paused, then suddenly snapped and dashed another run, "He's slow… I might get enough time!" the beast mumbled to him self as he ran with all his might…   
  
~*~*~*~*~  
Where is he heading?  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
"…?" Shigure jerked his head around at the suddenly shoved open backyard door, eyeing the beast eyeing him with the huge silver pupiless eyes, and a slight smile, "T-Tora?" Shigure asked…   
"Miss me?" the beast chuckled like crazy…   
"Funny! I thought you'd get here faster!" the light brown female smiled, sitting behind the priest, Muma Jiaaku and Ann was near by…   
"Uncle Tora!" Ann walked up to her totally confused, startled, and puzzled favorite uncle…   
"What the--!!! F***! Why are you here?" Tora asked…   
"Tora…" Kage walked up to him, "I came here to apologize, and to try and explain to you why I did what I did!! I didn't mean to be so nasty!"   
"…?"   
"Um, how about if we talk outside?" Muma stated as he craned to a near by clock, "Ushio should be here soon!"   
"Let's go behind the temple's stone walls, they seem okay!"   
"…" following, Tora wanted to know what everything was about…   
  
~*~*~*~*~  
Ushio's part when he went out spear practice!  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
"What the… wait a second!" Ushio felt his wet back…   
"(Chuckling)" Tora was enjoying himself…   
  
Beyond…   
  
"Kage…" Muma called, "how are they doing?"  
"Just back to normal! Tora is forcing Ushio to do laps around the temple!" The light brown female giggled eyeing the boy chasing the beast swearing and cursing…   
"A re-bonding…" Ann smiled… then slightly nuzzled by her light brown friend…   
"Finally things are gonna go back to normal!" Jiaaku smiled as Kage walked her way back…   
"Yeah! How about if you two take a head start back home? I need to talk to Muma in privacy!"   
"Okay!" Ann replied walking side by side with her friend "Race ya'!"  
"You're on!"   
  
"(Giggling)" Kage watched them both dash a run back home…   
"…" with a smile, Muma craned back to his mate, her smile faded away, "Kage?" he asked…   
"Muma… do you think Taifuu would ever be set free?" she asked, "I want back my child!" tears dropped…   
"Kage…" soothed the beast as he held her tight, embracing her tenderly…   
"…" silently sobbing, Kage felt better, "at-least… Fuusetsu and Elena are gonna grant me something!"   
"Yeah! You should be happy!"   
"Sabishii and Gunko!"  
"…?"  
"They have no family but us now!" pause, "say, I don't remember seeing Crisis when we returned, have you?"  
"N-no! Now that I thought about it, I didn't see him!"   
"do you think he's okay?"   
"probably back at the inn now!"   
  
"(loud cursing)" Tora was the one who was chasing the boy now, having a good bite jabbing his teeth down the tender part!  
"YAW!!!!" Ushio shouted, cursing he chased the beast again "your orange rear is asking for it! Come back here!!!"  
"MAKE ME!!!" the beast laughed like crazy dashing over the temple to the highest tip!  
"Grrr!!" Ushio followed, long cloud of black hair, cat silted eyes, and a foulmouthed language…   
"Sigh + white-thing + sweat-drop!!!" Shigure just shock his head, everything is back to normal… loudly!!   
  
"Some kids never change!" Kage laughed…   
"Yeah…"  
"I'm glad things are back to normal…"  
"Me too…" slowly craning to each other, a bond of love was revived by a tender kiss…   
  
Finally… everything is where it belongs… there have been loses, but life still goes on… but… when would our quests be fullfilled?  
  
***  
END  
***  
=====================================================  
A/N: YEAY!!! It's finally finished!!!! Please be nice and review! 15 chapters? Wow! Never thought it would take this long! Although I still feel like adding just one more chapter! Maybe I will, maybe I won't! (Shrug) who knows! 


End file.
